


The Fairy God Family

by Katsimsam



Series: Fairytale Life. [2]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Play, Biting, Blow Jobs, Daddy Kink, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Idiots in Love, Light Dom/sub, M/M, May/December Relationship, Not Canon Compliant, Older Man/Younger Woman, Oral Sex, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-09-26
Packaged: 2020-09-06 17:29:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 37
Words: 93,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20295277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Katsimsam/pseuds/Katsimsam
Summary: Arya takes it upon herself to help ensure her Sweet Lady sister makes it to her happily ever after - with maybe a few laughs, a lot of innuendo, the odd bet between friends and some VERY STIFF competition.Sansa and Jaimes relationship progresses (without TOO much help) to bring them back together after saying their goodbyes at Ruby Fort.Part two of the fairytale - a little differently than I had planned. But we will see how it pans out.Won’t work as stand alone. Check out Rock Bottom if you haven’t already.





	1. Chapter 1

THE NEXT DAY:

_ Arya Stark created a group chat. _

_ Chat renamed: FAIRY GOD FAMILY! _

_ Friends added: Gendry Baratheon, Jon Targaryen, Ygritte Wyld, Theon G Stark, Esq., Robb Stark, Bran Stark, Rockin’ Rick Stark, Tyrion Lannister, Margaery Tyrell, Loras Tyrell, Renly Baratheon, Myrcella Baratheon, Tommen Baratheon, Shireen Baratheon, Lya Stark _

ARYA: ALRIGHT FAM BAM! I waited a whole day before doing it! But I just couldn’t let the naysayers win - I’m looking at you Gen! It IS a completely reasonable and even expected thing! So here is the dealio! Our Lady Wolf has FINALLY found herself a worthy fairytale Knight! YES! There will be plenty of opportunity to make very appropriate jokes at BOTH of their expenses in this group in time! AND I expect some well thought out attempts at hilarity people! BUT! Our main focus here is going to be BETS! A small buy in price - you are ALL required to BUY IN! And the one who comes closest to the correct time frames/significant relationship moments - will take the pot for that particular bet! Understand?

ARYA: Silly Celly, Tommychops? How are you - before we get into this?

ROBB: I am in - though do you think we can maybe NOT EVER introduce talk of their potential PRIVATE activities? I’m looking at you Babe! - AND BOTH TYRELLS!

MYRCELLA: I’m not sure I’m comfortable with this? Still struggling to find the GOOD and HAPPY here! And I’m fine - for someone who’s mother has suffered yet another breakdown and who’s uncle is a dirty old man who can keep it in his pants around her pretty friends. Peachy. Dads home and he said they didn’t have any issues settling her in again. We are both staying at home with him for now. So I guess it COULD be worse?

TOMMEN: Did you really just call me Tommychops? You are so WEIRD sometimes Arry! I’m alright. Dads pretty quiet though. Love you Cell! And I’m in! But are they actually together? I thought they were taking some time to sort their own stuff out before trying or something?

TYRION: Arya? I love your devious mind my young apprentice! I am absolutely in! BUT - I need clarification because Jaime was laughing too hard to explain? WHY would My disgustingly smitten big brother laugh like a jackal over his girlfriends car breaking down? Considering he had been sulking like a small child at having to part with her the whole way and then laughed at her misfortune? I am very confused. TOM - yes on the together, yes on the break before they go any further. I think the aim is to do more than screw each other’s brains out. Like actually talk! Large distances between geographical locations will ensure such things.

MARGAERY: DING DING DING! We should make this a drinking game of an evening too guys! Every time sex or anything sex related is mentioned? We drink! - maybe we should restrict it to weekends?

THEON: Margy! If I wasn’t a happily married gay man? I’d think about kissing that pretty mouth for the brilliant mind behind it! I AM IN FOR EVERYTHING!

ROBB: I SAID NOT TO DO THAT! I SPECIFICALLY NAMED YOU BOTH!

ROBB: I’m sorry this is hard on you right now Celly. But we all love you and completely understand.

MYRCELLA: Sorry guys... I’m going to have to check out for a bit... I’ll just block notifications for now - but I’m not there yet with this! I love all of you wild and wonderful people though! Thanks Robb! I’m with you on the icky stuff too okay? Gross! 

ROCKIN’ RICK: I am in. Can I borrow the buy in little sister?

ARYA: Not if you are gunna give me lip pup!

BRAN: I’ll cover us both Rick - IF YOU CHANGE YOUR RIDICULOUS NAME! Which reminds me! GAYJOY! We are in Westeros and you are not a lawyer!

LYA: Why am I here? And what in all of the worlds did I miss? Who is our Lady seeing? Is she alright? What happened to her car? SHE HAD SEX? WHO HAD SEX WITH MY SWEET LADY NIECE WITHOUT COUGHING UP THE SHINY HEIRLOOM GEMS?! 

JON: Hey there Mother! I’m in Runt. Yg too she said to tell ya. Also - THANKYOU BRAN!

LYA: Hello son. Hello daughter in law.

MARGAERY: Don’t worry Lya! I missed it all too! But to clarify - Our sweet Sannie up and climbed under - potentially over? The very fine specimen that is Jaime Lannister! Over the weekend - Crazy hijinx ensue and now we have an adorable fairytale love happening! (not without hiccups) - Sans is fine - a bit sulky. Mr Royce had someone tow the car back to his until Gen can come down to take a look. Until then yours truly will be DRIVING MISS SANSA.

LYA: Thank you darling! Jaime Lannister huh? I had a thing for pretty older blondes once upon a time. Must be a Stark thing.

JON: NO MUM! ARYA! Why is my mother here?

ARYA: Because Aunt Lya is hilarious. CASE IN POINT JONNY!

LORAS: This is going to be so much fun! Jon? Can I please meet your Mama? 

JON: You met her at the wedding Tyrell! Older version of Arya who started the bar dancing.

LYA: Loras? Little Ren’s pretty boy right?

LORAS: Little Ren? Oh that’s delicious! And yes that is me. And I do remember you now too!

THEON: LORAS FOR THE INAPPROPRIATE INNUENDO! TAKE A DRINK KIDS! IT MAY NOT BE JAIMSA BUT WAS FABTASTIC! ALSO? SUCK IT BRAN!

ARYA: HA! Hilarious! Off track! So? Everyone is in right? Except Celly - until she gets past the discomfort of knowing one of her best friends is having sexy time with her uncle anyway!

TYRION: Margy My Love? Perhaps we should also admit to our intentions to elope and just get it all out there? Take one for the team? Cell just needs some time to process guys, She will be okay.

MARGAERY: be still my heart! Such romance! Alas - I am currently on a cock free diet darling! I’d let you know when I’m done? But I have an aversion to my lovers loving my Granny more than me!

TYRION: WELL! Olenna IS my favourite Tyrell. That IS A shame.

ARYA: It is well established that she’s everyone’s favourite Tyrell! ALRIGHT! First bet? Throw in a fifty each? And we are going with.... DUN DUN DUN! When will Jaime lose his shit and drive up to visit, subsequently locking them up together in our Ladies bedroom until she agrees that the break is over and we are full steam ahead?

ARYA: I’m banking within the week!

BRAN: That was oddly specific? My money is on Showcase weekend!

JON: DAMMIT BRAN! Fine! Graduation.

TYRION: I’m taking the insider route here children! He will wait until Celly talks to him and Sans gives the nod. And it’ll be AFTER the third weekend of bedroom lock ups - that’s a trick double header Arya Stark you devious little darling! Do I get double when I win?

TOMMEN: Uncle Ty has the right of it! Get specific guys! NEXT weekend for the first of many weekends. And I’m giving them wiggle room! Two months before they’re ready for the ‘next step’ - I’m playing a little blind here though! Didn’t even know they were practicing giving me adorable baby cousins until Sunday people!

LYA: Oh my sweet summer children! What do you know of she wolves! (Think about your very specific wording my little underfoot!) My money - and yes I am in baby niece! Is on it being SANSA NOT JAIME who does both the locking in bedroom AND has the final say on the when! But I’ll give her three months to get her pretty head out of her pert little bum to do it! If he’s as well proportioned and talented as I hope he is, for my girls sake? She’ll last two weeks at most without wanting more. NOTE MY SWEETS - repression is unhealthy!

JON: MUM! Seven hells!

GENDRY: I take no responsibility for any of this! Tom? Hug our ‘little’ sister for me.... I give Jaime two days for ALL of it. And I am taking into account my knowledge of she wolves Lya! Irresistible beasts!

ROBB: NO GENDRY! NO! ENOUGH OUT OF YOU TOO LYA AND TOM! I’ll go in the middle and give them a respectable three weeks for ONLY the dating part!

THEON: I love it when you get all weird about sex talk! Robbs on the money for the ‘announcement’ of the next step. And Gen has it made for the sexy times... But I’ll happily point out that it isn’t just SHE wolves that are irresistible beasts! Anywho - so I’ll split there and go a day behind each!

LORAS: oooh! Close bids! Let’s see? I’m backing a single day for the ‘visit’ and have it resulting in the agreement that waiting is stupid - and I’ll correctly assume THAT was what Little Wolfling meant! Let’s see? The day BEFORE her showcase and they’ll go together looking like superstars. Ren isn’t home to play yet, and I imagine Shireen is still at the office too - she helps Stan out when she doesn’t have class. Such a darling girl she is! Also? Theon? You aren’t subtle at all my friend! And it’s hilarious!

THEON: tried and tested Tyrell! It is in the BAG!

ROBB: Don’t be so sure babe.

JON: Stop it! Where is Lady Sansa when I need protection from you pervs?

MARGAERY: Is it really a break when the term Baby is uttered into the phone? I’m going with there is no actual break and it’s naive to think that they aren’t full fledged going steady already. And it won’t take an actual visit. Phone sex will happen by midnight tomorrow! - I’ll keep you posted!

ROCKIN’ RICK: You muppets! The bedroom lock up already happened, yes Lya it WAS Sans who led the charge on it AND Margy is right about the break being utter horseshit! Pay up peeps! I went the insider route too and asked the smartest person in the world for the scoop! Catwolf knows all! She is BIG BROTHER (MOTHER).

ARYA: DAMN! THATS GOOD PUP! Alright troops! There is a secondary purpose to this too - besides the hilarious joking that is! I feel it’s important that this reaches its natural and vital conclusion : The fairytale wedding and all the cute nieces and nephews who will love me the best! So! Being that we all have a vested interest in seeing this through - read that as MAKING this go through? ENSURING? We communicate all updates here AND any potential ‘help’ any of us have offered.... That doesn’t exceed what is acceptable limits of their privacy - Gendry, you stupid Bull! We need no voice of reason! This is a full scale mission and it’s IMPORTANT! Alright my pretties! FLY! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A player in the game?

DINNERTIME FRIDAY:

To say he was exhausted would be a gross misuse of the word - though finding one that was better fitting was not exactly an easy task. And even as a man who prided himself on being well read and rather splendidly witty, he was just too EXHAUSTED to delve too far into such musings. It had been an exceedingly long week. Not only had both he and his father been absent from the office between the previous Wednesday evening and Tuesday morning just gone? A frankly unprecedented occurrence! They had the events of what he was now dubbing ‘THE weekend’ to contend with. - To continue to contend with rather. The upside was that his team were very capable and had successfully held down the fort in his stead, and his Uncle Kevan was well practiced at operating as his fathers shadow. So there wasn’t as much catching up to do with work as there possibly should have been - though still enough to keep the both of them at the office LONG after everyone else headed out for the day, every day since. The downside was that the events of ‘THE weekend’ resulted in a number of significant issues that could and would directly impact both the ‘family image’ and Casterly Enterprises directly. Both of which were ordinarily, reason enough to have The Great Lion acting like someone pissed in his cornflakes on their own.

But his sisters most recent trip into crazy town not only happening, but doing so in front of people, her becoming violent in the midst of it, the WHO she had become violent with AND his finally being exposed to some horrid truths when the WHY she had attacked said WHO was answered. AND as her having to be hospitalised on a more permanent basis had had far more of an impact on his fathers mind than anyone could possibly predict. Thankfully, the majority of people wouldn’t see it as he did either. Of course his Uncle Kevan had noticed too, but he doubted that his uncle was aware of the exact realisation that seemingly broke the unbreakable. His father hadn’t spoken to Jaime at all since he told him that it was true. Of course it wasn’t even a full week since he learned of it, but he hadn’t even bothered to contact him when the statements from them and BaraCorp had been made public. Nor had he asked him yet, how things faired between he and Sansa, yet he had asked if HE knew how Sansa was. What he had done, was bury himself in work and approve the plan to openly acknowledge Cersei’s continued fight with mental health. He and Robert hadn’t even battered an eye negatively, when he suggested that doing so would put them in a far better position should she or someone else, try to make claims of her ‘delusional’ incestuous relationship with her twin brother public. The premise being that if the world already believed her unstable, such claims would be automatically dismissed without their needing to say they a thing.

His not talking to Jaime AND Uncle Kevan not having all of the details, meant that he was propelled into a position that he was completely unprepared for. He was the only one really available to be his Fathers confidante. Which was not only an added exhaustion, but an exhausting thing all on its own. It was also terrifying. Thankfully! He had the single best plan that ever could be, to help distract him from his silent, raging disappointment and disgust - that might also have the added benefit of his not working himself to the bone. Something had to give, before the old mans heart did. They had never been particularly close, What with him being the insulting blow delivered as his mother died. - But He did respect his Father, he would even go as far as saying that he was fond of the Godlike man. Since his vile nephew died and his sister went mad the first time at any rate. His exposure to a truly disappointing child, had drawn notice to his own efforts to not be disappointing himself. He had had a handful of years of acceptance now, at times he even believed he might like him a little. His father had to love him, he didn’t have to like or respect him, those things he had earned, and he was NOT about to lose it now because his idiot siblings past actions served to actually break the mans stone heart properly.

If it worked? He might just owe Arya Stark an all expenses paid trip around the world on some adventurous working ship or something! That would be right up the wild childs alley! Sailing the seas like her ancient namesake. - Of course she wouldn’t actually DISCOVER the ‘western’ world, or the rest of it - or the fact that said world was actually ROUND, nor that their little slice of it - what had been assumed to be ‘the whole shebang’ was actually a tiny little portion that was simply very far removed from everything but for the also relatively small continent of Essos, as her ancestor once had. But she’d enjoy such a thing, and he would owe it to her, if her plans for crazy meddling could drag his Father back to his more palatable self and away from the snarling, testy lion on the prowl that he had been in recent days! Of course he would not be at all interested in their bets and their amateurish plays at manipulations - Which so far had actually only amounted to basically stalking the pair, and likely annoying all seven hells out of them both with constant questions about where their minds were and how they felt or in Margaerys case - were they satisfied with only the phone sex she assumed they had to be having! But he WOULD be interested in much more sophisticated and subtle plays. Especially if it ensured that Sansa would become a Lannister one day. Even if he was absolutely apoplectic at the mention of his brother? Jaime was always and would always be their fathers favourite and he would forgive him in time. Especially if he could help him to understand that the entire relationship between his siblings, when one looked closely, was actually more a case of Jaime being manipulated and abused, by Cersei.

——————

It was far more nerve wracking than he allowed to show, to waltz on into his fathers massive corner office, arms laden with take away that he had had to pay an extortionate amount of money for - because the restaurant he got it from was NOT a take away joint, thank you very much! They had changed their tunes rather quickly on that sneered comment when he stated his name. But his father was not going to settle for anything less than five star quality cuisine. He may have eaten home made burgers and pizzas and such, on the sprawling back lawns of Ruby Fort, but Tywin Lannister would not eat a cheap burger and fries from just anywhere - and no siree bob, he was not stupid enough to suggest it. “Dinner. Even the Great Lion cannot maintain his impossible schedule without sustenance! And acquisitions, and impressive drilling estimates, are not going to serve as such! Don’t worry I won’t let anyone find out you eat actual food, like the rest of us mere mortals!”

“You aren’t funny.” He snickered to himself and shook his head as he unpacked the makeshift boxes and containers that ‘The Blackwater’ had been forced to source for him. “On the contrary Father! I am hilarious! You know I’ve also heard that sleeping a solid eight hours a night is also good for you? Of course, being as efficient as you are - you could probably get the same results in under that time frame! Alas! You do need to take a break! And I was cursed to the deepest pits for making a five star restaurant knock us up some take away. So come and eat.” He grinned in amusement as his father glowered at him from behind his massive desk. He knew it would piss him off to be ordered to do anything, but Tyrion had stuck his whole head in the lions jaw when he implied that he needed to be reminded to look after himself anyway. The insulted scoff did NOT cut it in his mind, especially when rather than stalking around the desk to chase him from the room with a sneer, his father walked effortlessly towards him and sat to investigate what he had brought with him. Which in turn, only give him more cause for concern. But he held his tongue and focused himself on eating first, THAT message was delivered loud and clear with his fathers entire focus being on the food.

“I’ll assume you have something you wish to discuss?” He hummed in affirmation and sipped slowly at the flavoured water that he had ordered with dinner. Personally he would have preferred wine with a meal, and his father may have also, but the man did plan to continue working, and he would not condone alcohol to be consumed on the premises unless their was a dinner function of some description on. Which THIS would not qualify as. So water it was. “I had thought that you might like an update of sorts actually?” The Great Lion settled back into the leather and stainless steel framed ‘arm chair’ - only a man with his effortless grace could make the ugly thing seem comfortable. “On what exactly?” Tyrion smiled slightly and shuffled back in his own seat better, taking his drink with him out of habit. “I’m aware you’ve been kept posted about the impact of the press release, for both us and BaraCorp of course. I also know that you have a few people informing you of both Tommen and Myrcellas well-being, as well as Roberts and Jaime also. So you are already well aware that they are coping for the time being. And you also know that Myrcella still hasn’t spoken to Jaime at all, though it isn’t unheard of for them to go longer than this at times between communicating, this IS a little different. You have also asked after Sansa nearly every day. I thought I’d be preemptive and tell you that I have been informed that her face is healing very well.” He actually had spoken to her directly via text before deciding to order dinner for them, so he knew that besides the redness of her eye and the bruising at the corner of it, most had faded into a dull yellowy brown that was easily covered with makeup. The scratches themselves had healed entirely, but for the deepest one, which was now only a small scab, though they had left very feint, fine pink scars, which would fade in time. She had even decided herself well enough to return to work after deciding to take the week so no pointed questions were asked. But his father likely had little interest in the details.

“Good. She’s well otherwise?” He nodded in affirmation. That had been rather easy, the hard part would be introducing Jaime into the conversation. “She is. She took the week off work so she wasn’t put in an awkward spot of explaining her injuries, plus her car also broke down on her on her return trip, which I believe I mentioned. So she has been focusing on her final gown for her showcase, apparently her mother helped her figure out how to fix some catastrophic cut issue or something. Beyond that, everyone has been driving her a little mad with constantly checking on her and wanting to know how things are with she and Jaime.” The Great Lion grunted at mention of his brother, but he didn’t narrow his eyes and sneer, he would take it as a win. “Her car is being sorted? What are her plans there? She can hardly get about without one up there! Public transport is woefully unreliable even here in the capital! I imagine it is horrendous further afield.” He nodded, not at all missing the avoidance of what he KNEW was the farmore important a topic to the man. “Margaery Tyrell attends the same institute and lives near by. She has become her taxi for now. Gendry is driving over tomorrow to have a look and advise her on the best course. Royce has it parked up at his place for the time being, he seems to think that it won’t be an easy fix apparently. She doesn’t seem all that concerned about it, she had intentions of buying something bigger once she starts working anyway, because she will need to move fabrics and completed pieces around or something... She just wasn’t ready to do so YET. And I don’t really understand it, but the car breaking down seems to be some hilarious personal joke for she and Jaime both.”

“Tell me that idiot did not laugh at that darling girls misfortune.” He bit down on the smile he wanted to let out at finding the chink in that armour! “He did. For whatever reason they joked about, he also offered her the use of any of his own cars if she wanted to borrow one, he even offered to have one of them delivered, or conversely he would pay for a hire car until hers was up and running and she hung up on him, after calling him an ASS for suggesting he could just buy her a new one and be done with.” His fathers lips twitched slightly and then he turned calculating. And it was a truly wonderful thing to see. Almost as wonderful as him standing and stalking back to his desk without saying anything. He had no clue what he was up to, be he looked positively gleeful - as gleeful as a man like his father was capable of at any rate. “Send me her contact details through now Tyrion. I’ll assume you have her residential address?” He barked a surprised laugh as it dawned on him what the old shit meant to do. He was thinking that he’d play a more subtle game! But perhaps he would give Arya a run for her money in the sledgehammer department instead! He slipped his phone out and brought up his new sisters details, double checking that he had everything his father asked first, and then sent them through via text. “Are you buying it or hiring it?” His father scoffed an almost amused sound and hummed quietly... A tune that sounded oddly like The Rains Of Castamere. “I won’t insult her pride Tyrion. And that girl has enough of it to rival a Lannister! I have hired her a suitable SUV, both as a suitable replacement until a decision is made over her own vehicle, and as a test drive of sorts for something better suited to moving her tools and supplies around. AND it will be accepted from me as an apology of sorts for the hurts she suffered at Lannister hands. Besides... I am not Jaime! I am not about to sulk if she yells at me.”

“She will yell at Jaime for you having done this instead! OH you are good! I can’t wait to tell the Fairy God Family of their very stiff competition!” 

“The what?” His fathers deadpan, unamused look only served to make him laugh even harder. Oh this was brilliant! He couldn’t have planned Or predicted how wonderfully this would turn out! “Arya set up a bit of a group chat situation online, the day after everyone headed out, and dubbed it by the ridiculous moniker. Her plans were simple, but rather amateurish also. Firstly, we would hilariously make bets on different significant points in the Jaime/Sansa relationship, when, where, what etc. but she also meant to create a bit of an information sharing place so that we could monitor their progress and redirect them should their relationship look to be heading in the wrong directions - her ultimate goal? A fairytale wedding and many adorable baby Stark/Lannisters.” His father scoffed slightly and turned even more calculating! He even let a small smile slip onto his face - very small. Very terrifying. “Amateurs Indeed! I’ve already secured tickets enough for a dozen of us to attend her showcase. Including myself, you and your fool brother! Plus Genna of course - The she did say that all big label designers were sent tickets every year anyway. All of her family tickets would need to be kept for The Starks, though I suspect Myrcella would have been attending regardless, AND more recently and notably - Jaime, if she invited him to do so? More likely, providing he hadn’t completely ruined his chances by then! Now we all will be in attendance to ensure he CAN’T screw it up.”

“You think he will? Ruin his chances I mean?” 

“I think that I do not truly know what my eldest children are capable of... CLEARLY.” He nodded in understanding, stepping closer to the desk to inspect the car his father had decided suited Sansa Stark, and studying the email and forms he had filled in to have it delivered to her from the dealership in Eyrie City. He also knew better than to show his pride in his fathers backhanded compliment at NOT being the pain in his ass that his siblings had turned out to be. “Perhaps not. But you should know that.... The difference between them is rather significant too Dad.” They didn’t often call him that. He preferred Father, but that had been something they had been basically shamed into calling him when they were children and his distance was better described as being neglectful. He was softer the older he got and apparently he didn’t mind on the odd occasion now. He merely cocked an expectant brow and waited, which was something at least. He was willing to hear him apparently. “To Jaime? It was only ever supposed to be experimental and left behind with childhood. He also understood that it was wrong, he just didn’t care because he thought it was love.” The glare that earned him had been known to freeze lesser men. “I KNOW! Just hear me out.” He waited until his father sighed and waved at him in annoyance, and licked his lips, his heart racing at what he was about to do. “He knew it was wrong, but he’d have owned up to it if she had wanted to also. Cersei on the other hand, thought it was fate. That they were two halves of one whole and that he, being the male version of her, was the only one worthy of her. You know it yourself, she treated him like he was her puppet and he allowed it. But think of it from the other side - how many woman would have put up with her jealousy and carrying on? He never let himself move on because he knew she would ruin it before he could truly learn to appreciate any of them anyway, and it very much got to the point where he figured it was just easier on him to carry on as he had and NOT ask anyone to expose themselves to that. He ended it completely, when Joff died - I’m fairly confident that learning none of the children had Roberts blood was his tipping point. He refused more than once when she wanted his children... And it very much looked like she did it anyway, no matter his thoughts. YES he was an idiot and YES it was sick and disgusting and wrong! But he isn’t that same person anymore either. And Sansa already knows it all and apparently wants him anyway.”

“That doesn’t excuse it beginning at all Tyrion. How long have you known?” He sighed heavily at his own stupidity. Why he felt the need to defend Jaime so diligently frustrated him quite a bit sometimes... Except that he did so because Jaime was always the first to defend him. He was also the one out of all of them who never cared, in anyway, that he was born a Dwarf, nor did he ever blame him in any way, for their mother dying from freak complications just after his birth. “Since it started.I convinced him to leave it all behind when he joined the military. And he did. His first mission broke something in him a bit and he did try to get himself sorted out, but when Cers offered to HELP? Anyway...” He hated it still, that she had managed to get her claws back into him as she had. And that he had failed to get through to his brother. It wasn’t his fault that Jaime was an idiot at times. But he hated it and he felt like he had failed him all the same. “He has walked away a few times, on his own and with my encouragement. And YES, retrospectively, I should have brought it to you way back at the start. But I honestly did believe it to be just experimental myself - WRONG! But short lived. I was wrong. I also wrongly believed she wouldn’t risk actually having his children - I assumed it was another attempt at controlling him.” His Father snarled dangerously and turned to glare out of the window at the Kings Landing night skyline. Apparently unwilling to turn the anger and disappointment he had to feel at him also, on him as he really did deserve, for NOT having ensured it ended before it really took off. “Are they actually his?” He shrugged sadly and climbed into the seat facing the desk uncomfortably, groaning as the weight was relieved from his legs. “All I DO know is that they can’t be who they are supposed to be. They all have her blood type, which just so happens to also be Jaimes, and yours and mine and I assume Mothers also. To be Roberts it would have to be different. We ASSUMED they were his because he was... And though there have been lovers? There is no way to know for certain, short of a paternity test or DNA test. They know and have never told a soul. As far as they are concerned Robert is their father.” His father scrubbed at his face, oddly reminiscent of Jaime himself. He wasn’t normally a man to show his emotions so obviously either, but it was as if he was aging before his very eyes and it was hard to see. He wanted to turn his mind back to making plans to make sure Jaime didn’t mess it all up with Sansa. He wanted him to STOP worrying so much! But these were things he both needed to hear and needed clarification on.

“Should it ever be discovered? You will claim that she took lovers, none of them your brother - that any such claims are utter rubbish. And I will argue that Robert is the father that raised them. I doubt very much that he will allow them to suffer the scandal anymore than he will want to himself. He may be a terrible excuse for a father where the two elder children are concerned, and hardly present for them either, but he does love them.” He paused and sighed heavily, letting his hand drop away and dangle over the side of the arm of his chair. “She will never be released from the hospital Tyrion. There is no healing and recovering from that level of madness. From the moment I walked out of that hospital, your sister effectively became the skeleton in the Lannister family closet. And she is to stay there. I cannot stop anyone from visiting with her, but I CAN and DO highly discourage it. Should Jaime attempt it even once, I will disown him. The only reason he has this one chance at redemption is because he had already walked away of his own accord, before I was made privy to the truth of things. He can never claim the children publicly or privately either. Nor may they claim him either. As for Sansa Stark? He doesn’t deserve the opportunity to know a woman like her. But I will never complain about her returning his interests. I hope for his sake, and all of our families, that she is capable of seeing past this and finding him to be as she wants him to.”

Tyrion smiled sadly at what wasn’t actually said and nodded in acceptance. He had disowned her, offering her only the luxury of the best possible medical help in Westeros that also afforded complete anonymity, for the rest of her days. He was being told that if he wanted to retain his Fathers respect, he would do the same and if he wanted to possibly help Jaime regain it? He would need to help ensure he heeded that same dictate. Myrcella and Tommen would be the only exceptions to the rule, as they were the only reason he hadn’t simply stated the dangers of it, in absolutes. It had taken a lot to push him to that point. Tywin Lannister was a stern, cold, son of a bitch. But for as ruthless as he was, he always offered opportunities at redemption for any and all those willing to work for it, before he let the executioners axe swing in finality. For how much as he had always disliked Tyrion himself, despite all of the ways he pushed him and disappointed him? Never once did his father ever come close to actually disowning him. His reasons were rather proud. He wouldn’t sacrifice a Lannister, not even a stupid or scandalous one. Because ‘FAMILY is all that is left when we are gone’.

Tyrion made a point of walking around the desk and offering his hand to his father to shake, startling him into blinking suspiciously at him before scoffing lightly and shaking his hand. “I will ensure he understands. And I will keep you posted on Aryas task force too shall I?” That actually earned him a small huff of almost laughter and a nod. “See that you do. Also try to temper them so they don’t ruin everything with their idiocy - and if she asks? I’ve got ten thousand on Jaime travelling abroad with her after graduation, for a few months, only to return happily engaged. Married less than a year later with Sansa working as an intern for Genna - EARNED by her own talents mind you! My first little red Lannister will arrive nine months after the wedding - at most, and she can forget considering herself the favourite, as can you. I am preordering rights to that position.” He gaped slightly for a moment and then positively howled with laughter! Of all the things he might expect to come from the mind of The Great Lion? THAT was not even remotely close to being one of them. And apparently the old shit had done it on purpose, if his flicking wave and turning his attention back to his computer was any indication. “Thank you for dinner son. Now I’ve work to do. I may call you in tomorrow, depending on how things are looking. Keep your phone on.” He nodded deftly and strolled over to clear away their mess quickly, overwhelmed at the odd affections and everything they had actually discussed. Wondering if his Father was perhaps, unwell himself. Gods he hoped not! The world would struggle to turn without the old bastard making sure it was doing so correctly! But he had done what he could for now. Perhaps he would keep closer eyes on his eating habits in future too? He was as healthy as a horse as far as he was aware, he’d simply like to keep him that way. “Good Night Father, remember what I said about sleep too - it is apparently medically proven!” 

“Don’t be ridiculous Tyrion. Good night.”

——————

_Group chat: Fairy God Family_

TYRION: Prepare yourselves darlings! Tomorrow will be explosive! That’s all the warning you are getting!BUT know we have a new player jumping on the board with us... AND THE GREAT LION DOES NOT LOSE!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one is for all my fellow ‘modern Papa T’ lovers out there!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sorry!

SATURDAY:

A week ago to the day, Sansa was waking up, after what had to be the single best night of her life. She had spent the afternoon in her favourite place, letting herself get lost in the peace of her mind. Followed by dinner and drinks and many laughs with her nearest and dearest and she had believed the uncomfortable distance and feelings between she and Cersei were well in hand by their mutual silent agreement to simply stay away from each other. Then she had rounded it out by sharing herself, opening up her well guarded heart and soul with the friend whom she would come to love to distraction. Topping it all off by actually making love to him and waking in his arms for the first time. Of course it had also been an attempt at a drunken one nighter too - but that was irrelevant now. 

Yet that morning, only a week later, she was waking up alone and lonely and frustrated by her determination for what was absolutely necessary distance from the man she now knew she loved to distraction. Missing him even more than she expected. Having spent dinner alone in her little, none-home rental cottage. Irritated beyond belief with her nearest and dearest for their almost stalker level need to check up on her or find ridiculous excuses to ‘chat’ that might hide their need to check on her AND weasel what gossip they could from her about her relationship that was semi on hold still. - At a ‘long distance’ check point at least. Still sporting bruises and a few light scars and a bloodshot eye, from her run in with Cersei. And wondering if the radio silence from the ONE of her nearest and dearest that she was desperate to hear from might ever end. The two days, and experiences, couldn’t be further apart!

And then there was this! The large, shiny, flashy, clearly expensive, black car sitting on her driveway. The car that she had felt honour bound by her dislike of rudeness and dramatics, to sign for. Leased, in her name, for an indeterminate time, in HER NAME, under contract from Casterly Enterprises. She had no idea what to make of it! Only that it exasperated her. Sure! It was a sweet and actually very helpful gesture - it was also high handed and she had already declined the offer! Plus Gendry had already sent her a message to let her know he was hitting the road, driving all the way to The Vale from Winterfell, specifically for the purposes of checking on and fixing her car, hopefully this weekend! And he knew that! Of course she knew that Mr. Royce had said that he didn’t think it worth the effort for her to fix it, not if she intended on upgrading soon and had the funds to do so anyway! But STILL! It honestly felt a little like he had disregarded her thoughts on it and that rubbed her the wrong way! If he had wanted to surprise her, he could have brought his stupid handsome ass up to visit instead! His disregarding her thoughts on the first few weeks being too soon to do so would have only annoyed her for a few moments before it was replaced with elation at seeing his stupid handsome face before her!

She glared at the unnecessary, ridiculously nice looking car and pressed her phone to her ear, all but tapping her foot and shoving her hand on her hip in her flustered irritation, as she waited for the call to connect. “Mmm. Mornin’ Baby. I didn’t know you were gunna call this mornin’.” She absolutely did NOT melt a little bit inside at the sleep, husky voice OR the boyish way the words were mumbled slightly, telling her she woke him. A point she actually didn’t understand, not only was he not normally one to sleep too late - from what she understood at any rate! He had also mentioned something about spending the weekend at the range and training grounds to check on the newest recruits first runs through the basic training courses. “I thought I said I didn’t want you to organise a hire car for me Jaime?” She could hear him yawning and shuffling about in his bed and she was NOT distracted by the image in her head of his perfect chest and shoulders flexing as he moved. “You did. Which is why Margaery has been ‘driving miss Sansa’. You alright? You sound pissed.” She snorted rudely and flicked open the camera to snap a photo and send through to him. “Just a little. Care to explain?” She ground her jaw at his confused mumbling carrying down the line and at his snort of amusement. 

“Nice car Red. Let me guess? It was leased by contract with Casterly? It is the upgraded model of the one they use for the fleet cars.” She hummed in affirmation and narrowed her eyes at his amused tone. “Wrong Lannister Love. I heard you loud and clear and respected your decision, THANK YOU for the faith in my word there by the way! My Father did not. And no, before you ask? I haven’t even spoken to him since last weekend. I would have hired it in my name, not through the company, if it were me.” She groaned in embarrassment and deflated rather quickly, whilst he laughed softly at her. How on the Gods green Earth was she to know that Tywin Lannister would do something so.... SO! - Gods she was mortified and guilt riddled. She had been so ready to take him to task for what actually was pretty sweet, however high handed and almost belittling! “You want his number so you can call and yell at him for it? I DO have to advise against it, because I actually like having a girlfriend, and I don’t REALLY want my Father driving her off with his arrogance OR his reaction at being taken to task?” She groaned again sheepishly. He was enjoying himself entirely too much at her presumptuous snit. “I’m sorry. I don’t even have a very good excuse! BUT I honestly didn’t think anyone else with enough pull at Casterly would do something like that! I figured you just got sick of me getting irritated with spending so much time with Marg driving me as nuts as she actually drives me around lately!”

He laughed at her. Actually laughed quite loudly. “Don’t get me wrong Red, the thought had actually crossed my mind! BUT I also know Gendry is probably on his way - is that the time?” She hummed in affirmation at his segway, making him curse softly and then groan. “I slept in. Good thing I don’t actually NEED to be there today! I can show later and no one will know I forgot about it but you! What was I saying?” She let out a small huff of laughter herself and turned to go back inside, waving Lady through the door ahead of her and closing it softly, before flopping into the sofa comfortably. “That Gen is probably on his way to look over my car.”

“That’s right! I KNEW he was coming to do so sweetheart. I figured if you wanted my help, because he found it was going to take a bit to actually get it running for you? You would ask me. My father would not. Tyrion must have told him you were without a car this week AND given him your details so he knew where to have it sent. Ty wouldn’t have organised it himself though.”

She sighed softly and shook her head at herself. She was ridiculous and getting worked up over it was just as ridiculous. “I’m sorry.” Her love hummed happily and with far too much amusement for her comfort. “It wasn’t very nice of you at all, was it Baby girl? Waking Daddy up to yell at him for something he didn’t do! I think I should punish my naughty girl. Don’t you?” She laughed softly at his half teasing, oddly tentative tone. And only squirmed slightly at the instant thrumming of her blood. Margaery had been rather candid in her attempt to cajole her into having phone sex with him. And he had hinted a few times too, though he hadn’t actually asked either. But beyond the odd ‘inappropriate text’ she hadn’t actually acted on anything WITH him. She had definitely had to use her vibrator more than a few times since returning to The Vale. But it was different to masturbate alone, than with him listening but not actually being present. She hadn’t struggled with being confident with him IN PERSON, but she felt a little more exposed this way and it was almost uncomfortable. AND YET? 

“How would you punish me Daddy? We aren’t even in the same room, let alone the same part of the country?” Her pout was automatic and completely unnecessary because he couldn’t see her, but it seemed natural too. And then she grinned as he cleared his throat, apparently surprised at her awkwardly playing along. “Are we?” She hummed sheepishly and snuggled down into the cushions to hide a little, pointedly NOT looking at her wolf so she didn’t find her giving her any judgey looks. “If you want to? I mean... I’ve never... But?” Jaime cleared his throat softly and she could hear him shuffling around in his bed a bit, he seemed oddly nervous at the idea himself. “I have absolutely no experience with this either sweetheart. I definitely WANT to, and I’m absolutely READY being that you woke me from a very lovely dream containing a stunning, leggy redhead! But if we are both new to it - maybe we might be better off just... LISTENING to each other? Seven hells! I don’t even know if you use any toys or just your hands or what!” 

She let out a startled giggle and jumped up to dash into her bedroom and shut the door, before diving into her bed, feeling much less exposed in the privacy of it. “I have toys... A vibrator.” Jaime groaned audibly and let out a soft curse. “Are you comfortable with me hearing you use it and touching myself Sansa?” She swallowed hard and reached out without thinking, searching out the handle to her draw blindly as she pressed her thighs together. “It is a bit embarrassing, but I want to try it... Maybe we can work our way up to actually playing one day soon too, like you teased Daddy.” Her man cursed quietly and then let out a huge sigh, he sounded strangely shocked and a little confused too, all whilst being clearly turned on. “Just... Before we do... You are sure? Because I don’t want you to think you have to because you feel a bit guilty or embarrassed about waking me up to yell at me Baby. PLUS... I... I didn’t think we were supposed to be... I thought sex was kind of off the agenda while we are having a break or whatever.” Gods she loved him! Just that awkward statement alone was enough to remind her exactly why that was! “Jaime? Send me a photo of your chest please? Maybe rest your hand just under the lip of your boxers?” 

“Fucking hells woman! I’m not wearing anything... But I’ll keep it non explicit shall I? Can you return the favour?” She squeaked and flushed despite the small grin and the feeling of anticipation, and did as he asked, pulling his shirt up JUST enough to show some curves and her panties and snapped the shot, sending it quickly and humming happily at the return image of his sculpted chest and abs and the sheet JUST hiding what was clearly outlined underneath. “Fuck you are beautiful Baby! Can you play with your nipples for a bit for me? Make them hard and wet your fingers too so they slide around them a bit? And picture my hands instead - or my mouth maybe?” She moaned softly and did as he asked, tracing tiny circles around the tight buds and brushing over them, making herself tingle delightfully. Panting quietly into the phone. She could hear him spitting and then groaning back at her and it was... Gods was it hot. “Put me on speaker Red... I want you to get your toy and just tease yourself with it, around your clit, but keep the other hand on your beautiful breasts for now too. Please Baby?” She hummed in affirmation and followed his panted instructions without thought, hearing him groan at the clear sound of vibration falling between them. And then she squealed in her throat at the contact, making him groan and curse quietly. “Do you like that Baby? Does it feel good?”

“So Good Daddy. It feels really good. Can I use my fingers too?”

“Fuck yes! Push two inside, as deep as you can sweetheart, and imagine it’s my fingers. Do you want to know what I’m thinking about with my cock in my hand sweet girl?” She whined and panted, not even needing to actually make herself louder so it came through the line clearly or anything. Completely uncaring about how ‘naughty’ it seemed before this. All that mattered was how good it felt and how good it sounded to have him speak so dirty to her, whilst she could hear the slippery slap of his hand moving faster over himself. “What? Tell me what you fantasise about when you have that big cock in your hand Daddy? Do you miss me? Do you think about me?” He groaned, making her moan again as she twitched and trembled around her own fingers. “I imagine my babies hot little mouth sucking my cock deep into her throat and squirming over how hot it makes her. Fuck I miss you so much baby. I’m so close beautiful. Can you come? I want to hear you come Sansa.” And that was it! She was done. She cried out of clamped down tight, shuddering and pulsing hard as he grunted and groaned back at her.

“Well... So much for just listening huh?” She barely got the words out around her panting before she was laughing and throwing her arm up and over her eyes. Utterly exhausted and sated, and a little embarrassed but a lot in love with the equally breathless and laughing fool on the other end of the phone. “Mmm. Think we got into it after all huh? That was hot Red!” Sansa hummed happily in agreement and focused herself on catching her breath again, on listening to her love do the same on his end. It wasn’t weird at all, which was actually a bit odd. She still would much prefer he was actually there, but it WAS necessary for them to think and feel and heal on their own first. “I miss you Sansa.” There wasn’t anything but Gods honest acknowledgement of those words being the truth in his tone. He didn’t mean to guilt her or scare her or manipulate her in anyway at all, and he didn’t say it out of bored obligation either. He just meant that he wanted her to know that he did actually miss her. “I miss you too Jaime. And that was fun, but it’s better with you actually there! I like it when you cuddle me after.”

“Me too. I should go - SHOWER and then get to the base. Did you want that number?” She groaned and flushed in embarrassment again and let out a small laugh too. Still utterly mortified by her attitude problem. “Send it through. At the very least I should acknowledge his... Thoughtfulness. But can we NOT talk about your Dad after what we just did please?” She scrunched her face up at the far too amused sounding chuckle he let out. Of course he would find a way to tease her again! Gods, she missed him so much. “Thought you liked devilishly handsome old men? AND blondes too apparently!” She shrieked indignantly and sat bolt upright. “THAT is NOT FUNNY JAIME!” Apparently he didn’t agree at all! Not if the gasping guffaws were any indication at all. The ass! “It really, really is though!” She sniffed primly and rolled her eyes at the idiot - and called him such thank you very much! “Oh come on Baby! You know I’m only playing with you! And I know I am the only old blonde man you want. Go take that very nice car for a drive and see how it feels hmm? He won’t take no for an answer either Red. So may as well enjoy it?” Of course she knew he wouldn’t. Tywin Lannister was a proud and arrogant man. There would be absolutely no way she would get him to understand that his actions were unnecessary. It was done and she supposed she could be grateful that he didn’t just up and buy it for her. 

She sighed quietly and brushed her messy hair all together and over her shoulder in a bid to control it a bit, and toyed with it almost nervously. “So you still haven’t spoken to him?” It wasn’t really a question. He had already said he hadn’t. It broke her heart to know how upset he had been over the last days, waiting to see if his Father would reach out. She also knew it had hurt him when he didn’t get even so much as a text to let him know the public statements on Cersei’s hospitalisation were being released. Even Tyrion hadn’t thought to let him know. Never mind that he would have to weather the potential media craze over it also. “No. He will let me know when he is ready to talk or move on from it Sansa... If he ever is or does. I don’t have to WORRY about him because Ty has let me know that he’s alright - just angry and busy with work and everything else. It’s fine.” She sighed sadly and pursed her lips. It really wasn’t fine at all. But then, she didn’t know how anyone else might be expected to deal with the things he had admitted too either. It wouldn’t be something a Father could stomach easily she didn’t imagine. “Myrcella?” Jaime snorted rudely and groaned, shuffling around again, and she could actually picture him scrubbing at his face in frustration and hurt. “Radio silence. Same as you. She isn’t ready to talk yet. It hasn’t been a week yet Red. You and I might be alright with continuing to actually talk or whatever, while finding our way through everything... But they BOTH need to be angry at me first apparently. I need to get going sweetheart. I’ll talk to you tonight?” 

And apparently she had managed to ruin the mood by asking and scaring him off. Never mind that she had actually called spoiling for an argument to begin with! He sounded so tired and down over it. Not that she could blame either of them for needing space of course! But for the Gods sake! She could handle processing her hurt and confusion and anger without cutting him off completely! Myrcella not talking to her yet was reasonable, completely understandable! But cutting Jaime off when he was hurting over his sister too, just like she was! And over everything else as well, was just childish and petty! She sighed sadly and swallowed her irritation down and cleared her throat. “Alright Baby. Have fun laughing at the poor rookies. And send me that number please?” She smiled sadly at his tired huff of laughter. “I’ll tell you all about how unprepared they were tonight. Bye baby.”

“Bye.” She has to bite her tongue to stop those words slipping out. It was getting harder and harder! Especially considering it was habit to tell her family before she part from them every single time. But they weren’t THERE yet, and she wanted to say it in person when she built up the courage to do so too. Besides! It was only a week they had been together! It was madness that she knew she loved him already! Saying it to him was just... A whole new level of insane.

———————

She had made a decision, after hanging up from Jaime, whilst she was cleaning up and readying for the day. It was actually NONE of her business. But a small nudge wouldn’t hurt too much she didn’t think. Providing she wasn’t too rude about it or... Invasive of his personal problems. But it hurt her so much to hear how it upset him too. Besides? She had sort of already TRIED to interfere and keep their relationship from becoming EXACTLY this too! She only wanted to help. 

“Tywin Lannister speaking.” She straightened herself instinctively, lifting her chin and pushing her shoulders back. It was an ingrained habit when faced with figures of authority or where appropriate respect and proper etiquette were expected. “Mr. Lannister! Hello, it’s Sansa Stark.”

“Ahh. Hello Sansa - I believe I told you to call me Tywin?” She blushed a little at his almost friendly tone - what passed for such at least. Even when he wasn’t.... Being the COMMANDING business man, he was intimidating. He did have a nice voice though. Strong and deep and controlled. “You did, my apologies Tywin. I actually called to thank you... It wasn’t at all necessary that you have a car sent to me, but I have been informed that you will not allow me to refuse the gesture either. So thank you.” She was nervous, it was strange to talk to the man at all, let alone share a personal phone call with him! “You are correct. I wouldn’t not accept refusal. You were in need of a car, and I had means to supply you one in the interim. A Lannister always pays their debts Sansa, and I believe you were definitely owed some compensation, given what I know my deplorable Grandson once put you through and most recently my daughter also. Furthermore? Unless I am mistaken, you are my sons girl hmm?” She blushed profusely and was forced to take a strangle hold on her habit of squeaking when she was excited! He wouldn’t appreciate such a sound, but he had just called her his sons girl and that was just a touch freaking adorable!

“Well... Thank you. I can see we aren’t going to agree that it was unnecessary. And no, you aren’t mistaken.” She paused and grimaced, before forcing herself to follow through, and ignoring the pterodactyls flapping about in her belly! “Learning... I won’t lie to you and say that I’m alright or comfortable with what I’ve come to learn. But I want Jaime in my life - maybe even for the rest of it? Definitely for the rest of it of course, but hopefully in the same vein he is currently. And not just in the periphery as he has been my whole life.... I don’t presume to know anything about it or how it will and has affect others. But I’m not about to let it take away my chance to know who he is now.” She waited quietly, biting her tongue against more and praying to all the Gods that she hadn’t over stepped. The odd rumbling noise that came through to her gave her absolutely NOTHING! Only that it reminded her a bit of the weird purring noise Jaime sometimes lets out when he is almost asleep, or completely relaxed and content. The huffing she understood though. It was an amused noise. And it made her breathe a little easier. “You are correct. We will not agree on it - keep the car for as long as you want or have need of it Sansa. If it ends up being something that is as functional as it is practical, in ferrying your work around? Say the word and I’ll help you remove the lease and simply buy the thing... As for... You can’t possibly understand how wonderful it is to have you defend him so, even if his actions have previously been...” 

The Great Lion paused for a moment, and she winced, wondering again if she had pushed him too far. She didn’t really fancy being on his bad side at all. But she went toe to toe with Cersei and took a smack in the face, to protect Jaime. Tywin might be meaner and scarier and saner, which made him a whole hell of a lot smarter too. But she would still protect her man. He was her pack, and the pack protects its own. “You are a far superior person, for having the ability to disconnect like that. As my son would say, the rest of us mere mortals, are not as capable of such honest to Gods goodness. But I did not miss that silent reprimand hidden in your words.” She let out a small disbelieving laugh and covered her eyes. Of course he couldn’t see her at all, and she would not allow such behaviour in front of the man either. Something told her that giggling and blushing and childishly showing her every emotion so obviously, would NOT go down well with her lovers father! But when he couldn’t see her do it? It didn’t matter did it? “Less a reprimand and more a reminder Tywin. I don’t presume to know just how angry and hurt you are by any of it. But it IS in the past all the same... I understand that it is at the surface now and there is quite a bit at stake should it be spoken of again. He isn’t that person anymore.”

“Is that so? Can you guarantee he won’t ever be so again?”

“Of course I can.”

“How do you suppose you might pull that off My Dear?”

“Oh that is really VERY SIMPLE. I. DO NOT SHARE.” She snarled it. It was true. She wasn’t worried that he would actually go back to that part of his life - besides the obvious reasons of Cersei being a complete nutter, she was also locked up for possibly the rest of her days. And she was honest too. She wouldn’t share him, that wasn’t to say that he would never want to end things himself or whatever. But she would do what she could to keep him too.

Tywin Lannister actually hummed in satisfaction over the phone. So apparently her arrogance had been the correct answer. “Good girl.” And then she shuddered and forced herself to not react at all, breathing slowly through her nose as she did so. He didn’t mean anything by it and he certainly couldn’t know that calling her such a thing was WRONG! She was never ever telling Jaime of this awkward moment. “Very well Sansa. I will speak with my son in coming days and attempt to find a way. I would have eventually of course.” She hummed in understanding and sighed gratefully. She actually hadn’t expected it to be so easy. But there it was. Actually? It was a little suspicious too? A little like how everyone else had been too interested and too placating since she got home too? She wanted to test just how far she could push it now - as a means of testing her paranoia. “Getting Myrcella to talk to him will be the key to opening things up again with him Tywin. It’s not my place - I know! But with everything with Cersei? Banding together to get through it might just be the smarter course here too.” Her heart was racing in her chest, but she refused to back down. She pushed because she wanted answers. Everyone was being just a little bit too suspicious for her liking. “You remind me of someone I knew a long time ago Sansa. I would not normally condone anyone speaking to me thus, or thinking to order me about. If my son doesn’t marry you one day? I might just drown him in The Sunset Sea. I will do what I can and THIS is to remain between us. Hmm?”

She did actually squeak a little at that, and laughed at him in disbelief. His words had thoroughly distracted her from her growing paranoia and irritation and replaced them with shock and a warm giddy feeling at the idea of maybe marrying him one day... But? “Who do I remind you of that you would not take me to task for being so candid with you?” She waited quietly, uncomfortably in the face of his complete silence. He really was adept at intimidation! And he apparently LIKED her! Gods! She would hate to go up against him in a boardroom! “My wife.... I will let you go My Dear, I have a mountain of work to see to this morning. Let me know if you require anything pertaining to the car. Or you may call if you have any other needs also. Good day Sansa.” She froze in shock, barely registering his words, let alone articulating an appropriate farewell before he hung up and she was letting her hand and phone fall to her lap in disbelief. Holy shit. Tywin Lannister himself compared her to the only woman he had ever cared about, when it was common knowledge that he didn’t speak about his late wife at all! And she did NOT know how to handle that at all! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh who doesn’t love a softer Tywin?


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s be fair - only the few are actually being helpful here.

LATER THAT SATURDAY:

_ Chat Group: Fairy God Family _

GENDRY:  **PICTURE SENT**.

GENDRY: Your warnings need a bit of work Lannister! THAT is the insanely expensive SUV that Tywin Lannister leased for Sansa’s use until I can get her car fixed! I’m conceding defeat - Not only did I not really want to get too involved, but we have all been beaten soundly in one move. I bow down to his superiority!

ARYA: HOLY CRAP! Did he really do that? 

GENDRY: He did. AND she even called Jaime intent on taking him to task for not listening to her when she told him to NOT do that exact thing.... Apparently he thought it was hilarious that she blamed him.

ARYA: Of course he did! That’s brilliant! How is her car by the way?

GENDRY: I’ll need to order parts. It’s not as bad as I thought it might be, but it’ll still have to wait until the parts come in and I can come back to do it - unless she takes it to someone here. But she seems pretty intent on me doing it.

TYRION: Mmhmm. There is no way to adequately warn someone of My Fathers plays Gendry. By the way - he also said to say he has ten thousand on future bets too. Jaime going travelling with her after graduation, her working for my aunt Gennas label - apparently off her own merit, not his say so? Engaged before they return from travel, married within a year and a baby at most nine months later. He also wanted me to advise you that HE will be the child’s favourite person Arya. Yes, his personality transplant concerns me.

ARYA: I... TEN THOUSAND? Can I have his number? I need to learn from this master! And maybe correct his misconceptions too! I AM THE FAVOURITE!

JON: Calm down! It is a hypothetical baby yet little one. Nice car but! J told me about it earlier. He was laughing his ass off over it. He was also smug as all get out - more than normal so something I DO NOT NEED TO KNOW ABOUT happened too.

THEON: PHONE SEX HAS BEEN HAD! TYRELL! WHERE ARE YOU AND WHY ARE YOU LETTING THE TEAM DOWN BY NOT REPORTING SUCH A DEVELOPMENT!

GENDRY: First up? We don’t know that and we shouldn’t know that! Hells brother! And Marg is actually with Sansa so CAN’T comment thankfully.

LORAS: Ignore the voice of reason there! Keep it up Baratheon? And I’ll be dubbing you Stannis jr! WHAT do these potential developments mean for our betting pool? A good few of us are already out in part if not completely?

SHIREEN: As the ACTUAL Stannis junior? I need to express my displeasure at your remarks UNCLE LORAS! And I’m with my big cousin here! I’m happy for them of course - but I don’t need details on their private life to be happy for them! That was very sweet of Mr Lannister too. Voice of reason OUT! Really OUT, movies with the Seaworth Boys.

ARYA: Eh! I’m lazy, you can check back through the chat if you want, but I’m pretty much waiting until it ACTUALLY HAPPENS to figure the closest estimates and our winner - or potential winners. And phone sex doesn’t count unless you specifically called that - which only Marg did and her dates were off by... Dammit! IF they claim to never have really been on break? AND they have had kinky phone calls? Margy will take it no matter that she underestimated the time it took to get friendly over the phone!

GENDRY: THANK YOU DOE! Have fun at the movies!

TYRION: Ahh! But it HASN’T been established that the break is hogwash little one! And the original terms of this particular bet didn’t include Phone Sex but physically locking her up in a bedroom WITH himself.

ROBB: NO! GODS WHY? We don’t need to discuss if my perfect little Lady sister is... SHE WOULDN’T DO THAT! She’s a good girl!

TYRION: Mmhmm! My brother seems to think so too Stark! Daddies Good girl!

ROBB: WHAT THE FUCK LANNISTER! UGH! I’M GOING TO BE SICK! I CAN’T EVER UNKNOW THAT! 

THEON: FUCK ME! SERIOUSLY? You broke my husband Lannister! I, on the other hand might have a hernia from laughing and I also need to know if that’s actually true?

MYRCELLA: UNCLE TYRION!

ARYA: OH! I can’t breathe! 

LORAS: I’d call him Daddy if he wanted me to, and I was not a very happily espoused man of course - Love you Ren! Don’t pretend you wouldn’t be a dirty little boy if Lannister wanted to be your Daddy!

SHIREEN: GODS!

TYRION: Sorry Celly! Really darling! I thought you were still ‘not here’. I AM KIDDING! Robb made it just too tempting.

LYA: CHILDREN! Calm down! Arya, My Love? Has something burst? You too Theon? If there is a popping sensation you need to calm down and get checked over! Myrcella, sweetheart? I’m just going to say it, because someone has to! I’m sorry things are hard for you at home and with your mother. But that is completely unrelated and it is UNFAIR of you to punish your uncle for your mother’s issues. Stop acting like a spoiled child. The two of them finding happiness together is not your business and it’s not about you. If you can’t be happy for them, then that IS ON YOU. And YOU are the one missing out.

LYA: ALSO? I told you all repression was unhealthy! But I said nothing about kinks or fetishes - ALL very healthy and normal. Urges and desires shouldn’t be shamed! Unless its feet. Then shame away because that’s creepy! 

JON: SEVEN HELLS! My mother everybody! 

YGRITTE: LYA? Have I told you today how much I love that ya are my boys Mum? Nothin wrong with a bit of the kinky hey Jonny boy?

ROBB: WHY GODS? KILL ME NOW!

THEON: Nope! I’m dying Lya! Come take me to the hospital! Also Robb might need an exorcism or something. Lobotomy maybe?

ROCKIN’ RICK: I’m lost - can someone explain why the little one is choking and crying with laughter on the floor, like a possessed jackal? Should I pour water on her or something?

GENDRY: Oh wonderful! Is she doing that silent gagging laugh?

ROCKIN’ RICK: affirmative.

GENDRY: Turn her on her side, so she doesn’t swallow her tongue and leave her. She will come good.

JON: SHIREEN COME BACK! We need a voice of reason to MAKE THEM STOP!

LORAS: AND WE CANT STOP AND WE WONT STOP!

BRAN: Alright Miley! Back in your corner! WHAT DID I METAPHORICALLY WALK INTO HERE!

TYRION: I’m not sure Bran? But it’s been a bit of a scream. There’s no way to explain, you will have to read back.

GENDRY: Yup! And I’m out. Thank you assholes! Now I have to face Sans and Marg both at dinner with Mya! This is going to be so fucking awkward!

JON: Good luck brother! I’m glad it isn’t me! I’m out too!

LORAS: Gods I love you crazy shits! I can’t wait for Marg to catch up! Ren and I are away to dinner too! Big love assholes!


	5. Chapter 5

WEDNESDAY:

Jaime groaned and pressed his weight hard into the tiles as his fist squeezed just that touch tighter and moved just that touch faster. In his mind, his left hand was a gloriously beautiful, young, leggy redhead. In his mind, those mile long pins were wrapped tight around his hips, her heels digging into his ass cheeks in encouragement, her full, lovely tits, smooshed against the wall of his chest and her sweet little mouth was pressed to his ear. He certainly didn’t need help imagining the way she panted, or that sexy little whine that always preceded the kind of deep guttural moan that told him he was hitting exactly what he was aiming for. And just as he had known it would, the way she gasped his name just as she started fluttering around him, even in his mind, was enough.

Only a few weeks ago he felt like the worst kind of scumbag every single time his hand found its way to his cock thinking of little Lady Sansa. Most of the time it only served to remind him of just how old he was getting too. What sort of sick bastard did it make him to jerk off - FAR TOO OFTEN! Over his dead nephews battered ex girlfriend? A girl he basically watched grow up! - But he had never been one to deny himself his sick desires either. So if it took imagining himself balls deep in that incredible body, hands full to over flowing with what he imagined were soft, ripe, perky tits and his face buried in the bloody flames of her shiny hair? So be it. Still better that than his sister. And just like he had done for most of his life? He’d let himself feel the shame of it for a few moments before brushing it off and moving on.

Now he didn’t have to carry any shame over it at all. Because she was his. Now he didn’t need to rely on his very vivid imagination to supply himself the finer details. He didn’t even have to bemoan the fact that whilst he had become proficient at jerking himself off with his left hand, he still desperately missed the control and exacting grip he had wielded with his right, once upon a time. Because he was more than capable with BOTH hands, when it came to pleasuring his girl. 

And probably the best part of all of it, was that he didn’t have to worry over how she would react if she ever somehow found out that she was the object of his wanking fantasies. He knew that instead of being horrified and disgusted with him for being a dirty old lecher, she would probably scrunch her nose up in amused embarrassment. And blush! She would definitely blush and possibly giggle too. She’d be aroused by the idea of it too, because for as adorably ‘innocent’ as she was? She was equally as curious and possibly even more passionate and kinky than he was! It didn’t matter at all, because he knew that she was touching herself over him too. Though he did have to wonder if she was doing so as often as he was?

It went without saying, that he missed her. He had even mapped out and calculated how long it would take him to drive to Eyrie city, and priced weekend flights too - not that it was ever going to be an issue cost wise. It had been curious to know that whilst flying would take almost half the time, allowing for a generous time spent navigating the airports, it would cost more than driving would, without his having to hire a car at the other end. Of course, it didn’t matter at all! He could borrow his Fathers jet at anytime anyway. But he did like the idea of jumping in his truck and driving the whole way too? He tended to be an impulsive person for the most part though, if he was actually ready to visit - if he thought her ready for him to do so? He’d be packed and on a plane or in his truck before he bothered to let her know he was coming - and he wasn’t.

That was the strangest part about it. He wasn’t ready to pick it back up where they had semi left it when he watched her drive away from Ruby Fort, and him, looking so very sad, just over a week ago. He was happy to wait. He, himself, needed that time too. He had never done this - this whole serious relationship, out in the open, with the intention of spending forever with someone. Up until a handful of years prior, he had intended on spending his life in the shadows. He had effectively lived the life of a mistress, shrouded in the cloak of bachelorhood... FOR HIS OWN TWIN SISTER! And there lay the crux of it. He didn’t actually KNOW how to be anything but his sisters dirty secret, and more recently a bachelor in truth - though hardly a celibate bachelor, just an uninterested one.

A part of him had ALWAYS wanted to have exactly the sort of relationship that Sansa wanted too. But most of him realised that Cersei would never allow it because he was hers. And she would never give him that herself either, because she would have to own up to it, and sacrifice the societal power and prestige that came with being the wife of Robert Baratheon. Owning up to an illicit relationship with ones sibling meant social suicide. Of course it would also have destroyed the family name and reputation, and likely, it would have sunk Casterly and all of its subsidiaries. The family and Casterly were his only real reasons for allowing it. Not even Targaryens could get away with such things these days. Cersei’s reason were as selfish as he had always believed his own were selfless.

Except there was never really anything truly selfless about it. He stayed with her because it was easier than angering her by trying to move on and live a normal life that was his own, and he didn’t want to be lonely. And he kept it quiet because for all that he didn’t care what anyone thought of him - he did care what they thought of his Father and his legacy. His family. His niece and nephews and YES, his sister too. He hadn’t merely been resigned or accepting as he sometimes like the tell himself. He had been... Well NOT happy? Perhaps determined to find contentment with his lot - so long as he had Cersei? He was fine.

He ducked under the water again and scrubbed quickly, so he might get out of the shower to dry and dress for the day. He didn’t just - not want to think on it - he did not want to do so there, whilst naked and sated. His showers had long since been a Cersei free zone for his mind, and he was not about to sour his mood, or his fantasies of fucking his girlfriend in said shower, by letting the bitch invade his head, while he was naked and wet and his cock a happy little camper, laying spent, against his thigh. He didn’t want to think on her ever! Except that that was not only an impossible ask, with her being such a prominent part of his life, it would also be unhealthy for him too. 

He had tried, after Joff died, to maintain their sibling bond, but finding out that his niece and nephew were very likely HIS children had been breaking point for him. He had been ready for their ‘love affair’ to be done, if he hadn’t been - he’d have been more determined to win her over again after she ‘ended it’ until he did as she demanded and sought justice for Joff being beaten. Learning the truth made his decision even easier. 

There had always been a bit of suspicion there for him, but he chose to ignore it. After that, he couldn’t ignore it. And perhaps it should have been obvious? Besides the similarities he shared with Myrcella, there was the fact that Tommen was basically a carbon copy of him without the arrogance. Right down to his reaction to finding out the truth about he and Cersei. The boy had been mildly disturbed by it, but ultimately he shrugged it off and told him that he liked him better as an uncle, and that he already had a Father. One who slept around on his mother as much as she did him so it made no real matter to him. Tommen had brushed off the truth of his blood, and Jaime had brushed off the decades long affair, both of them more than happy to just let it go and not get worked up over something they couldn’t change.

But she WAS still his sister. His crazy, apparently violent, definitely unstable, delusional twin sister. And for all of her very many, very real, very disturbing faults? She had been his other half since before he took his first breath, and because of it, as much as he hated her, he did love her. He could accept disowning her and cutting her out of his future,he had already done so, for the most part, when she reacted as she did over HIS injury. The only real difference was, that now he wouldn’t be forced to be around her at anytime, and his Father seemed to think he needed to dictate that he avoid it at all costs, as if he wouldn’t wish for exactly that. Yet the truth was, that even if he wanted to? It would be impossible to extract her from his memories. He didn’t want to. He wanted to remember his first friend and the girl she had been once. He even wanted to remember falling in love with that same girl. 

And it was very fucking frustrating for him, after having already mourned that particular part of his life and ‘moved on’; to now have to do it all over again as his Father processed it too. It was understandable, of course it was! But that didn’t make his Fathers radio silence bearable for him either. He would almost prefer that he rage at him and make his threats, Seven hells! He’d even accept being cut off financially! If he would just stop ignoring his existence! Whilst clearly carrying a torch for what he hoped he’d see in his and Sansa’s future! 

Myrcella was even bloody worse! Again - he could understand! She was hurting so much and he was sympathetic to what she was going through. But he was getting mighty fucking fed up with her for it too. He knew well, from both Tyrion and Tommen - who weren’t treating him like he was the worst person in the world, for either his past OR his potential future! That she was struggling with his relationship with Sansa, because she blamed them for her mothers latest and most destructive break down. She was trying not to, apparently, understanding that her mother was as much her own worst enemy in this, as she had been in every other aspect of her life. But ultimately, that was the part she was focusing all of her rage and anguish on.

He hadn’t wanted to hurt her, but he also didn’t expect that she would react quite so ridiculously either. He had known it would take time for her to come around too, that was part of what held he and Sansa both back initially. Her struggling with knowing her friend and her uncle were not only sleeping together, but wanting a relationship with each other, was one thing. Something he could and did accept easily. Her blaming he and Sansa for her mothers madness was another entirely. If anything she should blame he and Cersei for ever having been together, yet she couldn’t exactly do that, because it meant that she wouldn’t BE if that had been the case. He had said it that day, he was done ignoring his own wants and needs, to protect Cersei. Especially when Cersei had tried to destroy them all for petty revenge that was a result of her own delusions.

Which brought him back around to his incredible little love. She had every right and every reason to want actual distance and space whilst she processed the truth of his past. She had every right to wipe her hands of him completely. Most women would run the other direction if a mentally unstable ex attacked them for doing nothing more than sleeping with someone. Yet his Sansa had bared her fangs like a wolf and fought back, laying claim to him as her own instead. Most women would run for the hills and probably feel utter disgust over having slept with him, because said EX also happened to be his sister. Yet his Sansa had merely asked for time to come to terms with that reality. And then she had backed it all up, proven herself a far superior person all around, by being able to work through her concerns, whilst still maintaining the relationship they had come to share. She didn’t stop talking to him. She didn’t pretend he didn’t exist. She didn’t speak poorly of him or his decisions to anyone. She talked TO HIM about it. Good Gods! The incredible woman even still allowed and encouraged the sexual side of their relationship! A point that had both shocked and delighted him in equal measure!

He didn’t doubt that she struggled at times, possibly even questioned her decision to try anyway, especially given how they had started. How they both had been determined that that one weekend was all they would have. He struggled himself! But still she forged on and shared herself with him anyway. And a rather large part of him despised his father and niece for not being able to act similarly. Even if that made him an asshole, it was how he was beginning to feel.

They hadn’t even advised him that a public statement would be made pertaining to his sisters hospitalisation! Which would have been a basic bloody courtesy given the media rats who thought to corner him in those first days following said public statement. Though his anger over it was nothing in comparison to his brothers. Tyrion had assumed he had been advised of it, so didn’t bother to tell him himself. And it was sheer luck that he had been, because Renly Baratheon had decided to give him a call and ask how he was. Which was as strange as it had been insulting for him to learn of it through the man. But that was the point too - he had had to hear it from Roberts brother, not his own blood. 

The temptation was becoming almost unbearable to return the favour, and childishly, hold them at a distance too. YES! He understood that this was his just desserts and he likely deserved far worse in truth. But he was OVER IT. If Sansa could suck it up? If Tommen and Tyrion could move on from his colossal mistakes? Then why couldn’t the others too? Hadn’t he already proved that he wasn’t that man anymore?

By the time he actually made it onto base, parked his truck and headed into his office, he had managed to undo all of his handy work, and worked himself into a right fowl mood. Which only served to make it worse! He really didn’t like coming to work with his temper up. He knew well that he had an horrendous temper and unlike when he was field active himself? Playing nice with those of equal or higher rank and being stuck behind his desk just didn’t give him the same freedom from his mind as engrossing himself on the sheer physicality of being an elite soldier did. 

TEXT FROM TYRION:

Heads up brother! There is talk of family dinner this weekend - I assumed you would appreciate a warning that Father will call at some point over the next few days. Yes, you are expected to attend.

And then there was THAT! And he cursed his useless fucking hand to all the seven hells, for the fact that he had paperwork and meetings that couldn’t be shoved aside so he could spend the day in the gym or on the range instead!

TEXT TO TYRION:

It’d be a real kick in the guts if I conveniently had plans wouldn’t it?

TEXT FROM TYRION:

Do you?

TEXT TO TYRION:

I could, rather easily.

TEXT FROM TYRION:

You alright? I thought you were hoping that he’d come around quickly?

TEXT TO TYRION:

I did hope he would, yes. I also didn’t expect he would. That doesn’t mean I’m not fucking pissed about being expected to come running because he commands it. Will Myrcella be there?

TEXT FROM TYRION:

So not alright... Got it. Yes, she will receive the same summons? Do you want to grab dinner and good few drinks tonight and talk?

TEXT TO TYRION:

How delightfully awkward this will be then! You’re buying and I’m blowing you off if my girl calls!

TEXT FROM TYRION:

Of course! Phone sex trumps drunken d&ms with your brother! To be fair? When is Lannister family dinner EVER NOT awkward?

TEXT TO TYRION:

Fuck off Tyrion! I said nothing about that!

TEXT FROM TYRION:

No. But firstly? I’m far from stupid brother! My incredibly astute reading of women, tells me that sweet little Lady Sansa is a secret hellcat in the sack! And secondly? My teasing served its purpose and put a very pleasant idea in that giant idiotic head of yours and you now have something other than your temper to think on. YOU ARE WELCOME!

TEXT TO TYRION:

She’s a wolf brother. Not a cat. But thank you. Text me when you finish up at the office and we will decide on dinner then.

TEXT FROM TYRION:

A wolf destined to be a lion I believe. I’m out! Board meeting.


	6. Chapter 6

THURSDAY:

And she was done! Finished! The final thread cut, the last pin removed, the steamer unplugged and set aside to cool, the gown falling just as she pictured it. She had already finished up her showcase pieces, finishing off the one she had struggled with, within days of being home again. Now her graduation gown was completed also and she felt.... Elated. Accomplished. She was proud. There was no other way to say it really! She had pushed hard and knocked it all out, with two weeks to spare, to wind down, before the showcase, and another two following that, until Graduation.

She couldn’t say whether or not she would have been quite so determined, had it not been for the family weekend. She certainly wouldn’t have had an entire week of basically hiding at home, to delve into it, were it not for the horrendous damage Cersei had done to her face. She also wouldn’t have felt the need to keep busy to avoid thinking on how much she missed Jaime, and she definitely wouldn’t have had all of the confusion associated with her feelings to avoid, until she was done. But she did have the excitement of creating and crafting and perfecting something so beautiful. Something she had been imagining in her mind since the day she opened her acceptance letter! 

She COULD have put her best efforts, her heart and soul into her showcase collection, the marks for those pieces would make up a significant portion of her final grade for the year and would have a definite impact on her overall future too. But her graduation gown was symbolic and thus, far more important in her mind. It had been created with love, specifically designed for her and her alone. Not that she wasn’t more than proud with what she had put forward for the showcase, but this was the culmination of four years of blood, sweat and tears and she’d be damned if after all of her hard work - someone else got to wear the piece she felt strongest about!

All there was left for her to do in the lead up to closing out this chapter of her life, was to plan around any potential internship and focus her mind on her personal life, whilst she had the freedom from all other commitments, but for work - but it really didn’t take a lot of thinking either. She could feign happiness and manners and even being helpful in her sleep. And the definite upside to working part time in retail, was that if she was feeling down for whatever reason, it would only take one customers genuine thanks and appreciation for her efforts to boost her back up again. Of course it also worked the other way sometimes too - one ill mannered person, thinking to take their poor mood out on the ‘lowly help’ was enough to ruin her day too. Thankfully those days were few and far between.

With the scope of things she would be working through in her mind, it could go either way. To start with, she had never been happier. Jaime just... He was amazing. On the surface, he was almost too good to be true. Down deeper there were cracks though, some that made him real, like his age - something that the petty part of her mind still seemed to think, needed thinking on... Some that simply made him human. And then there were some very serious skeletons in his closet. He was flawed. And those flaws were what she truly needed to focus herself on, so she might get passed them. He’d lived a whole life before that weekend and no matter how very much she already loved him, they both needed to work through their personal concerns and fears.

She was determined to accept him as he was NOW. As she had come to know him. The more she spoke with him, the more she felt right in her crazed split second decision to throw all caution to the wind. The more she noted the very curious, sometimes invasive interests of her family and friends, the more she realised just how wrong she had been in her initial fears. They could see that what they had was special, and that meant so much to her, given how blatantly obvious it made their dislike of those who come before him too. She loved him, and it was quite literally, that simple. 

——————

She squealed in excitement, running yet another unnecessarily critical eye over her dress. Chewing at her lip and smiling widely around it as she sighed in utter contentment. As much as she loved Jaime and adored his unfailing support and interest? He wasn’t who she wanted to share this with. In fact, he was the one person that she was absolutely determined, would not catch a glimpse of it, until it was at it true potential - hugging her figure. She grabbed her phone and held it up with a slight tremor, breathing softly and evenly to calm herself, before snapping pictures at every possible angle.

TEXT TO MAMA WOLF:

PICTURES ATTACHED.

And I’m finished. The last gown and the most important.

She distracted herself by stepping into the kitchen and making herself a cup of tea, whilst she nervously awaited a reply. Her mother had been the one to encourage her, and support her and guide her through it all. She was the one who taught her about patterns and how to use a sewing machine and what to look for with different fabrics. She was the one who sat for hours and helped her learn the finer details of hand stitching and embroidery, the one who cultivated her love of fashion and helped it grow strong. And she was the one who suggested design school. Hopefully this dress, would be as symbolic and powerful for her as it had been for herself.

TEXT FROM MAMA:

Oh my love! It’s every bit as wonderful as I had imagined it. I can not wait to see you in it! I’m so proud of you my darling girl! So proud. You are going to do amazing things.

She sobbed softly and let out a small, wet laugh that was pure joy and happiness. Truthfully nothing could spoil her mood now. Not her irritation and paranoia over her friends and families excessive interest in her relationship. Not Myrcellas continued radio silence. Not even Jaime being exhausted and angry as he had been the night before when they spoke, from his own frustrations at the silent treatment he was on the receiving end of. Hells! Even her secret desire for him to lose his incredible control and show up on her doorstep to push them into that elusive something more! Nothing could ruin the moment.

TEXT TO MAMA:

You made me cry! Thank you Mama. I couldn’t have done this without your constant love and support and I’m so proud to have the honour of being your daughter!

TEXT FROM MAMA:

And now I’m crying also you beautiful girl! You’ve worked hard and deserve such praise! I know you will find success. Have you heard anything about any of the internships yet?

TEXT TO MAMA:

Thank you Mama. A couple have emailed to state their interests in attending the showcase. Which some of them do each year anyway. But apparently most of the major designers hold off until after seeing it, as a sort of final application. I am nervous about Genna Lannister being there though? She emailed me directly herself.

TEXT FROM MAMA:

That makes sense. Is Genna coming because of your designs or because of your friendship with Myrcella and relationship with Jaime?

TEXT TO MAMA:

My designs, though she did point out that whilst she was interested in that, having remembered the dress I made for Cell for her birthday, she couldn’t deny that my relationship with Jaime made me an entirely new curiosity to her. She hadn’t even realised I had applied with her firm, because she doesn’t personally look the applications over until they’ve been thinned out. She had hoped to speak to me about doing so once she had a look at my pieces.

TEXT FROM MAMA:

Well that’s positive. If she’s willing to give you her attention because of the dress. How did she know to contact you? Did Jaime mention it perhaps?

TEXT TO MAMA:

No. He hasn’t spoken to any of them but for Tyrion and Tommen I think, since he got back. Apparently she remembered Myrcella mentioning that I would be graduating this year, at some point. I haven’t told Jaime about it yet.

TEXT FROM MAMA:

Even better! Is he alright? I understand that things aren’t easy on any of them with what happened, but I didn’t realise he was having issues with his family himself? Or is that the norm for them maybe? To not have more regular contact? You and he are alright? 

TEXT TO MAMA:

He’s working through the things on his mind. Cersei really affected him. Which is part of why we are taking things slow as you probably worked out. I miss him. But we do need this time to truly appreciate each other and keep us at a more steady pace too. Things are really good between us.

TEXT FROM MAMA:

Mmm. If only you had the time to duck down for a visit hmm? Help him deal with what’s on his mind with his sister.... 

TEXT TO MAMA:

You think I should? I hadn’t even thought of that! What if he is... NOT READY? I’m not sure I am, but...

TEXT FROM MAMA:

I wouldn’t normally condone you slacking off at work or school. But it’s a part time job and you will be finishing up soon enough anyway. And you are all set for your showcase barring only the actual preps in the days before. Take some time to just BE Sansa. And you do not need to wait for him to come to you. We both know that he is actually waiting on a sign from you darling.

TEXT TO MAMA:

I could, couldn’t I? I could drive down? I do have a fancy new car?

TEXT FROM MAMA:

I’d prefer you didn’t DRIVE that whole way! But I trust you to be responsible if you do decide to do so.

TEXT TO MAMA:

Oh Gods! I’m going to do it! He has some dinner with his family tomorrow night? I could try to be there for when he gets home maybe? Or the next morning?

TEXT FROM MAMA:

There’s no RUSH Sweetheart. He will be surprised and so happy to see you anyway? Besides, you will need to advise your work AND get yourself organised?

TEXT TO MAMA:

I do, yes. But I can sort it all tomorrow and then hit the road? Gods! I’m never this impulsive! Should I really do it do you think?

TEXT FROM MAMA:

I wouldn’t have implied it if I didn’t think it Sansa. Let me know when you head off and keep me posted about everything please? How you travel, when you head off and pull up for breaks if you drive, how you get on with your work over it. And for the love of the Gods darling? TELL HIM HOW YOU FEEL! And make sure he actually takes you OUT on an actual date too!

TEXT TO MAMA:

Oh! I’m so excited! I thought I was before... But! Wow! I’m really going to do it! I can’t believe you’re encouraging me to do it! I am not sure I’m ready for THOSE words though? You can tell?

TEXT FROM MAMA:

Everyone can Sansa. Which is why I’m encouraging it. You deserve to know that kind of happiness and if he’s the one capable of giving it to you? - I know you worried we would object, but all we have ever wanted was for you to be cherished and loved and happy. I think even Jon would approve if he could see the way you look at him and vice versa.

TEXT TO MAMA:

Mama! I... I’m going to get started on organising... before I really start crying! Thank you for saying those things.

TEXT FROM MAMA:

Keep me posted my sweet girl. And again? I’m so proud of you and happy to know you are so happy. Go get your man little wolf.

TEXT TO MAMA:

I don’t even know what to say to that.... But I mean to do exactly that.

No. Nothing could possibly ruin her mood or take that moment from her... But apparently her mother could make it even MORE than it had been already with a handful of texts. She squealed in excitement and scruffed a concerned and terribly excited looking Lady’s fur and took off towards her bedroom. Packing was hardly the first thing she should be doing... But she just wanted to get started immediately before she lost her nerve.


	7. Chapter 7

THURSDAY NIGHT:

_Chat Group: Fairy God Family_

ROCKIN’ RICK: Heads up assholes! Catwolf is apparently buying in AND taking the pot! There was this whole bit about appropriate behaviour and respect for privacy and such too - so when she does take it - and she will? We have to match it, double it or something, and use it for a truly special gift of celebration as an unspoken apology.

ARYA: CODE RED! CODE RED! Abort mission people! Just how much does she know and how did she find out? And WHAT HAS SHE DONE?

BRAN: CATWOLF FOR THE WIN! -Arya, did you really think we were hiding it from her?

-Rick - change your damned name idiot! Also, details?

ROCKIN’ RICK: Her money is on Sans taking the leap and ending the ‘break’ - which is still rubbish by the way! This weekend - tomorrow tonight or the next morning more specifically. I’ll let you figure the rest out for yourselves. But we should ALWAYS REMEMBER that Catwolf is BIG BROTHER ( MOTHER ) .... She sees ALL! 

ROCKIN’ RICK OUT! Suck it Bran!

LYA: Mmhmm! She wolf! I did say it would be Sannie! I love being right.

YGRITTE: She just called and asked for Lannister’s actual address too by the way. Jon’s talking to her now.

TYRION: Yg? Keep me posted? We have family dinner tomorrow night, which I assume she is aware of? J does tell her everything.... But if she arrives tomorrow night, I’m happy to help ensure she isn’t sitting around waiting for him to come home or what have you.

TOMMEN: Tell Jon I’ll drop my keys off to him for her so she can just go inside or whatever Yg.

ARYA: Mama told her to go to him didn’t she? Why didn’t I think to put Mama on it before this? I don’t even care that I ‘lost’! This is brilliant!

ROBB: Wait? What is happening? And does our mother know about the traumatising parts of this group chat - because I can and will murder you sick puppies for disturbing my mother! I’m looking at you Theon, Margaery, Loras AND Tyrion! Lya can get in there too I think!

MARGAERY: I am still claiming victory! The break was crap and she may not have shared - damn her prudish nature! But she definitely coughed up the goods over the phone at least once! 

TYRION: If we are going by that logic Margie? Rockin’ Rick also won! And so will whoever had this weekend marked in! Was that you Tom?

THEON: We are all winners here Lannister! I just happen to be a winner who can’t face my mother in law for a little while IF she knows everything said.... And we are sending my husband prematurely grey which actually just makes him sexier. 

RENLY: Good Gods Theon! Do you ever turn the charm off? And Lannister - I thought Rob was heading up to visit Cersei tomorrow?

ROBB: He does not Baratheon. 

TYRION: He is, yes. As far as I’m aware, he is spending the weekend visiting. No one has been able to see her until now. Otherwise he would be expected at family dinner also.

RENLY: That’s right! He mentioned something about that.

TOMMEN: He wants to see how she is before Celly and I go see her. The doctors have said she is responding better than they had predicted too, so that’s great.

TYRION: It is good news. And responsible of your Father to check her progress himself before the two of you see her too.

ROBB: That’s Good Tom. Glad she’s getting the help she needs. 

ROBB: Marg? Jon? Yg? Any actual details of what Sans is up to? I know she was nearly finished with her dress? 

MARGAERY: She must be finished it? It’s her graduation gown. She’s WAY more organised than any of the rest of us! She won’t need to do anything until just before the showcase now, besides work which she doesn’t need to do anyway. AND again between that and Graduation - though she will probably use that time to settle her affairs here and ship her stuff home or whatever.

ARYA: Of course she has! I know she worked it out with Gen and Mr. Royce, for them to leave worrying about her car the weekend of the showcase too! She probably has half of her life packed up already! A spontaneous sexcapade trip is the truly shock worthy part of all of this!

MARGAERY: SEXCAPADE! I LOVE IT! If only she wasn’t so tight lipped about it! Do you have any idea how frustrating it is that she’s climbing AND mounting JAIME LANNISTER and I have been given NOTHING? 

TYRION: You say it like my brother is some sort of elusive creature of wonder and magic!

ARYA: You are kidding right?

RENLY: He is a bit like that Tyrion. He’s never been linked to anyone - and he is definitely NOT a virgin! 

LORAS: AND he’s sexy.

THEON: Very, very sexy. 

TYRION: FASCINATING! He most certainly is NOT a virgin, no.... Though THAT is a very amusing thought. 

TOMMEN: amusing? It’s hilarious uncle Ty!

MARGAERY: Do YOU have details My Love?

TYRION: I could be persuaded to perhaps think about sharing the VERY LITTLE I know if you wanted to cheat on your diet darling?

ROBB: And there it goes again. MAMA - if you are reading this? I am taking no part.

MARGAERY: Tempting handsome! Rain check until showcase weekend? I assume you are coming to support your darling sister in law? RENLY will be doing so for his? By that stage I might have grown bored with my models?

ARYA: HA! You’re such a dirtbag Marg! If you stopped seducing them, you might actually get your pieces finished? Who IS coming to the showcase? 

ROBB: Seriously? You do know the two of you can private chat or text if you are organising a fling?

THEON: Shhh BABE! Don’t ruin it! ALL OF YOUR MODELS MARG?

TYRION: You are more than welcome to keep them on the hook until I get there darling? I AM coming - we all will be, although I’m not sure our sweet Lady knows that, or if she’s actually invited Jaime yet.

MARGAERY: I’m listening? And it’s now very appropriately to be dubbed a SEXCAPADE Robb! I LOVE THAT WORD! I also assumed everyone would be here? I want answers if any of you are going to try to get out of it. Yes Theon, ALL of them. They ARE models darling!

ARYA: Hells! My abs WERE on the mend after I busted them laughing with you idiots last time! Robb? Bran? SOMEONE RESPONSIBLE COME SAVE ME! I think I’m dying here! My stupid Bull is at stupid work and can’t help me!

BRAN: I’m beginning to think that this was created more for your amusement and for excessive innuendo than your original claims Arya. Yes Marg, all Starks will be there as far as I’m aware.

YGRITTE: UPDATE! And change of subject for all of you little prudes out there - I’m looking at you Snuggles! Our little Lady IS heading down tomorrow. She’s looking to spend a week or so here and if Lannister is uncomfortable with her surprise visit, she will stay with Jon and me. I don’t know the details of any of it, only that she means to keep it secret so shut your pie holes and don’t let him catch on! It was Mama Wolfs idea, and she’s excited and nervous enough that Jon had that confused smile he gives when someone babbles at him.

ROBB: Thank The Gods! I’m out now, before this turns again! If she actually DRIVES that far? Keep us posted on her travels if you can, so we know she’s safe.

ARYA: I don’t like your tone Brandon! Thanks Yg! We will see how this pans out and work out out winners after she heads back again - then it will be onto the next rounds kids!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner.

FAMILY DINNER FRIDAYS!

He HAD been dreading this family dinner since the moment his Father mentioned it, right up until he learned that Sansa would be surprising his brother with a spontaneous visit. In fact, he had almost cursed himself a fool for declining Roberts invitation to join him up at Pendrick Hills and visit with Cersei. He had never been particularly fond of his sister, he loved her of course, and there had been moments over the years where they had bonded, though few and far between and only ever when Jaime wasn’t around to be that for each of them instead. For the most part though? They didn’t exactly see eye to eye. Truthfully he had no real interest in seeing her just yet, if ever. His Fathers dictates had been rather clear, though he likely would test them at some point to keep the peace with his sisters family too. It wasn’t fair to expect them to understand or accept her being cut out completely. But his only real reason for kicking himself over it was because he had wanted to avoid what was going to be a very uncomfortable meal with everyone else. He also didn’t imagine his sisters doctors would appreciate his wanting to avail himself of one of their ‘comfy suites’ and a cocktail of what would promise to be magnificent mind altering drugs, all because playing family peacekeeper was making him want to tear his hair out. In all honesty, a weekend with Robert staying in a high end hotel, even with visiting Cersei each day, and his out of character serious disposition of late, had ALMOST sounded better than the dinner his Father was determined to have. A rectal exam almost sounded better too, but he wasn’t going to actually OPT to have one! 

He also wasn’t about to not be there to keep the big lions from tearing each other apart either. Though he wasn’t exactly sure what direction it could possibly take, it was better to be safe than sorry. His Father may have seemed to have miraculously improved mood wise, since they had dinner together in his office - and, he suspected, since his father had spoken with Sansa also. The girl was most definitely conscientious about proper etiquette, and he knew she had actually called to blast Jaime over the car incident, resulting in his extreme amusement and her calling the Great Lion to thank him, and likely very politely take him to task for it. His father hadn’t actually said anything to him about it at all though - much to his disappointment! But where his Fathers moods had improved monumentally? Jaimes had deteriorated drastically. It had taken far longer than he expected, a sure sign of maturity on his brothers part, in truth. But he had finally let his temper out over his own pains and directed it squarely at the two people who were hurting just as severely as he was, and who were actually hurting him also. Not that he blamed him, he would be pissed off too if it was him being shunned so obviously by people he loved. Even if he had to expect it, given everything. But it did NOT bode well for a amicable dinner amongst family.

Which was why Sansa’s impending arrival in the city had managed to change his mind, and lift his spirit so! Not that she would be at dinner of course, that was still likely to be a bit of a disaster. But everyone besides Jaime knew that she would be there to soothe the beast inside of him after the fact. A point that had his Father rather smug and infinitely pleased, and thus far less likely to roar back overly much. Of course, that same news had Celly acting very much like a young Cersei. And whilst he did understand her reasons for feeling so overwhelmed and hurt and lashing out - her direction wasn’t at all fair. Lyanna had said it well when she said it, though she was rather insulting and very hypocritical in doing so, thank you very much! She also didn’t KNOW everything, just as he suspected that his brother didn’t actually understand her adequately in this particular circumstance either. And there was only so much he could do himself to ease that tension. It was up to Myrcella to realise that sharing Jaimes attention was not the end of the world, and that neither he nor Sansa were doing anything wrong, certainly not feigning interest in each other to hurt everyone around them! He could and had told her so, as had Tommen, all to no avail. It would simply take time for her mind to settle and actually process.

Tyrion smiled jovially and jumped up into his brothers truck, humming a jaunty little number and resting the wine he had brought along on the seat beside him as he settled and pulled the door closed before turning a sly look on his clearly less than impressed brother. He had taken great delight in unnecessarily making his brother pick him up. It wasn’t EXACTLY out of his way, he did still have to pass through the centre of the city, which was where Tyrion’s penthouse apartment was situated, though he COULD have bypassed it easily too, by staying on the main thoroughfares. Jaimes place was an actual house - and by no means a small one in a bad area! He lived on the other side of Blackwater Rush, in the suburbs and closer to the military base. And their Father Of course, lived on the east side of the city, in the largest estate, in the most well appointed gated community in Kings Landing. But his reasons for the demand were actually rather sound, first and foremost, it would afford him opportunity to gauge his brothers mood before they got there. It would also make sure he didn’t either find a way out of it, or arrive late enough to have his Fathers ire up before they even faced each other. And lastly, he hoped that in doing so, he could swing keeping his brother occupied and not walking out early, to give Sansa time to arrive at his place.

“Why so glum big brother? Rough day at work?” The baleful look he copped for that was absolutely worth it! “Actually it was, asshole! I had to organise to deploy another two teams to Slavers Bay on short notice today! And I couldn’t fucking go with them to avoid THIS!” He hummed slightly in almost sad amusement at that. He always hated how hard it was on his brother to send troops to do the job he wished desperately to still be doing himself. Not that he was a warmonger by any ways or means, but Jaime was a soldier at heart, not a politician. And when they stuck him behind his desk and gave him the extra stripes and badges, that’s effectively what they made him. Of course he was still a hands on Lord Commander - just as Selmy had been before him. He certainly didn’t sit on his ass and bark orders, he pushed through the tedious tasks his role entailed so that he could be present amongst his men too. And in retrospect, his position as Field Commander and Training officer had prepared him for it well in advance anyway. The organisation, the paperwork, the schmoozing, it was all stuff he had been raised on to start with, but also trained to specifically use amongst the military big wigs in Selmys shadow. But Tyrion knew full well, he hadn’t wanted to be pushed into that role for a good few more years yet, and never because he COULD NOT be in the field on mission again.

“Well? Much as I sympathise with your feelings on sending men in your stead Brother? I for one, am actually relieved to not have to spend the next weeks or months worrying for you being in amongst the terrorist rubble over there. And I can promise I will not be alone in that. I don’t imagine your girlfriend would be overly disappointed by your remaining at home base.” His brother huffed quietly and focused his attention on navigating the city traffic, though his knuckles were white on the steering wheel and his jaw was clenched rather tightly too. “She’d be disappointed on my behalf.... She’d also make a hell of an incentive to come home unscathed. But I don’t exactly need to go to war to miss her either do I? It’s just preferable to family dinner right now.” Tyrion had to bite his lip to stifle his excited snicker. He couldn’t wait until his brother got home to find his girl right where he wanted her, but was too proud to say. “Have you spoken to her today?” Jaime hummed softly in affirmation and merged onto the exit towards their Fathers house expertly. “We were texting earlier in the day. She had something on this afternoon and tonight though, so I probably won’t actually get a call until tomorrow.” He turned away so his brother wouldn’t catch his sly grin. He really, really couldn’t wait. He didn’t need to ask to know just how much he was missing her. It was rather obvious that he had shifted past the determination that their break was exactly what they needed. His understanding and need for it, that had been present only days past, had been replaced by an obvious desire to be in her presence again. Whether she had come to understand that herself, or if she was just feeling similarly herself, Sansa Stark has impeccable timing! She truly was the perfect mate for his brother.

“Here we go then. Tell me brother? Just what sort of shit Storm am I walking into here?” He snorted a laughing sigh and shrugged a little uncomfortably, studying the massive entryway they had pulled to a stop in front of, to avoid his brothers eyes. He truly didn’t know for certain. Which made him a little itchy in his skin, in truth. “Father hasn’t been as angry this week, he actually seemed almost jovial over the prospect of dinner tonight. So that’s something... He likely will have things he wants to say - command maybe... But I do think he is ready to start moving past things.” He sighed again and smiled sadly at his brothers doubtful look. It truly did sadden him to see his family so torn up. Not that they had ever been particularly functional or ‘close’ in a lot of ways, but still and all, Cersei’s actions and Jaimes idiotic admittance of past stupidity had done a real number on them. “Myrcella? I don’t think she is anywhere near ready yet, but hopefully she is agreeable to at least trying a little here too. I wish I could tell you everything was going to be fine Jai - and it will be... But it’s going to take time, more than has been given so far.” He pursed his lips awkwardly as his brother scrubbed an exhausted and exasperated hand over his face and nodded in understanding. And he did understand, that was clear. It was the difference between he and Cersei - it always had been. He understood that his actions had consequences and others had feelings too. That’s why he would be forgiven in time, and she likely wouldn’t. “Come on! Best to get it over with.” He reached for the door handle before he could talk himself out of it. Jaime would never actually go in, if he didn’t shove him in that direction.

——————

It wasn’t anywhere near as uncomfortable as he had been expected initially. There were no open hostilities, so that was an incredibly positive start! Greetings were a little awkward between them all, but for Tommen of course. But where his Father gave his signature nod, Myrcella also gave her usual hug and kiss on the cheek, though far less excitedly than she normally would. Jaime was very clearly uncomfortable though, and very guarded. And they realised rather quickly that he would rather be anywhere else than there in that moment. He wasn’t about to hold it against him though. He had as much right to his anger as they had. Whether they liked it or realised it or not. He was being forced to deal with yet more fall out, from a situation he had dealt with and moved on from years ago. Thankfully no one said anything to set him off, at least not before his Fathers staff were advising them that dinner was ready to be served.... It had amused him quite a bit to find that the speculation on his brothers timing, that he had indulged himself in as he waited with his own doorman, for his lift to arrive also proved true. The sly bastard had timed their arrival to limit their pre dinner interactions.

“How’s Sansa, Uncle Jaime?” His brother paused and stiffened minutely beside him, eyeing their niece and nephew as he silently chewed his mouthful of food. The question, from Tommen, was genuine and Jaime knew that. Tyrion also knew that the boy had done it on purpose, to subtly show where his thoughts on loyalty lie. He already KNEW how Sansa was, but asking Jaime and opening up what was a ‘sore’ subject in front of Celly was like a glove slap being delivered his sister. Most of which Jaime would understand well himself. “Annoyingly perfect, as usual Tom.” He snorted a laugh at the obnoxious fools cheek and sly smirk, as did Tommen. “She’s good. Very nearly set for her showcase and graduation now.” Jaime ignored the rest of them and turned back to his food, thankfully missing Myrcellas rather hurt look, though no doubt making note of her silence. The look was telling indeed. From where he was sitting, it appeared that Jaime knowing things that she did not, about her friend had actually surprised her. It also told him that she genuinely hadn’t been back to the group chat since Lyanna said what she had, as Myrcella had told him she wouldn’t be. And if that was the case, she wouldn’t know about Sansa coming either, unless Tommen told her - which he doubted. 

“Any word from any of the internship postings she applied to yet Jaime?” Tyrion focused his eyes on his food, but listened intently, it was rather interesting to have Sansa act as an almost olive branch/soothing balm to ease conversation. WITHOUT the girl herself even being there to ease tensions! But for the moment, his brother wasn’t vibrating with a frequency set to rage, or even mild annoyance. If anything he seemed to be relaxing. “A few emails, all stating their intentions to attend the showcase. Apparently it’s part of the yearly calendar for most and Arryn specifically sends out invites to the biggest designers and any who they might think would have a specific interest in a particular students work.”

“Aunt Genna mentioned that... When I told her Sansa was graduating this year. She was really impressed with my dress.” Jaime hummed curiously beside him, but kept chewing, clearly in a bid to appear unaffected by Myrcellas quiet input. He knew full well that such information pleased him as much as it validated his words in the kitchen that morning. Given the near year long school boy crush his brother had harboured over his lovely girl, he didn’t doubt for a moment that he knew that already. But it was significant to have Celly speak to it given the current state of relationships. “Perhaps she will end up in Lannisport after all.” Jaime snorted a rueful laugh beside him and shook his head, arrogantly lazing back into his chair and eyeing them all with sardonic amusement. “If Gennas label and Lannisport is the most promising of her prospects and she genuinely believes none of us HELPED such a situation eventuate? Sure. But if there is even a chance that it’ll look like she got there by sleeping with me? Gen will just have to settle for a different girl.”

He actually smiled, genuinely feeling able to relax at the sound of his Fathers huff of amusement and nod of agreement. He didn’t know how someone who wasn’t even there managed to smooth a path between them, but Lady Sansa had pulled it off! Or the subject of her at least. He had known his father was inordinately pleased when he discovered that Jaime had been climbing between Sansa Starks legs, it was just pure luck for them all, that it WAS always going to be more than the fling they had tried to make it. The proof was before his very eyes, and before a startled Myrcellas eyes too. Apparently she hadn’t been aware of her Grandfathers happiness over their relationship. “Ordinarily, I’d advise you not to underestimate your Aunts ability to get what she wants... But given that your girl has no qualms about very politely taking ME to task? I believe she might just be stubborn and prideful enough to withstand even Genna.” He barked a surprised laugh. He had suspected that she had done exactly that, but it was still startling that that hadn’t been wishful thinking on his part too! “Mmm. Yes well! At least you got polite. I’ll thank you for that shall I? I got growled at! AND I didn’t have anything to do with it!” He snickered at his brothers far too pleased grin and at his Fathers very small, microscopic twitch of lips. He KNEW that particular conversation ended rather in Jaimes favour - not that the bastard would cough up any actual details or confirmation of course! But like the others, he reasoned that there was definitely some very curious long distance relationship intimacies shared! “I was of a mind that you were both used to and rather comfortable with being growled at by that girl.” Jaime snorted lightly and groaned. “Comfortable isn’t exactly the term I would use.”

“So are you actually together? Or are you both still having a break or whatever?” It hurt her to ask, that was obvious by the conflict of emotions in her eyes - Jaime eyes. And just like Jaime, she couldn’t hide her feelings completely because of those emerald green orbs. Jaime cleared his throat uncomfortably and studied her, he WAS still angry at her, that much was blindingly obvious. He also WANTED things mended too. “Both... There was never any question about us being together, but not only are we near enough to a whole country away from each other? There are things we need to work through before we can move forward. We have been working through it and getting to know each other better. And at this point? I’m not actually sure there is anything I could do to scare her off completely, you said it yourself Cell - ‘Sansa is the Queen of forgiveness and acceptance.’”

“And she has forgiven and accepted?” Tyrion gulped his wine quickly so he didn’t choke on it and then laid a placating hand on his brothers elbow, below the table to keep him from snarling. He could see it coming a mile off and yet just as with a train wreck, he couldn’t look away and he wasn’t sure he could steer it into a simple derailment - but he’d try anyway!

“I don’t imagine that Sansa has felt the need to forgive anything in truth. JAIME hasn’t actually done anything to SANSA to need forgiving. Acceptance is obviously a different thing, and I would assume by their continued relationship, that such was assumed?” Jaime chuckled darkly beside him and sipped at his own wine, letting his anger show rather clearly, but holding his tongue all the same. Which was perhaps, even more dangerous. A lot of people - their family members included, made the very big mistake of assuming Jaime stupid, because he didn’t flaunt his intelligence in anyway. His Father wasn’t actually one of those people, as evidenced by the way he simply sat back slowly and studied them all. “A lie by omission is still a lie though isn’t it? Would you have ever told her the truth?” Tyrion sighed heavily and closed his eyes. It had been going so well too. “Will you tell the person you love one day that biologically speaking you aren’t our fathers daughter Cell? Because I have absolutely no intention of ever announcing that... It’s not at all fair to claim Uncle Jaime would be hurting Sansa by not telling her everything straight away! In time it might be fair enough, so they can be honest with each other or whatever - but seven hells Cell! I didn’t even know they were having it off until Mama attacked Sansa! Uncle Jaime isn’t to blame there either! She probably was just looking for an excuse to lash out at her anyway! I agree with Uncle Ty! There isn’t anything for Sansa to have to forgive Uncle Jaime for! Accepting that he is a bit screwed up is another thing entirely. But you can’t honestly be mad at him on Sansa’s behalf for something someone else threw in her face before he even had a chance for that conversation!” Tyrion whistled in surprise as Tommen effectively sent the entire room into shocked silence with his very low, Tywin Lannister like delivery of harsh truths. Never once would he have thought to compare the sweet, carefree lad, with the cold, commanding presence of his Grandfather. Jaime? Yes absolutely. He was almost an exact replica of his uncle/father. And JAIME could channel their Father with an uncanny likeness, but he had never, ever seen the like from Tommen before. It was as awe inspiring as it was terrifying. But his fascination had nothing on the pride glinting in his father and brothers eyes.

“Which brings us around to something I wished to discuss whilst it was just the five of us present.” He cocked a curious brow and shared a baffled look with his brother before turning to face his father as he straightened in his seat and slipped papers from inside of his suit jacket, to rest on the table before them. Jaime let out a shuddering breath and scrubbed at his face, whilst Tommen and Myrcella both shared a glare and turned their whole attention to The Great Lion. “Requests for DNA profiling. There is no way around the fact that neither of you sport Baratheon blood. I have looked into it and Tyrion is correct, given your blood types, it isn’t possible that your Father is biologically your Father. That does NOT mean that you are necessarily Jaimes either... To better protect you both, your mother, Jaime and our family as a whole? Robert included - I have spoken to Kevan and he has agreed to source the actual samples we will put forward with these requests, from his children. It will be close enough that it will go unnoticed that they won’t link directly to your mother, but it will provide a LESS damaging truth should anyone think to look into your mothers claims, if she continues to make them.” He blew out a disbelieving breath. It was sheer, preemptive brilliance! And completely unexpected a move from his Father. “How does it protect Dad? We still won’t be his biologically?” And then he was shocked into complete and utter silent disbelief as his father reached out and rested his hand on Myrcellas nervously twisted ones. “Your parents are as bad as each other for sleeping around Myrcella. They always have been and they both accept it. Hopefully he won’t ever have to know you aren’t his, this is simply a contingency plan. It’ll be filed on the public register in the event that someone DOES become suspicious due to your mothers ravings. And if it comes to it, I will explain to him that I am the only one aware of it. I will excuse not notifying him by claiming it unnecessary as he raised you as his own and as a means to protect what little reputation my daughter has left, by protecting yours.”

For as sweet as that moment actually was to witness, he had concerns, not least of which was the stiffened and clearly reeling form of his brother beside him. He wasn’t sure which part of it was hurting him, but he had a sneaking suspicion that it had to do with them being denied him in doing this. Of course it WAS a potentially necessary step, they could never be Jaimes children. He had always known that. It’s why he didn’t want children with her. But pain wasn’t exactly rational either. “A full DNA profile will recognise that the LANNISTER points come from the paternal side Father?” There were more slightly, niggly issues of course, but over all it was actually a brilliant solution. “Only an expert would be able to determine it and it’s not as if having DNA on file is a every day occurrence, so it won’t matter that their profiles will suspiciously match Jenai and Willem. It is just a precaution that I will endeavour to keep that way.” He hummed in agreement and absolute awe of his Fathers wonderfully devious mind. 

“And Joff? His would be on file from his autopsy wouldn’t it?” His Father smirked - actually smirked at his nieces quiet, exhausted sounding voice and nodded. And it was actually rather terrifying to see. “Indeed it was. I paid a lab assistant to destroy any trace of it. I claimed that he suffered a genetic condition that I wanted ripped from the pages of history if you will. A rare condition where his entire genetic make up was taken entirely from his mother, resulting in a multitude of health issues.”

“Is there even such a condition in existence?”

“I have no idea, but neither did the fool I paid a rather pitiful sum of money to. It’s also his word against mine that I had any hand in his destroying that information. Not that I truly expect anything to come of it - your mother is unstable and her delusions are now well documented. The truth will not come out. From this moment forward? It never happened. Am I understood?” 

He almost felt guilty for being so impressed. Almost, but not even a little bit in truth. He could see that it had both Jaime and Celly rather more than a little overwhelmed. But Tommen had actually held his hand out to shake The Great Lions in genuine thanks for what he had done for him. He loved Jaime, they all knew he was incredibly close to him, but right from the get go of discovering the truth of his blood, he had brushed the actual damning truth aside and continued on as if nothing changed. He knew that Cersei’s suffering and her antics hurt the youngest of her cubs severely, but he chose to not make excuses for her illnesses either. In truth? His reactions to everything were probably extremely unhealthy, except that they seemingly appeared to be genuine and well rounded in a way too. He honestly didn’t see his blood as a personal issue, only a potential threat if it was to be discovered. Which his Grandfather had just solved the potential issue of entirely. This was his Fathers solution to ensure his dictate of them never claiming each other publicly or privately, was accepted. This way, even they could claim that their relationship was as simple as they had believed prior to Joffrey dying, and it would almost be like the whole relationship between Jaime and Cersei had actually been the delusion of her mind, that his Father wished it was. Of course it would take processing, like everything else, it would genuinely take time to become the new family reality. They would all have to accept allowing Cersei to weather all of the weight of wrong doings alone, rather than sharing blame with Jaime, and it wouldn’t be particularly fair or easy in either Myrcella or Jaimes mind. But it was rather appropriate in his mind too. Jaime had weathered guilt enough for something he had actively refused her over and over, only to have her ignore him and do so anyway. She should shoulder the blame on her own. He just hoped that Jaime would come to see it that way himself, and that Myrcella would understand in time also.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tywin for the win! - Or maybe Tommen?


	9. Chapter 9

FRIDAY ON MY MIND:

The trip seemed to fly by. As did the day, and the one before it too. It seemed only moments between finishing her dress and texting her Mother, and seeing the lights of Kings Landing sprawling across the inky black horizon in front of her. Of course the only time she really stopped to maybe think about it, was before she fell asleep the night before, until she was pulling into her final pit stop before making her way into The City proper. She had been packed, barring only the essentials, within an hour of speaking to her mother. She had contacted her boss to trade her shifts around an hour after that - and in the end, she had settled with an agreement to drop back to casual call in hours until graduation. She had given her notice more than a month beforehand and she never took leave without at least a good weeks advanced warning to say she would be unavailable, since she started a month after moving to Eyrie. Plus it was an exceptionally rare time that she didn’t go in if called last minute. So her boss wasn’t exactly going to object to her apparent personality transplant of late. Especially not when her replacement had already started, because they were well aware of her upcoming commitments. 

And then she had unpacked and repacked, laughing at herself and imagining how much Jaime would tease her if he knew she had done so. She had attempted to pack up Lady’s travel supplies, and then decided that shopping was absolutely imperative, because not only were Lady’s collapsible travel bowls and her travelling toys in her little car at Mr. Royce’s? She realised that Jaime had actually stolen her favourite sexy panties out of her suitcase at Ruby Fort and she hadn’t bothered to replace them yet. Not that she imagined she would actually bring them home with her when she returned, but she honestly hadn’t ever bought lingerie for the express purpose of sharing them with her lover. Margaery had talked her into a few matching panty and bra sets a few times, but that was merely an attempt at keeping her from gasping in horror at her ‘prudish’ underwear draw again. Besides, she’d have either had to hit Harry over the head to get him to notice such efforts, or conversely, been exposed to the ‘future wife’ lecture again, had she gone any fancier than said matching sets. But Jaime? He would definitely notice and absolutely approve and appreciate the effort. She would even be able to stretch out of her ‘comfort zone’ a bit and add in stocking and garter sets and the like were she so inclined... Which she absolutely was thank you very much! - The silk scarves were purely a fashion concession though - they had absolutely no intended secondary use... and of course she needed four identical black ones!

And then of course she was forced to unpack and repack again! And add a second suitcase, plus the new pillow bed, blanket, stuffed wolf and lion toys and chew treats for Lady that would need to go in the back of her car with the food she had set aside for her! Plus she had had to call Jon and get Jaimes actual address and completely disregard the fact that she had absolutely no clue what her BOYFRIENDS ADDRESS WAS! And also check that it would be alright for her to stay with her cousin, should Jaime still wish to maintain their ‘break’ whilst she was visiting, or possibly even if he should object to her leap into spontaneity - but she refused to think too hard on that because she would have lost her nerve. And then she mapped out her trip, not that it was actually necessary at all, she had travelled South to the capital so many times over the years that it was almost as familiar of a run as driving home to Winterfell was. The winding roads through the mountains were the biggest obstacle, and she had had to become accustomed to such roads when she moved to The Vale, now they were just tediously time consuming, with the twists and bends and steep inclines and declines and lowered speed limits. Distance wise, it was half as long again from Ruby Fort to Kings Landing, but it wasn’t even a full hour more time wise than Eyrie City to Ruby Fort. It was still a long and exhausting trip, but she knew exactly where was best to pull up for toilet breaks and to keep herself from becoming fatigued, whilst not risking potentially being caught alone on the side of the road. There were towns and roadhouses aplenty to minimise that risk. She mapped it out again anyway, because she didn’t usually do it alone in the late afternoon/evening.

Then she had forced herself to go to bed, only to turn around and pick right back up where she had left off. Notifying her neighbours she would be away, and Marg - so she could check on her plants and also make sure she hadn’t left anything to go disgusting in the fridge while gone! And she had cleaned it out herself anyway so that she wasn’t exposed to mouldy left overs when she got home because Marg forgot. And she knocked over some cleaning so that she would not curse herself for failing to do so and coming home to a mess! Her gown went into the closet in her sewing room and it was all locked up tight. She had called Mr. Royce so he didn’t worry if he popped in and she wasn’t around, and of course her Mother to let her know she was heading out. Which she did, right after stopping at the service station and having the basics checked over on her fancy big car that could just hold so damned much! And fuel it up to the brim so hopefully she wouldn’t need to stop to do so again, and if she did it would only be the once. 

Then she hit the road. She sang loudly with the radio, and talked to Lady, though the spoiled thing was far more interested in snoozing away on her travel rug on the back seat, with her stuffed toys tucked under her front paws, than listening to her! And she made sure to text her mother, Marg, Jon and Tyrion as she travelled so that they didn’t worry about her doing so with only Lady for company. She munched on the snacks and treats she had scrambled together between her shopping spree and her fridge clean out. And she avoided thinking too hard on the madness that she had let over take her. Then she had hit the outskirts of The City and made her final stop and the implications of her crazy antics crashed over her like waves of panic attack inducing anxiety!

She hadn’t allowed herself to seriously think on whether Jaime was even ready to see her! Sure he told her that he missed her all the time! But he also agreed that the distance between them was actually very helpful in making sure they did actually talk and focus themselves on processing their personal concerns and issues. And she KNEW he was having dinner at his Fathers that night too! He was very likely dealing with some truly heavy thoughts and emotions and though she had thought her timing would be conducive in HELPING him through that - perhaps he would want to work through it alone? Jon had told her he lived in one of the big suburbs over The Blackwater Rush and closer to The Base, not terribly far from Jon and Ygrittes off base housing. So she knew she had around an hour to go yet, depending on traffic through The City itself..... Or it was near four back to Ruby Fort if she bailed out. Of course... She could always go to Jon’s and call him to let him know she was in town if he wanted to see her in the morning too? That was an option? As was texting Tyrion. He’d at least be able to give her some notion of Jaimes mood.

TEXT TO TY:

I’m having a meltdown at the truck stop just North of the city proper. Are you SURE he is ready to see me before I get closer?

She felt stupid. Now that it was written on the screen in front of her, but her heart was in her throat and honestly, she felt a little sick at the idea of setting them back in anyway because she rushed ahead when he wasn’t ready for her to. It was agony.

TEXT FROM TY:

Darling girl, trust me? He NEEDS you tonight. I’ve no doubt that he will attempt to call the second he pulls into his driveway if you aren’t there waiting already. We are just about to head out from Fathers place and he still has to drop me off too, if you leave NOW - you will likely arrive at around the same time. Seeing you is the only thing he wants right now, of that I have absolutely no doubt. Get back in your car, start the engine and drive to his house Sansa.

And then she was even more worried! Not about his reaction to her shock presence! But about him! She had no clue - obviously! Just what sort of mood she would find him in, or what had happened that had put him in said mood. All she had needed to know was that he wanted to see her and apparently that he needed her to help settle him. She sent a quick text to let Tyrion know she was heading out, and another group one to her mother, Margaery and Jon to let them know she had reached the city, so there was no cause for panic if she didn’t have opportunity to let them know she reached Jaimes house properly. And then she waved Lady back into the car and dived in herself. Ruthlessly suppressing her panic and her worries for her man to focus on navigating her way through Kings Landing, out the South side and across the bay.

———————

He wasn’t there when she pulled up in his driveway. Of course there was that nervous thought that maybe she had the wrong house, which was quashed rather quickly when she snapped a picture of the front of the ridiculously big house in front of her and sent it to Tyrion. It was definitely the right house and apparently he shouldn’t be far away. Except that the waiting had her nerves firing all over again. So she fidgeted and waited, and attempted to distract herself by letting everyone know she arrived safe. And she could have maybe gotten out and lugged her stuff up onto the huge front porch and then waited on the big bench seat that she had spied on it, but that would make her look even more presumptuous too - so she stayed in the car. Even though Lady was clearly ready to be done with it and out of the confined space herself.

He pulled in behind her just as she was attempting to pep talk herself into getting out - at least to let Lady pee! And panic washed over her entire body as she watched confusion and clear annoyance flit over his beautiful strong features whilst he eyed her car and slowly got out of his own with a frankly unfair amount of grace. He either really wasn’t impressed with her arrival, or MAYBE he didn’t recognise the car - she had only sent him the one photo of it after all. In that moment he kind of looked rather terrifyingly like his Father! All arrogant, god like fury. He was pissed off that someone had the hide to be in his driveway and it actually made her giggle. Of course, angering Jaime Lannister was akin to poking an actual lion - it was not at all a smart or safe OR sane thing to do... But he was her lion and she had missed him! She was utterly mad apparently, but her initial excitement was back in full force and she just couldn’t help herself. She wound down the window and poked her head out with a wickedly cocky grin.

“Excuse me Ser? I was wondering if you might be able to play my knight in shining armour for a few moments? See - I’m Red, and me and my sweet Lady Wolf here are trying to find our way to Daddy’s house... But we just don’t know if we have the right place?” She bit her lip as he froze and stared at her incredulously. His confusion and disbelief was frankly adorable if she was being completely honest with herself. “Of course... Daddy might not want to see us either... So we could always go to Cousin Jon’s.” She giggled in relief as that thousand watt smile spread over his handsome face, relaxing his dangerous-preparing-to-pounce countenance into the much more preferable cocky, arrogant, swaggering grace that she had missed so very much, as he prowled closer to her open window. “I think Daddy might object severely, to you even contemplating making your way to cousin Jon’s instead Red. Luckily? He’s parked you in - so you can’t leave! He might even agree to not tell that Runt of a sister of yours that you are mixing up your tales if you hop out?” She squealed excitedly and shoved the door open to dive into his arms, hilariously making him grunt at the force of it. But she hardly cared because he just felt so good wrapped around her. And he smelled good too, like a very mild aftershave and something a bit earthy and a little tiny bit of sweat and completely... Jaime. 

She did not want to let go now that she had him exactly where he belonged, and the way he was almost panting as he clutched at her tight and pressed his lips to her temple, told her he didn’t want to either. Which was absolutely, positively acceptable to her. Just not to Lady apparently. She huffed an embarrassed laugh and looked over her shoulder in sheepish apology as her wolf whined and yipped to get her attention. “I’ll assume that’s Lady shall I? Curious how the ONE out of all of your families wolves I’ve yet to meet has apparently come to stay at my house.” She scrunched her face a little sheepishly. It actually hadn’t occurred to her at all that he might have cause to object about Lady’s presence. Somewhere along the way, in her excitable exploration into spontaneity, she had completely disregarded her manners. Jaime smirked at her in very clear amusement, apparently reading her every thought o her face, and pulled the rear door handle to let her girl out and proceeded to tuck her into his side whilst he gave his ‘patting’ attention to her preening wolf instead. “Is it alright that we are here? That I brought her too? I didn’t actually think about it at all... I just-“ Sansa squeaked in surprise and then smiled against his lips and pushed into him just a touch harder, as he kissed her quick to shut her up. “I have a lot of questions, but right now all I care about is that you are in my arms. I can’t believe you did this! Can you read my mind or something? Legend says The Starks Of Old could control the minds of beasts? Are you a warg or whatever they are called Red?”

Sansa huffed a laugh and nuzzled at his face and let her hands trace over the familiar slopes and planes and curves of his arms and shoulders until her fingers were tangled in the long, soft hairs at the back of his head. “A lot of questions and you start with mind reading and warging speculation?” She grinned at the amused excitement in his eyes and sighed dramatically. “Loaded questions Lannister. If you want answers? You are just going to have to invite me into your castle.... And maybe help me lug in my thousand bags for somewhere around a weeks worth of visiting?”

“I have you for a WEEK?” She bit her lip and blushed at his boy like excitement. “Give or take a few days? I don’t really HAVE to be back in The Vale before NEXT Monday?” She didn’t have a chance to do anything other than shriek and laugh as he pulled back just enough to smile wickedly as he threw her over his shoulder like she weighed absolutely nothing at all, and slapped her bum. “Come on Lady! Let me take my girls inside and I’ll come back to get everything in a bit. I really hope you brought food and such for her Sansa because we won’t be venturing far from my bed all weekend - let alone far enough to gather supplies for the wolf!”

“She has everything she needs thank you very much!”

“And apparently so do I!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m hoping Sansa’s giddy excitement translates? And it isn’t TOO clunky.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LETS GET THIS SEXCAPADE STARTED!

THE NIGHT IS DARK AND FULL OF PLEASURES: PART ONE.

He was a lecherous bastard. He wasn’t denying it, and that ridiculously arousing mewling sound that she kept making, told him well, that she really didn’t mind at all that he had done no more than unlock and open his front door before dragging her insultingly fantastic body back down off of his shoulder to push her into the frame so he could devour her. He definitely needed to catch up, his mind was absolutely snagging on the fact that she was actually there, at his house, in his arms, writhing so very wonderfully against his rather tautly strung body. That’s apparently all that could compute for the moment. His senses were just too overwhelmed with her. The fruity scent of her hair, the feint sugary taste of whatever she had been eating on her tongue, the nip of her teeth on his bottom lip, the tug of her fingers in his hair and the warm softness of her perfect curves. Gods he had missed her. He really should care - not only because he was so utterly confused, but also because any of his neighbours who were still awake had the potential to be given quite the show. But they could kiss his ass for a few moments yet.

“Baby?” He hummed against her lips and then turned his focus to nipping and licking his way along her jawline. He was listening. He WAS! He just also had a need to taste her skin and feel the blood pumping so close to the surface, under his suckling mouth. “Loath as I am to put a stop to this incredible welcome my Knight? The door jam is jabbing into my back and we really should unload my stuff and lock up so we don’t have to stop and do so later.” Jaime groaned, and he wasn’t at all too proud to admit that it was just a little bit petulant. But he conceded at least a small amount and pulled her back into his arms, hoisting her thighs around his hips and stumbled his way into the living room, blindly groping for the light switch as he did, and then tossing her onto his couch playfully and lowering himself over her just enough to keep stealing just a few more needy kisses - enough to make her giggle. “Make yourself at home? I can give you a tour later if you really want me to, but I’m happy for you to snoop around all you like. I’ll go put our trucks in the garage and actually shut the gate - just so the neighbours don’t all lose their minds if they see Lady getting about out the front. And I’ll be back? Help yourself to anything in the kitchen you want too.”

“I can help if you want? I was not quite so efficient with my packing this time. And Lady is a diva, she had to have a whole new bed and stuffed toys and everything.” He snorted a laugh at her faux innocent look and at the bloody wolf almost copying it where she was sat rather primly beside the sofa watching them. He leaned in and stole another single, soft kiss and nudged her nose with his own. “Good. She will have everything she needs when she comes to visit DADDY in the future hmm? I think I can manage though, I won’t be long alright?”

He jumped up quickly and shot her a wink as he patted the rather happy looking wolf on his way past, intent on unloading her truck and moving both as quickly as humanly possible... And he wasn’t at all fleeing from the implications of what he had just said, or her potential reaction to it! Sansa calling him Daddy was one thing... His naming himself such in relation to her pet wolf was another entirely. He wasn’t really a pet person, he’d never owned one in his entire fourty four years, and yet it didn’t bother him in the slightest to open his home to a very large one that he assumed required quite a bit of work, all because he loved her human. She was hardly a child - but the commitment involved in his basically claiming himself a second human figure for her, was rather significant he imagined. But then? Sansa HAD started it? And apparently Lady was more than happy for him to do so, if her prancing along beside him was any indication? “Guess we are shutting the gates first than hmm?” He huffed a laugh at the excited things answering yip and scratched his hand through her soft fur. Not even a full half hour ago he had been rather overwhelmed by mostly negative emotions... And then he found his girlfriend pulled up in his driveway, completely by surprise, and somehow it had become the best night ever, topped off with a giant shadow intent on helping him see to the unexpected tasks he set himself. He couldn’t help but smile just a little bit at his luck.

He figured it was probably far safer to not delve too much into the mess of what his mind HAD BEEN lost too, only a short time ago. Especially not when he could focus on how happy he was. He hadn’t expected to actually see her until her showcase at the earliest, though he had the odd wistful thought of doing exactly as she had! He had even had to convince himself he couldn’t do it more than once in the last twenty four hours alone. The fact that she had done it when he genuinely felt desperate for her company was just... No one had ever done anything like this for him before. Made that sort of effort to just be there, for the sake of being there - wanting his company so much that they would drive for hours just to surprise him. It felt good - better than. Spending all weekend with her and then getting to come home to her after work for a week was going to be even better still. All he had to do was not screw around unloading her hilariously overpacked truck and lock both it and his up for the night, and he’d be able to focus on just her.

———————

“Oh I see how it is! You only joined me long enough for our girl to bring your stuff in from where I left it on the porch huh?” He leaned lazily into the kitchen bench and watched the giant she wolf scoffing down some meat like substance mixed up with what looked to be dry dog food or something of similar consistency, whilst his human lady snickered at his faux insult as she poured them both a steamy cup of coffee. - A point he might have objected to, had he planned to sleep at all that night... Which he absolutely had no intention of doing thank you very much! - If he wasn’t making love to her all night because he’d warn her out, he’d probably be watching her sleep, so he didn’t fall asleep and wake to find it all an elaborate fantasy dream. “Actually DADDY! She was happy enough to continue following you about, but I thought it best that she not be in your way moving the trucks just in case. - She’s normally really good around cars, but it’s a strange yard and she is very curious over you. PLUS! She knows she gets actual meat for her dinner meals unless someone has had a chance to take her out hunting - which no one has recently, and she hadn’t had it yet because we were travelling.” He hummed curiously and ignored the pang in his chest at her cheek in calling him the wolf’s Daddy again. It was confounding enough without her teasing him over it - but he had walked into it too. 

“Does she need to be supervised for it?” He opened his arms for her to tuck herself in against his chest and took the cup she offered in his good hand. It was strangely domestic, and it felt good - even if they hadn’t actually made their way to any sort of explanations or questions that might give answers to how they came to be cuddling in his kitchen late on a Friday night without any sort of advanced warning. It didn’t matter for now, because the moment was perfect as it was. “Not really - she obviously can’t go out alone because she would look wild and become the prey herself, for any hunters in the area... But sometimes she’s happy enough just to chase down a few rabbits close to where I am if I go out for a walk or something. Mr. Royce takes her if he’s going out for big game, same as if we are at home and Dad or my siblings go out. Mr. Royce even had custom breast plates and stuff made for her the same as his dogs wear, so she’s a little safer.” Jaime huffed a disbelieving laugh at just how spoiled the full grown Direwolf currently eating in his kitchen truly was! As if the stuffed toys he had laughed over her trotting back to the porch with in her maw weren’t bad enough! “So it would be enough, if we were to go out for a picnic or something in The Kingswood at some point?” He sipped at his coffee and smiled around the lip of the mug at the excited glint in her eyes and happy little nod, and then he happily leaned in and gave her the kiss she obviously wanted by offering her soft pink lips up to him. “Am I to expect she will want to sleep in my bedroom?”

“She won’t get on the bed if I tell her not to? She has her own and her stuffed toys too?” Jaime snorted a laugh at her adorable little begging pout and kissed her nose. She was very bloody lucky he loved her so much, that was for sure and certain! “Well? It’ll make for an interesting adrenaline rush to make love to you all night, if I need to be concerned my ass is going to become a chew toy. She will make for some audience!”

“JAIME!” He couldn’t help but laugh and hold his coffee up and away from her slapping hands so he didn’t end up wearing the bloody lot of it. “You can put her bedding in my walk in and leave the door open so she can come and go as she pleases - she won’t be able to actually see us in bed if she stays in her own - how is that?” 

He had almost forgotten just how beautiful she was when she blushed so prettily and blinked up at him with those simply hypnotic blue eyes, smiling so sweetly as she nodded again in agreement with his plan. “Gods damn you are beautiful My Baby... I have really missed you.” His heart was pounding so hard at the soft, simply adoring look on her face, that he might have had cause for concern that it would give out on him, were he not such a fit man. “I missed you too Jaime... That’s why I come down... I missed you and I know things haven’t been very comfortable with you and your Dad and Myrcella either... I thought that maybe I could help? Even just be here for you to come home to for a little while... We still need time and space ourselves too - I appreciate that, but we live so far apart anyway that we kind of HAVE to give there anyway? We can still take it slow and spend time together when we have the chance to, because having the chance won’t be all that common really. Does that make sense?” He sat his coffee down on the counter quickly and cupped her jaw, tipping her face to his and leaning in to kiss her again. This time with all of the love and longing he had inside for her.

There weren’t really adequate words he could give in that moment to explain just how her thoughts had made him feel. Well - there were... But he honestly did not think they were in a place where dropping THOSE particular words was the best course of action. He could only hope she understood that she had overwhelmed him with her thoughtfulness. “We have all week to talk and figure out where we are at sweetheart. I can’t even begin to explain how much you being here means to me.” He hoped his mumbled attempt, breathed over her petal soft lips was enough for now, and conversely - not too much at the same time. “We do Baby. Maybe we should lock up down here and go to bed - and you can welcome me home the way I know you want to Hmm?” He had to almost bite his tongue off to keep from reacting the way THAT almost demanded he do so! It had to have been a slip of the tongue on her part, clearly evidenced by her lack of reaction over basically having called his house HER or THEIR home! But seven fucking hells didn’t it sound perfect to him! “Actually? I’m pretty tired and stiff from driving, a bit sweaty and yuck too - would you mind if I showered first? You can come with me if you want?” Jaime smiled wickedly against her lips at the idea of having her in his shower, just as he had fantasised so very many times before. He wasn’t sure he wasn’t actually dreaming after all! “Shower sex too huh? This is the best night ever!” It had been one hell of an overwhelmingly ping pong like emotional day all around, but he was more than willing to shut it all out and focus on the task at hand. Even more so if said task was the living embodiment of his favourite fantasy! “Well? You have been SUCH a GOOD BOY, unloading my car and locking up for the night Baby... You might deserve a treat hmm?”

“Fuck yes I do! I have been a good boy! I only jerked off ONCE in there this morning thinking about being in there with you!”

“Good boys do NOT say FUCK! Looks like I’ll just have to spank you to go with it.”

“Fuck! I have missed you woman! Let’s go!”

“That’s TWO spanks MISTER!”

“Oh I’m well aware of it Baby!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I Promise not to TEASE it again the ACTUAL sex is coming up next!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Taa Daa! Not sorry!

THE NIGHT IS DARK AND FULL OF PLEASURES: PART TWO.

She didn’t know what he was doing to her. All she knew was that every single millimetre of her body was exploding like a firework with pleasure and quivering with relief at the same time. And she didn’t ever want him or it to stop. She didn’t know if it was simply because it had been a few weeks and he missed her THAT much, or if it was because her body had up and attached itself to the feelings he could evoke in it. OR if his joking about masturbating over her in the shower that morning had actually been a hint towards some fantasy he had been harbouring. But whatever it was - she was more than grateful for it for the sensations she was experiencing as a result.

Truthfully, it was nothing short of absolute worship. The moment her stinging hand landed on his very delicious, firm ass cheek for his second promised spank he had seized all control without a single lick of hesitation! She had been quite happy to keep it light and playful, though actually following through and spanking him had had a rather curiously arousing effect on her, that she would have spent a moment contemplating if he hadn’t swooped in for a messy, desperate kiss, that was all tongue and teeth and was frankly, distractingly amazing! But she couldn’t bring herself to care that he had changed the tone of things. Especially not when he lathered her in body wash and proceeded to massage her every aching, quivering muscle with those wonderful strong hands of his. And certainly not when he turned his mouth on her folds as he worked her thighs and bum and hips loose from all knots, only to leave her RIGHT ON THE EDGE when he pulled away. And then the ass had kept her there, dangling from the precipice by a firm hold on her foot that just would not let go! By slipping his actual THROBBING cock - it was actually pulsing he was so hard! She didn’t know they could really do that! Having assumed it was simply a dramatic way to describe an erection in erotic text! But no! He was pulsing he was so hard when he pushed himself into triangle of her thighs and her folds, whilst he massaged her back and shoulders and neck. Lazily rubbing himself against her, sliding and gliding in her wetness, but never QUITE giving enough friction AND not even thinking of just pushing into her fully no matter how she whined and wiggled at him in a bid for relief.

She positively exploded the second he turned her to face him and hitched her thigh up over his hip and slid home, where he belonged, deep inside of her. And it just seemed to keep going as he dragged himself out and in roughly. Her whole body was on fire riding that wave of pleasure over and over and over. Maybe it might have been HIS fantasy to begin with? But it was her that ended up with the ultimate prize out of it. She didn’t know if it was The Old Gods or The Seven or one of the more commonly recognised deities the world over that delivered her to the heights of some heavenly plane, with her magnificent golden knights cock deep inside of her? And truthfully she didn’t really care, she knew with absolute clarity that such a place existed now. Because of her ridiculously perfect lover. She did have to thank one of them - perhaps all of them? For making Jaime Lannister the Warrior reborn however! Making her man strong enough to catch her weight when her knees buckled and her feet slipped after he burst In heavy spurts deep inside of her with a strangled gasp of her name, and set off an even stronger wave of sensation from her own body.

So there she was... A pile of twitching, shuddering, exhausted goo, held up from collapsing by his will and strength alone, while he was apparently, not only able to take her weight on top of his own and his exhaustion, but laugh through his ragged breathing also. Which was just down right rude really! “What is so funny hmm?” She tried for haughty insult... And got breathy whine, but it hardly mattered when he straightened up and hauled her weight as he did, to drag her into his arms for a much needed cuddle. “The waters gone cold is what’s funny love. Come on! We need to rally at least enough strength to rinse off and stumble out of here AND dry off before we can collapse into bed.” She huffed a breathy laugh and held her hand out to feel the water for herself and then buried her face in his neck to hide her blush when she discovered that he wasn’t actually kidding. “See? The issue with your words Jaime? Is that you seemed to be under the misguided notion that I have anything left! I believe I’m going to need my big strong elite soldier to rinse me off and lift me out and dry me and then carry me to bed, because I’m about as stable as a new born lamb, Lord Commander.” The cocky grin and the way he laughed told her more than anything that the beautiful idiot was more than a little bit pleased with himself for what he had done to her. She didn’t even have the energy to do more than call him an idiot. Which, of course! Only made it worse. “Come on then beautiful, I guess making love all night can wait until you regain your strength! This is going to be cold alright?”

“Mmhmm.” Yep. She was D O N E! DONE!

———————

Sansa woke the next morning, warm, languid, heavy limbed and aching in ALL of the right ways. She had rallied again at some ungodly hour of the night, and sleepily rubbed at him and begged against the smooth warm skin of his neck, for him to please wake up because she wanted him. Like a right little hussy! Not that he minded at all apparently, if his sleepy grin and deep, lazy exploration of her mouth with his tongue was any indication. He had done exactly as she had wanted and rolled between her thighs and made sweet, slow love to her. Her legs around him, their fingers laced and palms pressed together, chest to chest, lips pressed longingly against lips or skin wherever they could reach, breathy whispers of encouragement floating between them and his thick cock thrusting into her heat, stroking and rubbing at all of those sensitive spots that made her sigh and moan. It was perfect. And dozing straight back off tangled up around him was the absolute best feeling in the world. She had almost forgotten how it felt, except that it kind of felt even better knowing that it was what she had to look forward to, rather than what she would need to remember when it was over.

“Morning Baby.” She stretched lazily and blinked her eyes open slowly. He sounded far too awake and far to far away for her liking. Which made sense when she blinked up at his dressed and smiling form sitting beside her, lovingly brushing her hair back from her face. “There better be a good reason you aren’t naked and in bed with me Ser!” Her lover smiled cheekily and nodded to a take away coffee cup and paper bag on the bedside table at her side. “Coffee and breakfast. Lady and I went for a walk just after sunrise - she wanted out and I was wide awake. So we stopped at the cafe a couple of blocks away in the little neighbourhood shopping complex. I like walking her! She scares the shit out of people!” She smiled sleepily and snuggled into her pillow to take in his handsome face. He seemed so carefree and happy in that moment and it was so nice to see, after how down she knew his families awkward communicating and NOT communicating had been of late. “She’s not at all scary! How rude.” He cocked an amused brow at her and huffed a small laugh. “No! An actual Direwolf isn’t at all a scary thing to see up close!” She sniffed primly and rolled her eyes, reaching out to unconsciously rest her hand on his leg. “You say that like she is anything like those ancient beasts that were as big as horses and rode to war beside my ancestors! YES! She’s a wolf, but she’s hardly all THAT much bigger than a normal grey wolf or a really big breed domestic dog! Where is she actually?”

“Mmm. And to everyone South of The Neck who is not actually acquainted with your family or your freakishly large wild beasts? They are terrifying. It was wonderfully entertaining watching how many people crossed the street so they didn’t cross our path!” She pouted petulantly up at him. She hated it when people did that! -Except for men, because when Lady wasn’t around she had to deal with far too many leering looks to be comfortable thank you very much! But Lady was a friendly girl and she wouldn’t hurt anyone! He leaned down and sucked at her bottom lip until she gave in and giggled at him and shoved him away playfully. “Don’t pout beautiful. She will make friends around here soon enough if she’s seen out and about... As for where she is? I left the patio doors off the kitchen open so she can explore as she likes. The gates are shut again so she can’t go far and the neighbours SHOULDN’T freak out too much if it looks like she’s meant to be in my yard. - Unless she does me a solid and scares the blasted cat that keeps shitting on my lawn away that is! One of them might complain about that.”

“You do realise that she will make a much larger mess than a cat right? You also realise that such statement makes you sound like the grumpy old man in the street who the neighbourhood kids are too scared to ask for their ball back, right?” Jaime snorted a quiet laugh and nipped at her nose playfully and sighing with excessive dramatic flair. “I’m well aware of that, yes! But the difference is, that it would be expected that she shits in my yard because she is staying here! That demon feline does it just to piss me off! The bastard thing brings me dead mice sometimes too! And as for your cheek? I’ll have you know, that I am actually the cool neighbour who lets them in to find their lost balls or whatever else they lose in my yard thank you!” She gave in and giggled, curling herself around him as she did. He was adorable and she loved everything about this new side of him! She honestly wouldn’t have picked him for a ‘big house in the suburbs’ type of guy. Yet she was currently residing in the proof of that reality. “Can I ask you something?” He hummed quietly in affirmation and shuffled himself around to laze back into her a touch. “You want to know why an extortionately rich ‘bachelor’ like myself lives in a big house, complete with gardens AND patio furniture, in a family friendly suburb?” She blushed at how predictable and how judgemental it felt like she was being over his choice of homes, but nodded anyway because she WAS curious.

“It’s a bit of a convoluted story actually... But the simple answer is that I wanted a HOME... I’m a Lannister to start with - I grew up in an actual castle, and mansions, yes plural, The Rock itself is of course HOME. Like Winterfell, it has been modernised in parts, to be more palace like I suppose? But then there was Casterly House in Lannisport City and Casterly Manor here in Kings Landing. And what all three have in common, besides their names, is that they are the main residences of HOUSE LANNISTER of course. - They are basically museums.” She smiled softly in understanding and wiggled until her head was resting on his thigh so she could look up at him as he spoke. She loved it when he opened up like this to her, it made him seem so human and real to her. “Anyway... When I came home from my tour of duty? My first missions behind enemy lines if you will? I was... A mess - would be a catastrophic understatement. I was most comfortable at Cersei’s, and oddly, I found it was actually the rooms that Robert made his that were the easiest places for me to be - even with his horrendous hunting trophies... So that’s where I went for the first few weeks when I came home - every time. And once the kids came along - it was even more of a home, specifically in those rooms. Cersei had to have the place looking like a magazine showroom, but in those rooms, Robert refused to let her do it.... Anyway... When I was injured and told that I’d be taking over as Lord Commander, all I could think about was being responsible for all those soldiers - I mean I felt sorry for myself and all of that too! But it was a lot of pressure, knowing that soldiers tend to come home a bit broken, especially soldiers who will either take life or have to watch those closest to them die before their eyes, or both, and still have to carry on with the mission like their hearts haven’t been ripped out of their chests.... I wanted to be able to offer what Robert inadvertently gave me, when I turned to my sister to keep from succumbing to that pain. So I bought a home, willing and prepared to open it to those returning to home base, who didn’t have somewhere like that to keep them from killing themselves. A home - with someone who actually understood what it felt like to wake up thinking you are still in a war zone, there to sit with them in the dark if needs be.” 

She could barely breathe by the time he finished his explanation. Not for the pain in her heart over what he and other soldiers just like him had to suffer through, and not for the overwhelming love and pride and respect that she felt for him wanting to help others in such an unconventional, yet utterly selfless and frankly beautiful way. She was openly crying and there wasn’t a single lick of shame in her entire being over it either. He was a hero, and not just because of the extensive work he had done as an active special forces soldier himself. “Jaime.” He smiled sadly and accepted her affectionate patting with a gentle kiss to the inside of her wrist. “You’re amazing my knight.” He hummed quietly and let her sit and snuggle into him, swinging himself around to sit against the headboard of his ridiculously oversized bed with her laying all over him. And then she smiled sheepishly as he handed her the coffee he had brought her with an amused look and grabbed his own too. “It’s my responsibility to look after my troops sweetheart. That doesn’t stop just because their tours are over... Besides - there is numerous services available on base that help too, plus charities set up for returning servicemen. I really only have had to open my home up a few times.” And that was it. She climbed up out of her nest of blankets and draped herself over him, buck naked, arms - coffee cup and all, wrapped around his neck, knees either side of his hips, to show him exactly what she thought of his modesty! 

“Can I help you My Lady? - PLEASE?” She giggled at his cheek and at the way he eyed her naked body and dragged his free hand over her slowly. “Actually soldier? I’m thinking maybe it should be me helping you hmm? Surely it could be considered a civic duty to see to your every need?” She blushed awfully, but it didn’t matter really because he caught onto the game she was hinting at with her coy words. The wicked smile that slipped over his face as he lazed back a touch more told her that. And she had done it on purpose. He reminded her a bit of Arya at times. Humour and cheek were a go to for him to break out away from too heavy emotions sometimes, and that was alright with her. “Eat that pastry and drink your coffee before they get any colder Baby. Trust me? You are going to need the sustenance for strength! Lest I have you nearly passing out after sex on me a second day in a row hmm?” She nipped at his lips playfully and earned a husky laugh and a smacking kiss and a smacked ass too. “Behave yourself baby girl or I’m going to slap this beautiful ass until it’s as red as your hair.” She whimpered and wiggled as he gripped handfuls of her bum cheeks and blinked at him innocently. “I’ll be good Daddy, and eat up all my food and drink up every drop of my coffee. And then maybe you might let me suck your cock?”

“You’re fucking incredible Red. Incredible. Quickly now!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yehhhh.... That happened.


	12. Chapter 12

SATURDAY:

If he looked closely he could see the feint scars left marring his girls delicate skin, from Cersei’s claws ripping their way across her pretty face. There was also still a little discolouration around the corner of her eye, and a spot or two of red in the white of her eye. It was all easily hidden with a bit of makeup of course, except those spots on her eye, and no one would know what had happened, because they wouldn’t notice it. But he knew what happened and he noticed it, not only because he saw it happen, but because he saw her without makeup, and far closer than anyone else would.

They broke his heart. Even more so, knowing that they could have still been exactly where they were now together, without her ever having to live the moment that caused them. If he had only thought to just ask her out properly - or at least made his infatuation a lot less obvious... But it was what it was and the silly girl had been proud of her actions for what they represented to her too. There was no changing it now anyway and they hopefully wouldn’t have to deal with such things ever again. And yet none of it made it any better in his mind. They would fade completely in time, they weren’t severe enough to remain permanently visible. Still he would always remember them anyway. He’d remember how bruised and swollen and sore she had looked that last night, for the rest of his life - just as clearly as the way she had growled at him and staked her claim over him.

He’d also remember, that he would never be worthy of someone so infinitely sweet, and smart, and kind, and wonderful as her. He wasn’t ever giving her up though! So he’d just have to do his absolute best, at all times, to worship her and cherish her as her mother had asked of him. He’d do it so she never realised just how unworthy he was. Taking a ‘break’ from her, from what they had that weekend, even with all the drama and denial and worrying! What they WOULD have together eventually - being apart from her at all, was hard enough. Something that had become glaringly obvious when he had laid awake, watching her sleep, as the sun rose that morning. He wanted it every day. He didn’t want the distance anymore, he didn’t want to go slow. He wanted to tell her he loved her, and he wanted to make plans to travel with her.... He didn’t want her taking an internship with his Aunt - because that had her living in Lannisport for the next year or so. Of course he would never ever tell her that, they had been together for two weeks - it was utter madness for him to want what he did, let alone verbalise the selfish desire that he had, for her to potentially sacrifice her best career opportunities to find something closer to him so she would never leave. He just had to live on the hope that her best opportunity came from some Kings Landing based label instead.

What he really wanted, was for her to take over whatever room she wanted, in what he would likely think of from now on, as THEIR HOME - possibly the formal dining room or the downstairs study maybe? Somewhere that she could make into her ‘work room’, that he would be locked out of because she was creating a very specific dress, that he wasn’t allowed to see. And wasn’t THAT a confronting thought! They weren’t even at a spot where their relationship had been made public or technically official - not outside of their families at any rate. And there were family members who weren’t yet comfortable with them being together, and the rest of them were far TOO comfortable with it - to the point of being a little overbearing in their interest! They weren’t even really in a spot where he felt confident in telling her how he really feels. So fantasising about an event and subsequent lifelong commitment - the very ones he had avoided like the plague for his whole adult life - was dangerous and irresponsible and a little mad too. But he just couldn’t help it.

“Golden Dragon for your thoughts handsome?” He started slightly and turned his focus to those crystal clear, blue eyes and smiled gently. Apparently he hadn’t noticed that she had woken again beside him, with him getting lost in his mind again. Though he may even be responsible for her wakefulness too - because he also hadn’t noticed that he had been tracing her hair line with the pad of his pointer finger. “I’m thinking that I should throw around some Lannister weight and get us a table at some ridiculously fancy restaurant for tonight.” The baffled look on her face and the soft blush was just a little bit adorable. And he was being an idiot. A spontaneous, pressuring idiot. They hadn’t talked about letting their relationship become public and thus - fodder for gossip, and he knew she still struggled sometimes over their age gap. - Wrongfully worrying that people would judge her a gold digger or a whore or some such nonsense, because of his being a ‘rich old man’. “You want to take me out for dinner? An actual DATE? And here I was thinking that we weren’t moving far from this bed hmm?” He hummed in mild amusement at her cheek and at her confusion and also the bashfulness she was trying hard to hide from him. “But see? You’ve been here somewhere in the vicinity of sixteen, maybe seventeen hours, TOPS! And we’ve had sex half a dozen times already. I didn’t WANT to have to point out that I’m an old man beautiful! But at that rate? My cock may just be worn to a smooth nub by the time I go back to work Monday morning if we aren’t careful! So my solution is simple! I’ll take you out to some snotty, pretentious restaurant, where we can dress up in our finery and look smashing together - and I’ll feed you, because you are a scary, mean little wolf when you are hungry! And then I can rebuild some of my strength so we can make love again and again tonight!”

He rolled slightly to accommodate her propping herself up on her elbow, to lean over him and then he kissed the tickling fingers exploring his face gently and waited. He was actually rather nervous. - Not that she wouldn’t actually go out on a proper ‘date’ with him - but because he was challenging her to acknowledge him and them to the world - consequences and public opinion be damned. “If you want me to get all dressed up, and suffer through behaving with perfect ladylike decorum at a high end restaurant - whilst sitting across from you, looking so very delicious in some expensive suit and button down combo -You are going to have to ask me like a proper gentleman Ser!” He smirked like a Gods damned predator as her eyes trailed over his naked-but-for-the-sheet form, oh so slowly, with that sweet little pink pillow soft lip was caught between those perfect white teeth. “Sansa Stark? Will you please have dinner with me? Will you be seen spending an evening in my company in a romantic setting? Will you claim me publicly Baby?” His heart was tripping over hard in his chest as she flushed and squeaked and hid her beaming smile under her hand, which absolutely failed, because her eyes told him everything anyway. “Really? You aren’t worried about it being too soon for such an open acknowledgment?” He hummed in affirmation and tipped her face so he could nudge her nose with his affectionately. “Absolutely not. Myrcella is the only one who’s opinion matters - that has yet to, not only accept but openly encourage our relationship Red. And she IS coming around, maybe it’s the nudge she needs to get over her childishness too? The question is whether YOU are ready sweetheart.”

“I’m so glad I went shopping before I come down now! Yes, Jaime Lannister - I will happily, ecstatically, emphatically agree to have dinner with you. For the whole damned world to know that we are dating - if that’s what you want! YOU are just lucky I packed a passable enough, fancy dress, with such short notice!” He couldn’t help but laugh happily and pull her face down to his so he might taste that beautiful mouth - show her without words what her excited acceptance meant to him. “I just want you Sansa.” His heart pounded hard in his chest as she blinked at him slowly - with so much adoration and awe. He may as well have just fucking told her he loved her - what he had said made it as clear as the ocean shallows off Lannisport beach anyway! “I _just want you _too Jaime.” His breath shuddered out slowly against her lips and he nodded - he didn’t really have a functioning- whatever it was in his head that made talking a possibility! In that moment. So he kissed her again, licking into her sweet mouth slowly and savouring the languid roll of her tongue back against his. The suck and rub of her lips and the way she let him almost breathe through her, because he was a man dying of thirst in the desert and she was the water that he craved in order to live apparently.

——————

She sent him from the bedroom with a shooing wave before their kissing and affectionately stroking fingers could turn into yet ANOTHER bout of lovemaking. As if he had THAT in him just yet after the last time her mouth was on him! Truthfully, he really did need the bloody reprieve! He didn’t think he had ever had so much sex in such a small time period before in his life! And much to his chagrin - he was NOT a twenty year old man with an endless supply! It was both a positive and a negative point to his being twenty years his girlfriends senior! His passionate little she wolf was insatiable for him, but he needed a bit of time to regroup! At one point around lunchtime he had actually had to call in some reserves, and follow through with his faux threats to spank her ass until it was red raw and he let her ride his fingers and his face to completion twice following, because Daddy just couldn’t rise to the occasion again at that point in time! Of course he did BECAUSE of that, which worked out in his favour, because it scored him another blow job! But Seven Hells was he knocking up! And it was completely unacceptable thank you very much! Dinner was the perfect solution. - Not only did he still get her company, he could regain his strength with a minor break, and he also got to take a rather large step forward with her - by taking their relationship public. There wasn’t really any chance that it would go unnoticed that a Stark and a Lannister were out on a date - the two of them in particular, at that. What she had emphatically agreed to, was quite significant. Now all he had to do, was use his name to make sure it happened, when he called the restaurant in question. A ploy that he wasn’t at all ashamed to take full advantage of!

——————

TEXT FROM TY:

How are you today Brother? Anything happening in your life at this very moment that I might find interesting?

TEXT FROM MYRCELLA:

Hey Uncle Jaime, I was wondering if you maybe wanted to grab dinner or a coffee or something this week sometime? I think we should talk. I’m sorry it’s taken me this long to ask. I love you.

TEXT FROM TOMMEN:

SURPRISE! I’m really not up to pretending I didn’t know Sansa was coming to visit! I hope that her being there has helped a bit. I know dinner was rough. Also? I’m taking this time RIGHT NOW! To claim the role of favourite to my new little cousin that I imagine you are getting plenty of practice making! Remember this when Grand Pappy Tywin thinks to claim said roll! And please NEVER tell him I called him that! Love ya old man!

TEXT FROM JONNY BOY:

Hey Jai, Sans just called and asked me to come round and get Lady for the night because you pair are headed out or whatever - just giving you a half hour warning of my impending arrival. Make sure you’ve got pants on and are NOT wearing my little Lady wolf instead! Good luck by the way - she was squeaking and babbling which tells me she’s excited.

Jaime chuckled darkly as he read over the texts that he had been ignoring all day. The downside to his having to call for reservations, was that he was forced to take note of the frankly insulting amount of missed calls and texts he had. He even had a missed call and a voicemail from Renly Baratheon! Intent on checking up on him after the family dinner - because he knew Myrcella had been difficult towards him lately! Sure, it was nice of the guy to think of him... But his paranoia over the strange interest those around him were showing over his well-being of late was kicking into overdrive - even more so with Tom openly admitting to having prior knowledge that Sansa was visiting! He would have to ask her, but he was starting to suspect that their families and friends were monitoring their relationships progress and talking to each other over it. The sneaky bastards! He shook his head and leaned his weight into the kitchen bench as his coffee was pouring, to reply to a few of them.

TEXT TO JONNY BOY:

Pants are on and your delicate little eyes will be safe - I was banished from my bedroom for the time being. - I can bring her around if it’s easier? She could have stayed home too, but I can’t really leave the door open for her to come in and out, if I’m not here either I suppose? No luck necessary brother! The squeaking is fucking adorable!

TEXT TO TY:

Now I understand why you seemed so bloody cocky and pleased with yourself asshole! We are out for dinner tonight, at The BlackWater, and I’m thinking a picnic in The Kingswood tomorrow so Lady can get out for a bit too. We’ll see. I’m sure that is interesting enough for you to call The Great Lion to report immediately - so I’ll talk to you Monday at the earliest brother.

TEXT TO TOMMEN:

Heads up might have been nice Tom! But I was quite happy about the surprise too. Practice - Yes and you don’t need to know about any of it you cheeky shit! But NO BABIES any time soon! Seven fucking hells! Thank the Gods you gave me the perfect threat to keep you from speaking on such craziness again for awhile yet! Thanks for checking up on me though, I do appreciate it. Love you.

He hesitated with the last one... It was about fucking time she come around to at least talking, instead of ignoring him - or sniping at him just like her fucking mother used to! That had really thrown him at dinner - not that she was still angry - that, he accepted. But her childishness had already grated on his last nerve as it was. To have her sneering and purposely trying to hurt him with her digs was so reminiscent of his sister that it wounded him far more than it should have. His little lioness had always been more like him - more like HIS mother, than like her own! And yet, she had reacted like she was cornered - exactly like her mother always did. And it was heartbreaking for him, to know that he was partially responsible for the pain that caused her to lash out like that - he WAS NOT taking all of that weight thank you very much! She had really hurt him and he couldn’t talk to Sansa about that because she would very likely bare her own fangs and claws in response and he didn’t want them leaning that way at all. - Which actually helped him to find the right angle he supposed - but he was not going to stand for letting himself get worked up over it, and losing that unbelievably happy mood he had been in. He would reach back, but that would be all he allowed for the rest of the day and night too.

TEXT TO MYRCELLA:

We need to talk, yes. I’ll make you a deal - if you wish to speak to ME alone, we can do coffee or lunch, but you can come to me at work. Sansa is here this week visiting, so if you want to speak to BOTH of us? We can do dinner. But my agreement to us talking at all this week is conditional Myrcella - you need to speak to Sansa too. She’s one of your best friends and you aren’t using me as an excuse to be petty. If you need more time - that’s fine too, take as long as you need sweetheart, just stop with the bitchy attitude. Believe it or not? I do love you Cell. I always have and I always will. But you won’t be dictating who I’m allowed to date.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> BOOM! About damned time!


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GROUP CHAT! Woohoo!

SATURDAY AFTERNOON:

_Chat Group: Fairy God Family._

TYRION: Heads up darlings! The relationship goes public in around three (ish) hours! And before you ask - yes, there will be some sort of photographic evidence. Watch the online tabloids.

TYRION: I’m not sure what that implies for our betting pools? Is THIS the ‘end of the break’ or a whole new significant moment that we didn’t even get to place our bids for yet?

ARYA: WHAT? What do you mean public? HOW public? He’s taking her out somewhere fancy isn’t he? He’s going ‘full Lannister’ on her right? 

MARGAERY: YES! He SHOULD go ‘Full Lannister’ - we all know he doesn’t just ‘get by’ on his military salary! The man shits gold like all Lannister’s, he should be throwing that around for our Lady!

ROCKIN’ RICK: Cheesy tabloid gossip and poop flinging? Looks like we are getting an early start on the crazy today! WAIT FOR ME TO GET MY POPCORN ASSHOLES!

ROBB: Tabloids Lannister? Really?

TYRION: LOL! Poop flinging? That was quite the hilarious leap Rick! Unfortunately yes Stark - there will be paps about, a Lannister and a Stark out for a romantic dinner at the highest profile restaurant in KL? JAIME out with a woman at all? - He isn’t just the ‘reclusive batchelor heir’ - he also happens to be Lord Commander Of Special Forces for the Royal Westerosi Armed Forces. They were going to catch the scent of it eventually anyway, my Father simply wanted to ensure there were at least a few ‘reliable’ and ‘somewhat decent’ gossips informed so that not ALL reports were ridiculously insulting to them both.

ARYA: RIGHT! Fancy dinner date! I guess we can sign off on the last bet than? Sexy time weekend and official end to ‘the break’ has been had! I think it does actually give us multiple winners too - given all the details... And we were all secretly banking on showcase weekend being the public acknowledgement too... 

BRAN: Sannie will love it. She would have been just as impressed with a picnic too - but we all know our Lady deserves such extravagance! Ty? High five our fairy tale knight for me when you see him, for spoiling my sister.

MARGAERY: OH she will LOVE it alright! AND THE BITCH WONT SHARE THE JUICY DETAILS WITH ME LATER! Is anyone else actually surprised that he’s letting her out of his bed so soon after arrival?

TYRION: In all fairness Marg? He is probably fairly out of practice, as far as I’m aware? Plus his girl IS twenty years his junior! He might just be running out of steam! - ALSO Bran? The picnic is tomorrow apparently!

ROBB: And there is goes again.

THEON: YES! Smooth Lannister! A bit of romantic spoiling to buy time to rebuild the juice stores! My money is on THAT!

SHIREEN: Have any of you thought that perhaps he just loves her? And taking her out on dates - publicly or otherwise, is one way to show that it is more for him than just sexing it up ALL THE TIME like you people keep implying? My Gods! I am genuinely happy for them that they feel confident in where their relationship is and is heading, to take it public! I hope the paps aren’t TOO awful to them either. Especially with the timing and Aunt Cersei ‘falling ill’ again.

ROCKIN’ RICK: SHIREEN! I JUST GOT BACK WITH MY POPCORN AND I DISCOVER YOU RUINING EVERYTHING WITH YOUR ‘MUM VOICE’ AND YOUR ‘REASONS’! You are lucky that you are super hot and I’m going to marry you one day Little Doe!

GENDRY: DID YOU JUST PROPOSE TO MY SWEET LITTLE DOE VIA GROUP CHAT - AFTER YELLING AT HER PUP? Ima kick your ass when I catch you boy!

BRAN: YES! Chase him Gen! Sick him Bull! That popcorn is mine the second he legs it! Also - Thank you for being REASONABLE Shireen!

ROCKIN’ RICK: Gotta catch me first fucker!

TYRION: OH! I think it’s me with the hernia this time! And you are absolutely ‘on the money’ Little Doe! Jaime is utterly smitten. It’s as hilarious as it is adorable. 

TOMMEN: Grand Pappy Tywin is already planning for a new generation of Lannister’s after all! 

TYRION: He is! He is also planning on inviting Sansa to lunch himself this week I imagine! And he will pass it off as ‘ensuring Jaime isn’t going to fuck it up!’ Also? Grand Pappy Tywin? BRILLIANT!

SHIREEN: I am so confused. - That is so sweet Tom and Tyrion!

ARYA: RICKON! Need to up your game Pup! Our sweet Shireen needs the romance and all that shit! Just like Sans! Learn from Lannister! Apparently he’s killing it!

THEON:  **VIDEO ATTACHED**

THEON: LOL LOL LOL! He really did chase him! Saturday’s at Winterfell Manor are THE BEST!

BRAN:  **PHOTO ATTACHED **

BRAN: And there really was popcorn and I really stole it when he run!

MARGAERY: GODS! I’m missing ALL the fun lately! I miss you wonderful crazy people so much! I can’t WAIT for showcase weekend!

YGRITTE: I WANT TO BE THERE NOW! Ugh! Jonny and I will just have to settle for getting to babysit Lady tonight! 

ARYA: Lady is having a sleep over with Ghost is she? They could give us PUPPIES! We will just pretend they aren’t pack for a few hours huh?

YGRITTE: I said the same thing and Jon told me I was an idiot. SOMEBODY isn’t ready for pups apparently! He’s away to get her now.

ROBB: I actually agree on the puppies! That would be awesome! Except that none of them have ever been inclined to do so before this? And Lady would need to be in heat - which I’m pretty sure she isn’t! Nym isn’t?

ARYA: I DON’T LIKE YOUR TONE ROBBERT!

ROBB: Not my name Squirt.

ARYA: BULL! Make Robb run too! (Towards me so I can kick his ass!) He’s being entirely too killjoy for my liking!

TYRION: Oh how I love our little chats children! But how about we let Jaime get used to the idea of an actual girlfriend and ONE pet for now huh?

ROBB: WHAT! I said it was a great idea!

ARYA: YES! And then you ruined it by implying it wasn’t going to happen!

TOMMEN: How is Lady with cats guys?

TYRION: YOU WOULDN’T! Can I be there as witness if you do?

ARYA: I don’t get it?

YGRITTE: Lady would be fine with it if she was told she couldn’t eat it. She’s a good girl. Is this about that ‘demon cat’ he mumbles about sometimes?

TOMMEN: I’ll check with Sansa! I’m so getting him a kitten! - It is Yg! There’s a beautiful long haired tabby that lives down the street from him Arya, and she brings him gifts all the time, he is pretty determined that she is taunting him though because she also craps in his yard. It’s hilarious! It’s a running joke between me and Cell and Uncle Ty, that we would get him his own cat one day.

ARYA: THATS WONDERFUL! I can just picture him getting all pissy at the poor cat! - A kitten would be fine with Lady, she’ll probably think it’s her baby or one of her teddies! (Yes the spoiled bitch has a collection of stuffed toys and she sleeps with them!)

TYRION: THATS IT! It has to happen now Tom! Check with your sweet new Lady Aunt so you have backup for when he roars! Maybe even work it with her so you can introduce Lady to her ‘baby’ first and then he has no choice because he won’t argue with a MAMA WOLF!

MARGAERY: ‘Poop flinging’ and paparazzi to stealth kitten gifting? We have travelled far in a short time today My Loves!

YGRITTE: I’m talkin to Marbrand or Bronn about getting into his office! A stuffed cat and some fake shit? Brilliant!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Eh! Not as happy as I would like to be with this? But here it is anyway! SPONTANEOUS DATE NIGHT!

SATURDAY NIGHT: PART ONE.

Jaime Lannister was a very good looking man. He had ALWAYS been a good looking man. Even as a little girl, and as a gangly teenager, and as a young almost woman, she had known that. Until recently, that information had simply been an obvious truth - the sky is blue - Jaime Lannister is an attractive person. She had had no real cause to think too much on it. Not until the moment she had woken him on that dock just after sunrise and his sleepy childlike confusion had triggered something inside of her. From that moment, his being attractive wasn’t merely a simple truth to her, it was something to be noticed and appreciated, though it hadn’t been something she intended on acting upon really - not until he had pushed her hand down over his hard chest and triggered an entirely different reaction again. From THAT moment, the incredibly handsome Jaime Lannister, was a bit of a flame to her moth.

She had known him near enough to her whole life, in one capacity or another, and beyond his being the handsome, arrogant, twin brother of someone she first idolised and then feared and hated. The quiet uncle she knew little of beyond his being some fancy super soldier who refused to settle down, to her dear friends and her abusive first love. And then in quick succession, the sweet and far more observant than she realised, older friend who was happy to sit and talk to her for long periods... to the very giving, walking fantasy lover... To the love of her life. 

Another constant about Jaime, besides his being handsome - was that he has always had style. A man in a uniform was the very definition of cliched attractive quality, but even the biggest ‘prudes’ couldn’t deny it. So even in his ‘work clothes’ he was handsome. Even with all the added weight of his full tactical gear - which she could only ever remember seeing photos of? He was something a bit special. Seeing those photos on his walls now, had the ability to turn her into a quivering mess! - He was also a Lannister, and Lannister’s knew how to dress to impress, even casually.

He looked utterly delectable naked. He looked sexy enough in shorts and a half buttoned shirt. He was the ultimate fantasy in uniform - and she could not wait to see him dressed for work in only a few short sleeps thank you very much! But there was just something so.... Something that sparked a primal need to possess and claim deep inside of her, at the sight of him in tailored charcoal grey dress pants, a white button down - with understated black leather and polished silver accessories - belt, cuff links, large faced watch. And matching tailored dress jacket. Artfully tousled hair and neatly trimmed stubble.... The man looked like he stepped straight out of the pages of a magazine! A magazine made up of her deepest fantasies and desires maybe? He was delicious and she was already soaking through the panties of the lingerie she had donned under her simple black floral wrap dress, when he stepped out of the walk in and back into the bedroom, where she was slipping into her shoes, sitting on their bed. How on all the Gods green Earth, she was supposed to control herself with the appropriate decorum, she would never ever know. But it was most definitely, going to be a test of her will and strength and also her commitment to being a Lady! Something he planned on challenging her with, if that thousand watt, leonine smile and the slow perusal of her entire body was any indication. She was in so much trouble!

And it certainly did NOT help matters when he greeted her with a kiss to the cheek - apparently understanding well that her lips were off limits lest he smear her candy apple red lip. Before bowing low and kissing her knuckles and telling her she was lovely, and leading her out to the car. ONE of his fancier cars at that. Apparently he had found time to move it out from his massive shed that took up the entire rear fence line of the big yard. - Which also made her a little curious as to what else he might have in there, if the sleek, shiny, black Mercedes was any indication - there was likely a LOT of very expensive cars in there!

He was the perfect gentleman. Impeccably dressed and polished. And there was still that slightly shallow, image conscious high born LADY inside of her that positively gushed and all but swooned over the idea of being gifted such extravagance. The expensive car, the model-esque date in a perfectly tailored suit, (the fact that he was listed at the top, of the most eligible bachelors in Westeros every year! Which was something she pretended to not notice for a LOT of years!) - the short notice reservation at the most notable high end restaurant in Kings Landing, because he carried a name that made such a thing possible for him? It was like the whole damned thing came straight out of teenage Sansa’s fantasy dream world. Of course the woman she was NOW, would be just as impressed with a picnic, or a home cooked meal - what was important to her, was that it was HIM she was with. But she couldn’t deny the feeling that it evoked in her, to have him go to so much effort for her. For them BOTH. Because just as they had both acknowledged as a likely scenario? When they pulled into the curb before the valet, there were photographers waiting - though thankfully, they were good enough to remain at a distance, and there were only a few - not the dozens she had feared, and had been exposed to at times whilst out with Joffrey and his family.

“You sure you’re ready for this baby?” She smiled sweetly and nodded at him with a soft sigh. Of course she was ready. Her descent into crazy spontaneity without really blinking OR thinking was proof enough for her. She willingly threw caution to the wind by showing up on his doorstep unannounced. She was all in from the moment she decided on that course of action and the only direction it could go now, was forward. They would still have their forced slowed pace, with her living away and possibly travelling and continuing to live away after graduation too yet. So their ‘long distance’ relationship would serve to keep them from racing to the finish line too soon and burning up at the lightning speed. But she was ready, mad or not, she wanted to be with him, consequences and public opinion be damned. “I just want you Jaime.” And it was true. It wasn’t an ‘I love you’... Not so obviously. But she hadn’t missed the look in his eyes when he had said it to her earlier, the significance in what he hadn’t said to her. It was that same look he had in his eyes at that moment. He understood what she was saying. “I just want you too Sansa.” He lifted their still joined hands and kissed her knuckles softly - completely uncaring of the flashing outside of the windows around them. Yes. She was ready for the world to know that she loved him - even if she wasn’t ready to say it so blatantly.

The interest their arrival garnered was rather ridiculous, they weren’t exactly ‘celebrities’ or ‘socialites’. YES, The were both born into the upper echelons of Westerosi society, with blood bluer than the sky over the narrow sea. And she HAD expected it, though it wasn’t something she regularly had to deal with herself, she knew Jaime did have to at times. He WAS the heir of Tywin Lannister after all! An extremely eligible bachelor AND Lord Commander Of Special Forces on top of that! But it was a little uncomfortable to be the point of interest for so many people too. 

Jaime had waved the valet off and helped her out of the car himself, taking full advantage of the proximity as he did and planting a teasing kiss on her nose with a cocky grin. Which he absolutely did on purpose to feed the gossip the arrogant bastard! But she followed his lead and blushed softly with a little smile that was ‘just for him’, before he turned her with a warm hand pressed lazily to her lower back - almost at her hip to give off a vibe of intimacy, whilst remaining appropriate. And then he had turned the charm up to a thousand, as they were shown to their table, thankfully a balcony table, looking out over BlackWater Bay and partially secluded from the majority of diners, by the opened doorways, framed with diaphanous black and gold curtains, back into the main floor dining area. And she WANTED to say that she had no clue how he managed it, not JUST securing them a table but securing such a table with no reservation. - But she didn’t need to ask. She was a born to A Stark and a Tully after all. She had grown up with Baratheons and later Tyrells too and around Lannister’s and Arryns. And her cousin, though born a Targaryen and only actually connected to his Fathers family by blood and the few stilted visits over the years that could be counted on one hand - had spent time over the years, thus exposing their family over the years - to his Fathers ex-wife’s family and his siblings, connecting them all to The Martell Family also. She understood that some things were afforded those with the right names without any effort on their parts at all. It was just the world they were born too.

“Do you want to know something slightly embarrassing?” She cocked a brow in question and smiled as she handed her menu over to the blushing waitress and nodded in thanks to the poor girl, to say she was done ordering. She absolutely wanted to know what he found embarrassing. “This is the first time I’ve been on what would be considered an actual DATE.” She couldn’t help it. She laughed at him in disbelief. Yet his slightly bashful grin, was hopelessly obvious despite the easy grace his lounging in his seat and toying with the fingers he had stolen to hold and lace between his own. He was exuding a confidence that would fool everyone but her. But his words were genuine truth too. Obviously he couldn’t have ever taken Cersei on ‘actual dates’ - not publicly in anyway... But still! “You never attended events for Casterly or work with someone? Or just went out for coffee? Nothing?” He shook his head and actually blushed as he winced. “Not in such an obvious way no. I have ALWAYS gone solo to any events I’ve been forced into - it really wasn’t worth it to risk it, you understand?” She smiled sadly and nodded. “And after... Even between my younger years and then military school and my first deployment? I spent time with FRIENDS - the odd drink at a bar after work or training, but rarely one on one sort of thing. I have LEFT events or the bar with people - discreetly Of course.... And of course there were the rare one on one dinners I’d have with HER. But THIS is a first for me.”

Her insides melted just a little at that. It was odd to have him speak so openly about his ‘relationships before her’, yet she actively encouraged him into talking about his sister from the very beginning too. They would not heal and move beyond the darker parts of his past, if they pretended it didn’t happen. And it was the one thing she knew she could give him that no other would, without judgement. But to know that she was also giving him something so simple, yet profound, by being seen dating him meant everything to her in that moment. “Well? I wouldn’t have been able to tell, if I didn’t already KNOW you. - Were we newly acquainted and out on our first date to get to know each other? I might be either exceptionally impressed with your efforts or suspicious that you are quite the playboy, using your status as a Lannister to get me out of my dress!” She shot him a coy smile and leaned just the right way to show a little more cleavage to stir him up and make him laugh quietly. “Somehow I don’t think I need the ‘rich playboy’ persona to get you out of that dress Red. Actually? I’m fairly certain that THAT approach would fail miserably with you! But than again - you did drink a LOT of whisky and ask if you could-“ 

“JAIME LANNISTER DON’T YOU DARE FINISH THAT SENTENCE OUT LOUD!”

He laughed like there wasn’t a single other person around them. And for as much as she was blushing and trying hard to maintain her faux indignation at his cheek, she couldn’t help but giggle at him in return. He was incorrigible! And he was saved from any further reprimands, and she was saved from squirming too obviously in her seat, where he might notice exactly what effect he was having on her! By the arrival of the waitress, with their wine glasses and blushing, stuttering advice that their entrees would be served very soon. It was curious to her, to find that Jaime didn’t even ‘notice’ the girl, beyond polite acceptance of her doing her job. In truth, she couldn’t remember a single date she had ever had, where her date was so completely unaware of the pretty women around them, especially if they were so obviously affected by them. In Harry she had actually found it quite sweet that he would flirt and charm others, wrongfully assuming that he meant nothing by it, beyond it being a part of his personality to be charming. Meanwhile Jaime, who very likely would be able to identify any and every single person they crossed paths with since arriving - given what he did ‘for a living’, did no more than smile in thanks to the girl and turn his attention back to her entirely. It was a very telling gesture, and it meant everything to her in that moment. 

Her nerves settled somewhat, long before any of their meals were served, not that she had needed to be nervous about sharing a meal with Jaime - just the intimate setting in public. And they were settled completely long before they were done eating too. It was vastly different to any other date she had ever had before, besides the way he was solely focused on her too! There was the ease with which they interacted, the fact that no silence was awkward in anyway, the obliviousness - lack of care he showed at how much she was eating, and his interest in the what, only extending to whether he wanted to taste it himself, or if he was concerned that her citrus glazed salad entree wouldn’t be filling enough! It was different in that he had cheekily asked if she would prefer whisky instead of the second glass of wine she ordered, rather than eyeing it and her with distaste and judgement. It was different in that when it came time to order dessert, he blinked at her almost stupidly and then with rather clear annoyance - aimed squarely at those that came ‘before’, when she implied that maybe she shouldn’t. And then he proceeded to order both a chocolate tasting board for each of them and lemon curd cheesecake for them each also - with an embarrassingly cocky wink to the waitress and a sly ‘ignore her attempts at modesty! My beautiful girl has an incredibly sweet tooth and hardly needs to watch what she eats when I intend on making sure she burns it all off before the night is through anyway!’ Making the poor waitress giggle uncontrollably and smile cheekily at her despite BOTH of their heavy blushing! And MUCH to her immense mortification! He also threw all etiquette to the wind and used his foot to lift both of hers up until he could lift them the rest the way with his hand, to rest between his thighs on his seat under the crisp white, floor length table cloth! Where he could sporadically stroke at her stocking clad shins with his bad hand, whilst seemingly innocently eating with his good one.

He was the perfect blend of gentleman and obnoxious flirt. He was attentive and sweet and completely carefree. And when he stood, after they had finished playfully stealing spoonfuls of each other’s desserts because he preferred the chocolate and she the cheesecake, and held his hand out to her? Initially she was a little confused, and then she was a lot shocked, but she took his hand anyway, blushing profusely and biting back on giggling like a complete twit, and let him pull her into his arms in a loosened version of a formal dance frame, to sway with her. Turning the balcony into his own personal dance floor - never mind that the music was only softly playing in the background as mood music, and that there was no actual dance floor! Nor did it seem to bother him that they weren’t actually alone on said balcony, nor were they afforded complete privacy from the main dining room either! Everyone could see them! Including the restaurant staff... But with how he was smiling at her and how her heart was stuttering over and over because of his arrogantly appropriating the floor of a high end restaurant so he could dance with her - AFTER every other possible way that he had been the absolute perfect dream date? Her affection and appreciation for her man far outweighed her embarrassment at his antics. And she wasn’t at all too proud to toss her stringent appreciation for social graces to the wind even more so than she already had by tangling her fingers into the hair at his nape lightly and closing the distance between them completely to press her lips against his in a sweet - CHASTE kiss.

“Thank you.” She smiled almost bashfully as he pulled back slightly to study her face. “What for beautiful?” She sighed at his soft whisper and took full advantage of their proximity to drag her hand down over his shoulder and arm and back again, relishing the feel of his firm body under her palm and fingers. “For tonight... For being the ultimate date... For setting the bar incredibly high for yourself to either maintain or exceed!” She grinned wickedly as he barked a happy laugh and laid a smacking kiss to her forehead. “A Lannister always pays his debts Baby! And YOU spontaneously put everything else on hold for OVER a week, to drive down and surprise me, because you are... Quite simply? The most incredible person I’ve ever met! And I NEEDED that. You didn’t even realise how much. I needed you and you delivered without blinking.... So a dinner date that hits and even exceeds all of the romantic cliches, for our first ACTUAL DATE? - The least I can do for us in return.” She couldn’t have stopped the squeaking giggle that fell out if she tried. She didn’t try! He was unfairly perfect and she almost felt sorry for the rest of the women the world over who would NEVER have the chance to see or know this side of Jaime Lannister. Almost - but not really because he was hers! “Besides! YOU are wearing sheer black stockings, and I’ve been wondering if they might match the panties and bra under this dress since the moment I walked back into the bedroom to find you fully dressed... I am ensuring that I get to find that out tonight.” His hot breath brushing over her ear with his almost silent, husky whisper had her whimpering and the bastard knew it and was highly amused by it too if his cocky grin was any indication. She pulled his hair the second her fingers reached his nape again and narrowed her eyes at him for speaking of such things in public. Two could play his game and she had recently discovered a desire to play these types of games to win too! “Excuse you Ser Jaime! I’m sure it was YOU that needed a reprieve for such things, not me hmm? Behave or you won’t be seeing the stockings below the dress, let alone the panties and bra and garter belt combo that make up ONE of the sexy lingerie ensembles, I may or may not have bought specifically with showing YOU on my mind.”

“CAN WE GET OUR CHEQUE PLEASE?” 

“JAIME!”

“What? The sweet thing was hovering, waiting for us to finish dancing anyway! And this IS me behaving! You aren’t on my shoulder being lugged out of here YET!”

“You WOULDN’T!”

“Mmmm... OUCH! Okay I wouldn’t just quit pinching me woman.” 


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lingerie? Vibrator? And a few sexy time surprises? You asked for it!

SATURDAY NIGHT: PART TWO.

He didn’t care about the media shit storm he likely just stirred up. He didn’t even really care about the ribbing he was going to cop for his ridiculously romantic antics. He didn’t give a flying fuck what anyone thought in truth - only her. And he fucking LOVED that she was with him in it, all the damned way in it! He loved that the more they were together, the more wonderful he found her to be, and apparently the more she WANTED to be his. But right in that very moment, all he cared about was the fact that his cheeky little lady wolf had up and bought lingerie - specifically to share with him! And that she was wearing it presently! And that his happy trouser soldier was standing at attention again without any more information or stimulation that THAT!

He barely managed to kick the door shut behind him before he was hitching those long, LONG legs around his hips and palming at her ass, nipping and licking at her ear and the corner of her jaw as he launched them up the stairs and towards their bedroom. Between her thighs, with her arms around him was fast becoming his favourite place to be. Clothed or unclothed didn’t really matter too much, because unlike with any other lover he had ever had - Cersei included? He was just as happy sharing sweet affections and talking, as he was burying his cock deep inside of her tight, soft, perfect body.

“What do you want beautiful girl? Mmm? You want to fight and fuck? Or do you want to play games? Or do you want to make love? Whatever you want sweetheart?” He groaned loudly and shuddered at the feel of her slipping down, rubbing herself against him as her ridiculous high heels - that made her almost as tall as him and made her legs look ten times longer and her ass look frankly bite-able, found purchase on the carpet once more. And then he grunted and hissed as she pushed him back into the wall beside the door and whipped his shirt free of his trousers to push those soft hands inside to trace his abdomen and chest slowly. And by The Gods wasn’t he grateful that he’d given himself time to rebuild his strength! “You know? First dates don’t USUALLY end in sex - in my experience at least... I think there’s some dating etiquette that says three date minimum before sex?” He snorted rudely and nipped at her plump bottom lip playfully. “Are we conforming to dating etiquette and social niceties now are we, Red?” She hummed cheekily and tweaked his nipples playfully, making them tingle a little and harden up under her attentions. He was NOT going to tell her such antics made his balls twinge in excitement. - As if the glorious siren needed anymore pull over him sexually anyway! “Now that would be an interesting test of both of our wills hmm? To step back and attempt to restart what we have by adhering to the socially accepted norm? Except that I have a week of sleepovers with my man before we are separated again for at least another week or two! And he looks too good in expensive tailored clothing and I DID buy lingerie and silk scarves that I absolutely mean only to WEAR and not let him tie me up with.... BUT if it is necessary? I did bring battery operated back up, to see to my needs until after our THIRD date passes?”

Surely his brain was short circuiting with the feel of her fingers flicking his shirt buttons open and her hot little mouth sucking and licking at his neck between her words, and her nose tracing his jaw affectionately. His LADY wolf did NOT truly just.... His gripped tightened on her waist enough to haul her against to wall of his chest fully again and pin her in his arms. “Did you just say you want me to tie you up AND that you actually brought your vibrator with you?” Her scrunched nose and heavy blush followed quickly by an extremely put on faux innocent look was all the answer he needed. He growled low in his throat and hoisted her up in his arms again in his primal excitement. “Woman! PLAYING IT IS! Kiss me.” He didn’t need to tell her twice, much to his prideful pleasure. And he loved kissing her around her giggles, and feeling her smiling against his lips. She was perfect! Fucking perfect!

“Want me to go get those scarves Daddy?” He hummed hungrily against her mouth and lowered her to the floor once more, letting his hands roam freely to trace those incredible curves. “Actually Daddy has a much better idea Baby girl.” Gods! What she could do to him with those big blue eyes blinking at him so innocently! He slapped her ass and twirled her around to march before him into his walk in. And silently thanked all deity’s he could think of for the fact that Lady wasn’t home to interfere with his plans. And for the fact that he never bothered to redecorate his walk in, because the floor length mirror AND the ridiculously extravagant seat in front of it was about to come in VERY handy! “Daddy only needs the one scarf for now pretty girl.” He gripped her hips tight in his hands and pulled her back against him, nudging her ear softly with his nose. “Be a good girl and bring me the scarf and your little friend love.” He kissed her jaw lightly and tapped her perky ass cheek to get her moving and stepped around her to lounge down into the ridiculous seat, propping one foot on the opposite knee and his chin on his fist, elbow bent into the arm, as he waited and watched her jump to follow his instructions. Good Gods did he love these games.

She stepped in front of him quickly after retrieving her prizes and waited demurely before him. If it wasn’t out of character with their game, he might have laughed at the heavy blush on her face, and the way she almost hid her toy behind her hand and wrist and the scarf. He sat up slowly and held his hand out, biting back his snickers at her adorable little nose scrunch. She was really embarrassed about his seeing and handling it apparently. But she handed both over with a harsh swallow and a shuddering breath. Jaime slipped them down beside him for the moment, saving her SOME embarrassment, by not showing any obvious interest in it, rather - turning his attention to tugging the ties of the pretty wrap dress loose, until it was hanging limply from her shoulders and framing.... Utter heavenly perfection. “Fuck me... You are... Seven Hells Red!” He swallowed hard and palmed at himself hard at the sight of her. All that smooth, pearly white porcelain, encased in sheer black lace and... Fuck! The stockings. He nodded distractedly when she waved at the dress in question. Yes! He definitely wanted it out of the way. And then he couldn’t help himself, he had to put hands and mouth on his delectable little present.

And he couldn’t fucking help himself but to plant open mouth kissed on the sliver of silky soft skin between the top of her panties and the sexy as all fucking fuck garter belt - and again on the stretches of soft thighs above the lip of the silky, lace topped stockings, all whilst positively groping handfuls of her perfect, round ass and groaning with every little mewling pant she let out. It wasn’t his objective, but he needed those few moments too. He slapped her ass firmly and turned her by the hips. The temptation to bite her ass and leave a mark too much to deny himself. Her yelp of surprise settled into a low growling groan as he soothed it with his tongue after making sure it left a good mark. And then he guided her down onto his lap and lifted her legs to drape over the outsides of his own. Opening her up, both for his own easy access and for visual effect. “Can you see how sexy you are baby? I want you to watch yourself in that mirror sweetheart. See what I see... I’m going to tie your hands together now hmm?”

“Jaime?” The way she whimpered his name and squirmed against him as he slipped the silk scarf around her wrists and tied it off neatly. Tight - but not so tight as to mark or feel threatening... He didn’t imagine it would take long at all to have her begging him for reprieve. And he wasn’t at all ashamed at just how fucking smug he felt in that moment. He stroked her arms soothingly for a moment and then tipped her face to his, so he might press gentle, soothing kisses to her bite swollen lips. “I’ve got you sweetheart. You are completely safe and in control alright? Say the word and I stop everything alright?” He let out a slow breath and kissed her deeply, licking into her mouth to savour her quickly as she nodded eagerly. “Watch, My Love.” Fuck! He hoped she missed that slip! And he hoped she didn’t with equal measure. He refused to take note of her reaction, for fear of it, and wrapped his left hand around the hilariously purple bunny looking contraption and flicked it on. “Let’s see how good that posture is hmm? Can you be a good girl for Daddy and sit up and stay as still as possible?”

“Yes Daddy. I’ll be a good girl. I’ll watch and I’ll sit still and take everything you give me.” Jaime cursed softly under his breath and pressed his chest to her back, her tied hands pinned between them, and wrapped his bad hand around her jaw and throat to hold her attention on the mirror, and then he wasted no time, laying the vibrating bunny against her lace clad, lower lips without preamble. He was too far gone himself and he had barely even touched on all the ways he WANTED and at some stage in their forever together - WOULD be, testing her limits. In that moment, it was testing his potentially even more harshly than it was hers. 

She squealed and shuddered in his arms and rolled her hips pointedly, searching for a touch more pressure, and getting it - on her throat in mild warning to behave. Every single whimper and pant and whine and squeak sent a pulsing throb racing through his cock, tightening his balls delightfully. He sucked at the shell of her ear and breathed harshly through his nose as he held tight, watching the glistening moisture build and soak through the black lace still covering her from his view. Fuck what a feast she was for his eyes, all flushed and shiny from sweating slightly. Her wide blue eyes blown out to be almost black and her perfect little pink mouth lax as so very many glorious sounds fell from it. “Look at you my beautiful girl. So pretty, so lovely and ripe. Are you ready? Hmm? Daddy wants to see you come sweetheart.” She nodded frantically and he cocked a brow and flexed his hand just a touch in reprimand. “Yes Daddy... Please? Please Daddy May I come now?” He bit his lip and focused his attention and adjusting the speed of the smooth purple toy quickly and tugging her panties aside to press it directly against her clit, in a bid to stop himself from coming in his VERY tight and uncomfortable pants. Her begging almost enough to send him over the edge. “Come for me Sansa. Right now.” She screamed. There was no other way to describe the noise that came out of her as her whole body started shuddering and her legs pushed hard against his own, clearly trying to close, whilst her head tipped back onto his shoulder and her back bowed awkwardly. 

He held the toy against her until she was sobbing and begging for him to fill her, whilst trying to squirm away from the overbearing sensations of vibration. She was fucking beautiful. And so completely lost. He shoved his hand down between them and unzipped his dress pants, slipping himself free of the confines of both boxer briefs and pants through the opened fly. “What do you want My Love? Do you want me to stop? Or do you want Daddy’s cock filling you up?” His girl whined and bucked her hips at him harshly, making him groan as she brushed her sweaty cheeks against his aching cock. So he lifted her just enough and lined up quickly, groaning long and low as she shoved down onto him hard and sobbed harshly. She was still fucking fluttering and all bit dripping and fuck! “You feel amazing! So wet for me my dirty girl.” He flicked the toy off quickly and let it fall to the floor to grip her hips and work her over himself. Relishing the way she gripped and fluttered around him - almost sucking his cock deep into her body. The way he could see his length sliding in and out of her in the mirror and the way her eyes were glued to that exact same spot. “Come for me Daddy? Come inside of me please? I tried so hard to be a good girl.” He groaned and held her tightly in place and slammed himself up in her heat, his balls tingling more and more with every breathily gasped word out of her mouth. “You are such a good girl baby. You were perfect My Love. Come on Daddy’s cock please, and I’ll give you what you want.” He needn’t have asked really, she was clenching again and screaming his name before his own gravelled words finished falling free and then she was milking him completely and he sat up to bite down on her shoulder, roaring against her beautiful soft, sweat slicked skin, as he positively poured himself inside of her.

He collapsed back into the seats cushions and let her do the same to him, reaching down quickly to tug the tie free and rubbing at her wrists and hands as she whimpered softly and breathed in heavy, harsh breaths. He was exhausted! Actually? He was fairly sure that they could remain chaste for the remainder of her visit and he’d still probably be feeling the effects of what she had done to him just now. He really hit the stinking jackpot with his girl. “Can we get a mirror fitted above our bed Jai?” He snorted a breathy laugh and forced his eyes open to meet hers, where she had twisted to cuddle into him on his magically ‘tucked away’ lap. He had no fucking idea when she had done that, or how she managed to rally the strength to bother - especially being that her hands had to be tingling with renewed blood flow at least? And she hadn’t called him Jai before either? That was new... And he really liked hearing her call him that. “A mirror over our bed huh? I’ll make some calls on Monday.” If he was so fucking wiped out he might have smirked at her breathy giggle. “I was only half serious. But I won’t object if you really do.” He shrugged carelessly and wrapped his tired arms around her to snuggle with her, pressing needy kisses to her forehead as he did. “Exceeding rich remember? You want mirrors to watch me making love to you? You can have mirrors to watch us. Hells? I will put them on every ceiling in the house so you can watch, no matter what surface or room we are testing out. We are pulling out my credit card to spend extortionate amounts of money on lingerie and sex toys online tomorrow too, just so we are on the same page there. This was FUN!” He couldn’t hold in his laughter and she fell into a veritable pile of giggles in his lap at his suggestion and likely at his half assed attempt to waggle his brows at her. Gods he loved her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I need a cigarette and a lay down! Phew!


	16. Chapter 16

SUNDAY:

_Chat Group: Fairy God Family_

MARGAERY: OH MY GAWDS!!! OH MY FREAKING GAWDS! HAVE YOU SEEN YET DARLINGS?! ITS ALRIGHT IF YOU HAVEN’T! I HAVE THOUGHTFULLY COMPILED AN EVENT TIMELINE FROM THE PICTURES I HAVE FOUND ONLINE SO FAR! YOU ARE WELCOME!

MARGAERY:  **FILE ATTACHED**

MARGAERY:  **LINK ATTACHED**

MARGAERY: I ALSO PROVIDED THE LINK TO MY ABSOLUTE FAVOURITE ARTICLE! THE TITLE IS SIMPLY DELICIOUS! PLUS!!!! THE WAITRESS WHO SERVED THEM IS QUOTED IN IT! I KNOW THIS ONE POSITIVELY REEKS OF THE GREAT LIONS HANDY WORK TOO, SO KISS YOUR FATHER FOR ME TYRION, MY LOVE! UGH! BUGGER IT! I AM GOING TO LAY ONE ON HIM WHEN I SEE HIM NEXT! TONGUE AND ALL! I DON’T EVEN CARE IF HER SNARLS AT ME AND THREATENS TO DEMOLISH MY REPUTATION! HE HAS EARNED A BIT OF LOVING FOR IT!

MARGAERY: SERIOUSLY! I CAN FEEL THE SEXUAL ENERGY THROUGH THE IMAGES! IT IS ALMOST AS GOOD FOR JUICE FLOW AS PORN! MY GODS! SOMEONE ANSWER ME! 

BRAN: Geez! The caps are strong this very early Sunday Morning Margie! Give us a minute to wake up and peruse your thoughtful photo cache before you explode there!

TOMMEN: Did you just threaten to make out with my GRANDFATHER - with or without his approval? LOL! SHIT! And Cell is worrying about Sans and Uncle Jaime sharing body fluids! I’m looking through the pics now! 

THEON: Much as I love you fuckers? You just ended any chance of ME sharing body fluids with my husband this fine morning! AND I WAS PLANNING ON BEING A VERY DEVOUT BOY TODAY AND WORSHIPPING ON MY KNEES TOO! 

THEON: In saying that? Marg - darlin? I want to be there to witness it if you do lay one on The Great Lion! And Our Lady and her Knight look hot as fuck! Smooth of him to pull her up to dance in the middle of the restaurant! At least I know SOMEONE was getting worshipped out of this!

BRAN: WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK GAYJOY!

THEON: NO GAYJOY this morning! OBVIOUSLY!

SHIREEN: OH MARG! I was just looking myself! How SWEET ARE THEY?! So romantic! The dancing and his helping her to and from the car? Those sweet little affections? THE KISS ON THE NOSE! Gods! They are so in love! I might *HUG* Mr. Lannister for ensuring a positive story - kissing him would be very inappropriate! But a little bit funny! That would be as bad as someone randomly kissing my Dad! I have this hilarious image of a hissing, angry cat running through my mind!

RENLY: DOE! I just laughed so hard that coffee come out of my nose! Loras is dying on the floor I swear! I don’t think your mother would be anymore impressed about someone laying a big ole smoocheroo on Stanny than he would! MARG! Honey? Breathe! If you kiss Tywin Lannister, give me fair warning so I can record it! THEON: You just can’t help yourself can you? L wanted me to tell you that SOME of us got plenty of GAY-JOY this morning!

THEON: GODS DAMMIT! ASSHOLES!

MARGAERY: OH THIS IS DELICIOUS! BUT you are distracting me! LOOK AT THAT HEADLINE! I’m going to do it! I’m swooning! It’s happening! Just as my kissing The Great Lion will be happening! You know? It’s frankly insulting that Lannister’s just seem to stay sexy! The young ones who technically aren’t Lannister’s? The LITTLE ONES - I’m looking at you Baby! Even the OLDER generations! I’d give it up for The Great one! LOOK AT THE GODS DAMNED HEADLINE PEOPLE!

LYA: Oh Marg Darling? That ‘DIET’ isn’t going so well for you anymore is it? I’ll acknowledge the headline so you can move on hmm? WESTEROS’ NEW STUNNINGLY ATTRACTIVE, POWER COUPLE? - simple and not insulting. Not exactly a zinger though is it? Thanks for compiling the photos sweetheart. I’ve saved them and sent them on to Cat. As for ‘date night’? My sweet Lady wolf really has found her knight hasn’t she? Apparently his being a bachelor all those years was less about him just not being interested in a relationship, and more about his waiting for the right girl to appreciate his romantic tendencies. My money is on her being pregnant in less than three months after seeing those pics! (And obviously engaged AND married in quick succession, because it IS our sweet Sansa!)

TOMMEN: I actually kind of like that? He was just waiting all that time, for his soul mate. It kind of fits too doesn’t it? Grandfather hasn’t ever looked liked settling with anyone since My Grandmother died? I think he will want to do it right though Lyanna. They will be engaged first I think, but I agree with your timeline. It all depends on Sansas potential internships and such too, Uncle Jaime won’t ask her to put him ahead of her career, so unless her best prospect comes from a KL based label? They will still be living apart - long distancing it, for awhile yet.

BRAN: I’m with you Tom. He’s oddly perfect for her. I like the idea that they are actually soul mates - and that soul mates exist too. - side note: I kind of want to see Marg kiss Mr. Lannister too! That would be HILARIOUS!

SHIREEN: PLEASE UNCLE RENLY! Mother would have to notice him to care! 

\- I love the idea that they are soul mates too! I’m so happy to see them so happy together.

YGRITTE: They haven’t come to get Lady yet guys. Jon said they offered to take Ghost with them today too - something about a picnic in The Kingswood and letting the wolves have a bit of a run? Pics are adorable! Who knew the LC had THAT in him? He’s going to get the ribbing of a lifetime on Monday from the lads!

ARYA: SEVEN HELLS! Took me forever to catch up! Was perusing the online shit storm myself! HOW FUCKING HOT ARE THEY TOGETHER! I’m buying Lannister the BEST gift when I win the jackpot bet and take all of The Great Lions BIG MONEY! I’m thinking a freshly forged, specially designed, left handed bastard sword? Gilded lion head on the pommel? He can actually lay it at her feet like a knight of old when he proposes!

ARYA: MARG! I would not normally advocate for a strong, independent woman needing a man to sort her NEEDS! But for the Gods sake! Sort it out with Ty to scratch that itch! Quench that THIRST! Get some girl! HELLS! You two are weirdly perfect for each other too - he secretly loves Granny Olenna the best and you are ‘drooling’ for GRAND PAPPY TYWIN! 

RENLY: YOU ARE A SECRET ROMANTIC AT HEART AREN’T YOU UNDERFOOT? 

ARYA: YOU TAKE THAT BACK BARATHEON!

RENLY: NEVER ONE-DAY-BARATHEON!

GENDRY: THE HELLS UNCLE REN?! QUIT POKING MY WOLF! I LOOK ENOUGH LIKE YOU TO ACT AS SUBSTITUTE FOR HER RAGE!

TYRION: MARGAERY! You minx! If you kiss my Father - you will die and then I will be forced to mourn my darling future wifey! Of course I might just die of laughter at the same time so we can be tragic lovers instead huh?

TYRION: ALSO! It should be noted that the Fairy Tale Love is Well an truly on schedule... Picnic today apparently? A week of domestic bliss? And many other delightful little moments for us to discuss! - The next obvious points to cover will likely be ‘post graduation shenanigans’! WILL THEY TRAVEL TOGETHER? WHERE WILL SANSA SETTLE ONCE SHE LEAVES THE VALE? WILL JAIME POTENTIALLY TRANSFER TO A DIFFERENT BASE TO FOLLOW HER? (unlikely because he’d have to be stationed elsewhere which he won’t be as LC...) and yes! WILL THERE BE A TINY, GENETICALLY BLESSED LION/WOLF CUB HYBRID IN OUR NEAR FUTURE?

TYRION: ALSO! Be ready to defend should any articles come out speculating on the timing and my sisters illness! You were right to be concerned there Shireen - I’ve not seen any yet, but they are vultures and there are a few who are not smart enough to show the appropriate fear for what My Father will do should that become an issue. So I’m advising you ALL now! Be vicious and protect them! There will be those out there who wish to tear down this fairy tale! We should go out there and kill them! (Metaphorically! I’m looking at you Arya Stark! Don’t actually kill them!) BE BRUTAL IN YOUR DEFENCE IF NECESSARY! (And I’ve no right to ask it, but I will anyway - for all of my family Tom and Cell especially? Please don’t destroy what little reputation my sister still has when defending our lovers.)


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAT IS THIS NOW? A SNEAKY LITTLE BACKGROUND INTERFERENCE? FAIRY GOD PARENTS MAYBE???

LATE SUNDAY NIGHT:

CATELYN TULLY STARK (ctstark@N.....)

TO YOU:

Tywin,

I hope that I am not being too forward in my assumptions, but I asked my son Bran to monitor any negativity from actual media sources. Though it IS presumptuous of me to do so? I have linked the few ‘independent news sources’ that he sent on to me. Forgive me if I have overstepped, but I felt that you may find them of use. It is, perhaps not spoken on, but rather telling that very few potentially damaging reports have ever made it to the public, surrounding Cersei’s situation. 

As a result I had hoped that, like with encouraging our ‘children’ to spend more time in each other’s physical presence? You and I might communicate on how best to battle any incorrect public opinions pertaining to their relationship, lest they risk damaging the situation whilst it is still new and fragile. 

I have also attached some of the nicer photos of our pair of smitten fools, that my sister in law sent on to me, and also the lovely pictures Sansa posted online herself, with the very informal ‘personal announcement’ she made on behalf of she and Jaime, earlier today.

Bran will continue to monitor things for now. Mainly so that we can work against any potential speculation surrounding their relationship being linked to Cersei’s unfortunate circumstances. 

I have a few ideas I wanted to approach you with in relation to that also. For now however, I hope it would not be too much to ask that you pass on our regards, next you speak with your daughter. And I will continue to pray for her recovery.

Sincerely,

Catelyn.

**TAP TO OPEN ATTACHED FILES**.

———————

REPLY TO: CATELYN TULLY STARK (ctstark@N...)

Catelyn,

Whilst presumptuous, you are not incorrect in your deductions. I will silence what I can. Such ‘Independent News Sources’ are a little more than upstarts who do not truly understand how the world around them works, and aspire only create unnecessary scandal and drama for those that do. Especially when they are REPORTING on gossip without a lick of factual information. Usually I would advise we ignore them like the inconsequential stains on the shoes of society that they are.

However, you are correct once more in claiming Jaime and Sansas relationship is young and fragile yet. Though perhaps it is prudent that we trust that they are BOTH just arrogant and prideful enough, to not let it break them too? It is an unwise person who underestimates my son, and I’ve come to learn that it is just as unwise to do the same to your daughter.

Continue to have your son monitor it, and send anything on to me. I have my own men on it also, but a second set of eyes won’t hurt. To counter it, my thoughts were simply to let the collective group that your younger daughter created, have free reign on attacking and defending at will online.

I will be contacting Sansa and inviting her to lunch with me in coming days, and I will ensure that reputable sources are informed in advance, so that it will give off the appropriate image.

Thank you for your concerns, and also for the photographs. Jaime was a little over the top with his antics, but clearly it served to impress that darling girl, so I’m willing to look beyond such ridiculous behaviour. They make for a handsome pair.

With regards,

Tywin Lannister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WHAAAAAAAT?
> 
> *PLEASE NOTE* I mean ‘independent news sources’ to be sarcasm for troll bloggers basically. Not an attack or a negative personal opinion actual, genuine, Independent news sources.


	18. Chapter 18

MONDAY:

“OOOOHH! NAKED! NAKED SANSA! TOM GET OUT! GODS I AM SO SORRY SANSA!” She shrieked at someone yelling and waking her and then she shrieked again and scrambled to cover herself with the tangled sheets when she realised that someone was standing in the doorway to Jaimes bedroom with her eyes squeezed shut and giggling and apologising profusely. And then she fell out of the bed and landed on her NAKED ass, said sheets tangled around her legs, one of which was still half pinned to the bed because the blasted thing was tucked quite well around the bottom of the mattress! And she was terribly confused - and in pain. “Ow!” She scowled and wiggled in a bid to dislodge her legs and rub her sore bum, and tipped her head backwards to blink rapidly at the form of her friend - come sort of niece, doubled over and shrieking with laughter. She had absolutely NO IDEA what on all of the Gods green Earth was going on, but she felt like maybe she should be really embarrassed. She probably would be if she was awake enough.

“I AM SO SORRY!” Sansa scowled AND snorted rudely as she wrestled the stinking sheet again, trying to kick herself free, whilst covering her chest and her bits as best she could. Her FRIEND sounded REALLY sorry! Laughing around her apologies as she was. “You COULD HELP!” And then she rolled her eyes as that request set the little bitch off all over again. Annoying her enough to abandon her modesty completely, and let it ALL hang loose, so she might use her hands to get herself free! And IF Myrcella was exposed to the marks on the sheets or on HER BODY - it was her own stupid fault! “I’m sorry! I can’t! I mean.... Obviously you and Uncle Jaime... GODS! This is so embarrassing!” Sansa snorted a rueful laugh and FINALLY managed to get her foot free, scooping up Jaimes discarded shirt off the floor and whipping it over her head quickly. “Yes, Myrcella! Clearly Jaime and I had sex at some point, being that I WAS sleeping rather soundly and very naked in his bed! Twice last night and again at some ungodly hour this morning too, just so you are aware. AND it was INCREDIBLE!”

“OH! CRONE ON A CRACKER! I deserved that didn’t I?” Sansa narrowed her eyes dangerously at the STILL GIGGLING blonde girl and stalked off around the bed to find her sleep pants. “Ya think?” She was horrified! The absolute WORST possible way for she and her sweet friend to find their way back to some sort of level of being comfortable in each other’s presence? And she was either LIVING it or DREAMING it up! “I am really sorry! I tried to call and text to ask if I could come by... And then Tom suggested we just drive out and either surprise you or wait for you to get back if you had gone out... We have keys... Obviously. But then Lady was here and there was keys and a note on the bench for you from Uncle Jaime, and I figured you must have either slept in or been in the shower maybe? I was just going to check and see and wait if you were in the shower - but then the shower wasn’t running either - I really didn’t think about you potentially being naked in bed! GODS! You’re naked! In Uncle Jaimes bed! I AM SO GLAD HE IS AT WORK! OH! ICKY!” She was angry, and embarrassed beyond belief and grumpy and confused by being woken up too, and there was also a little dark amused voice in her head - that sounded oddly like Arya, if she was being honest, that was howling with laughter and almost taunting her to RUB! IT! IN!

Myrcella hadn’t spoken to her in weeks, and the only time she had spoken to Jaime was to snipe at him, from what she could tell! AND YES! She understood her being upset and hurt and confused about who actually deserved her anger - and they did deserve some of it too, originally they hadn’t meant for it to come out at all, which meant she would have been keeping a colossal secret from her.... But it had come out and it wasn’t a meaningless fling, and she knew that Jaime had actually attempted to explain to her that they hadn’t meant to hurt her in anyway, and honestly it kind of hurt that it took her so long to even attempt to speak to her again. She didn’t even know if she was talking to Jaime yet! PLUS! She was still a bit fuzzy from being woken up and she wasn’t at all her normal, understanding self BECAUSE her friend had walked in to find her naked in bed! Her capacity to be her usual, kind and understanding self was severely lacking in light of her undignified ‘fall from Grace’ just now. “I turned the sound off on my phone after I posted photos of Jaime and Lady and I out in The Kingswood together on Instagram. Between that and all of those tabloid articles, I was getting no peace. And when Jaime let Lady out when he got up for work, and - I assume, left the patio doors open for her? I didn’t NEED to get up if I didn’t want to.”

It came out a bit whiney... But she didn’t care! She certainly didn’t need to make excuses! It wasn’t HER poor behaviour that led to THIS! It was entirely normal to sleep naked in ones bed! It WAS NOT normal to let yourself in to someone’s house without invite or notice and especially not their bedroom - key or no! “What are you doing here Cell?” She sighed tiredly and gathered her hair over one shoulder in a bid to gain some semblance of control over the rioting mess, and waited. YES! It was good to see her! And it was nice to hear her laughing! AND her reaction could have been a whole hell of a lot worse too - she realised that well enough! Better she laugh than get angry or upset and lash out over it! But still! She SHOULD have waited until she replied, to come out, or at least KNOCKED ON THE DOOR and waited for her to bid her entry into the room! She watched in slight disbelief as her friend fidgeted nervously and then darted forward to perch on the edge of the bed, waving her to sit beside her... THE BED! She cocked a pointed brow and nodded at the near enough to stripped bed and then laughed darkly as the other girls shrieked and jumped off it again and shuddered visibly - that had satisfied her internal Arya... She wasn’t going to lie to herself about it. “EWW! GODS! Alright so? I came by because I wanted to talk to you... Apologise and stuff... EXPLAIN why I was so upset! AND you know? I texted Uncle Jaime asking to have dinner this week sometime, because I thought... I.”

She sat down herself and waited, sighing softly as she did so. She had known Myrcella Baratheon her whole life. She was a babbler at the best of times. Worked up and confused about how to explain what she meant, she could take forever to get it out. And this was something she NEEDED to get out. “I thought I should talk to him first... But then he told me that he would agree to coffee if I come to him and only if I agreed to talk to you also, because he refused to be my excuse to be a bitch to you basically... UNLESS I wanted to talk to you both together, in which case we could have dinner.... Because you were here to visit him.” She swallowed hard at the pain in her voice as it dropped down in volume and exuberance. Jaime had hurt her with his conditions apparently. But it wasn’t her place to get in the middle of that. She was not making excuses for him or backing him up with his reaction either. He had every right to set terms for himself, whether she agreed with them or not. “And I was a bit annoyed at him for it... But... I kind of understand too... I was being such a bitch to him... And then I saw all the photos of you two and I just... He never looked at her like that... How he looks at you... It’s like... You are the sun or something. That doesn’t make sense I know! BUT! It made me think... It made me understand. It was the wake up call I REALLY needed.” Sansa reached out and took her hand and pulled her to sit and then laughed softly and untucked and shoved the sheets aside so she was sitting directly on the mattress and not at risk of touching something ‘icky’. 

“You KNOW... About me and Tom now. I never wanted anyone to know that. And Uncle Jaime? Gods! I was HAPPY to know he was my father you know? How crazy is that? It was a secret that could never REALLY BE, and no one could KNOW! But it made me happy because... Because he loved her and Dad doesn’t... Not really. I mean he DOES, as much as he’s capable of I guess... And I love him! He’s my Dad... It was just nice to think that I was born of love... Not as some duty or obligation or expectation or whatever.... And I know she’s a terrible person and she’s treated everyone poorly - not just you... She’s as bad as Dad for sleeping around... And she’s mean to everyone but us.... Uncle Jaime was different. Even when he walked away from her... He NEVER made it obvious when he was sleeping with someone or whatever. I know that it’s because he was concerned that she would act like she did with you, and I guess... No one but you was worth that fear for him.... but it was really easy to tell myself that it was so that he wouldn’t hurt her... You know? That’s not a fair thing for me to think.. But when you are fifteen and you find out that you are an illegitimate child born of incestuous relations between a set of twins? AFTER your brother dies and your mother goes mad and your ‘father’ turns into a full fledged alcoholic? You kind of cling to the positives. Uncle Jaime would have been an amazing Dad... He’s an amazing Uncle.” 

She couldn’t have stopped the tears flowing if she tried. So she didn’t bother. She simply pulled her friend into her arms and held her tight. Her heart breaking inside of her for her sweet friend. For her lover. For Tom

Who she loved just as much as Cell. It was an awful, impossible situation that should have never been - yet without it? Her friends, neither of them, would have been. “I’m so sorry I was so ignorant and awful to you... I really did mean to just take time to process... But it’s... You are sleeping with my uncle who is also my biological father... It was hard to comprehend and easy to take my anger at my mother and my family falling apart, on you and Uncle Jaime... it’s not logical or reasonable and I’m sorry. Uncle Jaime said he was going to tell me so I didn’t find out like I did... But... I was embarrassed and hurt... I know it was all on my mother and I know that you were trying to protect me and Tom and Uncle Jaime and even my mother too. Grandpa told me that you let her hit you on purpose so that we’d have to get her proper help, without him having to know the truth. He told me after dinner... I think Uncle Ty must have told him, there’s NO WAY Uncle Jaime would have! So I texted Uncle Jaime the next morning. And it’s SO stupid! I was and still kind of am, actually face to face with the STARK NAKED reality of you guys being together? And besides being weird about sheet stains and that bite mark on your bum and the hickey on your collarbone? I actually find I’m not nearly as uncomfortable as I expected to be? Maybe because watching you fall off the bed was the funniest thing I’ve ever seen?” She rolled her eyes and huffed an exasperated laugh as Myrcella pulled away with a VERY FAMILIAR cocky little grin. - How had she never noticed how like Jaime she was? Those beautiful eyes in her friends face are HIS eyes! And... She had always known that she would sometimes find a way to make a joke to lighten the mood... Now she knew exactly where THAT habit came from too!

“I’m not really used to sharing him either you know? Only with Tom and Uncle Ty. Since Joff died and things ENDED... I’ve been his number one... He really is just an uncle too - I shouldn’t say it... But he’s my favourite. Always has been. He ISN’T my father. Even if technically, if you ever have kids they’ll be my siblings by blood.” The little bitch giggled darkly at her squeaking and her wide eyed horror! Not that it was exactly horror she felt at the idea of having children with Jaime... It wasn’t horror AT ALL actually! But it was an unexpected thing to think of just over two weeks into a relationship too! “I hope you can forgive me. I was awful and bitchy and childish and I AM sorry... AND! If anyone deserves the kind of blind love and devotion and protection BOTH of you are capable of? It’s the two of you, for each other. I’m so glad that he has someone like you. Someone who will go toe to toe with a not at all stable person who really doesn’t like them... In his defence. And you are the ONLY person I know who would do such a thing - BESIDES him! You are kind of perfect for each other... Tom thinks you are SOUL MATES... That he’s been waiting for you this whole time... Which is kind of sweet.” Her heart thudded and melted and exploded all at the same time! Gods but did she like the sound of that! 

“Just... Please don’t ever tell me any wild sex stories! Actually? Your neck? At Ruby Fort?” Sansa flushed immediately and winced, rubbing at her neck unconsciously and absolutely NOT meeting her eyes at all! Gods! of course she would remember THAT! “You DO NOT want to know and I DO NOT want to tell you. EVER!” She shook her head and squeezed her eyes closed, praying that she would let it go! She looked closely enough to KNOW those bruises were NOT love bite bruises... If she thought on it too much? - NO! She couldn’t stomach letting her think on it too much! She knew full well that she had probably seen the dry fluids on her legs and the bed already... Knowing she had a hand print on her neck? NOPE! She had to change the subject quick smart! “Cell? I understand why you reacted like you did... And I was okay with giving you space to sort your mind out... I was angry at you for mistreating Jaime. Not me. He was hurting with everything with your mother and... It’s his family being turned on it’s head too. I DON’T know how you feel or how anyone else does either... But it was a heavy thing for me to learn and to accept... It made it easier, to KEEP TALKING TO HIM. To work through it together.”

“Mind if I come in? What happe- is that a scarf tied to the bed?” Sansa squealed and dived over to shove a pillow against the corner post... In a bid to hide the evidence of her depravity, despite it already being noted and her making it rather bloody obvious by reacting as she did! And then she buried her face in Jaimes pillow and groaned in utter humiliation! Gods! Could it get ANY WORSE?! Now Tommen was howling with laughter right along with his sister. “Can we please leave my bedroom now? YES it’s a scarf! YES I WAS SLEEPING NAKED BECAUSE JAIME AND I ARE IN A SEXUAL RELATIONSHIP! YES! This is utterly mortifying for me! YES! I forgive you Myrcella! NO! NEITHER OF YOU MAY EVER SPEAK ON THIS AGAIN TO ANYONE!”

“YOUR BEDROOM?” She wailed into the pillow at her slip! AND at their noticing it! And vocalising that they had noticed it! Apparently the day COULD, in fact, get worse! 

“Come on Aunty Sans! Let’s go get you some happy morning wake up juice! I set it up to go when Cella shrieked about you being naked! - I saw NOTHING by the way! Absolutely NO lion like bite mark on a very naked bum! I’m grateful you were sleeping on your belly of that helps at all?” She whined dramatically and made Tommen actually drag her off the bed to stand up. If she just went back to sleep? Maybe she could wake up and this whole morning - but for her and Cella’s SERIOUS talk, would be nothing but a bad dream? “YES! Coffee! And then maybe, I thought that you could help me... US, with a few things?” She sighed dramatically and cocked a brow in question at her, once more, nervously fidgety friend. “What?” She waved them both out the door and towards the stairs, they may as well take it OUT of her bedroom while they were at it! The promise of coffee, too good to pass up, and the need to get her lovers biological children out of the rooms they have had copious amounts of hot sex in, becoming vital to her continued sanity.

“Well? We - I, hoped... That if you WOULD talk to me and forgive me... That you might help me apologise a little better to Uncle Jaime? Like maybe... You could help me shop for ingredients and cook him a really good dinner that we can all share together tonight? UNLESS you guys have a date or something? I can come back another day if you do? And Tom wants your help with something too.” She smiled widely and reefed the younger girl into her arms and squeezed her tight, squealing excitedly at such a thoughtful gesture, and knowing Jaime would LOVE IT. “Yes! I WILL HELP with that! And no we don’t have plans - I was going to cook him dinner for when he gets home... But you can! That’s a wonderful idea! Tom? Is your idea wonderful too?” GODS! He was Jaime ALL OVER! He even had that thousand watt smile! How the hells had she NEVER realised? - Why WOULD SHE though? It’s not exactly NORMAL to suspect people of having it off with their siblings? Gods! Her head was a bloody mess this morning! “How will Lady feel about a little brother or sister? Say... of the feline variety?” She gasped at him and stared in disbelief for a moment, before positively howling with laughter... Jaime was going to lose his fucking mind! He had been so put out the day before when he found Lady and ‘that demon cat’ chasing each other and playing in the back yard! She didn’t have the heart to tell him that she had told Lady she couldn’t eat the pretty little thing - AND that she had to be nice to it! “Coffee, breakfast, shower! And then WE are going to the grocery store, and I want to check out a few craft shops and sewing supply spots - AND THEN the animal shelters and pet supply stores! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO GET ME IN SO MUCH TROUBLE! SAY: THANK YOU AUNTY SANSA!”

“THANK YOU AUNTY SANSA!” Good Gods! She was going mad!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one was SOOO MUCH FUN for me to write - so I hope it flows for you guys as well as it did in my head! And I hope you LOVE IT! Because I do!


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bit of a filler chat Group chapter!

MONDAY:

_Group Chat: Fairy God Family_

TOMMEN: **PHOTOS ATTACHED**

TOMMEN: LOOK WHAT WE DID!

TYRION: YOU REALLY DID IT? DOES HE KNOW? VIDEO IT IF HE DOESN’T! 

ARYA: You said A kitten! That’s a whole bundle of fluff balls! How many are there?

LORAS: Awe! I want one! REN! Can we get a kitty PLEASE?!

TOMMEN: They aren’t ALL for Uncle Jaime Arya! Celly and I adopted some for us too! The shelter was so overwhelmed! These beauties are all one litter. LORAS - and anyone else interested? Seriously - give me a call, I’m happy to go back and settle one for you! 

RENLY: SEVEN HELLS TOM! Now look what you’ve done! We can talk about it later Babe.

TYRION: I expect video footage Tom! - Celly and Sans seem happy to see each other?

TOMMEN: They are. Actually I think Aunty Sans might just be hoping that today is all just one bad dream? But besides her embarrassment this morning and her panicking about getting into trouble for ‘encouraging’ us with the babies? She’s happy about spending the day with us I think!

TYRION: Oh rubbish! Sansa won’t be in trouble at all! You and Cell? You will get snarled at for your cheek - but I seriously doubt he will say no outright - if I thought it would actually piss him off, I would have told you NOT to do it. NOW WHAT IS THIS ABOUT BEING EMBARRASSED?

LORAS: EMBARRASSMENT?

TOMMEN: Sorry guys! Sworn to secrecy and Our Lady scares me more than the both of you! - The human Lady that is - the wolf one is utterly adorable in her mothering and isn’t at all scary right now!

MARGAERY: COME ON! TOMMEN! I’m messaging Cell! ACTUALLY? If they are all good now, is she coming back to the group chat?

THEON: Cats are cute - like adorable fluffy demon spawn, because they are also evil. Dish on what was embarrassing Tom! Was it sex related?

MYRCELLA: I’m here! Sorry for the long absence and the whole bitchy attitude thing... Got my head together a bit better now. ALL WE WILL SAY about this morning is that it was HILARIOUS! There was shrieking and falling out of bed and awkwardness beyond belief! And before you all jump to conclusions? Uncle Jaime had already left for work.

MARGAERY: SHE WAS MASTURBATING AND YOU WALKED IN?

TOMMEN: WHAT?! GODS NO! HELLS MARG!

ARYA: OH! OH! I AM DYING! MARG!

MARGAERY: SERIOUSLY? How did NO ONE ELSE jump to that conclusion? THEON! I know you did!

THEON: Theon can’t come to the phone right now. Because he is DEAD! 

MYRCELLA: OH MY GODS! NO! I WOKE HER UP and she screamed and fell out of bed! And I screamed because I could tell she was naked! THAT’S ALL!

RENLY: What were you doing letting yourself in if Jaime was at work and Sansa asleep still?

LORAS: BABE! What is it with you Baratheons and your need to jeopardise the hilarity with your respectful adult attitudes!

ARYA: HEY! Fellow Baratheon lover? Let’s not mention that it was NOT ONE BUT TWO Baratheons being reprimanded for inappropriately walking in on a naked, sleepy Sansa! BECAUSE I agree with you! Shut up Ren! Theon? Do I need to send help? 

MARGAERY: I am seriously the ONLY ONE? Why did you shriek at that? Sans is SMOKING HOT naked! And you’ve seen her naked before - surely?

MYRCELLA: Because She was sound asleep naked, in my uncles bed - WAS NOT EXPECTING to find her there like that!

TYRION: I doubt very much you were alone in your conclusions darling. - Were the two of you trying to surprise her with a visit or something? - And I hate to be the one to point it out Cell? But sleeping naked in your lovers bed isn’t exactly a shocking thing to do.

TOMMEN: She wasn’t answering her phone because she turned it down after posting those pics of her and Uncle Jaime out in The Kingswood, and didn’t hear it. Plus Uncle Jaime leaves the patio door open for Lady and just locks the gates now - so she didn’t have to get up to her. And she didn’t hear us knocking or calling out so we went looking for her. In our defence? It was ten in the morning and Sansa NEVER sleeps that late does she?

MYRCELLA: See? Logically, I am well aware of that! But Uncle Jaime has never ever had a girlfriend before AND for all that I knew they were together and stuff? I kind of let myself not think about their sleeping arrangements!

ARYA: She doesn’t normally sleep too late Tommychops! So I think you can both be forgiven for it! BESIDES! If you weren’t rude shits? We wouldn’t have the HIIIIILARIOUS mental image of Sansa falling out of bed naked and shrieking! ALSO? Don’t sweat the attitude Cell! We all understood you had a lot of shit going on!

ARYA: THEON??? ARE YA DEAD MAN? AM I SENDING HELP OR NOT?

MYRCELLA: Thanks Arry! Love you! Just for that I’ll add that she got tangled in the sheet and her leg was stuck still up on the bed.

MARGAERY: OH! I would have been killing myself with laughter! She got super angry and self righteous at you didn’t she?! 

THEON: I’M GOOD RUNT! At least I WAS until Celly mentioned her being tangled in the sheet! That’s an image! LOL!

ARYA: YES! All good Cell! We are pack. Just glad you are working things out with S&J now too.

MYRCELLA: I’m trying and I do need to make amends. But thank you! MARG - she did yes! She also got really mean! But it was funny. 

TOMMEN: UNCLE JAIME IS HOME EARLY! WISH US LUCK FOR POKING THE GOLDEN LION GUYS! YES VIDEO IS COMING UNCLE TY!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think my Marg has issues of sex addict variety... Perhaps she needs an intervention? LOL!


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It took a bit! But I got it! This was fun - eventually! LOL

MONDAY AFTERNOON:

Jaime was more than a little bit ready to get home. He had been sweating on doing so since before he even left his bed that morning! An entirely new and novel experience for him, that MIGHT have had him contemplating the merits of blowing work off for the day. Except that he really couldn’t. Not only because he knew there would be a veritable mountain of reports he would need to go through, plus a conference call with the Commanders stationed in Slavers Bay and very likely a meeting with the other faction heads to discuss where they were at with the conflicts over there. But he also couldn’t really justify not going to work purely because his girlfriend was naked and soft and warm and cuddly and sexy and in his bed. Much to his disappointment.

People went to work everyday and left their lovers sleeping; and he had already taken care of the most pressing need he had of her when he woke her at four in the morning with his fingers buried inside of her... Followed by his cock of course. Plus he HAD gone off to sleep more than a touch satisfied, after he tied her to his bed and took her twice before letting her free. Once with her legs held flush to his chest whilst he pounded into her as hard as he could, and then a second time, after he had regained his strength and flipped her onto her belly with a pillow under her hips, he arms crossed our in front of her, and him laid over her completely whilst straddling her. He took her slowly that time and honestly if he HAD to choose? Taking her slow, from behind with her legs pushed together like that, would win out EVERY DAMNED TIME! Gods! It was like she was sucking him into her with every thrust and the feel of his balls dragging over her smooth thighs? AND Seven Hells didn’t it make her wet! Plus laying over her meant he could have his mouth and hands on her too. And the best part was, that she had loved it every bit as much as he had. He’d said it before and he would say it again! He really hit the jackpot with his girl!

But he did have to actually leave her, and go to work. Eventually he hoped that it would be a daily occurrence and thus, something he grew accustomed to. He could think of nothing he wanted more in this world, than to wake up next to his sweet little lady every single morning. He SHOULDN’T want it yet, they hadn’t been together even three weeks yet! But he did. The weekend just gone had been all of the good that their first weekend together had been - without any of the negatives. Plus there had been no distractions with their being alone with only Lady - and Ghost for a few hours the day before, for company. So they could really focus on just them. He’d never had that with anyone else. The domesticity. The romance. The permission to act on his affections no matter where they were. 

His brother had asked, when he first discovered his relationship with Sansa, if he’d ever actually SLEPT with a lover. And the truth was that he HAD... But it was wildly different too. The rare time that he could spend all night with Cers was cut short by the need for him to be gone before anyone woke up around them - first when they were younger, and then after the children had come along and obviously it was only ever when Robert wasn’t around for whatever reason. And the few times that he and Brienne had ‘scratched each other’s itch’, they had rolled away from each other and passed out. And it was very much a ‘thanks for that’ pat on the back type of situation come morning. He certainly had never stayed all night with any of his few random one nighters! Yet from that very first morning with Sansa, he hadn’t wanted to be physically parted from her, he didn’t want her out of his arms, let alone gone their separate ways! He was in love with her for the Gods sake! Of course he wanted her beside him every night! And of course he wanted to go home to her every single day too!

But being that it would be the first time he ‘come home to her’? He was more than a little bit excited about it. He hadn’t even cared about the ribbing he had copped from his soldiers. Again, it was a bit of a novelty for him too! He wasn’t even sure that a few of them hadn’t assumed him gay by his ‘lack of interest’ in either having relations or relationships with the fairer sex, and his lack of boasting about it when he did. But the bastards had been determined to lay it on him for his romantic antics. Which had actually amused him far more than he let on too. He didn’t even have to pull them into line for it, any who got too carried away, or spoke in a manner that he might have severely objected to, were sorted by both Jon and Ygritte and a few others who knew either him or Sansa a little better than most, before he was even made aware of it. Of course, he didn’t doubt that there were those who were both curious and judgemental too. But he hardly cared. At the end of the day - he was actually going home to that gloriously beautiful woman and they could think and say whatever the fuck they wanted.

—————

He may or may not have been disappointed when he did pull up and jump out to open the gate, it was ridiculous of course, but he had kind of hoped that Lady might be waiting for him on the front lawn... Which was utterly ludicrous and he would NOT be thinking on just how much of a sap he was because of it thank you very much! He was pathetic! He shook his head at himself and proceeded to open the gate and move his truck inside and onto the driveway properly, beside his girls truck. Apparently she had gone out at some point, but she was home now and that pleased him greatly. He’d have been so disappointed if he had finally gotten home to find her out. Of course, it would have served him right for taking advantage of his needing to be there earlier the next day to be present for the raid that was planned on the suspected ‘Harpy’ base of operations that intelligence had located on the edge of Meereen, via live video feed. And finishing early as he had done! Especially considering he hadn’t bothered to let her know what time to expect him at all. He actually hadn’t texted her once, or been texted once at all, all day - which was rather unusual for the both of them! They always texted... He smiled to himself at the idea that they didn’t necessarily NEED that constant contact, because they were actually SEEING each other daily at the moment.

“Hiya Handsome!” He smiled widely at the sight of her stepping out onto the porch to greet him just as he was coming up the steps himself. “Hiya Beautiful.” His girl squeaked in surprise and giggled happily against his lips as he swooped in and wrapped her in his arms to lift against his chest without slowing his momentum at all. Gods he could get used to it! “Tell me you missed me?” She huffed a quiet laugh and pulled back to smile up at him cheekily, as he lowered her back down to her feet, keeping his arms wrapped tight around her though, so she couldn’t get away. “Needy much Baby?” He hummed in affirmation and nuzzled at her jaw and neck. Yes he was bloody needy! And he wasn’t at all too proud to admit it thank you very much! “Did YOU miss ME!” He hummed in affirmation and kissed her jaw because, honestly? He just couldn’t help himself. “I missed you before I even LEFT love!”

“OH MY GODS!”

“Hmm! At this point Cell? I think that we can actually be grateful that Uncle Jaime was at work and we ONLY walked in on AUNTY Sans sleeping naked and falling out of bed shrieking! Had he been home we could have been scarred for life!” Jaime pulled back in surprise and cocked a brow at his laughing niece and nephew and then turned to his scowling girl in question. He hadn’t at all expected them to be there. He hadn’t even noticed either of their cars out the front? Though he supposed they were likely on the street, with the gates being closed and locked. They didn’t have keys to the main gate, because he never closed it before Sansa arrived with Lady. Sansa was now in possession of the only other key to it, besides his own. “Tom. Celly. I didn’t know you were coming out today. And THAT ARRIVAL tale, requires elaboration! But, now that my greeting my girl had become rather awkward? Why don’t we take this inside hmm?” Sansa scowled again and sighed heavily in exasperation as his unexpected guests laughed loudly again and nodded in agreement with him. Whatever it was, was apparently rather amusing, and likely mortifying too, if his girls blush was any indication. 

“Ugh! These two idiots decided to pop in when I didn’t answer my phone - which was still on silent by the way! And I didn’t hear them! So they come searching and I was still in bed and still VERY NAKED. Cell screamed and then I screamed and then she laughed and I fell out of bed and got tangled in the sheet. It was awkward! And then THAT ONE!” He grinned around the laugh that was bubbling up in his chest as his darling whipped around and pointed at his doubled over nephew, narrowing her eyes and blushing as red as her hair. “He pointed out that there were scarves tied to the bed and it was even WORSE! Though at least I had clothes on at that point!” He had to hold his breath to keep from roaring with laughter as the other two were. Despite it being a hilarious story, he was completely baffled by Myrcellas amusement with it. Even more so than her presence! Tommen he understood finding it funny - he hadn’t had any issue at all with their relationship progressing as it had. But he could only assume that Sansas naked antics and Myrcellas amusement with them had led to them talking, and that pleased him far too much to maintain any potential annoyance either.

He pulled her into his arms again, pressing her back to his chest and laid a smacking kiss to her cheek, with a happy grin. He wasn’t exactly sure what in all the world he had missed, but he didn’t care. He was too happy in that moment. Even if he would have preferred he came home to JUST HER this first day of coming home to her. “That’s not all that was tied to our bed if I remember correctly Baby!”

“JAIME!” He roared with laughter and held tight so she couldn’t slap at him like she clearly wanted to! He loved it when she got all prissy from his stirring her up! 

And then grinned and let her go to hold a hand out to his big furry Lady as she trotted over to greet him finally! “Oh! I see I’m important enough for a hello now am I? No I don’t want your lion Lady.” He ignored the almost dark sounding chuckles behind him and focused on scratching the giant wolfs ears, whilst she tried to push her stuffed toy into his hands. And then he jumped as the bloody thing moved.... And then meowed. “Sansa? Please tell me that Lady isn’t collecting cats! That blasted demon is bringing friends now? YOU are supposed to protect the yard from my furry enemies Lady! Not play with them and invite them inside!” He lifted the tiny feline reluctantly and held it out away from himself as he eyed it suspiciously. The bloody wolf was trotting on the spot like she’d just shared something truly wonderful with him and expected a pat for being a GOOD girl! Meanwhile the idiots around him where laughing their asses off and his girl looked suspiciously sheepish. He narrowed his eyes at her slowly and took them all in silently. He didn’t know what the idiots had done, but he had a sneaking suspicion that the tiny mewling fluff ball at the end of his arm wasn’t there because his neighbours beastly feline devil had upped the ante on their war for his yard.

He cocked his brow arrogantly and waited. “That’s Sprinkles. She’s actually Myrcellas. AND that one hiding there under the sofa is Ser Pounce - he’s mine.... The two wrestling Mama Lady’s tail there are.... Yours.” He snorted rudely and narrowed his eyes at his smirking nephew as he took the little beast out of his hand gently and cuddled it close. Surely he had misheard him. “Come again?” The little shit actually snickered at him. He was going to kill him. It was that simple! “We rescued them! The four of them were what was left of a litter and had to stay together as much as possible! Plus! You will get lonely when Sansa and Lady go back to The Vale! Fluffy even likes them! Just LOOK AT THEM UNCLE JAIME! And LADY! She’s so excited to have little sisters!” He groaned in exasperation at the idiots and pinched the bridge of his nose, closing his eyes. Maybe when he opened them it would all just be in his head. He breathed slowly and deeply so that he didn’t actually kill any of them. It MIGHT be a sweet gesture, to think of his LONELINESS without his girls. But seven hells! He wasn’t stupid either! He knew the pair of them had found his dislike of the stinking cat that seemed to have attached itself to him since he moved here, more than a little bit funny! So THAT was just an excuse.

“Actually I kind of think Lady is more Mama than big sister Cell! But she is excited! And YES! Fluffy does like them!” He cursed softly and and glared at them all as he waved them into the house properly and away from the entryway. “What the fuck is a ‘Fluffy’? And where do YOU get off playing Mama to little cats hmm? You’re a wolf Lady!”

“Fluffy is the lovely little tabby that lives down the street. We stopped off and introduced ourselves to Mrs. Valeryon, and took treats for Fluffy - who is actually HER cat, so that she didn’t get territorial or jealous with there being new kitties living with YOU. And Lady is... Well I guess it’s life imitating life isn’t it? She wolf and sort of baby lions.” He blinked at his cheeky shit of a nephew slowly as he pointed at the traitor at his feet and the tiny terrors beating the crap out of each other behind her. And then at his girlfriend and sister and himself. “She wolf - sort of baby lions.” He slapped him around the ears. He couldn’t have stopped himself if he tried. And the idiot did nothing but roar with laughter at him, making him roll his eyes. Just what he bloody needed! His nephew making tasteless jokes at his expense and bloody cats of his own! And permission granted to that devil spawn to VISIT! And his girls LETTING it happen!

He flopped into his sofa and bent to to pick up the two little ‘sort of baby lions’ that were apparently HIS. Pinching the backs of their necks and holding them up AND apart from each other to inspect them without their fighting. They blinked and panted back at him clearly curious AND out of puff from their ‘playing’. They WERE cute. All fluffy patches of mottled grey and white and orange, and wide green eyes. They were also clearly trouble if the wrestling was any real indication. He sighed heavily and dropped them onto his lap and stretched with a groan, patting the blasted wolf who was all but sulking with her head next to his leg too. “Pretty sure we haven’t talk about ‘kids’ Red.” He let his head fall back into the cushion and roll so that he could cock a pointed brow at her sheepish grinning face where she had lowered herself on the other side of the sofa. She shrugged at him and shuffled closer, reaching out to pat the now purring beasts and Lady too. “They are a bit cute but aren’t they?” He hummed noncommittally and sighed as he reached out and tugged her into his side and pressed a hard kiss to her hair. By the Gods she was lucky he loved her so damned much. THEY ALL WERE. “Do they have names yet or can I call them asshole and shithead? IF EITHER OF YOU named them? I’m changing their names! ‘Sprinkles’ And ‘Ser Pounce’! Really?! I don’t even know if they are male or female! How exactly did I just become a CAT OWNER?”

He ignored ALL of their giggling and soaked up the fact that his petulance and irritation over what he had actually walked into, simply by coming home, at least earned him a peppering of sweet kisses to his cheek and jaw. “They are girls and I named them for you - which I kind of hope you don’t object too because they MATCH! That one is Princess and that one is ‘GRACE’ because ‘Her Grace’ is too much and Queen sounded silly! THEY MATCH LADY!” He scoffed loudly and tipped his head up to stare at the unfortunately still mirrorless ceiling. He had meant to make those calls today too! Not necessarily for the living room of course - that had been an exaggeration, sort of.... But it was by far a better topic to think on, than the fact that his niece and nephew had decided to adopt CATS and gift them to him, and his girlfriend deciding to give them utterly ridiculous names. “Asshole and Shithead it is! Now! I need coffee, and to get out of my uniform and put my service weapon away. And then I want to talk to YOU.” He pointed at his wincing niece arrogantly before leaning in to kiss his girl hard and dumping his ‘children’ on her lap so he could get up and stalk out. He needed a blood minute to catch his breath.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY! Got my groove back! ANOTHER ONE!

MONDAY AFTERNOON PT 2:

She hesitated, but only for a few moments, before stepping into the walk in and slipping her arms around him to press herself against his warm, solid back and trace the frankly delicious bands of muscles across his front until she was cuddling and clinging to him with her lips pressed to the wide solid muscle across his shoulder. She couldn’t help herself. Not only because he was so damned sexy and currently only wearing boxer briefs and hers! But also because she felt REALLY bad about her own part in his niece and nephews tricks. “Are you very angry at me?” She knew it sounded childish and whiny. She couldn’t help it. And though she realised he was more exasperated than actually pissed off? She didn’t really want him to think poorly of her. She certainly didn’t want to run the risk of his thinking her immature! 

Her love sighed softly and smiled at her tiredly over his shoulder before tugging her around and into his arms properly and leaning in to kiss her. And she melted into him and relaxed her clenched stomach just a little as she held tight. Soaking up his obvious need for her. “I’m not angry at you at all Baby. In all honesty? This works out wonderfully for me!” She hummed curiously in confused question and let him steal as many soft presses of her lips as he wanted. She loved kissing him at the best of times, but even more so when she felt like she might have pushed beyond his limits and he wanted to kiss her anyway, to show her that she hadn’t. “Mmm... See? If I have custody over a tiny set of fluffy twins all week? It’s only fair that my she wolves might have to check that I’m not corrupting the little demons every single weekend. Babies need their Mamas right?” She couldn’t help but giggle against his lips at his adorable machinations. And a rather large part of her actually wanted to faux swoon like some silly maiden of a song over his deciding that their individual pets had apparently become their shared children. AND that he wanted to spend every single weekend with her. He was ridiculous. And she loved it. “So somehow I have become a cat owner too have I?” 

“Mmhmm. If I have somehow become Daddy to a giant wolf? It’s only fair that you have to be Mama to those evil little critters too.” She smiled shyly at the almost nervous looking light in his eyes. He might have worded it like itwas a lighthearted joke and sold it as such with his cheeky teasing, but it was almost like he genuinely wanted... Her heart was pounding inside of her. “You want that?” She swallowed hard and nuzzled his nose with her own as he rested his forehead against hers and studied her face quietly and he licked his lips. Gods! She just wanted him to say that he did want that and then kiss her so bad! “I don’t want you to leave again. And I know I can’t ask that of you yet... So I’m asking for what I think I might be able to get away with. And I’m shamelessly using those tiny beasts and the big one too, as my excuse.... I know it’s not exactly around the corner Baby... So I get that sometimes it just won’t be possible for you to COME HOME to me... But I’m happy to visit too? AND I am more than willing to pay for flights instead so it isn’t too big of a trip? Hells? I’ll send my Fathers jet if you want! He’s not going to care I don’t think?” 

He was completely serious! And she couldn’t love him more if she tried! She had come in to check on him and make sure he wasn’t angry about being strong armed into rescuing those sweet, fluffy darlings downstairs! Only to find that he was hatching a plan to not only welcome them, but to ask her to do the same and push what they had already into a full fledged, serious relationship, where his home would effectively be THEIR home and she would only study or work or travel away. And she was so very overwhelmed and in love with the stupid handsome fool for it! It was miles too fast! But she didn’t care at all! 

She pushed in and wrapped her arms around his neck properly, so she could breathe him in and show him just what he did to her. “Every weekend we can. But if those adorable fluffy twins are mine too? OUR BABIES? You aren’t calling them by those names Ser! How rude!” She pressed her lips to his ear and kissed just below it around her smile as he chuckled happily and squeezed her tight in his ridiculous arms. Gods she loved those arms! “Fine! They can be PRINCESS and GRACE if I can have you every weekend possible! I’ll just call them the other when you aren’t around!” She sniffed primly at him and pulled his hair for his cheek! “You will do no such thing!” She shrieked and wiggled and fell into peals of giggles as pinned her to him with one arm and tickled her mercilessly with his free hand. “That’s what you think Red!”

And then she was whining as he snuck his hand under the skirt of her sundress and pushed her panties aside to dip his fingers inside of her as his lips found hers once more. “Always so wet for me my sweet girl.” She panted softly and licked his cocky smiling lips and hitched her leg up and around his hip in invitation. She REALLY shouldn’t encourage him! They DID have guests. Guests who apparently did NOT know how to knock at that! But Gods did she want his hands on her anyway! “Only for you Jai. And you aren’t wearing a shirt! AND it was your uniform you were taking off! Gods! I’m so screwed when it comes time to see you in your full dress blues or whatever you call them!” She sucked in a swift breath as those wonderfully long fingers pushed inside of her, reaching deep and curling just the way she had discovered she liked... Or just they way her lover had discovered she liked maybe? “Uniform hmm? Such a cliche Baby! But I’m not complaining. Think we have time for a quick fuck before we have to go play host?” She huffed a laugh that ended rather abruptly on a whine as his thumb rubbed a heavy circle around her clit. Gods! He didn’t even have to try and she was a mess for him. “Shut the door and take me against it. I promise I’ll be quiet.” 

She barely blinked and she was being pushed into the door with BOTH legs wrapped around him as he replaced those incredible fingers with his even more incredible cock. And those same fingers were being offered up to her to taste while he braced his weight and hers so he could press into her roughly and hold her up as he did so. She grinned wickedly and did as she was silently bid, like a good girl. She sucked her own wetness from her Daddy’s fingers whilst he slammed his beautiful, big, hot, heavy length in and out of her, hard and fast; rattling the door behind her and groaning with her every gripping flutter and throating whine she gave back. Apparently he couldn’t care less if they were heard. And in that moment she didn’t really care either. This was the sanctuary of his bedroom - THEIR bedroom! Inside of his home that he wanted to share with her. If he was so desperate and determined to have her regardless of who was there and who could potentially walk in or simply hear them? Than she wasn’t going to let the shrieking and judgemental Lady in her mind hold sway either. She was going to relish the fact that he wanted her as much as she wanted him.

“Fuck me you are beautiful Baby girl. Come on my cock? Please sweetheart? I want to feel you begging me to stay inside you.” She whimpered and sucked his fingers hard. Gods damn! The things his gravelly, sexy voice could do to her! She bucked her hips as best she could in his tight hold, and clamped down tight, slipping her own hand down between them to rub at herself enough to fall over the edge. “That’s it my sweet girl. Take us over.” Her jaw jammed shut on a silent scream as the coil of heat inside of her snapped and broke apart like glass on a tiled floor, spreading waves of heated pleasure all over her body.

“Ahh fuck!” She held tight and sucked at the fingers she had just so thoroughly abused soothingly as he stuttered and rutted into her hard as he finished deep inside of her, and collapsed, pushing her into the door completely, all but crushing her under his weight. She kissed his fingers in apology as he pulled them from her biting hold with a far too amused smirk. “You drew blood she wolf!” She flushed even more than she already had been and pouted at him sheepishly, only serving to make him laugh at her. Jaime leaned in and kissed her deeply, licking straight into her apparently dangerous mouth and sucking at her lips hungrily. “I love it when you get rough my wolf.” He kissed her again, even harder, clashing their teeth together slightly and smacking her ass with his now battered ‘good’ hand before pulling back and helping her to lower down and straighten her panties again. “Come on sweetheart! I figure that our GUESTS have either worked out we are fucking up here, or they think we are fighting. Best get down there and get what I’m assuming is an APOLOGY of sorts, sorted hmm?”

She smiled softly and nodded, needily following him as he stepped away from her and snuggling into him. She needed the cuddles. Even after their ‘playing’ and ‘rough games’ and ‘quick fucks’ she wanted those affections. And even more so now, she thought he might actually need that too. “Be kind with her Jaime.... I know she really hurt you by acting as she did... But she loves you and she was hurting too.” He hummed quietly in acknowledgment of her words and kissed her forehead lovingly, as was his habit. A sweet habit that she hoped he never grew out of with her. His hands rubbing over her back and smoothing her hair gently. “You two are good?” She hummed in affirmation and squeezed him to her a touch for that. For thinking to make sure that she was afforded the moment she needed with her friend too. “We are completely fine Baby. We talked and we laughed and she wasn’t nearly as weird about knowing we had sex twice last night and once this morning as she probably SHOULD HAVE been. And YES I told her that and rubbed it in that it was incredible too - because she pissed me off and woke me up and I was grumpy and embarrassed about falling out of bed.” She blushed as he pulled back to snicker at her, apparently very amused by her horrible morning. “That’s not very ladylike of you Red!” She snorted rudely and tweaked his nipple in reprimand, making him jump and laugh heartily in surprise. He trapped her hand in his and held it down over his heart, right over the now scarred bite mark she gifted him to mark her territory so primally a few short weeks ago, and stole a quick pecking kiss. “Come on beautiful. I better go talk to her. You can check OUR big girl and OUR babies hmm? You can tell me all that I have to do for them later, alright?” She smiled impishly at him calling them that and leaned in to steal a needy kiss. Her BIG, STRONG, knight! Brought to his knees by THEIR fur children! She KNEW that curious glint in his eyes and slightly wistful grin that first night he patted Lady meant something! He may never have had a pet of his own, but the big softy inside wanted one now! THREE apparently.

Tommen was waiting in the kitchen, with a far too amused smirk on his handsome young face when they made it back down stairs. Thankfully it took only a stern look from her to dispel any idea of teasing them! He held his tongue as he handed Jaime a cup of coffee and nodded to the back patio door pointedly. Myrcella was out in the yard playing with Lady and all four kittens - and apparently trying to coax Fluffy down off the fence to play with them, much to her loves exasperation. But he did no more than sigh and half grumble before swaggering away after dropping a smacking kiss to her shoulder. They needed time. And she was happy to give them that. Just so long as his cheeky nephew stopped grinning at her.

————-

TEXT TO UNDERFOOT:

PHOTOS ATTACHED.

Meet my babies (read JAIMES babies!) AREN’T THEY THE CUTEST! And Lady is SO in love with them all! I don’t think she realises she doesn’t get to keep the two ginger ones! They are Tom and Cella’s. The one with white is Cells, Toms is the all ginger. Princess and Grace are the two calico ones! Jaime wants to call them Asshole and Shithead! How rude!

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

Cute fluff balls. Lady is such a sucker! Nym would eat them! Sharing ‘babies’ with the old man now huh? This mean you are all serious and stuff now? You alright with picking up pace a bit? 

TEXT TO UNDERFOOT:

Is it weird? He wants us to spend every weekend we can together now? I’ve kinda made myself at home in his house! I was joking the other night and told him I wanted to put mirrors above his bed! He shrugged and told me he was rich, he’d put them on every ceiling in the house if I wanted! Am I crazy? This is crazy right?

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

SANSA LYANNA STARK YOU HUSSY! Redecorating his house for your sexy games! Who are you and what did you do to my LADY SISTER! Get it girl! I LOVE IT! Sure it’s crazy! It’s also kinda creepy perfect for you and as I have never ever stated ever and I will deny it should you ever rat me out? Old man is hot sis. Hot and completely stupid for you. You kinda deserve that happy ever after so who fucking cares if it’s moving at lightning speed now you got it! You gunna give him every weekend?

TEXT TO UNDERFOOT:

Gods! I can’t believe I told you that! Please don’t share it around! Yes I am going to give him every weekend I can. He told me that he doesn’t want me to leave again - I think it was a bit of a statement about us saying goodbye at Ruby Fort maybe? Like he doesn’t want to slow down or take a break again maybe? AS WELL as not wanting me to actually leave leave? Am I reading too much into it?

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

Don’t be so self conscious Sans. I don’t think you are reading too much into anything! Truthfully? If you get the internship you WANT? He will probably want you just to move in with him in the city full time!

TEXT TO UNDERFOOT:

How did you know I wanted one here?

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

Red Woman is KL based. I know because that crazy Melisandre chick who owns it is friends with Stannis. And I know she’s your first choicebecause she’s your favourite designer world wide, not just Westeros based. - warning but! Gen reckons she’s a crazy bitch! It was between her and Genna Lannister anyway! And you would have the Lannister one in the bag if you wanted it anyway. Tom and Cell visiting? I assume they are because of the fur balls... All good between you and her and Lannister now?

TEXT TO UNDERFOOT:

It creeps me out when you just know things like that! How crazy do you think? I didn’t know that, and I’m not sure I want it if she is crazy? Lannisport is only a few hours away from KL, and he has family there too? Plus it’s his aunts label, so at least I’d have that comfort zone sort of? Maybe it’s a better idea, so we do still have to take our time too? IF Genna wants me that is too?

TEXT TO UNDERFOOT:

Yes they are here, Jaime and Cell are out the back talking now. She and I settled ourselves this morning. She’s cooking us all dinner tonight... Which I am pretty sure really means: Sansa can you do it for me because I’ll burn the pasta? But maybe she has gotten better in the kitchen since last time she tried to kill me too?

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT: 

Better you cook to be safe I think! Glad you are all working it out. You and Lannister are too good together not to! Seriously! Those pictures are really nice Sans. He’s a ridiculous sap of course! But you look so happy in them because he’s a ridiculous sap! And it’s entirely up to you sis. I got ya back no matter what you choose. Shack up with your old boy and get married and have babies and start your own damned label straight up if that’s what you want! Not like you don’t have the talent or the support! - OR THE FINANCIAL BACKING! (Even without your sugar daddy!)

TEXT TO UNDERFOOT:

Gods! That was actually so sweet! Right up until you called Jaime my sugar daddy! My Gods! Thanks little sister. I love you.

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

Love you too! Real quick? Ever call him Daddy in bed?

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

WHAT THE HELL?! ARYA! I AM NOT ANSWERING THAT!

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

HAHA! YES! THATS SO A YES! Get it dirtbag! Love ya! Enjoy dinner!

TEXT TO UNDERFOOT:

I didn’t say that! UGH! I hate you, you beastly wildling!

TEXT FROM UNDERFOOT:

LOVE YOU TOO MY LADY!


	22. Chapter 22

TUESDAY:

_Group Chat: Fairy God Family _

ARYA: ALRIGHT MINIONS! I have had actual confirmation from our Lady! The break is no more, though they will still obviously live half a country from each other during the week for the time being! But weekends will be spent together whenever they can by the looks of it. SO! If my attempts at deductions are correct we have multiple winners! Our wee Tommy Lad picked the correct weekend, as did Aunt Lya - but it WAS Sans who went to him not the other way around and it was JAIME who effectively put an end to ‘the break’.... So they are both correct, and incorrect in that they separated the ‘end of the break’, sort of?

TOMMEN: I resent being called WEE by someone who comes up to my belly button! And I think technically? It’s your Mother who won it isn’t it?

ARYA: Thems fighting words Tommychops! And no it is not - firstly because she didn’t buy in and secondly because she cheated! She TOLD Sans to go down to visit! ANYWHO! We’ve options for how to dole this out - and we also have to take into account the Catwolfs dictates that we are ‘being disrespectful and should stop it immediately.’ Do we divvy up the kitty between our winners? Or do we let our pot build and have the pay out on the closest to name an engagement date perhaps?

MARGAERY: Phone sex was so had! If we are talking resentment? I dislike that our Lady would not confirm such an event for me! But I vote we let it pool, and the final pot goes to whoever picks the date closest to engagement when we get that far - and they don’t actually get the money! They get the task of picking the most kickass gift from us all?

SHIREEN: I like that idea! I will feel a lot less uncomfortable about being a part of this if we do that?

TOMMEN: I’m good with that. Keep my ‘winnings’. I got to see them in their full sickeningly sweet glory yesterday and last night! That’s a win enough for me!

ROBB: I agree. I’m far more comfortable with doing that!

THEON: DAMMIT! Marg! You are letting our team down with your ‘reasonable adulting!’ FIIIIINE! But IF and WHEN I win? You KNOW I’m buying them a sexy weekend trip to the pleasure houses in Lys! AND ME one too -anniversary trip Babe? It’s coming up fast?

MARGAERY: OH! That sounds like an AHHHMAZING GRADUATION GIFT! HINT HINT LORAS - RENLY!

ROBB: You will all have to excuse my husband, he’s had to step out.... Into the dog house.

THEON: SHIIIIIIT!

TOMMEN: AHAHAHAHAHHAHAHA!

LORAS: Do you have that video of giving Jaime the kitties Tom? -Yes to the pooling Of funds for a kickass gift! -No to the ridiculously extravagant gift Margy (sorry! But if I can’t have a weekend there? I am NOT paying for you to! Ask Granny! She will even go with probably!) 

TOMMEN:  **VIDEO ATTACHED**

TOMMEN: Just so we are clear? I was dangerously close to a very angry lion here! WAY TOO CLOSE! I am thanking all of the different Gods all over the damned world for the presence of my sweet Lady AUNTY in that! Also? Props to said Lady Aunt and sister for stepping in to take the ‘camera’ at times here so he didn’t notice us doing it!

MARGAERY: AWW! Look how excited Lady is?! That’s so cute! And HOW SEXY IS LANNISTER IN THAT UNIFORM! How Sans doesn’t jump his bones at every opportunity I’ll never know!

TYRION: It’s pretty safe to assume she does Marg.

ARYA: You are such a thirsty cliche Marg! The best part about all of that was Lannister thinking Lady was giving him her stuffed toy and wanting to call the fluff balls asshole and shithead! That’s the best!

LORAS: That is actually really cute! See Ren! Kitties are beautiful!

RENLY: Yes Dear. 

TYRION: Alright children! What is next? Arya, my young grasshopper? Next bet darling.

ARYA: Full move in date? OR First port in trip abroad? 

ROBB: You are assuming Sans will travel BEFORE or AFTER her potential internship? What about location of internship? Which will she be offered and which will she take? And will it be dependent on Lannister?

MARGAERY: She will get offered all she has applied for. You HAVE seen her stuff right? Girls a magician - an artist? Possibly both. And of course it will be dependent on Lannister!! Would you have moved ‘TOO FAR’ from Theon?

ROBB: I agree Marg, but I am hardly well read on the topic either am I? My thoughts are rather biased. SEE Arya! Not a total cliche! It is possible to be gay and know NOTHING of fashion! And no I would not have. Clearly. In saying that, we were best mates first? Sans and Lannister have only been WHATEVER THEY ARE for what, three weeks now?

TYRION: I think they’ve technically been together three weeks on Friday? You think she will take a KL based internship to be close to J? Also I need to point out - with current conflicts as they stand, he will lose his mind if she suggests any further east in Essos than Volantis - even that is getting a little too close to SB and the terror issues there I think.

ARYA: I think she will go KL anyway Ty. Your Aunt would be the only one to send her elsewhere I think and Lannisport isn’t too far away is it? As for the trip? She was talking about just the Free Cities and then maybe Europe I think?

LORAS: He isn’t going to want her going alone anyway. Not only because he’s adorably smitten, but also because he will want to protect her and our sweet Sansie is just too lovely to go unnoticed by the scumbags of this world! I say THEY travel first! But only because I know from my insider information that most internships won’t start until the new year, which gives her a few months between grad. And starting. And they will start in Sunspear and island hop to start with, heading North along the Narrow Sea through the Free Cities ending in Braavos. Then they will fly direct to Winterfell to show off the engagement ring of course! They will do Europe for their honeymoon.

TYRION: Tyrell? Have you been making plans with my Father by any chance?

LORAS: I have not. But you may let Papa Tywin know that I AM that gay cliche! I am willing and prepared to plan out the perfect wedding for our Fairy tale prince and princess. If he’s willing to give me free reign with Lannister finances, I’ll even keep the ‘friendly’ Tyrell from assaulting his person?

MARGAERY: LORAS! You don’t get to be the bridesmaid! Sansa is MY best friend! And I’ll kiss Tywin Lannister if I damned well please!

TOMMEN: Much as I still find that incredibly amusing Marg? Trust me? You won’t. Has he invited AUNTY Sans to lunch yet Uncle Ty? She didn’t mention it this morning?

ARYA: Lunch? This morning? AND! EXCUSE BOTH YOU TYRELLS! I’m the SISTER? I may not be the girly girl and all, but if my sis is getting married you can bet your ass it’s me that is standing beside her thank you very much! You two can contain the cat children!

TOMMEN: Cell and I stayed the night because Uncle Jaime had some sort of meeting thing he had to be at work at like three this morning for or something? Plus we were already there for dinner so he just told us to crash there. And Grandpa mentioned something about taking Sansa to lunch- or Uncle Ty did? Someone did!

TYRION: They are having lunch tomorrow I think Tom. He also leaked that information to one of the media outlets he trusts so that the ‘right image’ is being sent. 

SHIREEN: Gods! This is confusing to keep up with today! Arya? Please tell me Sansa isn’t looking at Red Woman? Because Mel is an absolute crazy person! She likes to burn things and worships some crazy Fire God! She’s talented I will grant - but Genna Lannister would be a LOT better fit for Sans! Even if it means she has to work away for a year or however long it is! Lannisport is only four hours away or something anyway isn’t it Tyrion? Also? I’m really impressed by Mr. Lannister’s interest! It’s so sweet that he wants to take her to lunch! And it so good that no negative stories have come out blaming them for Aunt Cerseis illnesses too! I’ve been watching for it just in case.

BRAN: Cats are cute. Don’t worry about that Little Doe. There won’t be any negative stories connecting those things.

THEON: WHAT DID YOU DO YOU LITTLE NERD?

BRAN: Nerd? Uncalled for BROTHER! All I did was ask some friends to help me monitor it. THAT IS ALL.

ARYA: YOU LITTLE RIPPER! BRANDON! YOU GENIUS.

BRAN: According to my IQ. Yes.But I did absolutely NOTHING.

TYRION: I have many questions. But I will NOT ask HERE. So? Where were we? Are we betting or getting sidetracked? Also - how many of us SHOULD be working right now?

MARGAERY: I would guess: most, Lover! And those who aren’t working should probably be studying or in my case? Focusing on sewing. 

ARYA: ACTUALLY!! I’m thinking the big L WORD! We all know it’s coming and it will be a significant moment for those pair of idiots right? How about an approximate date for dropping of the L word? If we are working off the assumption that THEY will travel after graduation? All we can really bet on there is the where? Also? Shireen? I already warned her of that because Gen reacted the same way when I mentioned it. 

SHIREEN: Oh good! At least she won’t potentially be going in to THAT situation blind! 

TYRION: Interesting angle... Are we adding details? Who says it first, when and where?

ROBB: AND HOW EXACTLY do you idiots propose that we will KNOW the answers to THAT?

ARYA: Sansa will tell me or Marg... Maybe Cell if they are all good now?

TOMMEN: They are fine now. Cell isn’t even nearly as weird about them having sex as she thought she would be.

MARGAERY: Can WE TALK ABOUT THAT?! We’ve gone nearly a WHOLE conversation without it getting TOO wild?! THEON? Who’s letting the team down now?

THEON: Sorry! Can’t hear you from my dog house! Just kidding kids! My man loves me too much for that! Had to get my sorry ass to work though!

TYRION: Yes we did! Look at us all growing up! Good job kids! Alright! Everyone think on the hows, where’s, when’s and who’s of the first love declaration! We can leave potential trips, internship locations and moving until AFTER showcase and graduation yes? Brandon? We will chat soon about what you HAVE NOT BEEN DOING.

BRAN: Will we though?

TOMMEN: Actually? Should I be thanking you for something that’s NOTHING Bran?

BRAN: Of course not Tom. The Pack protects its own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ehh? It’s a bit rushed. Hope it doesn’t read that way!


	23. Chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lunch will be had

WEDNESDAY:

She was nervous. Scrap that! She was utterly terrified. Who wouldn’t be under such circumstances? Whilst she had noted at Ruby Fort, that The Great Lion was not nearly as ‘scary’ as she had always believed him to be? She had also noted that her assumptions on his being intimidating, were in fact, very, very true. She MAY have known him for years, technically speaking - but just like Jaime, even more so actually? He had been on the periphery of her life, and not someone she had cause to interact with on a personal level. UNTIL their last trip to Ruby Fort of course. The morning she served him breakfast, he had been almost personable with her. She wouldn’t exactly say he was friendly, though from what she DID know of the man, and from his sons expressions at the time? Perhaps that WAS friendly for a man such as Tywin Lannister?

There was also the day she called to ‘thank him’ for his having sent her truck to her. And once again, he had been amicable... Sort of. He had been kind. Though still very aloof and intimidating, regardless of the fact that he obviously knew she called with the intent of politely taking him to task. He HAD compared her to his late wife too though? And called her Jaimes girl? Still! The prospect of dining solo with the man was outright terrifying full stop. Yet she also had to add to the fact that she was effectively ‘meeting the parents’ too.... ALONE! IN A PUBLIC SETTING! A situation she could not have predicted in a million lifetimes. A large, formal family dinner? That she had half expected to be summoned for. THAT was a setting that she could handle. As the consummate Lady, she thrived in such environments. Plus she would have been safe, surrounded by the rest of the lions, potentially a few stags.

She understood the implications of course. She wasn’t an idiot. And it was rather telling that not a single article had popped up linking her relationship with Jaime to Cerseis latest breakdown. She had never thought on it before, but there hadn’t been a lot of speculation about the ‘difficulties’ between she and Cersei when Joffrey died either. And reports on Joffreys death and Cerseis subsequent breakdown had been splashed everywhere for weeks! It was noted that the woman disliked her, but never to what degree or why exactly. Curious that she had never thought too much on that before this? The point was, that she knew without having to be told, that Tywin Lannister had ended any potential negativity surrounding her relationship with Jaime, beyond the odd claim that it was more business than anything, or that she was attracted to his money more so than him, or her personal favourites - that her parents had caught them together and were now forcing a more formal courtship. Those had been let through the net and subsequently attacked by a vicious pack of defenders. Why on the Gods Green Earth anyone was interested in their love life was beyond her. But interest had not died down since their first ‘date’, or the second ‘date’... Or with her own sporadic posts online of the two of them, and their little fur family in recent days.

Lunch with The Great Lion in public, when the man apparently did not DO lunch dates, was obviously a statement. One which had shocked and annoyed and amused and exasperated her boyfriend in equal measure. His reaction to her informing him that she had agreed to have lunch with his father, when he got home the afternoon before had been more than a little amusing for her. His emotions had been so conflicted that he had done no more than lift her up onto the kitchen counter, stepped between her knees, that he spread to accommodate him, and stared at her for an uncomfortably long few moments before groaning and nuzzling his face into her neck to hide and all but beg her to not let ‘the old bastard’ scare her off on him. She was hardly going to be scared off by the man. She loved Jaime. Not that he ‘knew’ that yet of course. But still! She had faced down a mad, violent Cersei to claim him! His own father, who apparently approved of their relationship heartily, was hardly going to chase her off.

That did NOT mean that she wasn’t severely uncomfortable presently. With every step closer to the small Braavosi restaurant close to Casterly Tower, the more her confidence flagged. Gods! How she wished she could have brought Lady with her for strength! Not that her girl was terribly interested in leaving ‘her pups’ alone long enough to actually join her of course! She barely left them be long enough to use the litter box! Let alone leaving them home alone for a few hours to come to lunch with her! Which was absolutely adorable! But still! She hadn’t been terribly comfortable leaving her locked inside either, but she wouldn’t make a mess or have an accident anyway, and until Jaime had pet doors installed, it would have to do. They could hardly leave the patio doors open when they weren’t there, and when the kittens had yet to learn not venture too far either.

She swallowed hard and hid her trepidation as best she could behind a polite smile of greeting. She even leaned up and kissed The Great Lions cheek without thinking. Gods! If she thought about that too much she might actually combust from sheer embarrassment! Though thankfully the man adjusted to her affectionate greeting quickly, despite his initial startle, so as to not make it obvious, by brushing his big hands over her upper arms to steady her. It was almost paternal, which was curious - from what she understood of his relationships with his children and grandchildren, he wasn’t exactly one prone to affectionate gestures himself. “Sansa. You look lovely. I’m pleased to see your face is well healed. Shall we?” She smiled lightly and let out a slow, nervous breath and nodded, taking his arm easily. “Tywin. Thank you, and it has thankfully. I’d be rather concerned if it hadn’t by now!” The man hummed in agreement and ALMOST twitched that stern mouth into a small smile, which she gave a bright one too in answer, relaxing a little at his ‘friendliness’. “As would I! I hope you don’t mind, but I’ve had a table on the terrace set aside for us?”

“Of course. The weather is too fine to not take advantage of.” She smirked in amusement as he cocked an arrogant brow at her and patted her hand in silent communication as a waitress scurried to lead them around the opened veranda and to their table at his nod. She wondered for a moment, whether anyone had noticed they way his eyes flickered when he was amused by something? And how alike he was BOTH of his sons when he was so? She was still rather more than a little nervous and mildly uncomfortable, but he had set her somewhat at ease with such a simple gesture and look. “So it is.” She smiled lightly again as he released her hand and arm to hold her chair for her as courtesy dictate he do as a gentleman and then settled into his own. “So tell me my dear, you are here for a week I have heard? How are things going with my son.” Sansa almost choked on the sip of water she had taken! Almost, but she didn’t because ladies do not react quite so obviously in public thank you very much. She swallowed hard instead, and met his satisfied eyes. Of course Tywin Lannister wouldn’t beat about the bush with pleasantries!

She smiled knowingly at his cunning and shook her head. “Things are good. Can I assume you are already aware that Myrcella and Tommen gifted Jaime a few new friends?” The man huffed softly and let out an almost amused sound from his throat as he perused the menu slowly and waved the waitress back to his side to order. She didn’t waste time herself and indicated her own order quickly too, to allow the poor girl to disappear from the big bad lions line of sight. “I am aware of his acquisition yes. Though I suspect he had already warmed to the notion of PETS with your own anyway?” She grinned happily and nodded as she sipped at her water. “Yes. Though it is a little different to have two permanent small residents than it is to have Lady and I visiting from time to time too isn’t it?” Tywin lazed back slightly, as much as a man like him LAZED she supposed, and twitched his lips at her as he laced his fingers together before him. And by the Gods, the man was even intimidating when he was ‘at ease’. There was just something so REGAL about his presence. Were they living in medieval times, she was sure he was the sort of LORD who could have commanded his enemies to simply hand over the Iron Throne, with a single look! 

“It is most definitely NOT how I would approach such a situation of course, but those cats will make for good practice for Jaime I believe. For when he has OTHER beings to share his large home with. Wouldn’t you say?” She couldn’t help it. She burst out into peals of disbelieving laughter! Who knew Tywin Lannister could be funny? Making jokes about her moving in and even potentially starting a HUMAN family with his son after only three weeks! A sweet thought to be sure, but a little TOO soon for such talks yet! “Perhaps they will be. But let’s not scare him off too soon hmm? His ‘demon fluff ball twins’ through the week and his ‘she wolves’ adding to it of a weekend are likely rather more than he had anticipated already I believe.” She blushed at the arrogant tilt of his head and the satisfied noise that fell from his throat as he eyed her curiously. Something she had said had been pleasing apparently, and she didn’t know if she needed to be suspicious or nervous at his reaction. “Are you intending on spending weekends with him regularly?” Ahh. That’s what he caught on to. She blushed again and then smiled in thanks at the waitress who had IMPECCABLE timing! Though not enough to deter his interest in her answer if the way he kept his eyes locked on her even as he thanked the girl, was any indication. She sighed softly and straightened herself in a bid for confidence, and turned her attention to preparing to eat. “For the moment, though it will be dependent on both of our other commitments whether one or the other of us can travel to each other, or if we will needs hold off completely at times too. But that is the plan for now.”

“Excellent. And how are your other commitments coming along? Can I assume you are well prepared for you showcase? If you are spending time visiting with Jaime?” She hummed in affirmation around a bite of salmon and chewed the flakey flesh quickly so she might swallow and answer. “I’m all but ready, yes. My pieces are complete and my models more than ready. Next week will be final preps, which I do actually have to wait for everyone else to see to, so as prepared as can be for now. I have even completed my graduation gown with weeks to spare. So I can turn my attention to packing up my cottage to see everything shipped home immediately after that, rather than spending more time in The Vale afterwards.” She blushed at his eyebrows shooting up in surprise and the gleam of approval in those murky eyes. She wasn’t ‘trying’ to impress him, despite how it kind of felt a little like she was selling herself in an interview or something! But it did feel really good to impress a man like Tywin Lannister too. She had no doubts what so ever, that he was a difficult man to please, and not exactly prone to showing his emotions at all. “You aren’t one for sitting idle are you my dear?” She scoffed lightly and shook her head on a smile. “You might be surprised. I AM actually rather fond of idleness when the time allows for it. But as a general rule? Not until the work is done, I do like to keep on top of things.”

“And how have you found life in The Vale? You seem rather keen to move on from there?” She avoided his eye at that. She didn’t really like to think about her ‘life in The Vale’. Not considering not so long ago, she intended on spending the rest of it there. Of course, HER LIFE, was actually rather enjoyable there now, but a lot of her worst times occurred there also. She would remember her years studying there fondly and the time she spent with Margaery and the rest of her friends - at least those who didn’t drift away after she and Harry ended things. She would also maintain a fond connection with The Royce family. But the sooner she could shift away from all reminders of Harry and of her crazy pants Aunt and her sleazy second husband - the better. “I have enjoyed studying at Arryn. My degree actually took over a year longer than it should have to complete, with my working my way through as well as other distractions of course. But I’ve no particular fondness for The Vale itself, so there’s no sentimentality holding me back. It is true that I was VERY close with my Uncle Jon, but the time I spent with him wasn’t necessarily there, but rather Ruby Fort for the most part. So even that doesn’t illicit a particular fondness for the place. The few people who’ve become important to me in my time there will always be available to me. It is picturesque enough I suppose? And there is a lot of history and natural beauty to be found, but even after so many years, it’s not my home and I am ready to move on.” He didn’t miss her discomfort as completely as she would have liked. But he did no more than nod in understanding to her over it and focus on his finishing his lunch.

“Might I inquire how Cersei is? Obviously I can’t ask Jaime, as he doesn’t know anyway, and I felt it best to not risk bringing her up with Myrcella just yet. She is only just coming around after all.” She shocked him. She could see that with the incredulous blinking look he gave her as he finished up the last of his own salmon and blotted at his mouth with his napkin slowly. She didn’t care. She genuinely was curious how the bitch was getting on. She hated her, for many, very real reasons. That didn’t mean she wasn’t empathetic to her situation all the same. “She is adjusting as far as I’m aware. She isn’t yet in a place where anyone should be visiting with her - a point that Robert has unfortunately been forced to concede. He did try to visit, as soon as he was able, and unsurprisingly found her to still be rather LOST to her mind. The upside to that is that he has refused to allow Myrcella or Tommen to see her as a result. But reports from her doctors claim she is beginning to respond better to her treatments. Thank you for thinking to ask. You are far better than most my dear girl.” She smiled awkwardly around her glass and nodded, slipping it back onto the table top and tracing the rim gently. A nervous gesture she had picked up from her mother and had never been able to break herself of. It was rather clear that he had little interest in discussing his daughter, which was fair, she just hoped that it was because he didn’t want to talk about it, and not because he had wiped his hands of the woman. Such a thing would just be too tragic in her mind, regardless of how much Cersei might have earned such a reaction, in truth. “I may not be at all fond of you daughter Tywin. That doesn’t make me completely heartless. Her circumstances are rather tragic all the same. I wouldn’t wish such things on even her. I am glad to hear that she is responding well to her treatments. And I’ll assume that it makes you breathe a little easier to know that I had no intention of visiting ever, though I do hope she improves enough so that my friends might see their mother soon.” 

His smile - what she assumed actually passed for a proper smile, might have made him incredibly handsome - for a man of his years. One thing she definitely would never, ever deny, was that Lannister men aged very gracefully! It MIGHT have made him extremely attractive too, if it weren’t so astonishingly terrifying! Gods! Would Jaime even believe her if she told him he actually SMILED - a proper, genuine smile at her? “You are far too good for us mere mortals my dear girl! Far too good. And I’ll reiterate my dictates shall I? Should my son fail to hold onto you and tie you down so you can’t get away? I’ll drown him in the Sunset Sea off Casterly Rock!”

“I’ll be sure to pass that on for you shall I?”

“See that you do.”

It was pleasant. A shock revelation to be sure! But lunch, which was absolutely caught by at least a half dozen not at all conspicuous media rats! With Tywin Lannister, was actually rather more enjoyable than she had anticipated. Much like breakfast had been at Ruby Fort. For some reason, The Great Lion enjoyed her company. Likely it was simply that he found her an appropriate match for his eldest son and heir, with her name and blue blooded ties if you will. But that didn’t really explain his interests entirely either. And again, she was reminded of the fact that he claimed she reminded him of Joanna Lannister. The highest of high praises from such a man. 

And it was because of that, that she had only blushed mildly when she asked that he escort her back to her car, only a block further along than Casterly Tower, so that she might gift him the large containers of bake goods that she had worked on in her panic the day before, after he had called to invite her to lunch. It was worth the embarrassment to see the astonishment and definite pleasure in his eyes. AND the amusement when she explained that Jaime was rather put out that she had baked so much, and not ALL of it was his to enjoy alone. Perhaps she shouldn’t have asked him to be his own delivery boy though? He had looked rather hilariously awkward, in his extremely expensive three piece suit, with two large containers balanced on the one arm as he rested a hand on the middle of her back and bent low to kissed her cheek in thanks and in farewell. And again, even more so as he waited on the curb to wave her off before turning and returning to his massive building right in the heart of the city centre! But in all honesty? The Great Lion had wanted to sell the image of his happily meeting his sons girlfriend for lunch? And what says happy families better than baked goods and affectionate greetings and farewells? Once her heart rate slowed back down again? She might even be excited to see just what the world around them thought of their little display!

——————

TEXT TO J:

I don’t mean to be a braggart.... But your Dad smiled at me today. Yes it was scary! But it was kind of nice too.

She couldn’t help but giggle to herself as she hit send. The image of him staring at his phone like she had gone utterly mad was just too good in her mind!

TEXT FROM J: 

That’s terrifying. I suppose he also proposed for me too did he? Just how much grovelling am I in for so his ridiculously obvious interests don’t scare you off on me?

And then she giggled even harder! Hard enough to draw Lady’s attention back to her even! Never mind the adorably aggressive duo currently wrestling her tail!

TEXT TO J:

Funny you should say that! He did NOT propose, he merely stated that if you didn’t at some point ‘tie me down so I can’t get away’ - he was going to drown you in the sea off Casterly Rock.

TEXT FROM J:

You should have told him that I enjoy doing so regularly! That would have made quite the scene for his toying with the paps!

TEXT TO J: 

JAIME LANNISTER! I was NOT about to tell your father any such thing! You KNOW he meant a different type of tying all together!

He wasn’t even there and she was shrieking at him in embarrassment! The ass! Gods she loved him!

TEXT FROM J:

Of course not Baby! I’m surprised he stopped there and didn’t ask for a timeline on potential grandchildren! I’m sorry you were forced to deal with that Red.

TEXT TO J:

He was far more comfortable about it than you apparently Baby! Also - he did joke about it! He implied that our little ones will be good practice for you.

TEXT FROM J:

Seven Fucking Hells woman! What are you a lion whisperer or something? Just so you are aware? Tywin Lannister does not joke Red. If he spoke to those little demons being practice for something else - that was a hint at what he expects to see at some point. He’s as subtle as sledgehammer at times. I’m sorry. 

Sansa flushed heavily and burrowed down into the cushions of the sofa. She shouldn’t be so excited at such a prospect! They weren’t anywhere near ready for such things yet! But she already knew that she wanted that ONE DAY with him too. Even if she was mildly mortified that his father would actually maybe MEAN such things already! Gods!

TEXT TO J:

Don’t be sorry. You DID say that part of why you never allowed him to know of your seeing anyone was because he would push for such things. I’m sorry I had forgotten about that! Though? We were hardly ‘together’ when that conversation took place either? So it wasn’t so much a warning I guess?

TEXT FROM J:

If I remember correctly? I told you that mere moment before we were TOGETHER Baby. Please don’t let it scare you off? 

TEXT TO J:

Don’t be ridiculous handsome. I’m not going anywhere. Though I do have to advise, that such topics will likely be of interest at some point in the future, if neither of us intend on ever leaving?

TEXT FROM J:

One day Baby. If I don’t fuck it up between us and you never wake up to the fact that I am not at all worthy of you, that is.

TEXT TO J:

Don’t fuck it up. I quite like you and like the idea of keeping you.

TEXT FROM J:

I quite like the idea of keeping you too beautiful.


	24. Chapter 24

WEDNESDAY AFTERNOON:

_Chat Group: Fairy God Family_

TYRION:  **PHOTOS ATTACHED**

TYRION: I have Sansa baked goods. Personally delivered by The Great Lion himself - He was SMILING! AND CARRYING MULTIPLE CONTAINERS CHOCK FULL OF VARIOUS TYPES OF BAKED GOODS! Let that sink in children! It was terrifying. But these are DELICIOUS!

ARYA: THE HELLS TY! Those are MINE! OH AND HER LOADED CHOC CHIP COOKIES TOO? People have been killed for less insulting betrayals Lannister!

TYRION: What’s even more curious is that I was only given the ONE container and told to share it with my team AND disclose where they came from if asked in the board meeting I am heading into shortly? I’m not even sorry that I have these and you do not darling girl! I NEED the comfort food and the sustenance, because My Father has apparently been infected by some caring, loving, SMILING alien parasite, that I will be required to investigate and potentially battle so I can have my normal, terrifyingly arrogant and LESS human like Father back!

TYRION: Margaery? My love? Can I please ask that you peruse and compile a dossier on the tabloids following lunch between The Great Lion and his new favourite child? I imagine it will be out of control long before I am done in my meeting?

MARGAERY: Absolutely darling. But just so you are aware? #liontamer has already started trending. 

RICKON THE IDIOT PUP STARK: LIONTAMER! Get it Sannie! Tyrion! Give me my sister back! I want Sansa baking!

RICKON THE IDIOT PUP STARK: BRANDON YOU FUCKER! I’M NOT EVEN MAD! I AM SUITABLY IMPRESSED. WELL PLAYED ASSHOLE!

GAYJOY: HAHAHAHA! 

GAYJOY: DAMMIT! 

TYRION: BRAN? You brilliant young man! You and I desperately need to share a few drinks and chat I believe! Margie? Thank you darling. I hope such a request isn’t interrupting your sewing time?

MARGAERY: LOL! BRAN! I’m going to kiss you too cutie! That’s so funny! All good My Lover! I am almost done myself - I have all the time in the world for stalking online gossip darling! Unlike Sans, I don’t ‘work’ on top of everything else!

GAYJOY: AHHH! I CAN’T CHANGE IT BACK! 

ROCKIN’ RICK: amateur.

GAYJOY: PUP! HELP!

ROCKIN’ RICK: Mmmm....

GAYJOY: I WILL PAY YOU!

ROCKIN’ RICK: Very well.

BRAN: Those little cakes there Ty? The cherry glaze ones? Like heaven in your mouth! Also #redwolf and #futurelioness are also beginning to trend and so far the pictures are actually pretty funny! They look very much like ‘father in law and future daughter in law’. It’s quite sweet really! 

RICKON THE TRAITOR: WHAT DID YOU DO?! I CAN’T FIX IT THEON!

RICKON THE TRAITOR: BRANDON YOU FUCKER!

ARYA: THIS IS THE BEST! BRAN FOR THE WIN!

JON: YES BRAN! ALSO! YES TY! I’m visiting my little Lady Wolf this afternoon! She better not have given ALL of her baking away! The LC hasn’t spotted anything yet either - something tells me he won’t be happy if he gets home to find she gave all of his goodies away! He was smug as shit eating cookies in front of everyone the mess hall earlier!

GAYJOY: BRAN! BRANDON! BRAAAAANDDDDOOOOON!

BRAN: Theon?

GAYJOY: MAKE IT STOP! 

BRAN: It would seem I am being credited something that I had nothing to do with? I do appreciate that the both of you FINALLY did something about those names though. It might even score me some sugar from Margy! The thing I had nothing to do with that is?

MARGAERY: MWAH! LOL!

BRAN: Stop! I’ll blush!

ROBB: Bran? Funny as it is? It is me that has to put up with his whining. Please don’t do that to me.

THEON: BABY! YOUR BROTHER IS BEING A SHIT! I WILL GET MY REVENGE LITTLE STARK!

BRAN: Apparently he likes it when you distract him Robb. Do so and never ever detail that to me.

TYRION: WHY OH WHY DO I HAVE TO BE A RESPONSIBLE ADULT? I have a meeting children, so I will have to love you and leave you all and catch this up later because it is highly amusing today! MONITOR, COMPILE, we will discuss the hilarity of my body snatched Father and new sisters antics later! By the way? I’m keeping her! Sansa Lannister is such a fetching name. JON! Be sure to show Jai just what is going on! I’ve texted him pictures of me eating all these delicious things!

SHIREEN: Awe! I just read ‘LITTLE BIRD’! The LION TAMER ‘article’! So sweet! Mr. Lannister looks so happy to spend time with her! And I’m at the office because I didn’t have classes today - Uncle Roberts laughter and exclamations can be heard clear across the entire office floor!

ARYA: How is Big Bobby by the way?

TOMMEN: He’s Good Arry. Thanks for thinking to ask. He is just focusing on work and us for now. Nothing he can really do for Mum right now anyway. But he isn’t drinking anymore than normal which was the biggest concern. So small mercies. And HOLY SHIT! Body snatching? Alien parasite? Lion taming? Whatever it is? I need to witness this phenomenon in person! Save me some of them ginger snaps Uncle Ty! Uncle Jaime will bite my fingers if I attempt to visit and steal his!

JON: speaking of biting fingers? Did Lady bite him or are those cuts on his hand from the kittens Tom?

TOMMEN: LOL! Actually? THOSE bite marks miraculously appeared after Aunty Sansie went to CHECK on him when he was getting changed, after we gave him the kittens. They were gone for SOME TIME. Make of it what you will.

JON: OH! SHIT! 

ROBB: NOOOOOO! GODS WHY TOMMEN!

GAYJOY: His FINGERS? What was.... OH! Finger sucking and biting down when the orgasm hit? Well? At least we KNOW for certain that he isn’t another fuckwit, small dicked Hardyng! BRANDON STOP IT!

ARYA: SHE IS A WOLF! OF COURSE SHE BITES! Hahahaha! YES! I’m so proud!

ROBB: THEON! NO BODY NEEDED THE EXPLANATION!

JON: FUCK IT! I’m out! I have to work with our Lady’s chew toy this afternoon, putting the newbies through drills! DAMMIT!

GAYJOY THE OVERSHARER: THIS IS WHAT YOU ALL GET FOR NOT BACKING ME UP WITH THE EVIL NERD WOLFLING! QUIT IT BRANDON STARK! OR I AM TELLING THE CATWOLF! YOU KNOW HOW SHE HATES IT WHEN YOU CALL ME GAYJOY!

MARGAERY: CAN YOU BLAME HER? GODS! I’d sink my teeth into Lannister too! Mmhmm. My LOVE? How are YOU with biting? I’m SO ASKING HER ABOUT THAT!

LORAS: OH THANK THE SEVEN AND THE OLD GODS AND THE DROWNED ONE AND FIRE ONE AND JESUS AND ALLAH AND THOR (MMM DEFINITELY THANKING HIM!) AND WHOEVER ELSE THERE IS! This is THE BEST!

TOMMEN: And Uncle Jaime IS a Lion too you all do realise this right? And on that note? I’m out also. Not even sorry Robb!

ARYA: AHAHAHA! OH GODS! MY STOMACH! SISSY IS GETTING IT GOOD FINALLY! HIGH FIVE THEON! LANNISTER IS DEFINITELY NO HARDYNG!

ROBB: ET TU TOM? NOOOOOOOOOO! NO DISCUSSING BITING OR ANIMALISTIC BEHAVIOURS BETWEEN LOVERS! GODS! MY LADY SISTER HAS A LOVER? BLEGH! 

GAYJOY THE OVERSHARER: A skilled one too apparently babe. And this is a good thing! Sannie deserves a giver!

ARYA: BOTH sisters have skilled LOVERS big brother! Trust me it’s a good thing! 

ROBB: GAG! STOP IT! BRAN! RICK! HELP ME OUT HERE! JON COME BACK!

BRAN: Sorry! Was working! Pics going viral by the way. 

RICKON THE TRAITOR: I was working also. Revenge is sweet Bran. 

RICKON THE TRAITOR: I think I can deck Lannister and run fast enough? Gen too? But I’ll need appropriate protections in place when I do big brother? Jon?

MARGAERY: BRAN! Darling! How old are you again?

ARYA: TOO YOUNG YOU THIRSTY BITCH!

BRAN: Nineteen is LEGAL Short stuff. What can I do for you Margy?

MARGAERY: LOL! Oh darlings! I’m having the best time! And I am kidding sweetie! Though that kiss is coming.

LORAS: Rick? I have to advise against that course of suicidal action! It would be irresponsible if someone didn’t! But make sure it’s videoed if you do! 

RICKON THE TRAITOR: Think I can take em Tyrell! If I die though? Shireen? I love you. Mourn me forever and never move on!

SHIREEN: RICKON! This is why my dad frowns extra hard around you isn’t it?

RICKON THE TRAITOR: Doesn’t he always look like that?

ARYA: Oh! OH! My belly! Send help! I’m dying!

LORAS: RICKON FOR THE WIN! LOL! I’m right there with you my fellow Baratheon lover! I’m dying here! Gods! We have a new team member Runt! Welcome aboard the Stag-love train Rick! 

RICKON THE TRAITOR: Thanks? I think?

THEON THE OVERSHARER: BRAN! FINE! LEAVE THE NAME - JUST STOP SENDING THE FUCKING CLOWN PICTURES! 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dirtbags! So many dirtbags!


	25. Chapter 25

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A little clunky and rushed, but stick with me here, it’ll be worth it!

WEDNESDAY NIGHT:

“Sorry I’m late Baby! Had three separate field commanders send newbies to the medics because they threw up during drills today! I had a tonne of paperwork because of it! I tell you sweetheart? If they can’t handle basic training in Kings Landing heat? There is NO WAY they will even make it to field readiness training! And if they do by some miracle? It’ll kill them! WOULD YOU STOP THAT ASSHOLE?” He was completely exhausted. Utterly bone weary! He HAD hoped to be home on time, honestly it wasn’t getting any easier to make himself go to work at all with his girl in his bed. But it was so much worse that he was also exceedingly busy this week too! Of all the weeks he had reason to be home at a reasonable time, he was doing more than strictly necessary! Of course, he always did more than strictly necessary, but that was moot! The point was that he had reason to not prefer work to home and he was still doing it! It was however, a curious delight, to be able to walk in the door and apologise to someone for being late! To have someone there who cares that he had an exceedingly long day and someone he could complain to all he liked, if he felt the need. It was all very.... NORMAL. The kind of normal that he had never had cause to experience before.

He groaned and swatted at the vicious little bitch currently attacking his bootlaces and moved his fingers back quickly! He had learned that lesson thank you very much! Her tiny claws were razor sharp and she wasn’t afraid to swat back! “LADY! Come get your brat before I put her in a drawer for time out again!” He chuckled darkly as his big girl did as he’d asked, only for the little terror to ark up and hiss and tear off under the sofa. He was NOT going to admit it! But he did find the antics of his ‘children’ to be highly amusing. And they WERE cute. Lady’s mothering was easily the most ridiculous part - and the most entertaining. And Shithead Graces more quiet, placid nature towards him tended to make up for Princess Assholes violent playfulness.

Jaime groaned and straightened up, scratching at Lady’s ears as he did so, and lifting his well behaved fluff ball up and into his arms for a pat on his way past the sofa where she had been perched watching him, making sure to keep his toes well back from the edge. Another lesson well learned! Even in socks guerilla attacks from the safety of the sofa, meant his toes weren’t ever safe! Let alone when he risked getting close! “You know little one? We are in serious shit next week! You and the evil twin might very well sleep the whole time to make up for Lady’s incessant mothering? But me? I’ll have to go back to cooking for myself! And don’t even get me started on how tragic sleeping alone again will be!” He grinned cheekily at his giggling girl and handed over the purring devil child to pull her into his arms instead. She was cooking him dinner AGAIN! Not that he would ever complain about her need to feed him! She was incredible in the kitchen! But by the Gods she was spoiling him entirely too much. How in all the Seven Hells He was supposed to go back to ‘living like a bachelor’ when she headed off again he would never know! He had wanted a home, and he thought he had it. And then his beautiful little woman come to stay and showed him exactly what HOME actually meant!

“You could always just let them sleep with you? Then you won’t be all alone in that big ole bed of ours Baby?” He snorted rudely and stole a quick smacking kiss. “Absolutely not! The asshole out there attacks my toes without provocation! I don’t want to think what she might do to me if I’m thinking on my baby whilst laying in our big old bed without her!” He grinned wickedly at her shrieking laughter and kissed her chin as her head tipped back. He loved how much she laughed. He just loved the sound of it. He just loved her and it was getting very bloody hard to keep himself from blurting it out! Especially when she could brighten his whole day just by being so completely at home with him as she seemed to be.

“Long day?” He hummed in affirmation and took the cat from her hands to lower back onto the floor. He tolerated their presence, he was not going to actually say that he LIKED them! At least not consciously or out loud! But he was done sharing his girl for the moment too. And he wasn’t too proud to admit that he almost felt the need to purr as her long fingers carded into his hair softly too. Her patting was ridiculously soothing. “Indeed. Jon was going to come see you this afternoon too, but he decided against it after dealing with the poor kid he tried to kill today. I don’t think we’ve ever had so many go down in basics before. It was ridiculous.” He groaned and let his eyes droop closed as those incredible fingers worked at the muscles in the back of his neck and at the base of his skull. “Why was there so many go down?” He sighed tiredly and leaned back into the counter, dragging her with him as he did so, before blinking his eyes open again and taking in her genuine curiosity. She wasn’t just asking to make conversation. She actually wanted to know about his day. And once more he was struck by just how perfect she was in every way. 

“We get a quite few every year, who seem to underestimate the sheer physicality of special forces. Joining any branch of the military is physically demanding, but special forces is to the extreme. And yet there are still those who don’t listen to their training officers over suggested fitness regimes. It usually isn’t too much of an issue until they get to field readiness. I think on average only around ten percent actually make it through it. That’s why we don’t take them straight from sign up as a general rule. But we’ve had to amp up recruitment with the conflicts in Slavers Bay. They went down because they simply weren’t prepared to be put through their drills in the middle of the afternoon in full tactical gear. SIX! I’ve never seen that many go down in Basics, as I said. It’s ridiculous!” She hummed quietly and frowned before grinning impishly and batting her lashes at him, making him chuckle softly. It amused him greatly that he was coming to recognise what direction her mind had veered off to from a look. Of course, he realised that it was because she LET him see her train of thought by keeping her face open to him. But still. “Did you have to get all stern with them over it?” He snorted a laugh and slapped her ass, and then rubbed at the wonderfully round globe to soothe it, making her squeak and then hum happily as she rubbed against him. “Sorry to disappoint love. No. It’ll be my field commanders and training officers that will have to pull them all into line over it. Seeing those who went down, go down, and the pain I imagine the rest of them are in tonight should be lesson enough to actually do as they’ve been advised now though.”

He couldn’t help but laugh at her deflated sigh and press forward to pepper kisses all over her face and neck. Such a needy little thing, his little wolf! “I can get all stern with you later if you want Red. No need to pout.” He pulled back and shot her his most wicked smile, earning quite a happy little look. Good Gods she was something else. “Dinner smells good. What are you feeding me this time? You know? I might just need the time away, with you going back to school? So I can work off all the delicious food you keep forcing on me! Lest I exhaust myself trying to do basics because I’m all soft!” He laughed hard and pinned her hands and arms down, protecting himself from her adorable slapping attack. “RUDE! I can stop cooking for you if you like?”

“Don’t you dare!”

“Well if it’s going to make you all soft around the middle?” He snickered at her forlorn look and nipped at her soft lips playfully. “You can help me work it all off later. Between keeping up with you in bed, and taking Lady out for a run every morning, I’m sure I’ll be fine.” She rolled her eyes at his cheek and laid a smacking kiss to his lips before shoving at him to get out of his tight hold. “Go and change handsome! That is home made lasagna and it’s ready, just keeping warm! I’ll serve it while you strip.” He smirked in amusement and nodded. Groaning dramatically as he pushed himself up from where he was leaning into the counter and kissing her head hard on his way past. “Oh Jaime?” He hummed and cocked a brow in question. Finding her faux haughty look rather cute. “Stop threatening to put our babies in drawers for ‘time out’!” He roared with laughter at her arrogant reprimand and strolled off towards the stairs. 

Yes. He could definitely get used to this domestic bliss. Even if it meant he had to accept that he had ‘furry children’! Of course he understood that even when it did come time for them to live together, it wouldn’t actually be as it had been these last days, especially with his girl working on her own career too. Then, they would definitely be sharing the household stuff, whether she liked it or not! But that would be even better in his mind too. Learning to balance themselves and each other.

——————

Jaime had to concede defeat! It was just that simple. He had copped the ribbing of a lifetime off his ‘brothers’ AND ‘sisters’ AKA the soldiers under him, who were either once part of his own actual teams, or under his direct command as field commander or conversely later on as his field commanders under him. The ones he considered ‘friends’. - Over his being TAMED. He had heard all about his girl being dubbed the lion tamer AND future lioness, following her lunch with his father. And whilst he took it all easily, he falsely believed that the title LION TAMER was a little on the nose. Yet here he was, only a handful of hours later - if that! Full to bursting from a delicious home cooked meal, lazed out on the sofa with his head in her lap whilst she patted his hair and their two ‘tiny sort of lion’ babies were passed out cold on his chest, because apparently he gave off some sort of ‘welcoming’ demeanour for their tiny terrorist affections; struggling to keep himself from succumbing to the draw of sleep along with them. He didn’t even have Lady for back up to keep him awake! Apparently she was taking advantage of his being a glorified cat bed, to disappear outside for a bit. Lion Tamer was actually rather apt, all things considered.

He REALLY didn’t mind though. He was way to comfortable and content and bloated to care enough about his bruised ego. Besides! It was his Father to whom the ‘taming’ actually referred to anyway! It came up after she had him acting like an almost humanlike being after all. He had seen the photos. The shocking, almost disturbing photos. - That he secretly loved and found uncomfortable in equal measure. “Jaime?” He hummed and cleared his throat of the sleepy dryness and tried again, refusing to open his eyes and apparently making her giggle because of it. He hardly cared when she decided to cup his cheek and pat his jaw lovingly. The shuttering noise barely registered amidst the sound of said giggles either. Except that it did. He cracked his eyes just enough to take note of her phones camera pointing at him and so that he could glare at it and her for it petulantly before snuggling down and ignoring her antics in lieu of continuing his nap. “Are you ready for bed sleepyhead?” 

“I’m recharging and letting my dinner settle. What are YOU doing hmm? Besides capturing my laziness for all time in digital form?” He smiled sleepily and blinked at her slowly again as she giggled uncontrollably down at him. “Posting a ‘how to guide’ on Lion Taming online actually.” He snorted rudely and then groaned, reaching up to steal her phone out of her hand quickly and then wincing at the razor sharp daggers that dug into his chest for his ‘attempts to dislodge’ his freeloaders. He swiped her phone open quickly and rubbed at his eyes to see exactly what she had done.

The photo itself was actually rather nice, with the black and white filter she had put over it. Except that he was clearly asleep with CATS on his chest and the whole damned world could potentially see it! She was lucky he loved her so damned much the cheeky woman! “Read the caption Jaime.” He frowned up at her in confusion, noting the watery eyes and the tremor in her soft voice. Clearly something had happened? Passed between them? That he wasn’t privy to? For the life of him he couldn’t figure it out. She had been fine mere moments beforehand! And now she looked ready to burst into tears and laughter with equal measure. She waved at her phone pointedly and gave him a watery smile. And his heart was in his fucking throat. He was so utterly confused and oddly nervous and now VERY AWAKE. But he did as she bid almost nervously, and looked back at her phone, scrubbing at his eyes again to push away any lingering sleep. 

_You can’t tame a lion. But you can love them enough to give off the appearance of being tamed. _ #mylove #liontamer #stillasfierceasevereveninsleep #sleepinglions #jaimeandhisbabies #princessasshole #hergraceshithead #ifweeverhavelittlepeopleheisntallowedtonamethem

He read it over and over and yet it still didn’t really sink in. But his heart was racing in his chest all the same. “I love you too Jaime.” THAT sunk in. It bounced around his damned head like an elastic band snapping. She just told him she loved him. She just told the whole fucking world she loved him! She loved him TOO? He tipped his head back at blinked up at her rapidly, swallowing hard over and over. “You love me?” She grinned sheepishly and bit her lip as she nodded. Blushing oh so pretty. Gods she was fucking beautiful! So beautiful, she made his heart hurt! “TOO?” And then she giggled and he was pretty sure he was actually still asleep and none of this incredible domestically blissful afternoon and evening was actually real... “Mmhmm. You did just mutter that I was lucky you loved me so damned much. Granted, I don’t think I was meant to hear it. But I’m taking it.... You did mean it right?” He barked a startled laugh and tossed her phone onto the floor to drag her face down to his so he could nose at her and study those gloriously, mesmerisingly bright, adorably nervous, blue eyes. “That is absolutely NOT how I intended on telling you that you know! And yes I did mean it Baby. I love you. It’s hardly a well kept secret! APPARENTLY I am rather obvious about it. So you can stop with that self consciousness right now beautiful. Ow! Shit!” 

He grunted and let her go only long enough to shuffle the angry little critters trying to claw into his rib cage enough that they were comfortable again and then he kissed her hard. Licking into her stupidly perfect, still giggling mouth awkwardly from the weird angle they were at, with her half bent over him, and his abs burning like wildfire at holding him half up to meet her halfway. And AGAIN! He didn’t fucking care! It was far from romantic or ‘memorable’ and he had honestly believed it to be WAY TOO SOON for any such declarations! But fucked if it wasn’t utterly perfect to him! They were hardly conventional in any way, anyway! “Ready for bed now My Love?”

“Fuck yes I am, My Love! Bath first but! Let me lock up and get our BABIES to bed, so I can salvage SOME of my dignity and make an attempt at romance for us speaking our feelings hmm?”

“I don’t NEED romance Jaime Lannister. I just need YOU! But I won’t say no to a bath with you all the same!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fluffy. Awkward. A little anticlimactic but perfect for this pair of adorably skittish, ALMOST emotionally stunted pair! And YES I just liked the idea of them completely screwing with our Fairy God Families well thought our expectations and betting pools! Sansa to come yet! And I didn’t actually mean it like that no, but that too!


	26. Chapter 26

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is pure filth and I’m not even a little bit sorry! You wanted smut? I give you smut!

LATE WEDNESDAY, EARLY THURSDAY AND EVERYTHING IN BETWEEN!

Much like the oversized shower, the bathtub in the master en-suite was a thing of pure luxurious indulgence. A spin on a classic, was the simply massive high backed, freestanding beast with gilded claw feet. A classic, indulgent, beast that she had shamelessly taken advantage of more than once already in the few days she had been ‘visiting’ her lover. And yet, it would be the first time they were partaking in such together. And though her heart was beating harder and faster than a rabbit trying to outrun a vicious predator and her mind was a fog of warring emotions - everything from giddy excitement, to overwhelmed disbelief, to ultimate happiness, to unadulterated fear and self consciousness? She couldn’t help herself but to picture, in her minds eye, the first time they had bathed together. The first time their maddeningly intimate and romantically indulgent plans had warped so magnificently into what was ultimately a primal fight for dominance before morphing back again, into a soft, sweetness between two alpha predators, licking each other’s wounds and simply existing to become slaves to each other’s touch.

She loved him. That wasn’t any great surprise, she had known it for weeks now. Part of her had recognised it as a definite possibility that very first night she begged him to make love to her. But to know that he loved her too? That was surreal. She knew he had had a ‘crush’ on her - been attracted to her might be more apt given both their adult status’s? Since long before he allowed himself to act on anything - he had told her so himself! She also knew that he very much enjoyed her physically and that they were emotionally connected too. They had already been through so much together, right back to their determination that what they had together had an expiration date. And yet still they clung to each other, damning any and all interference as second rate to their feelings. But he also knew the desires deep in her heart, to belong only to the man she would spend her life. Just as she knew his darkest secrets and his deepest desires also. They weren’t built for playing games. They were built, the both of them, for LOVE. And love is what they had with each other. Love and a forever that seemed so very promising.

She was a romantic soul. She always had been. It was that part of her, that her uncle had sheltered, and fed with his gentle hand. He had guided and protected that for her, and she didn’t doubt for a moment that were he still around, he would have continued to do so until a worthy, matching soul made itself known to her. Perhaps he had. It was her Uncle Jon who had started the family gatherings at Ruby Fort. It was his memory that she had returned for, following her mother’s dictate that she NOT miss another yearly meet. She had questioned it before, at the time. But knowing how he felt too, made her do so again. Life wasn’t a fairytale, she knew that. One only had to look at the fact that she felt an accidental declaration of love on the couch from her half sleeping lover, cursing her with tired exasperation, was the single most perfect way she could have come to hear him say it. Of course she knew that they were heading in that direction with all the things he didn’t say, and all of the actions that screamed it... But still and all. Hearing it made it real. And she couldn’t have dreamt of a more RIGHT way for them to discover it. Hells! If they had to actually plan SAY it, it might have never been said! That was why she had posted as she had. She was testing the waters. Like a coward, she had kind of hoped that he would simply work it out on his own without her having to make some grand gesture, lest he reject the notion and she scare him away from the forever that was seeming more and more real and within reach with every moment she spent with him. 

Gods! She loved him, and he loved her and it WAS a fairytale, despite it not being anywhere near the cliched perfection she had so often dreamed of as a girl! For the Gods sake! She drunkenly sucked his dick and called him Daddy and then backed it up by begging him to make love to her like he meant it, long before they even contemplated an actual DATE! His accidentally dropping the L bomb whilst he was grumbling at her and her taking it and running like it was more precious than all the gold in his families mines was absolutely fitting for THEIR FAIRYTALE. It was perfect. HE was perfect. A magical, wonderful blend of funny, sweet, charming, arrogant, strong and loving, all wrapped up in a delicious package of sexy, passionate, slightly kinky perfection.

“You know? It works better if you strip down and climb in, than simply staring at it. I promise? It’ll feel even better than it looks.” She started slightly and blushed heavily at his cheek. And then she sighed softly, closing her eyes and simply taking in the feel of him rubbing his hands over her belly slowly and guiding her back into his warm, firm, magnificently bare chest so he could cradle her against himself fully and press soft kisses agains the corner of her jaw. Perfect. “Mmm. I was thinking actually. And waiting for you.” She smiled sweetly to herself, more so than at him and let the pure blissful peace wash over her. “And what were you thinking about that had you so lost in your mind, beautiful?” She hummed quietly, a little cheekily and turned to press a lingering peck to his smiling lips, but held her tongue. She didn’t want to sully the simplicity of their sweet moment, with her exceedingly heavy emotions. “I’m wondering if you were being expedient by stripping down to your underwear before coming in here, or if you were robbing me of the delight of unwrapping my favourite present actually.” He snorted a laugh into her neck and nipped at her in playful reprimand, soothing the sting with a languid lick and soft kiss.

“Liar. Points for the redirect though Red. You can finish what I started if you like? I don’t intend on standing here staring at that heavenly steaming water all night myself.” She grinned wickedly and twisted enough to lay a smacking kiss to his stupid, perfect mouth, before shoving him off of her quickly and turning to press herself chest to chest with him. He groaned and pushed his fingers into her hair to hold her to him as she bent slightly and nipped and licked at the tiny scar over his heart pointedly, whilst her hands roamed lazily, mapping the sculpted Godlike body that was ALL HERS. “I bit you last time we shared a bath Ser. Made you bleed and marked you as mine.” She bit down on the fleshy, hair sprinkled, taut skin again and then sucked hard as her exploring hands cupped and gripped his firm ass hard in groping handfuls. “Fuck it Baby! I remember thinking to myself that one day, my she wolf would bite me hard enough to draw blood and she’d have the confidence to smile like the predator she is over it.” She hummed curiously. Almost darkly and pushed her hand further around to massage his back entrance through the thin stretching barrier of his boxer briefs. “Heya! Hello there.” She grinned wickedly up at him as he jumped squirmed in surprise and clenched his fabulous cheeks hard to protect himself from her quest. “Pay back.” He tipped his head back and positively howled with laughter, wrapping her up tight so she couldn’t wiggle away and couldn’t continue her teasing. “You seemed completely amenable to such explorations and you KNOW it!” She hummed quietly. Noncommittal. Neither willing to deny or confirm such claims.

She wiggled pointedly, knowing that he would loosen his hold without her needed to ask. It was part of what she loved so much about him, what allowed her to love him so freely and openly. She could trust him implicitly in this. Right from that very first night with him, she just KNEW he would never ever hurt her physically. That trust was what allowed her to be so free and confident with him ‘in the bedroom’. And she loved him for it because she never truly expected to find someone who would ever give her that without expectation. She loved it even more that he could read her cues too and simply let his hands caress her back and sides and finger at her hair gently as she resumed her own ministrations and languid exploration. She knew what she wanted, and yes it was a want that had stemmed from his cheek about ‘standing around staring at the water’, but it was also an ingrained desire to repeat certain aspects of their first times together. He groaned in dawning understanding as she kissed and sucked her way South, palming at him with one hand and balancing herself by taking his hand and having him help take her weight, until she was on her knees nosing at the hard, hot ridge pulling the fabric of his boxer briefs tight. “Have I told you how much I love that you are such a hungry little thing Red?” She giggled at his breathy whine and led his hand into her hair as she grazed her teeth gently over his still covered cock. “I love sucking your cock Daddy. I love it when you pull my hair to give me directions. I love it when you tell me to relax and fuck yourself into my throat. I love drinking down every. Last. Drop. Of your hot come.”

“Seven fucking hells Sansa! My dirty girl! Take my cock out and open up. Let Daddy fill that filthy little mouth.” She squirmed and rubbed her legs together, wiggling for both relief and to find a comfortable perch on the hard tiled floor. And she tugged at his boxers, dragging them down all the way and planted wet, sloppy, open mouth kisses all over his thighs as she trailed her hands up the backs of his long legs until she was cupping and groping his ass and peppering kisses around his groin instead. “It’s not nice to tease Daddy beautiful girl. Open up.” Gods! She loved that he was willing to play with her! She opened her mouth slowly and widened her eyes just right to blink up at him and make him both groan and twitched almost violently before her face, and then she gripped his cheeks again and tugged his hips forward harshly, sucking him straight to the back of her throat and humming happily at the musky warmth filling her. “Fuck!” She slapped his ass, making him jump and yelp as he thrust even further into her mouth. If she wasn’t focusing on not choking and gagging, she might have laughed at him. “Did you just spank Daddy?” She huffed a sort of laugh through her nose and nodded, continuing to bob and suck and lap at him, letting him see her amusement in her eyes. “Fuck I love you.” She squealed around him and released him slowly with a heavy suck and wet pop. And then she spanked him again, HARD. Whilst holding his eyes. He’d work it out eventually. He snickered at her and stepped back, despite her protest, bending and using his hold on her hair to direct her into a messy kiss. “If you spank Daddy again, I’m going to keep you on the edge until you are begging and sobbing for relief my naughty little wolf. Now! Spread your knees as far as you can and finish what you started.” 

She pouted petulantly up at him and squeezed her thighs together as he tipped her chin to force her eyes up to his as he straightened. “Now Sansa. Do as you’re told, like a good girl and Daddy will take you there again and again, as many times as you can handle. Or misbehave and I’ll deny you your orgasm all night. Your choice sweetheart.” She whimpered. There was no other word to adequately describe it. She whimpered and twitched so hard that she could feel her slickness soaking through her panties and EVERYTHING! She did as she was told, like a good girl, and sat down on her ankles awkwardly, spreading her knees wide and balancing herself precariously with her hands against his thighs as he stepped closer to her again. “Open.” She opened and moaned long and low at the new, slightly salty undertones. She knew what that meant. She didn’t bother wasting time, in truth? He ankles were in agony on the hard floor. Not that she wanted to RUSH it necessarily, and the almost painful discomfort was distracting her somewhat, from her pulsing and twitching parts that were desperate for attention and friction! But it would HURT to get up if she was in that position for too long. So she opened and relaxed her throat completely and pulled at his hips in invitation. One he didn’t decline. Cursing softly and taking tight handfuls of her hair to rut into her throat. Even in that he was conscious to not hurt her or push her, not once fully losing himself, despite what had to be serious temptation. “Close your eyes, My Love.” Oh Gods! She did as she was told and whimpered again as he whipped himself out of her mouth and rubbed himself quickly, directing the flow of his roaring, grunting finish onto her face and into her open mouth.

She should be embarrassed by such filth. A little part of her mind was shrieking at her in utter horrification. The truth was that she WAS embarrassed. Just as she had been the first time he accidentally pulled out too far as she pulled back too far and managed to spurt on her lips and nose before she got control of him enough to suck him back into her mouth. It WAS only days that it happened. But she had known with a single look that he found it intensely arousing. And awkwardly, he had known that she did too, without them needing to speak on it. But this was the first time that he had actually ASKED for it too.

She giggled slightly and blushed all the way from the roots of her hair, to halfway down her chest as he whined at her licking him off of her lips as she blinked her eyes open to see him wringing out a washcloth quickly to clean her up. It amused her that he was blushing every bit as much and smiling sheepishly at her. “So much for my romancing you huh? I’m not sure coming all over your face qualifies Red.” She fell into peals of uncontrollable laughter and hissed and whined as she rolled her weight of of her ankles to all but flop on the floor at his feet. ROMANCE INDEED! “I don’t need romance Baby! I need YOU! And YOU are one hell of a wonderful, kinky fantasy!” She grinned widely around her giggling and let him gently wipe her face clean, making him bend low to her prone position to do so. “I love you Jaime.” His soft sighing smile let her know that they were the exact words he needed in that moment. He helped her to sit up slightly and eyed her ankles in open concern as she rolled them and winced. “You love me, yet you let me fuck your throat and come all over you when you are clearly in pain?” She pouted petulantly and held her arms out for a needy hug. No way on the Gods green Earth was she letting his self loathing have him tonight! Not on your nelly! “I’d have said if it was bothering me Jai! NOW! Help me get naked lover! I want in that bath and I want my man following through on his promises because I was a GOOD GIRL!”

———————

“Aahh! Jaime! Please? Please!” She HAD to stop underestimating just how GIVING this man - HER MAN could be! The water had gone completely cold on them, and yet still he had her precariously balanced over the tub! Her legs spread and hanging over either side and her head tipped back over the high side, hands clinging either side of her neck so she didn’t fall and her ass in his hands where he was lazed in the water languidly FEASTING on her. And there was NO end in sight, or was it multiple ends one after the other? Gods! She didn’t fucking know! He was sending her utterly mad. She wanted to let go and sink into, potentially UNDER the water and never bother to surface! Except that she knew it was cold because he kept flicking and drizzling drops off of his fingers over her scorching hot centre and watching them roll and slide between her swollen lips before chasing them and lapping and drinking them and her up with lazy strokes of that wicked tongue. He was trying to kill her. “Baby PLEASE?!” The cocky bastard grinned against her but didn’t speed up or stop at all, continuing his delicious torture, even going so far as moaning and pulling back to watch her twitch! The bloody ass of a sexy fucking bastard! Surely it wasn’t healthy to come so many times in such a small space of time? She had even lost count because it honestly felt like one big drawn out orgasm in truth! She hadn’t even had an orgasm at another’s hands until she was with him only weeks ago and now he was trying to kill her with it!

She cried out again, shaking and shuddering and Gods how hard she was twitching and cramping! ‘Yes Baby PLEASE!” His tongue was lazily circling her ass and she was so far gone that she didn’t fucking care! She pushed against him, ignoring the shuddering and agony of her taut muscles, and screamed herself hoarse as he give in and pushed his tongue into her ass properly, whilst the palm of his bad hand pushed down firmly on her aching, throbbing clit, and she exploded, bucking against him uncontrollably as everything let go and she collapsed into the cold water, melting and sliding against the smooth walls of the bath when he FINALLY released her. Gods! The cold water was bliss. Bliss and hell all wrapped up in one! Soothing her ridiculously over sensitive parts on the one hand and stimulating her anew all over again. She whimpered at him like a pathetic, needy creature and then moaned in relief when he chuckled and hauled her into his arms and onto his lap where he rearranged them so they could laze back into the high side she had just been balanced precariously on. And she snuggled into his sweaty neck, closing her eyes and winding herself down against and wrapped in his warm, solid body. “You stuck Your tongue in my ASS Jaime!” She mumbled it, but he heard it all the same if he barked laugh was any true indication! 

She didn’t know what he was doing but the bastard was supposed to be sitting still, holding her in her neediness! Not shuffling about awkwardly! Until she heard the tell tale sucking of water and the gushing of the faucet also. He was draining the cold water away enough to warm it again. She could forgive his incessant moving for that. “I did indeed and if we are actually going to acknowledge it sweetheart? If you let me? I would happily stick far more than just my tongue up there too. No pressure though. Just because you’re a passionate, kinky little wolf, doesn’t mean you are at all interested in anal sex. Just advising that I am completely agreeable to it.” She squealed in her throat and buried her burning face even further into his neck and bit him hard! The arrogant ass was laughing at her and he earned it! “When I have full control over my body again? I am going to bash you.” Her lover laughed happily and squeezed her poor aching body in his frankly insultingly wonderful arms and pressed a smacking kiss to her head. “How did we get from ‘I love you’ to discussing anal sex?” Apparently her petulant, exhausted whining was hilarious because he laughed heartily again and kissed her hard again. “The same way we went from ‘I love you’ to my giving you a bloody facial Red! I’ll feel bad about it tomorrow and actually follow through on the romance to apologise! But for right now? Best I can offer is that we MAKE WONDERFUL, SENSUAL LOOOOVE! When we actually make it to bed. All the long dark night if you are agreeable? I think you’ve got another couple of good orgasms in you yet! How’s that?”

She bit him again! The idiot! And he laughed again as he kicked the mixer tap off with his foot. Clearly pleased with himself, the cocky ass. “You do realise I can hear you muttering My Love?” She whined and lifted her lead weight arms up to strangle cuddle him. “Shut up and wash me Jaime.” She could feel him all but purring low in his chest, in her own, where she was pressed against him so fully. “As you wish, My Lady.” She snorted softly and grinned. “Did you just quote The Princess Bride Jaime?”

“I did not and you can’t prove a thing! You are My Lady, not My Princess! It’s completely different!” She couldn’t have stopped herself from laughing if she tried! She didn’t bother, and apparently he felt that his revenge for her amusement was best served by tickling her poor exhausted body until she shrieked and slapped at him to stop. “I fucking love you my beautiful, sexy girl.” She blushed heavily and pulled back to grin at the stupid handsome fool. “I fucking love you too you arrogant ass of an insultingly beautiful man! And I’m going to fuck your brains out all night and then send you off to work thoroughly debauched whilst I sleep the day away in our bed, for what you did to me before - JUST as soon as I have full functionality back again!”

“Fuck yes! What you do to me beautiful! Come here!” She didn’t have much of a choice, even if she had wanted one! She was in his bloody lap as it was! But she didn’t complain at all, beyond a mildly uncomfortable thought of where his mouth had been, as he dived in and kissed her deeply.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> AND WE ARE NOT DONE YET KIDS! BUCKLE UP!


	27. Chapter 27

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once more with feeling? More smut, more fluff, more storyline, more ‘backstory’. I’m making this shit up as I go along.... OBVIOUSLY. But dominant, sexy Jaime and submissive, needy Sansa need balance too.
> 
> ALSO? FOUR CHAPTERS IN POSTED IN QUICK SUCCESSION! Just in case anyone misses one and I confuse them LOL!

THURSDAY: THE WEE DARK HOURS!

There was one vital detail that he really needed to remember about his girlfriend. She was a fucking Stark! And Starks were nothing if they were not outright arrogant, stubborn fools when it came to keeping their word! History called them loyal and honourable. The one House in the history of the Great Houses of Westeros, who’s righteousness had never once been questioned! BECAUSE STARKS KEPT THEIR WORDS! THEIR VOWS! THEIR THREATS! THEIR PROMISES! His girl stated in no uncertain terms, that she was going to fuck his brain out and she was doing EXACTLY THAT! Never mind that he had had her all but passing out and hurting from excessive pleasures not so very long ago in the bath! The frankly awe inspiring little darling had bounced back and now she was bouncing determinedly on his cock, her head thrown back as she panted and moaned and whined, those long, glorious, sex tangled, curls swishing behind her back. Her vicious claws marking up his chest with stinging scratches and half moon cuts from where they found purchase in his flesh and her perfectly weighted, slightly more than a handful of mesmerising tits bouncing in perfect time with her rolling, bucking hips.

She was fucking glorious. And wet! Crone! Stranger! R’hllor! Fucking JESUS CHRIST! Wasn’t she wet for him! Fuck his brains out alright! He couldn’t even settle on a deity to swear at in his head. He couldn’t form words either in truth. All he could do was grunt and sweat and thrust! But that was enough. He was actually aching he was that hard inside of her, so much so that he wasn’t sure it wouldn’t hurt when he did finally come. She had come again... Twice already since shoving him onto the bed and mounting him like a prized fucking stallion. Twice she had quivered and shook and howled his name to the moon for the whole damned neighbourhood to hear as she shattered and then rebuilt to keep going! Hence the squelching wetness slicking between them, and between his balls and thighs to pooling his asscrack curiously. He was not complaining. Fuck he’d be mad to complain about her wanting him between her thighs ever! Let alone when she was so swollen and hot and soft and desperate for him to fill her up. He groaned harshly as she clamped her muscles around him again, all but sucking him into her body and holding him captive as she twirled and circle her hips over and over. He didn’t know if he wanted to close his eyes and focus on the mind blowing sensations or keep them open so he could visually feast on her to go with it! 

He couldn’t fucking touch her or take control either! Much as he thoroughly despised that fact! He also fucking loved it! He hadn’t been sure how to react when she begged him with her eyes to let her tie him to the bed head. He was a fucking soldier! He didn’t like the vulnerability of it. He had been tied up and pinned down in much less fun ways and he had been terrified that it would cause the sort of reaction that he never ever wanted her exposed to! But she didn’t know that either and she couldn’t have realised just what she was asking him to trust her with! But that was the point wasn’t it? He did trust her. He knew that she wasn’t restraining him so he didn’t fuck up an entire mission just to kill some low scumbag rapist who happened to decide the alley they were holed up in was a good place for his violent abuse of some poor random girl! Of course the asshole died at his field commanders hands eventually anyway, NOT as quickly as he fucking deserved, and the poor girl who would carry the scars forevermore needed, but silently to keep their position hidden, unlike the torturous and IMMEDIATE beating that he had in mind, which was the reason for his being pinned to a wall by three of his brothers. She wasn’t restraining him, intent on torturing intel out of him like the fuckers who thought to nab him from his not as well protected as it should have been, snipers nest, until his brothers made a near suicidal rush attack move to get him back. And she wasn’t restraining him from racing headlong into an open firing line to save one of his brothers from being ripped apart in a blaze of enemy fire, that there WAS no saving him from. She was restraining him purely for HIS pleasure. And damned if it wasn’t pleasurable. Though it was going to be a one time experience too. He liked touching her far too much to allow it again.

Her breathy whimper and light fluttering was all the indication he got of what was coming, but it was enough, he bucked his hips harshly up into her to keep the punishing pace she had set, as she lost control again and wailed as she seized over and around him one final time, and the tell tale tingle in his tightening balls give him just enough notice to make sure he was buried deep when he followed behind her with a harsh grunting curse. He come HARD! And his prediction was correct. It was so intense that it actually hurt! Her determination paid off too! His brain was utterly fried from a single bout of fucking. Which had him seriously wondering if he had just picked ‘average’ lovers before her? The result was always the same in the end of course? But he couldn’t actually remember feeling so thoroughly done, with anyone else like he did with her? It was a curious thing to think on? Was she just better? Or was the sex just better because of his feelings? He hadn’t been one for post coital affection before her either? Yet with her it was all he wanted? Maybe it was simply because he loved her.

“Untie me San please.” He groaned as she stretched up from where she flopped over him to tug at the silk scarves lazily. He rolled his wrists harshly and relished the crack in each of them before he dragged his arms back over the pillows to lift and wrapped around her sweat slicked, utterly wrecked body. She was very bloody lucky that he was as fit as he was. Or he was maybe? “I think you broke me, My Knight.” He snorted a tired laugh and stroked at her back gently, trying to chase the exhausted shuddering from her muscles. She definitely needed a break at the very least before she really hurt herself. A break and potentially some juice, or some gatorade. He wasn’t sure he had any downstairs? He’d go look anyway. As soon as she was well enough for him to roll her off to his side. 

He breathed deeply in a bid to calm his heart rate and harsh panting and tilted his head back to take her in, in all of her sweaty, tangled haired, well fucked glory. And hells if she wasn’t just as beautiful, thoroughly debauched and spent as she was all glammed up to the nines. “I think YOU broke yourself My Lady! Yourself and me in the process hmm?” She waved a floppy hand at him in a bid to convey her dislike of his summation and then snuggled herself into him, making herself quite at home on his chest, his cock softening and slipping free rapidly without needing help, and her legs still straddling his hips. “Are you sleeping there Red?” She hummed in affirmation and buried her nose against his neck, making him snicker and stroke at her hair gently as he turned enough to kiss her jaw. “Sleep for a bit Baby. I’ll wake you in a little while to get some fluids back into you, alright?” She barely even got the hum of understanding out before her breathing levelled out completely, making him snicker again. She was adorable. And she was ALL his.

——————

Jaime soaked up the quiet peacefulness for as long as he thought he could get away with. But in the end he knew full well, if he didn’t wake her, and get some much needed fluids, possibly electrolytes also, into her and get her muscles warmed up and loosened up a bit? She wouldn’t be walking comfortably the next day. Not only did she hold herself to a kneeling position before him, torturing her poor ankles horribly? But she also held most of her weight on her own, over that bath for over an hour, and then she had ridden him like he was a bucking rodeo bull for FAR, FAR LONGER than the standard eight seconds that a rodeo rider aimed for! 

Much as he wanted to let her sleep? He wasn’t about to have her in agony in his bed all day with him stuck at work and unable to look after her. So he shuffled her off of his chest, smiling softly at her clinging, whimpering protests, and ventured naked as the day he was born, into the kitchen in search of something to help settle her body so she didn’t wake up feeling too sick. And he could have almost shouted in excitement when he found sachets of powdered electrolyte rich drinks in the back of his pantry amongst his ‘excessive’ first aid box. If he was one for oversharing, he might be inclined to crow at Tyrion that it wasn’t ridiculous to keep so many supplies on hand in his kitchen after all! Except that he wasn’t about to tell him he needed them because he let his girlfriend fuck him almost to the point of making herself physically sick from exhaustion. The little fucker would never let him live it down!

He mixed them up quickly and knocked his own back before taking the stairs two at a time to get back to her. Which was rather unnecessary anyway, given that she whined and buried her beautiful face in his pillow to get away from his gentle attempts to wake her. And in the end he gave up with a huffing laugh and nodded for Lady to go head and drop the mewling ‘babies’ on her and climb up to nudge her awake herself. “No! WHY?” He snorted a laugh at her swatting them away and lifting her own pillow on top of her head as well. She was adorable. “Come on beautiful. You might curse me now, but you’ll thank me tomorrow when you can walk and actually get out of bed.”

“I won’t.” He snorted a laugh at the angry mumble from the pillows and sighed heavily, lifting her hand to his lips and kiss her thrumming wrist softly. “You will Baby. Trust me. Just hop up and drink this and I’ll carry you through to the shower and wash you AGAIN. And then I promise I will let you sleep.”

“Or you could kick Lady and the kittens out, climb back into bed and let me use you as a sexy, glorified, mattress again? I promise I’ll sleep all night if you do?” He snorted a laugh and stole her pillow away without a single lick of guilt. Before shooing Lady with a pointed finger to take the brats into her bed, rather than making her chase them back downstairs to their own, closer to the mud room and their litter box. He would just have to make her move himself!

——————

He did EVENTUALLY get her to move enough to scull down the drink he’d made her, all whilst glaring at him! And he managed to get her into the shower by simply lifting her up bridal style and MAKING her go with him. Though she was utterly unhelpful about showering just to get back at him. But it fell rather short in his mind too. He was more than agreeable to simply accepting her needy cuddling into his chest whilst rubbing her back and hips and bum cheeks, under the hot spray, to relieve the muscles there. Hells! He was more than happy to dry her off himself and carry her back to bed too. He probably COULD have even changed the sheets for her too, except that that seemed to be just a bit too much in the ungodly hours, especially once they were dry anyway! And then he happily wrapped himself around her and let her arrange his arms however she wanted them, before following her lead and passing out cold. Happy. Sated. And utterly in love.

——————

Jaime couldn’t stop himself from sitting down beside her still slumbering form and brushing the tangled strands of hair out of her face, so he might study it freely in the half light of morning. He had already dressed and let Lady out the back, as well as dumping the furry terrors into the strange little pop up net cage, play pen, THING that was set out for them on the back patio and overflowing with unnecessary cat toys, so she wouldn’t need to get up before she was good and ready to do so. And he’d gone full sappy idiot and left her a note on his pillow too. He HATED leaving her and not getting to wake up with her later in the mornings, but it was a price he willingly paid to come home to her too. To come home to the woman he loved and who loved him in turn. Gods he was a fucking lucking prick! She even woke him at some predawn hour by rubbing her ass on his very curious cock and mumbled out a sleepy request for him to please take her again! And the stubborn woman was not taking ‘no, because you have to be sore and exhausted My Love’ for an answer. She simply lifted her leg up and over his own and shot him a sleepy, but adorably coy grin and told him that he could do all the work and she’d be just fine. He was a lucky bastard indeed. A lucky, spoiled bastard, with a kinky, insatiable, ridiculously stunning, girlfriend, twenty years his junior, who LOVED HIM and whom he and everyone around him LOVED too. 

He leaned in and pressed a lingering, needy, soft kiss to the corner of her mouth, savouring her sleeping sigh of his name and nosing at her cheek affectionately. “I’ve gotta go to work Baby girl. I’ll see you this afternoon?” She hummed softly to let him know she heard him and snuggled back into the pillow happily. “Call or send me a text if you need me for anything? Or if you just miss me hmm?” He grinned as she let out a sleepy huff of amusement and patted at him lazily. “Love you.” And his heart fucking melted inside of him, hearing her mumble that sleepily, understanding that in such a state, she wouldn’t be thinking to say it consciously. So she really did actually mean it when she said it. Not that he didn’t believe her, of course... But it was good for the ego all the same. “I love you Sansa. Sleep well Baby.” He grinned at her having fallen back into solid sleep before he finished speaking. She was perfect.

——————

He tapped at his desk in an uncomfortable, nervous gesture as the phone rang as loudly as the drums of war in his ear. He did NOT want to have this conversation. He did NOT want to reach out like this. But he DID WANT something rather specific too. And the only way to get it was to reach out. He could do that for her. Even if it made him want to be sick from discomfort. “Jaime?” He hummed in affirmation and cleared his throat. He felt like a naughty child, admitting to having broken something priceless again! And all his Father had said was his fucking name! “Dad. I called for a favour.” He cleared his throat again and straightened in his seat whilst his Father hummed distractedly on the other end of the line. “What is it Jaime? How is Sansa?” 

He coughed to cover his bark of rueful laughter and rolled his eyes. Of course. Not how are you son? His Father asks how his girlfriend is. Lion tamer Indeed! “She’s good. Still in bed when I left for work actually. I imagine she is either still there, or ignoring her phone as I have been attempting to do. I wanted to ask...” He paused and shifted again uncomfortably. He didn’t know HOW to ask! He could even feel that cold, judgemental stare and they weren’t even in the same room! He could just thank all the fucking Gods he could possibly name that he was starting easy and not asking for something else that he WOULD be asking for in time.

“Jaime? Spit it out. I have a meeting that I can’t push until lunchtime, when I definitely won’t have time for it, in less than five minutes.” He groaned in frustration and scrubbed at his face. “Alright! So, I may have fucked up and announced that Sansa was very bloody lucky I loved her so damned much, after finding out she posted a picture of me sleeping with the stinking cats on top of me online! I THOUGHT I said it in my head. I did not. So instead of actually telling her in a manner that she actually deserves? I blurted it out whilst cursing her. She didn’t care of course. The Queen Of forgiveness and understanding, was just happy to KNOW. But I care. So I wanttoaskforthesmallrubypendantofmothersthatsheworeeverydaysoIcanmakeituptoher.”

He winced at the rushing of the words and held his breath as his Father snorted, what sounded like a laugh at him. “Stop mumbling. It’s in her jewel case in the vault at Casterly Manor. You may retrieve it and gift it to her, on the promise that it is a place holder for your mothers engagement ring Jaime, AND that you don’t muff THAT up quite so spectacularly.” He huffed a disbelieving laugh and groaned as he relaxed finally, and flopped back into his seat. “I was going to wait quite a bit longer to ask for THAT. But it is my hope that I will be asking one day, yes.” His Father let out the strangest, almost cocky yet CURIOUS sounding noise, making him blink in surprise and then narrow his eyes suspiciously. The old bastard KNEW already! He had read them BOTH like the well loved pages of a favoured book! He bit down on his annoyance and embarrassment and closed his eyes. “Thank you. Can you send me the vault code please?”

“I already have. Make sure you lock it up again on your way out. And Jaime?” He hummed in question and waited quietly. “From what I am seeing online? It’s only you who finds issue with your own declarations. That post went viral. Your girl told the whole world while you slept, that she loves you. I doubt very much that she takes issue with your messing it up as you believe you have. All the same. From experience? Heartfelt gestures tend to make all the difference when it comes to grovelling. She will care more that the necklace is your mother’s, than the fact that it’s estimated monetary value is greater than the value of the car I hired for her use. I’d also like to point out that your mother and I had been together only three months when I finally proposed. Had I not been so bloody blind? I’d have done so long before that and she’d have still said yes. Just for something to think on. We’ll have dinner next week and talk son.”

Jaime pulled the phone away from his ear after his Fathers uncharacteristic overshare and then his hanging up on him. “What the fuck was THAT?” He blinked rapidly and yet it still didn’t actually register! His Father didn’t talk about his mother. EVER. He hadn’t known that they were only together such a short time before they married! He did know that he and Cers were born only a year or so later and obviously he knew when she died, and that his Father never moved on at all. He never even tried to. A very big part of Tywin Lannister died with his darling wife! Everyone knew that, and none better than Jaime himself. It WAS tiny him that panicked and dragged him back out of the Sunset Sea when his grief drove him into walking into the fucking ocean! Crying and begging him not to leave him, after all! ... But he spoke on her. He gave Jaime advice on his own love life! Gods! He scrubbed at his face in disbelief and let that sink in. Let it sink in that his girlfriend really had fucking tamed The Great Lion!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Can you guess where we are potentially heading next?


	28. Chapter 28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pure, unadulterated, self indulgence here folks. Why? Because I can and because I thought it was funny!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Your abilities to predict my next moves are disturbing Tommyginger. This was half plotted out and written when I read your last comment. And I’m feeling the need to pull out some fandangled plot twist LOL! Here you go.

THURSDAY:

He was ill prepared to have his FATHER slip into his office, unannounced, without any scheduled meeting that he had missed, and looking for all the worlds like he had just scored the biggest, most lucrative deal of his career, and he wanted to boast without risking being overheard doing so by those who weren’t allowed to be privy to it.... Except that he had done that years ago, more than once and not a single time did it result in the terrifying SMUG GLEE that he was presently showing. Nor did it result in him obviously wanting to SHARE his pleasure with HIM of all bloody people! He also knew that he had a conference with some foreign investors over potential new gold deposits around the old Castamere silver mines! A meeting he was also scheduled to be at in... Presently actually! Yet his Father was VERY intently waiting for him to ask what in all the seven hells had gotten into him! AND MUNCHING ON HIS LAST SANSA MADE GINGER SNAP! The Bastard had his own container! He made him share his and now he had the hide to steal the best one of what was left? 

“We have a meeting, you are eating MY cookies AND you are celebrating as though someone just beheaded your arch nemesis. What did she do today that has so pleased you? You already saw her LOVING POST. So it’s not that!” His Father actually smirked. Not the small twitch that he was accustomed to. Not the barely there ghost smile that had been uncomfortably, more and more regular of late. But an actual smirk. “Our little soon to be lioness is not directly responsible for a single thing. As far as I’m aware, she’s still in bed. At least your fool brother claimed that she likely was when he called this morning to ask for your mother’s pendant.” He gaped. He had absolutely nothing. The GREAT LION WAS BOASTING! And calling Sansa a lioness? AND openly acknowledging his Mother’s memory! 

“And have you given him her pendant? The Ruby right? He said she would always wear it and he used to play with it when he was on her lap?” He swallowed hard and held his breath as the strange being inhabiting his Fathers body hummed almost nonchalantly, as though his asking for details on the woman who birthed him was completely acceptable and normal behaviour! - Around the last of HIS cookie and nodded. “Indeed she did. And yes, your brother constantly toyed with it too. I’m sure you are aware of the extensive collection of jewellery that she possessed? You have been in the vault before. That piece in particular was the first I gifted her. It was for her birthday. I proposed a month later. But no other pieces were ever as important to her as those two. The Ruby pendant and chain, and her engagement ring. It was always my intention to pass them on to Jaime when it was time to do so. As it is my intention to offer you free choice if you ever deliver on a worthy woman.”

He coughed uncomfortably and simply blinked. That had ALMOST been loving. And there was an unexpected and completely unnecessary lump blocking his damned throat!He had never EVER offered up details like that! He never spoke of her at all! Especially not with him! It was a surreal moment for him. Unlike his darling big brother, however? He didn’t intend on ever falling off that same cliff and finding himself a smitten bloody fool who’s hilarious sleeping cat picture had gone viral, thank you very bloody much! Even still? He hadn’t expected that at all! Regardless of the fact that he knew his Father had Robert pass on any pieces of his Mother’s that his sister possessed to Myrcella. He didn’t ever expect that same caring gesture. But he was immensely grateful for both it and the snippet of conversation if nothing else. 

“I’ll remember that, should I ever find someone worthy of My Mother’s jewels, as Jaime has done. Though let’s not hold our breath on there being another Sansa Stark in this world hmm? Shall I take that utterly terrifying smile to mean that you expect the second piece will be fast following the first?” His Father scoffed and almost rubbed his hands together maniacally. - He was actually just dusting crumbs from his fingers, but the first scenario seemed far more believable to his mind too. “It will follow quickly I imagine, yes. He stated that he intended on asking for it at some point in the future. Which is why I am actually here, holding up our meeting. Be sure to tell the Stark girl, that I have that ten thousand on an engagement between our RIDICULOUS pair of tale worthy fools, or whatever she wants to call them, in six weeks or under and I have exclusive rights to all dates leading to that point. I don’t expect a monetary WIN. Just her soul.... AND your idiot brother blurted out that he loved that girl whilst cursing her for posting that picture. He thought he stated that she was lucky he loved her in his head. He did not. That post wasn’t JUST a hint at such being said. Make of that what you will. Let your little betting pool build with that information. Also tell her to call me? I believe she mentioned a sword? I am happy to cover the cost if she organises it. Now I’ve pushed back fifteen minutes and our time is almost up. Pick your jaw up Tyrion. You’ll catch flies if you keep it up.”

He didn’t even have a chance to do as he was told and pick his jaw up! Let alone let the roaring laughter that was building out! Nor the shocked disbelief! Before his Father was smirking at him with that horrifying smug look again and strolling out with what was definitely a jaunty little step. The man had made a fucking JOKE! MORE THAN ONE! And he expected him to focus on boring financial drivel after that?! 

“What the fuck was THAT?”

He was really starting to become concerned for his continued health. The strangle hold on the media, the manipulative little displays himself, in said media, the plotting that he was positive was happening under the radar? And the complete control surrounding any and all mention of Cersei, he expected. He did not know that happy chap who had been doting on Sansa Stark - the elder of the happy chaps doting on Sansa Stark that was. Perhaps the hilarious title the little red wolf had been gifted wasn’t so very far from the truth after all? She HAD toyed with his vicious sister until she smacked her ‘without provocation’ to force his Father and Roberts hands in seeing her hospitalised. Something that had been imperative in his mind for years! And she DID happily appear in public, to actually spend time with his Father! Even their own family members avoided that fate! But she had the Great Lion seemingly human in her company, for the whole damned world to see? He eyed the baked goods curiously and snickered over the ridiculous idea that maybe she was drugging them all! It was Lady Sansa! She was too nice and well behaved for such a low tactic! It was funny all the same!

He dragged his phone across his desk slowly, still half watching out of his still opened office door suspiciously. His Father was long since gone of course, and he did have to get his little legs moving! But he DID have a bone to pick with his golden brother too and that was far more important at the moment!

TEXT TO JAI: 

You broke our Father! He just snuck into my office, stole my cookie and proceeded to GOSSIP at me! AND I SHIT YOU NOT! There was a little SKIP in his step on the way back out again! THE FUCK DID YOU DO? Congrats on the whole growing up and admitting to real human feelings too by the way! Took you longer than I expected! OH! And I TOLD YOU SO!

TEXT FROM JAI: 

You’re full of shit! Nice try though - I know the old man is in a meeting now. Also? Fuck you little brother! Do me a favour and keep the ‘I told you so’ out of your hopefully, potentially, one day best mans speech fucker.

TEXT TO JAI: 

The meeting I’m on my way to now you mean? The one he pushed for fifteen so he could GOSSIP AT ME? Seriously? Do you think I need to talk to Uncle Kevan about him having some tests done? Off track! Wedding jokes Jaime? (Seriously? This makes me exceedingly happy! And we both know I’m happy to be your best man brother.) I’m not sure I didn’t wake up in an alternate reality today! He also spoke of our Mother? He told me about you wanting her pendant and explained the significance of it Jaime! Also? Can you please ask the LIONTAMER if she would mind making me some more ginger snaps? GTG! We are picking this up later big brother!

TEXT FROM JAI:

You are still full of shit and stop listening to Fathers phone calls you ass hat! Also? Thank you but let’s not get too ahead of ourselves hmm? I’m never letting her go of course? But that doesn’t mean she’ll agree to be my lioness one day either! 

Tyrion chuckled darkly at that as he hopped up into his seat and slipped his files onto the large conference table happily. Given his Fathers recent personality transplant? He might even get away with such an inappropriate and unprofessional entrance! Their guests had yet to be shown in anyway, so it hardly mattered all that much. And if it did? He’d just GOSSIP back and give his Father details on Jaimes plans to hold his girl captive until she agrees to be his ‘lioness’. It was a GOOD DAY. A strange day? But good all the same. He couldn’t wait for the meeting to wrap up so he could drop ALL OF THAT on The Fairy God Family and request help from the curious younger Stark boy, whom he did not realise until recently, was more than merely ‘talented’ with electronics. He had reason to believe his Father was working a much more subtle and effective game and he wanted answers!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Honestly? I just kinda wanted the Lannister Brothers BOTH on the ‘WHAT THE FUCK’ train in relation to The Great Lions messing with their heads! Though I suppose there is also a few plot snippets in there too right? Right! Good. Enjoy!


	29. Chapter 29

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I give you the Fairy God Family! I got carried away too by the way. It’s been awhile since we experienced their antics!

THURSDAY AFTERNOON:

_Group Chat: Fairy God Family_

SHIREEN: So? Can we talk about how SWEEEEET that post was? We all know what I’m talking about! I saw that everyone here reposted it. And I think I finally understand your ‘exclamations’ Marg, Loras. Funny isn’t it? Jaime has always been handsome - it’s kind of like saying the sky is blue isn’t it? It’s stating fact. But I get it now. I heard a girl in my historical lit class today call him a ‘dreamy sugar daddy’. Yes I scoffed. It was oddly reminiscent of my Father too, which is weird.

MARGAERY: YES! YES WE CAN! And welcome aboard darling! You really never noticed the draw? Huh? Curious. 

SHIREEN: I genuinely never noticed it. In my defence? He is my Dads age I think? And I am not actually drawn to older men as a general rule. Though I did have a childhood crush on Davos! That’s embarrassing!

MARGAERY: HA! Oh darling! You like the nice boy next door types don’t you? I met Davos at one of Rens shindigs! He’s likely the nicest man I’ve ever met! A bit like Mr. Stark! Rick? I hope you are taking notes darling boy! ANYWHO! Back on point? Which hashtags did you repost Little Doe? And do you think she’s actually dropped the old ‘L’ word properly yet? That post was classic Sansa skittishness! She so did it in the hopes that he’d see it and either ask her outright or at least give her SOME indication of his potential reaction. Plus she’s ignoring my texts! Bitch!

RICKON THE TRAITOR: Still Bran? Really? Whatever - revenge is best served cold anyway asshole! Thanks for the heads up there ladies! Nice guy, cute fluffy baby animals. Got it! Can’t do a damned thing about that jaw though can I? How old even is Lannister to be getting all this attention? Old man is pissing all over the rest of us here! And he isn’t even trying! He’s got the most beautiful and best girl in the world already - isn’t that enough? 

MARGAERY: Aw! See you say things like that sweetie? And the lack of Lannister jawline becomes redundant! (Besides, you’re a Stark and a Tully hybrid darling, those are some good genes.) You cutie! Jaime is what? Fourty? No that’s not right? He and Cersei are twins aren’t they? TYRION! OH TYRION! WHERE FOR ART THOU TYRION?

RENLY: Jaime is fourty three or four and yes he is Cerseis twin. She was twenty? Just shy of maybe? when she had ‘he who shall not be named’ in present company. (Sorry Cell and Tom - just preemptive Wolf growl suppression.) ALSO! I’ve heard you scoff Doe, you do not sound like Stanny! You are too cute and sweet to sound like my big brother!

RICKON THE TRAITOR: Well shit! Older than dirt! He’s really THAT old? I was WAY off and I KNEW he was her twin too? Kinda forgot that the demon spawn was Sannies age I guess? (Not sorry Celly and Tommo. He was a prick.)

SHIREEN: He doesn’t look it does he? Oh no Uncle Ren! I really did! It was all unimpressed judgement - I even gave them the scowl! And I felt a bit bad afterwards too! She doesn’t know them to know that they love each other and it’s not about money or whatever! YES! I definitely got that vibe too Margy! I don’t think they have told each other yet though. I definitely used her hashtags because they were just too cute! (Not #mylove though or the one about potential little people. For obvious reasons.) I also added #howcutearesansaandjaime and #fairytalelove. 

SHIREEN: The jawline isn’t important at all Rickon.

RICKON THE TRAITOR: I love you.

SHIREEN: Nice try.

MARGAERY: TAKE A BOW DARLING! For the added hashtags and the savage take down. Honest and to the point Rickon! Keep up the good work darling boy, you’ll get there one day! Also THANKS REN! 

MARGAERY: My favourite was definitely the compromised, hilarious kitties names! How CUTE is it that they were sleeping on him too! How long until the baby cats are replaced with human babies though? Sannie is so the mothering type! Look at Mama wolf! She had five of you!

RICKON THE TRAITOR: OUCH! You’ll find me charming one day! Loving the support and training Marg!

ARYA: DAMMIT! They just like screwing with our betting pools! But you know? Cute. Taking the new information into account? My money is now on ‘if they HAVEN’T shared that magical word properly yet, it’ll be in the next twenty four hours’ - also Lannister will blurt it out if and when he sees that. Both of the idiots have KNOWN how they each felt at Ruby Fort anyway!

ARYA: Its stupid isn’t it? They are all super confident and smooth talking in some regards and hilariously awkward in others? Seriously? Sans is apparently a sexy time biter, but she’s too skittish to just tell him straight out?

GENDRY: Not everyone is as open as you babe.

MARGAERY: THEY SO ARE! It’s VERY amusing! How did you two share the magic word? I bet they are out of this world hot and confident in bed together!

GENDRY: is there a snort emoji? She said ‘I love you, you know Bull. Tell me back now!’ 

ARYA: Excuse you! If I waited for you to say it back without prompting I’d still be waiting! I knew you did anyway.

GENDRY: Probably. And prompting is a diplomatic way of saying it babe.

SHIREEN: That’s actually so perfect for you guys! I’m giggling in the middle of the library here!

RENLY: LOL! Diplomatic indeed! You two are hilarious! I am actually going to disagree with you all, guys! They’ve said it, whether the actual word itself was used? I don’t think Sansa would have posted that adorable pic and caption if they hadn’t been? So I’m going with a VERY recent declaration, that was just kind of more ‘statement of fact’ sort of thing. They are SO the type to have a sickeningly sweet coupley way of saying it without saying it.

ARYA: WHO IS THE CLOSET ROMANTIC NOW BARATHEON?

RENLY: I NEVER PRETENDED I WASN’T SOON TO BE BARATHEON! I shed my propensity to hide in closets long ago darling!

ARYA: True! You jumped out and brought the whole damned circus with you! Robb and Theon finally pulled their fingers out and admitted it just after you brought Loras around the first time! We all knew anyway but still! And now I’m nostalgic! Little Loras! He was such a soft little flower when he was first exposed to us! LOOK WHAT YOU DID!

MARGAERY: OH I AM CRYING I AM LAUGHING SO HARD! Loras was a soft little flower! AHH! I can’t wait to tell Granny about this! Do I count as closet circus? I met you all because of Loras and Ren?

ARYA: CASE IN POINT! YOU EXPOSED US TO MARGAERY TOO! JUST LOOK WHAT YOU DID!

LORAS: Excuse me! I’m still a soft little flower thank you wildling! Just as you are still a tiny little wild thing - you are just an adult little wild thing now! And I am soft enough to need a kitty of my own so I can take cute Daddy and baby photos Ren? 

RENLY: YOU ARE WELCOME UNDERFOOT! And the Robb/Theon closet became translucent the second those two hit puberty! I swear Cat had their wedding all planned in her head before they were shaving! 

RENLY: I told you already L, you know the conversation price of your potential fluff ball.

MARGAERY: What’s this now?

LORAS: I do. I love you. And Marg? I’ll call later and explain.

RICKON THE TRAITOR: It’s a real child isn’t it? The price? A HUMAN baby? A DISCUSSION on the merits of looking at adoption?

MARGAERY: WHAT?! REALLY? HOW DID YOU GET THAT FROM WHAT THEY SAID? IS IT TRUE? LORAS! CALL ME RIGHT NOW!

RICKON THE TRAITOR: Hey sorry! Shit! Pretend I said nothing! Even if I’m right. Which I am. Seriously but! That was a shitty thing to do. I really am sorry. If you get a brand new one? Rickon is a great name. Just saying. Sorry.

RENLY: I am actually surprised he’s the only one who made the connection Marg. And thanks for apologising kiddo. It’s alright though. Just don’t share anything further about it. The conversation hasn’t even happened yet, so obviously it isn’t anywhere near being done thing to share with our friends and family yet.

SHIREEN: eeeep! That’s the noise I made! I will hold potential excitement and congrats... But? Now I’m squealing in the library! I love you both!

GENDRY: do we pretend we don’t KNOW anything for now? I can’t tell Mya?

LORAS: Mya already sort of knows I think. Give us some time to actually talk about it guys please.

RICKON THE TRAITOR: Well now the name I was given fits doesn’t it? Sorry guys! 

LORAS: Don’t fell bad little Stark! It was pretty obvious we were heading for such conversations soon. Just let us have them before getting to carried away alright?

TYRION: You know what I really appreciate about this little group chat? Keeping up to date with everyone. I’m not sure there has ever been so much regular communication between everyone! Congrats on the conversation of potential a conversation gentlemen. For what it’s worth? I believe any child, fluffy or human would be lucky to have you both.

JON: Shit Rick! How’s that foot taste Buddy? We will raise our glasses at a full celebratory Ruby Fort weekend when and if the time comes lads! - About the possible ‘declaration’? Lannister looks like he was smacked with a pole today, and there were disturbingly obvious bite marks on his neck, that his shirt collar was inadequate cover for - so confirmation of chew toys status by the way. And YES they have shared the L word kids. And now I’m going to get my LOVE to punch me in the face repeatedly in the training gym to knock the image of said marks from my head. I’m also pretty intent on knocking a few heads together myself! Most idiots around here have yet to work out that the LCs ‘smoking hot squeeze’ is my little sister, even if technically she’s not.

YGRITTE: No shit guys! The lads have been pretty vocal about wishing it was them getting chewed on. We got this though. Assholes.

TYRION: OH THIS IS THE BEST! I can and will happily advise that betting is now closed on THAT! Yes they’ve said it. Yes Arya he did blurt it out over that post, in the most hilarious way, apparently, I might add. Which explains the bite marks. Can we PLEASE make #redshewolfschewtoy trend too? BRAN? Also? I need you to call me you evil genius, I have a job for you!

TYRION: NOW! Arya my young apprentice? The Master has requested I get you to call him. And he has thrown the gauntlet down! He is throwing that ten grand on exclusive rights to every date for the next six weeks for proposal. He doesn’t require any of you to match that obviously, when he wins? He asks only for Aryas soul. YES HE ACTUALLY MADE THAT JOKE! I’m not sure it is a joke? 

TYRION: Also? He has insider information! Jaime called and asked him for our mother’s necklace! Looks like we don’t need to interfere at all anymore children. The Golden Lion has the fairy tale ending in his sights - and I don’t need to point out how good his long distance vision is? It’s time to sit back and enjoy the show darlings!

ARYA: I have a lot I need to say here - but by far the most important is - TEN THOUSAND! For my well cultivated black soul? Old boy is DREAMING! Give me his number Ty! It’s time for me to go head to somewhere in the vicinity of belly button, with The Great Lion! JUST my SOUL! PAH!

RICKON THE TRAITOR: BAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAA! GENDRY QUICK! I’m the one dying today! The price of playing with the master is JUST ARYAS SOUL! OH! BRILLIANT!

LORAS: REN? You good, or do you need me to drive to the office to slap you? You read it right. And you were right about the now closed bet too?

RENLY: it’s alright L, I slapped myself! What is happening? Lion taming doesn’t even come close to covering it! There’s been a complete cosmic shift! He joked about it? Gods! He’s really happy about Jaime finally settling down huh? Did he give him the necklace?

TYRION: I shit you not! He even explained the significance of that particular piece to me!

RENLY: Gods I hope Cers doesn’t find out about it until she gets better! Who’d have picked The Great Lion as a fellow romantic? Jaime has become obviously so - but Tywin? Hells! Alright? I’m going for the day AFTER his six week cut off. And don’t worry Runt! I’ll match the money rather than bet your soul darling!

GENDRY: ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS? The pot is already pretty heavy! You are insane!

ARYA: Are you implying that you will sell my soul Bull?

GENDRY: YOU HAVE A SOUL?

RICKON THE TRAITOR: OH MY FUCKING GODS! IT HURTS! AUNT LYA? ROBB? BRAN? THEON? SOMEONE HELP ME! 

ARYA: RUN.

GENDRY: SHIT! MOURN ME FAMILY! I AM OUT!

ARYA: I’ll call later Ty. We will talk. AFTER I catch my idiot and carve him into pie chunks.

LORAS: YOU GUYS ARE THE BEST! Your only chance is to get those legs pumping Gen! Run, nephew! RUN!

RENLY: My assistant thinks I’ve gone mad you bastards! I’m feeling you Rick! For the record? I am serious! But that ten covers L and I both.

MARGAERY: Oh Gendry! Silly boy! I’ll organise the funeral flowers now shall I? Ty, are you busy? Can I call for details?

TYRION: I’m at lunch My Love, you may.

SHIREEN: Is it inappropriate of me to ask you to call me when you are finished talking to Ty Margy?

MARGAERY: Absolutely not darling! We have a vested interest in making sure our lovers find their way. Curiosity MAY have killed the cat my dear, but it was information that brought it back! We are family! It’s our happiness too!

SHIREEN: I’m not actually sure that’s at all correct! Or right? But I’m just so excited and enchanted by them at the moment! I don’t want sex details though! I draw the line at invading their privacy there!

TYRION: you know? I only just told my Father that there is only one Sansa in this world Little Doe? And you go an imitate her class! NEVER TELL MY FATHER OR HE WILL ADOPT YOU!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who wants to hug Loras and Renly? I do? Cuties!


	30. Chapter 30

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not gunna lie - this chapter and I wrestled. It kicked my ass repeatedly and my angry muse took off in a snit and started up on something brand spanking new. But here we are finally. Hopefully it’s not as disappointing as it was frustrating.

THURSDAY NIGHT - FRIDAY:

“It’s beautiful.” It’s all she could manage to get out. She was overwhelmed. She didn’t just mean the stunning and very likely, extortionately expensive necklace now hugging her collarbones, and the flawless ruby and diamond chipped pendant dipping just below the hollow there so delicately. She truly meant the sentiment behind it. Not only had she never owned anything so lovely? She had never ever been entrusted with something so sentimentally priceless. “So are you.” She smiled softly and leaned her head into his, where it rested over her shoulder as he hugged her from behind. She traced the piece reverently and closed her eyes in a bid to center herself and keep from crying. “She wore it everyday?” He hummed in affirmation and pressed his lips to her skin softly. “She did. I don’t remember her face clearly, not without the help of pictures. But I remember that as clear as day. I remember that she had soft skin and a gentle hand and a sweet voice. And I remember that she had long blonde hair and smelled like wildflowers and something that was so completely her. And I remember seeing my Father smile and run his thumb over this exact neckless in more than one intimate moment that I interrupted. I think that’s why I did so myself, even after I grew out of sitting in her lap and being fascinated by shiny things. I KNOW that she would want you to have it now. Because my Father didn’t hesitate when I asked for it.”

She breathed deeply and lifted his hand to it slowly. Guiding him into to doing as his Father had, and resting her own hand over his as his thumb traced it slowly. It was asking a lot. And from anyone else, such a gesture would definitely make her uncomfortable. But rather than feeling pressured into anything with the weight of it? She felt precious and honoured by the weight of it. The weight of the expensive jewellery and the weight of what he was telling her without words. And the weight of what he was asking her for also. “I love you Jaime. And I promise to cherish your mother’s necklace and her sweet little boy too. Forever if that’s what she is agreeable to watching over. If that is what you want too.” She grinned at him playfully as he snorted a soft laugh over her calling him a sweet little boy. And tilted her chin to accept the loving kiss he twisted both of their faces to bestow on her. “I haven’t pushed you too much with this?” She hummed negatively at the self conscious whisper breathed over her lips and pressed in again herself. “You deserved a grand romantic gesture rather than a half mumbled curse and a night of rather kinky sex that resulted in you being so very sore, when I told you I loved you Sansa. Cliche or not? That’s what I wanted for you. And I know you likely do not care - not beyond maybe a little bit of regret that we got so very carried away afterwards and you are paying the price today. But Gods Baby? I love you and I needed you to know just how much and exactly what that means to me.”

She twisted in his arms and wrapped her own around his neck, pulling him close to rest his forehead against hers so she could study those vulnerable emerald pools closely. “The romance? The cliches? The kinky sex? And yes, even the overdoing it and paying for it with making my muscles hate me the next day? It is all wonderful, because it’s with YOU. I meant it when I said it Jaime. I only NEED you. I want it because it’s with you. Hells? I was even happy to share a very public meal with The Great Lion himself, and weather his ‘jokes’ over us marrying and giving him grandchildren that don’t have fur, after only a couple of weeks, just to keep you. I went toe to toe with someone who hates me viciously, because in the face of her hate, I decided you were mine to have and protect after only days. You haven’t pushed me into accepting that this is serious, by honouring me in such a meaningful way only weeks into our relationship Jaime. I love you and rushed or not? You are my forever. And I hope that my saying so isn’t pushing YOU too much.”

“Now I’m regretting that you are so sore. And NO! You are not going to pout pretty or seduce me into making love to you anyway. We will BOTH just have to settle for snuggling up together instead. Because you, are my forever too, Baby.”

——————

Sansa didn’t want to leave. Not ever. Of course, she still had all weekend with him yet, before she would have to head out. And she was looking forward to the things she had coming up personally too - of course she was! She had worked hard these last years! It was just that, rather than being daunted by the prospect of her life being changed entirely once those things were seen to, and clinging to the final weeks as she had expected to, for fear of change? She was ready. More than. She wanted them done, so that she was free of responsibility enough to be here. With him, in their home.

They’d been together three weeks now. Three weeks, and half of that time had been spent with half the country between them. It made absolutely no sense and she should be terrified. But she wasn’t. She already knew that her home and future, her happiness and her forever, were with him. She had yet to make a decision on potential internships and subsequent location, as well as travelling too, justifying her ignorance of them because she had yet to hear back about her applications. But in her heart she knew that it would be dependent on one single factor. Jaime. She didn’t need to make the decision on WHERE. Only the hows and what’s. And there wasn’t any point in berating herself over being a stupid, clinging little girl with stupid dreams who never learns. Because she knew the moment Cersei let fly with her vicious and cruel words, that he was hers and she was keeping him and making it work. She had known when she didn’t blink before taking her Mother’s suggestion to ‘go get her man’, with both hands and run like mad with it. And she knew with every single moment spent with him since he saw her parked on his driveway. He was her happily ever after. 

Perhaps Aryas suggestion had more merit than she originally thought too? Perhaps it was something that she could ask her loves Aunt for advice on? Asking advice wasn’t the same as taking a hand out that she hadn’t earned off her own merit? And she did have a significant trust fund that she could potentially use to build something of her own too? It was definitely worth more thought? And a conversation with her Mama at least. She wanted her career, and she wanted to travel too, but instead of being determined to bury herself in her independence and shield herself from potential pain by shutting off that desire to love and be loved so completely and focusing all of her energy on her other desires to do so. As she had been? She had inadvertently stumbled on the one thing she had always wanted more than anything else in the world. She was a romantic soul, who was built for love. And she knew without needing to analyse the pros and cons, that she would be infinitely happier and more complete, sharing those desires with her other half. And now she knew for certain that her Jaime was that.

She had been wrong, so VERY wrong, about the impact their having an intimate relationship would have. And whilst they had needed that initial space to process what it all meant and work through their thoughts and fears and personal issues? She could also admit to herself now, that they didn’t necessarily NEED to force themselves to maintain what would be considered a standard, healthy relationship pace. There wasn’t a single thing standard or ordinary about their relationship. They knew who they were. But she would definitely need to have a conversation with him at some point, over those things too. Much as she doubted he would object? She couldn’t just move in with him without notice. Though knowing Jaime? He probably assumed that that’s exactly what she would end up doing anyway, if and when she was to settle into Kings Landing. She hadn’t discussed any of that with him. It was possible he was working off the assumption that she would be travelling without him, and that she would potentially be moving to another city for the duration of her internship, when she returned too. Restricting her time ‘at home’ with him, to weekends only. But that was alright. She was happy to dissuade him of such notions. And hopefully he wouldn’t claim her too sore to celebrate the way he hadn’t given in to her to do so the night before. Hopefully he would WANT to celebrate, because he was happy that she wanted to be with him on a more permanent basis.

——————

TEXT TO J:

I love you.

TEXT FROM J:

And why wouldn’t you? I’m fantastic.

TEXT FROM J:

Jokes aside. I love you Baby. And you should text me that at least three times a day because I’m just not sure it’ll ever really sink in. So I will need the regular reminders.

TEXT TO J:

Such an arrogant ass of a man. It’s lucky I love you anyway. Terrible jokes and cocky attitude and all.

TEXT FROM J:

How are those muscles today Red?

TEXT TO J:

Well the stairs and I still aren’t friends? But if you don’t have sex with me at all today something else will be protesting. I mean? You don’t have to if you don’t WANT to... But know that I really do want to.

TEXT FROM J:

My needy girl. I ALWAYS want you Sansa. But I WILL NOT risk causing you more pain. Actually? If I was to keep you in a similar state - you won’t be able to leave me on Sunday? I’ll stock up on gatorade and snacks!

TEXT TO J:

Well I wasn’t actually planning on leaving on Sunday anyway, so I am completely agreeable to your underhanded tactics Ser. It’s lucky I’m as fond of my new castle as I am if you mean to lock me up in it. I was thinking of heading out on Monday morning early. Unless you are sick of me already?

TEXT FROM J:

Woman! I fucking love you! An extra day with you and one less until I see you again? I’ll take it. And don’t worry your pretty little head My Lady. I intend on locking myself up in OUR castle with you?

TEXT TO J: 

Careful My Love! You do that, I’m NEVER leaving.

TEXT FROM J:

You say it like I would find issue with you never leaving? We are going in circles here Baby. So let me clarify! I don’t want you to go. I appreciate that you HAVE to, and I respect that you have a life outside of me that also deserves your attention. But it certainly doesn’t mean that I wouldn’t prefer that your life was not so far away that I can’t share it with you as much as I want to yet. I am also just playing around. I didn’t expect you to come to me as you have, and I will miss you (and Lady) like crazy when it’s just me and the evil demon spawn twins. But I’m absolutely nottrying to guilt you in anyway.

TEXT TO J:

I love you so much. Hurry that sexy ass up and get back to work so you can come home to me faster.

TEXT FROM J:

As you wish. 

TEXT FROM J:

DON’T SAY IT.

TEXT TO J:

Want to watch a movie tonight handsome? That’s so happening!

TEXT FROM J:

Ugh! If you want. But know that I do this under protest.

TEXT TO J:

You’re adorable. Before I waste my time searching for a stream of it? WHERE is your personal copy?

TEXT FROM J:

Cabinet under the tv. I’ll deny it if you ever share that!

TEXT TO J:

LOL! Gods I love you. Is that enough reminders for one day?

TEXT FROM J:

Never. Love you.


	31. Chapter 31

FRIDAY:

_Group Chat: Fairy God Family_

ARYA: GUESS WHAT I SPENT THE DAY DOING? 

ROBB: What? THEON! I swear if you take this opening, Grey Wind is sleeping in the bed tonight and you are on the couch!

THEON THE CLOWN: BABE! I didn’t even THINK it yet! 

THEON THE CLOWN: BRAN! I am giving ALL the dirt I have on you to The Catwolf you little fucker!

MYRCELLA: What did you do Arya?

ARYA: I TOOK THE DAY OFF TO ORGANISE A SWORD! AND SPENT A FORTUNE OF LANNISTER MONEY! Or I will have, once it’s done and paid for.

MARGAERY: YOU REALLY DID IT? Are you paying for it Tyrion.

TYRION: Have you sent the details through yet darling? Not me Margy.

ARYA: I sent the quote through to the email address he gave me? I already gave the nod for it too but, because he told me to? I even conceded and accounted for appropriate Lannister flash?

TYRION: Excellent. Also? I am actually a little concerned with teaming you up with my Father? 

ROBB: There’s a terrifying thought! She’s ruthless enough without her acting The Great Lions apprentice Ty! Shit!

BRAN: Very cool Underfoot! Can I see the designs? And how long till it’s ready?

BRAN: Also! You idiots are aware that Mr. Lannister already has a terrifying partner in crime for this planned family merger, right? If I didn’t actually KNOW that J and S found their way to each other organically? I’d be suspicious of an ACTUAL ARRANGED set up for them!

TYRION: So I WAS right?

ROBB: WHAT?

THEON THE CLOWN: Arranged Marriage? Think your tin foil cap is getting a bit tight there Brandon.

MARGAERY: TYWIN LANNISTER APPROVED YOUR ROMANTIC PROPOSAL IDEA? Have you spoken to Jaime about this yet?

ARYA: He seemed pretty amused by it actually. And not yet. He’s not ready for proposal yet I don’t think. I’m hoping it’s ready by next weekend Bran, and I can talk to him then in person Marg. But even Lannister money can’t buy both quality and efficiency if it’s just not possible. Hold on, I’ll send the approximate design through in a sec. I’d be shocked by the ‘partner’ except that I’ve suspected that since Rick said Mama knew everything. THAT is the truly terrifying and powerful pairing if ever I saw! What does Dad think Bran?

THE PUP: Sweet! Will it actually be sharpened and weighted properly? Or is it simply a show piece? Mama and Mr. Lannister have been emailing each other since Ruby Fort? You idiots didn’t work that out? Has no one noticed Dad muttering about letting them figure their own relationship out now that they actually have one? And Lannister invading his bedroom again because Mama talks to him about it at bed time? It’s pretty funny.

ARYA: What am I? An amateur? Of course it’s going to be a functional weapon! I’m not screwing with my access to The Great Lions vast riches to supply mediocrity! Don’t insult me again.

MYRCELLA: So wait? Grandpa is paying for a sword you designed to give Uncle Jaime for some romantic gesture you’ve planned but he knows nothing of? Plus he’s been monitoring and manipulating things in their favour in the background with Mrs. Stark as his confidante? I realise that I’m very new to coming around with all of this, but are we all sure that we aren’t being TOO intrusive here? Tom and I had dinner with them the other night and they don’t really NEED help from what I can tell? Whoever it was that coined them as soul mates originally, had the right of it.

THEON THE CLOWN: What is with you Baratheons? Every single time someone has pretended to be all caring and respectful of their privacy - it’s been one of you lot!

ARYA:  **PHOTO ATTACHED **

ARYA: Designs kids. Cross guard and pommel will be Lannister Gold (obviously) The Lion head will have Ruby chip eyes and the cross guard will have another in the middle there. Red leather grip, moulded slightly to fit to a left hand. Double edged blade around two feet in length - dependant on balancing. But two and a half at most. Also - I’ll admit to a LITTLE maturity here too! If he has plans that do not include my own, I won’t interfere. But he still gets the sword either way. The Lions beat me to the perfect gift and gesture for Sans with Joanna’s necklace. I have to even the odds at least for the sake of House Starks reputation thank you!

ROBB: That’s incredible Squirt! You could make a fortune designing old school weapons like that! You drew it up?

ARYA: Thanks big brother. Was a lot of fun actually? I’m thinking of drawing up a set of daggers for myself? Probably more as show pieces, but it would be cool to be trained to use them too?

JON: Thats awesome Runt! You should give Uncle Obe a call, he collects (and can actually use) all sorts of weaponry. 

ARYA: Maybe I will. He won’t mind?

JON: Of course not. Especially if you show him THAT! He’ll have you drawing stuff up for him if anything! 

MARGAERY: Has anyone heard from Sannie since Jaime give her the necklace? Also? Jon I didn’t know you were THAT close to The Martells? I’m sorry if that’s rude to say.

JON: Nah. All good Margy. It probably seems weird to those who don’t know it I guess? But they are my siblings family so, I kind of had to accept that they were keeping me as theirs too, Obe hates my Father, just not me or Mum. Same with Uncle Doran. El is kind of like a step mother I guess? I spent holidays there all the time as a kid. As for the necklace? I assume it went well - haven’t seen the boss today, or spoken to Sannie to know for sure though.

TYRION: I actually haven’t spoken to our little Lady at all since she made it to Jaimes place? Cell? Tom? Do either of you know if they have special plans this weekend, or when Sansa is headed back to The Vale?

TOMMEN: No idea sorry. The sword is wicked Arry! Can’t wait to see the finished product! Cell? We should look at getting her to draw up something for Dad for his birthday? Gen? I know you and Mya don’t tend to worry about it with him - but with everything with our Mother? Maybe we could all do something together for him? It’s cool if you don’t want to.

MYRCELLA: YES! Arya would you do it? Maybe not a sword? Dads not really a sword man I don’t think? What are you thinking Uncle Ty?

TYRION: That’s actually a very nice idea Tom. Let me know if the cost is a problem once you make decisions on it - if you are willing to help Arya? 

TYRION: I am thinking awkward family dinner or maybe Sunday lunch before Sansa leaves again? The awkwardness coming from their excessive PDA and moon eyes and Fathers SMILING and SMUG looks this time, rather than angry family members? It would be dependent on Sansas schedule though?

ROBB: Big Bobby would suit one of those giant broadswords? Like ICE. Have you guys seen ICE? The things bigger than Arya! He would need something BIG! Squirt? We should meet up and chat. I have ideas. You and Gen want to have dinner at our place tonight?

GENDRY: A big executioners axe or something. Something HEAVY. We will TALK about it guys. Best I can offer right now. Let me talk to Mya when it’s a bit closer and you have an idea of what you want to do.

ARYA: Seven bloody hells! Fine! I’ll talk to Oberyn and I’ll draw something up for Big Bob. But I MAKE NO PROMISES! Gods! You better be thinking of burgers and beer Robbert! We will be around when you get off work.

TOMMEN: All Good If you can’t or don’t want to guys. But it’s a cool idea that I’m probably going to run with anyway. Dinner tomorrow night or lunch Sunday depending on Aunty Sans plans and provided they don’t have a date or something, Uncle Ty? At Casterly or your place? Or Uncle Jaimes? It’s probably rude to ask them to host? Dads off to Storms End tonight so he won’t be home but?

TYRION: That will be the second family dinner he has avoided lately! What’s he off to The Stormlands for now? - I’ll suggest it to The Great Lion and then sit back and watch I believe. He and our She wolf have become chummy apparently. He will probably call her directly so Jaime has no chance to say no! 

MYRCELLA: Sounds Good! Let us know and we will be there. Uncle Ren wants Dad to look over some stuff. He and Uncle Stannis are both going this weekend, because he wanted to go back to see Mama next weekend, with everyone else headed to The Vale.

MARGAERY: Bobby isn’t coming to the showcase?

TOMMEN: Uncle Stannis suggested it might not be the best idea to risk celebrations too much, until everything surrounding Mamas illness is settled right down. Last thing he needs is to get caught drunk or flirting or both OR worse, just after his wife has had a breakdown. Plus he’s really worrying about her and missing her. It’s pretty weird. He’s been very attentive lately. I don’t even know if he’s had a drink at all since Ruby Fort.

GENDRY: Mmm. Smart. Thank the Gods for Uncle Stannis huh? He called me the other night ‘for a chat’. It was awkward as shit!

MARGAERY: How IS your Mama Tommo? Celly?

MYRCELLA: Crazy?

TYRION: MYRCELLA! As funny and as true as it is? She’s still your mother darling.

TOMMEN: Beat me to it Cell! High five! She’s getting there Marg. It’s only Dad that the doctors will let her talk to yet though. The doctors update Grandpa pretty regularly, but only Dad can talk to her directly for now. Hence his behaviour. Gen? I’ll call you tomorrow if you are going to Robbs for dinner? We should set up a conference with the girls?

GENDRY: Anytime little brother. I’ll be about all weekend? We don’t have plans Babe?

ARYA: I don’t know? They can wait if we do.

ROBB: I’d like to take a moment and appreciate that we’ve kept this clean guys! Great Job! 

THE PUP: WAIT FOR IT...... 

MARGAERY: LOL! Oh Robb!

THEON THE CLOWN: Margy? How are your models darling? Don’t lie Runt! You REALLY took the day off to bone your Bull didn’t you?! Wonder how the shiny Lannister jewels look with fresh bite marks? Wonder what The Great Lion will think about Lannister being Lady Sansa’s chew toy! Brandon Stark the ten thousandth? You’re still a dick! CHALLENGE ACCEPTED BABE! Also? Grey Wind says he wants a sleep over with Nymeria at the Manor! 

THEON THE CLOWN: Gods! That feels better! I was getting a cramp from holding that in!

MARGAERY: OH! OH! My belly! Theon? Darling? You may breathe now! Also? The ‘interest’ is waning for us all, but we will keep things going until after the weekend. 

TYRION: Oh Robb!

ARYA: OH GODS! ROBB! He’s YOUR husband! You’ve been best friends since you were THREE! HOW DID YOU THINK THAT WAS GOING TO GO?!

ROBB: I think I was ensuring that he will have to suck up all weekend now! I knew what I was about!

THEON THE CLOWN: Ha! Well played Babe! Love you! I’m not helping cook but!

GENDRY: Ha! No body wants that brother! 

THE PUP: Nice save Robb *cough* bullshit *cough*

THEON THE CLOWN: S’alright Pup. We will let him have this one! LOL.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW! They actually behaved for almost a whole conversation? WHAAAT?


	32. Chapter 32

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short, sweet and smutty. That’s it. Lol! And as usual! I’m not sorry!

FRIDAY NIGHT:

“Tell me I’m a good girl?” He groaned long and low at the feel of her. The heat. She was more than merely GOOD. She was heaven in the form of his fire haired, siren of a girlfriend. She was perfect. Perfectly made to fit him like a warm, wet, snug glove. “Please Daddy?” He groaned again, his balls twitching against the slick slide of her recently oil massaged thighs under him, at her panting whine. “My sweet girl. You feel so good. And you are being so good for Daddy, laying still just like you were told.” He fucking loved this position! If he had to pick a favourite? Straddling her thighs whilst she was on her belly with a pillow under her hips would absolutely be up there. He licked at her shoulder with messy open mouth kisses and rubbed his hands up her outstretched arms slowly, until his fingers laced through hers, laying himself over her, all but blanketing her perfect body completely, to give slow, shallow, lazy thrusts. Savouring every single little thing about her soft body being under his. The only downsides to that particular position, was that he wasn’t face to face with her, and he really couldn’t play with her tits too much, squished to the bed as they were. Maybe it would be worth trying it with her on her back too? If they could do it? It would definitely be his favourite! 

He loved that she still called him Daddy and wanted his praise, even if they weren’t necessarily ‘playing’, but being vanilla for the most part. He especially loved that she didn’t NEED to ‘play’ all the time, to find her pleasure either. He LOVED that she enjoyed changing it up emotionally, just as much as she loved experimenting physically. 

“If I were to pull back to my knees, and give you room so you can play with yourself - maybe even slip your little vibrating friend there, under you? Would you object to me playing with your ass Baby?” He waited quietly as she whined and wiggled slightly, keeping his thrusts slow and shallow so he could catch his breath, and keep them at an ALMOST standstill, much to her clear frustration. He was an asshole for asking in the middle of sex, but he trusted, NOW, that if she truly objected, she would feel confident enough to say no regardless of if his cock was buried inside of her or not. 

He’d been wanting to ask if they could do a little more of that. Even going so far as to hinting at it AND acting on it a bit, during their bathroom antics “If you massage my bum muscles too? With the oil? I’d be okay with it. Just WARN me first if you mean to... YOU KNOW?” He moaned rather pathetically and thrust hard back into her as he bit down on her upper back. “I fucking love you woman! But I only mean to play. I won’t.... Not without a conversation first, at the very least, Sansa. I wouldn’t assume you are giving me permission to fuck your ass without you specifically saying so My Love.”

“Okay. Good.” He let out a breathy laugh and laid smacking kisses all over her back and shoulder playfully, making her laugh happily, and pulled his arms back to push himself up awkwardly so he didn’t slip out of her too much. It was a bit strange, to have a coherent conversation right in the middle like that? It was also a bit strange to enjoy her laughing while they were, also? But it felt kind of... It was kind of nice that they could do so with each other, without ruining the mood at all. With other lovers he had had, there was a very specific END goal in mind - they hadn’t really slowed down and focused on the simple pleasure of just being joined. It was curious.

______________

“OH GODS JAIME! Just... Yes. Yes. Please Jai?” He grunted, and almost lost himself from her wailing alone. But he held himself off and did as she begged. Gods he loved when she begged him! AND when she said his name as she did. He smacked her ass again and groped at it, soothing the sting with a heavy rub, as he let his finger push inside gently. “Alright?” His voice was hoarse, and he had sweat building all over his chest and back and thighs and across his lip and brow too. She hummed a needy little mewling sound and whimpered as he slammed into her, in direct contrast to the gentle probing, shallow pushes on his finger. And then he cursed at the feel of the vibration speeding up and echoing through her and around his cock as a result. Gods did he love that little purple rabbit. “Harder Jaime please? Please? I’m so close.” He growled softly and again, did as she begged of him, pumping himself into her harder and faster, and matching the speed of the finger in her ass to his cock in her cunt, focusing on NOT getting to rough there, for this ‘first time’. And then he spanked her again for good measure and she fucking howled and positively eruptedaround him, quivering and gripping tight and sucking him inside of her warmth. Her tight little ass gripping and releasing over and over on his finger. And he was done. D O N E! He roared and slipped his finger out to take handfuls of her perfect little ass cheeks to hang on for dear life as she drained every single drop from him. He was going to marry her and never ever let her go. It was just that fucking simple.

He groaned as he pulled out and rolled to the side of her, close enough to lean in and steal a messy kiss, and push her sweaty hair off of her beautiful face, but not on top of her so as not to crush her. “That was really intense.” He smiled against her lips and pushed back in to suck on her lip softly, releasing it with a small pop. “Yeah? You were comfortable with?” She hummed in affirmation and pushed back in herself before he had the chance to finish his sentence. He was nervous for her reaction. He hadn’t really hinted at any kinks or interests of his own, outside of the things that she had introduced, and he had acted on and expanded a bit, really. Not beyond the couple of times he had ‘touched’ her ass without actually asking. It was rather different now that he had actually ASKED and made clear he WANTED it. He had taken HER hints andimplications and run with them, because, well? Who the fuck wouldn’t, to start with! And because they were actually rather complimentary in that regard. Their interests and curiosities aligned for the most part. But he didn’t want to pressure her, and make her think she HAD to entertain the idea because he wanted to shove his cock in that perfect, tight little ass. Just because she was a kinky little thing in so many other delightful ways, didn’t mean she would allow that. And that was alright, but he wouldn’t know if he didn’t ask either. She made him feel comfortable enough to ask. Cersei wouldn’t have cared to try anything that wasn’t her idea, and none of the others lasted long enough to ‘explore’ with. But Sansa, he trusted to at least listen, if he asked.

“I liked it Jai. I didn’t expect to have any interest in it.... But it felt good.” He grinned wickedly and nipped at her chin before laying a smacking kiss to her soft pink lips and rolling onto his side to face her better and press against her fully. She hadn’t moved at all. Not beyond turning her head to face him fully when he first flopped down beside her. “Yeah? You’re sure?” She hummed in affirmation and nosed at him playfully, an amused and sheepish flint in her beautiful blue eyes, and a good, strong flush to her skin, that he knew full well, wasn’t JUST the result of their work out. “You can ask if there is things you want to try out Jaime. I never really thought much on - you know? Having SEX there... But? We can talk about it at least, if you want? Work up to trying it maybe? If I don’t like it? At least we will KNOW? And if I do? Alright - Great even! Another fun way for us to play! - I’m not... Ready for that YET? But if you want to try to work up to it? We can?” He was marrying her and he was doing it soon! If she let him of course! He REALLY had to stop thinking about things he didn’t want her to actually KNOW yet too! Lest he blurt something else out like an idiot again! But Good Gods! She was something special. His Baby. “You know? I thought I was the luckiest bastard in the world, just by getting to actually make friends with you at Ruby Fort. Earning a smile and a laugh felt so good... Now you LOVE ME enough to entertain the idea of anal sex! I don’t know what I did to get so lucky sweetheart. But hells, if I’m not immeasurably pleased by it!”

“Yes, well? You happen to be insultingly good looking and rich and you have a wonderful dick. It also happens to be very big, so it’ll take some build up before I’m comfortable trying.” He snorted a laugh and pulled back to narrow his eyes in faux suspicion. “Good looking, rich and I have a wonderful, big dick? And here I thought you LOVED ME cheeky girl!” She shrieked with laughter and attempted to pull away from his reprimanding tickles. “I DO love you! I also love ‘little Jaime’.” He snorted rudelyagain, at her naming his cock, and doubled his efforts, rolling them both until he had her pinned under him properly. “I can’t not make a mess if you insist on man handling me Jaime!” He shrugged nonchalantly and peppered her with kisses. What the fuck did he care if she couldn’t hold their fluids! It hardly bothered him at all. “We have to shower and change the sheets because of the massage oils anyway baby. I’m going to have to invest in more sheet sets! I’ve never changed the linens so often in my life!”

“There aren’t any clean sets left is there?” He shrugged carelessly again and kissed her nose. “So we will go without and I’ll wash them all tomorrow. It’s fine.” He smiled against her lips as she melted slightly and wrapped her silky soft arms around his neck to hold him to her. “You know you do NOT have to agree to do anything in here you don’t want right?” That was something he had been concerned over. That she was pushing herself to keep him ‘interested’. After that Hardyng fucker, and Joffrey too, he just didn’t know, and didn’t want to risk her not feeling confident psychologically, as she clearly was physically. He did trust her to say NO, if she genuinely didn’t want something, but he wasn’t sure she wouldn’t push herself to trying to want it, because he might, or she might THINK he might. “I know. I umm... I will admit, that when we started... It was SUPPOSED to be a bit of a sexual awakening... I guess... So the key point was the sex... And I was worried when I first left there, that... Without it - you wouldn’t be as interested in me. Our time apart dispelled that fear and then when I came down? It played on my mind a bit again. But it went away. I know you won’t care if I’m not in the mood or don’t want to do something that you suggest. I trust that you will love me anyway.” He nodded deftly and pressed a smacking kiss to her lips again. Pleased and relieved beyond belief that she felt comfortable, not only in understanding it, but speaking freely and honestly to him about it. 

“Good. I’d love you even without the sex Sansa. I’m just very lucky, in that I will never need to worry about it! Because my baby is a kinky, insatiable little sex fiend and I LOVE that about her too!”

“JAIME!” He roared with laughter and wrestled her slapping hands away as she shrieked at him. Gods! He fucking LOVED her! “Arrogant ass of a man!” He kissed her nose and snickered. “You love me even when I’m being an ass!”

“Not at all the point!”

“Mmm... Come on beautiful! Let’s take this to the shower. A massage? Sex, where I did all the moving? And a hot shower? A good night sleep? You might even be able to take the stairs on without glaring at them tomorrow sweetheart?” He waggled his eyebrows playfully and chuckled again as she rolled her eyes at him. “I’d joke about wanting an elevator? But you’re insane enough to get a quote just because I did so!”

“Do you want one?”

“Shut up! Get off me and go run my shower, handsome!” He chuckled darkly and kissed her cheek before rolling off of her again. He wouldn’t actually have one installed, because it wasn’t at all necessary. But it’d give him a good laugh to get a quote just to stir her up too!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner anyone? Maybe? We shall see!


	33. Chapter 33

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dinner. Lion taming. The fluffiest fluffs.

SATURDAY NIGHT:

He did NOT want to be there. That much was made abundantly clear, the second he stepped over the threshold and into his Fathers parlor. Sansa was as poised and serene as one might expect from a LADY with her appreciation for what is proper. But Jaime was all clenched jaw and arrogant looks that bellied the line between nonchalance and scathing irritation. Yet he was subdued quite nicely too - something he had only ever seen the day she and his sister duelled with bitchslaps on the back lawn. Something ONLY Sansa’s soft, calming presence could give apparently. It was a curious thing to note, that she didn’t step far from his side at all either. Like she knew he would need her there, if she hoped to hide his annoyance, or at least contain it. She greeted them all with a hug and a kiss to the cheek, bending for him with a happy smile and a little squeeze, that was entirely new? But she also leaned up and kissed his Fathers cheek, smiling happily up at the old bastard, and thanking him for his invitation to dinner. Complimenting him on The Manor. Whilst Jaime seemingly became more and more confounded and uncomfortable with every charming word shared between them. And it was wonderfully entertaining. Both to watch the taming of the Great Lion, and Jaimes miffed jealousies creeping into his already surly demeanour.

“Big Brother! What on the Gods Green Earth did you do to your neck?” He grinned wickedly at his brothers narrowed eyes, and his hilarious blushing. He didn’t even know his brother COULD blush! But he did know EXACTLY what it was, and it was HILARIOUS to bring it up anyway! And Jaime only knew he was suspicious of marks he had JUST seen. He didn’t know that he already knew of them. “Little Brother! Don’t you know it’s impolite to draw notice to certain things?” He snorted a laugh and tipped his glass, not at all missing the cocky glint in his emerald eyes, or the blush making his little Lady positively glow. Or the snickering and coughing beside him from Tom and Celly. “A lesson in avoiding being bitten in places that cannot be covered easily, I would think, Tyrion. And your brother is correct. Drawing attention to it is in poor taste. Unlike our dear Sansa here? He doesn’t have a blanket handy to claim skin irritations.” He almost spat his wine fair across the rug, and then proceeded to choke on it and his laughter. Had he been in a position to look, he might have found Jaime doing exactly the same thing, and staring at their Father in shocked disbelief. His mood being forcibly broken in the single most unbelievable way possible. Their Father had made a joke at ALL three of their expenses. Except that he missed it, because he was currently trying to not die!

“The necklace suits you well, My Dear.” He swallowed down on his lingering chuckles and looked up again, to gauge the atmosphere anew, as his Father changed the subject bluntly. The old bastard was clearly still amused, but rightfully, drew attention AWAY from Sansa’s clear embarrassment. “Thank you. It truly is a beautiful piece. He explained that your wife was very fond of it. So I am so incredibly grateful that you would entrust something so important into Jaimes care, for me. Or vice versa perhaps?” His Father hummed softly and let his eyes linger on it silently for a few moments before he nodded and met her eyes again. “Jaime and his mother had an incredible bond that was all their own. THAT, may have been the first significant thing I ever gifted her, but it was he who was fascinated with it from the moment he was big enough to reach for it. She told me that she intended on him having it, and gifting it to the girl he grew to love one day. All I did was hold it until she came along and fulfilled my wife’s wishes. And I would not have allowed it, had that girl been unworthy of either my son, or my wife’s intentions. You are far from unworthy of either, My Dear. All I ask is that you look after it and continue to put up with my son. You are good for him.” His eyes prickled hotly. It was a foreign feeling for him. He wasn’t generally one for tears, not in a lot of years. He had shed enough as a child to last a lifetime. But to see his Father so genuine and KIND and charming? To hear him speak so reverently of his mother and her love for Jaime? The hopeful and wistful tone that implied that Sansa Stark was as much a gift from and maybe FOR Joanna Lannister, as much as that necklace was? And the hope and hurt in his heart, wondering if she’d have loved him the same had she had the chance.

And then Sansa up and hugged his Father and he went from disbelieving confusion of heartbreak and utter soul stealing appreciation? To straight up disbelief and shock as she laughed softly, and a little shakily as she pulled back with a bright smile. “Sorry. I realise you aren’t normally a demonstrative person. But after such words? I was either hugging you, or crying. This is far less likely to ruin my make up. Which would be entirely your fault! So you had little choice I’m afraid!” His Father grunted and actually squeezed her upper arms gently, and patted them before letting her go, where she promptly leaned into his brother and pressed a soft kiss to his slack jaw with so much damned love, he almost caught happy and caring family cooties from simply being in the room with them. “Well now! Either I have not had enough to drink - or entirely too much? But I feel that every one could do with a top up before we are called into the dining room?” He waved to the sideboard pointedly and stood to stroll towards it personally. Smiling conspiratorially to his gaping niece and nephew and squeezing his darling girls hand on his way past. More than grateful that she had come around before having to see THAT!

“Is it true that she wore that necklace every day?” His Father hummed in affirmation to Myrcellas soft, curious question, and nodded as he handed him a fresh glass of scotch. Of course she was curious! Just as he was! Joanna Lannister had been a beloved ghost that they didn’t speak of for HIS whole life, let alone theirs also. He doubted Cersei spoke of her at all to them. He knew what he did from Jaime and his Aunts and Uncles only. “For the most part? She did, yes. The Lion pendant you wear now, was hers also. I gifted her that when the twins were born. It’s why it is dual sided. There is another the same, single sided, that belongs to your Uncle Tyrion, for the same reason.” He blinked in surprise. He hadn’t mentioned THAT when he spoke of his having access to whatever he wanted but the pieces set aside for Jaime! He didn’t know he had bought her anything as a gift for HIS birth? And honestly? The lump in his throat and the stinging of his eyes was getting to be just a little bit too much! His Fathers trip down memory lane was not only out of character and wildly concerning health wise? It was breaking his heart and melting it with equal measure! They were Lannister’s! They didn’t get all.... SHARING AND CARING! “Dad gave it to me the first time Mama got sick. It’s hers now.”

“It’s yours now. I am aware he did so, because I told him to. And NO. I did not take it from your Mother because she was ill. I removed the weight of HER Mother’s ghost from a mother’s already heavy shoulders. Your Grandmother would be very proud to see it around your neck Myrcella. You are very like her... NOW! Shall we eat?”

They all knew it for what it was, even Sansa who had only recently begun to interact with his Father seemed to understand. His waving them towards the dining room, BEFORE his staff announced that dinner was ready? Was him putting a definitive end to any further discussions or questions of his Mother. AND his sister. To which? Tyrion was immeasurably grateful. It was understandable to a point, that his Father might be slightly emotional, seeing Sansa wearing something of his beloved late wife’s. But his propensity to speak with such heavy emotion pf late, was becoming VERY concerning to his mind. It made his Father more man like than the God like facade he had known his whole life and it was more than a little uncomfortable to experience. Especially with how quickly and easily it had his own emotions flaring.

——————

“How are the kittens Uncle Jaime?” He snickered behind his wine glass at his brother exasperated eye roll, which was so obviously, all show. And if he hadn’t already know it was, Sansa sneaky little wink in his direction told him it was anyway. “Set to drive me mad come Monday when Sans heads out and take Lady with her. The evil one will likely wage all out war on my feet and boots! She’s bad enough now! It’ll be worse when she’s been bored with only her sister to keep her company throughout the day. And no Lady hovering to keep her from misbehaving. The NICE one will think she can lay all over me even more too.” Even his Fathers lips were twitching at the idiot. He didn’t even realise that he was protesting just a little bit TOO much to be believable. Hilariously like that first day he tried to tell him that nothing could happen with he and Sansa - yet look at them now? “Oh! Which one is it that attacks you? They are both so sweet? Surely she doesn’t do that! Sprinkles is the sweetest little thing!” Jaime snorted rudely and pointed his finger at their giggling niece menacingly. “Princess Asshole and she’s the devil incarnate! And she only going to make me miss Lady even more!” Sansa and Myrcellas happy giggles and shared eye rolls at his big brothers expense set off his own laughter. His faux insult only serving to make it funnier. “She really does. He can’t take his boots off in the entryway or the mud room at all, because she hears him come in and stalks off to greet him! She just LOVES his shoelaces! He even put her in a draw for ‘time out’ the other day, so he could take them off in peace! And if he can’t see her, he has to stand a good foot back from the sofa and most other pieces of furniture too. It’s a love, hate relationship. Grace is a placid thing unless she is wrestling with her or Lady’s tail, though so she annoys him a lot less.”

“And has FLUFFY been back at all?” 

The positively wicked glint in the She wolfs eye was one warning, his brothers groaning was the next, that his own question had a hilarious answer. “Where else is she expected to do her business?” Jaime scoffed rudely and cocked a challenging brow at his girlfriend before turning back to his own food with a mumble and a head shake. “I thought he was being overly dramatic about that you know? But no - she genuinely does her business right there in the middle of the lawn! Not even in the gardens! On the grass! She actually followed Lady inside the other day too, and hugged Jaimes leg before she realised what she was doing and took off out the door! It was so funny!”

“Yes. Hilarious! The traitor wolf letting my enemies in the door where they can get close to me! We will see how funny it is when she leaves a dead bird on the kitchen floor for you to find hmm?”

“That will be fine too. You can act my knight in shining armour and take it away. And if you aren’t home? Lady will do so for me, because she is a good girl.”

“You do realise that I don’t actually own a shining suit of armour like a knight of old, right? That’s a strange thing to own these days isn’t it?”

“That sounds an awful lot like a challenge! Wouldn’t you guys agree?” 

He laughed at the faux arguing and tipped his wine glass right along with his niece and nephew. It certainly wasn’t the standard, awkward family dinner, that was for sure and certain. And either they hadn’t noticed The Great Lions rapt attention, or Tommens discrete videoing and photo taking antics, or they simply didn’t care. “Planning on becoming a blacksmith and fashioning me some chain mail are you sweetheart?” The condescending smile on her face was all wolf. “I’ve never had cause to incorporate steel plating OR chain link into my designs before... But there is always room for more challenging and out there, artistic freedoms Jaime. But it IS unnecessary! I believe you are quite familiar with ARMOUR all the same? Is your tac gear not just a modern day version of such? Also? I wonder - Tywin? Would there not be actual suits of SHINING ARMOUR in The Hall Of Heroes at Casterly Rock, perhaps?” His Father huffed an amused noise and nodded deftly in affirmation of her suspicions. He had no idea how she knew of that, as far as he was aware, she had never even been there! Obviously his brother had shot himself in the foot telling her of it at some point! “There is indeed, so technically speaking he is in possession of such.” He barked a loud laugh, right along with everyone else at his brothers surprised blinking and exasperated bow of defeat. And at the way he stole her hand to press a hard kiss to her knuckles with a verbal acknowledgment of her win. “You’ve got me there Red. Well played. No more teaming up with the old man though hmm? That gives a definite unfair advantage!”

——————

It was strange for him, to derive such simple enjoyment from an evening surrounded by his family. He loved them all of course! Except for Joffrey - even in death he couldn’t pretend he held any positive regard for the cruel boy that was his nephew. But as a general rule, it took quite a bit of alcohol consumption to get through it without feeling wretched and drained, and in need of more pleasant company afterward to soothe himself. Of course, it was usually rather rare circumstances that kept his sister from being there and making everyone uncomfortable too - namely: he and Jaime. But to be without both Cerseis honeyed barbs and wildfire glaring, and Roberts obnoxious volume and crude jokes to start with, and then to add everyone else there relaxing and even joking together? It was a very surreal experience indeed. Such was the influence of the delightful little Lady wolf. He didn’t doubt her presence wouldn’t have allowed for ‘EASED’ tensions were his sister there, it wasn’t at all a possibility. If memory serves, he had known such experiences before? Though VERY rarely if ever, at Casterly Manor. Once upon a time the idea of ‘family dinner’ with their family, may have and very likely did give Sweet Sansa, severe anxiety. The six of them, around the dinning table this evening, had shared meals together at times before, and yet for the first time ever, it felt like an actual, functional, happy family moment. Because they had inadvertently removed the most toxic problems from the equation. As awful as such a thought was? It was also true.

But enjoy it, is exactly what he had done. He was HAPPY and to a point - there was no rush in anyone, to say their good byes and part ways - except Jaime, who was still clearly miffed at their Father going around him and inviting them to dinner on what was either their last night, or second last night together, depending on Sansa’s estimated departure time, for this week. But the rest of them - Sansa included, were more than happy to carry on the conversations and enjoyable evening atmosphere. And whilst he engaged heavily in the talks of near future study and work and social plans for the three young people in their midst? He was also surreptitiously studying how his Father was studying the interactions of them all, almost like a scientist silently making notes on his active experiments. Though he could hardly say anything at all, when his own eyes were repeatedly drawn to his brothers fingers dipping under the gold chain at the nape of Sansa’s neck, behind her sleek, high ponytail, to roll it in his grasp and rub his knuckles over her soft skin. His arm hooked up with lazy grace, over the back of her seat. It was oddly mesmerising, incredibly intimate and completely accepted, without thought. And he couldn’t help but continue to take note of it. Likely because it was curious to see Jaime openly display affectionate touches to a woman like that. Because it was the first time he had ever brought a woman to a ‘family gathering’ at all. 

But his Fathers interest and uncomfortably smug satisfaction was the most curious point of the evening by far. He was up to something. Something that was made abundantly clear - at least in his mind, when he led Jaime away for a private discussion, waving at him to lead the rest of them back into the parlor for after dinner refreshments until they returned. The man was far from subtle with such actions, in his mind. And it was dreadfully entertaining for him to note that he was actually the ONLY one who realised just what the old bastard was about. Perhaps he should have known from the gleam in his eyes when he had suggested taking a leaf from the tried and true, etiquette appropriate, Catelyn Tully-Stark handbook, and host a FAMILY dinner before their newest family member headed back out of the city again, for an indeterminate amount of time. His Father has made it clear he had intended on making Jaime join him for dinner at some point the following week, but conceded that his plan was better - a shock in and of itself! But it had taken for him to request his brothers presence in privacy for a moment, for it to click. His brother had arrived at The Manor with his girlfriend of three weeks, wearing their mother’s favourite necklace, and was leaving the Manor with their mother’s engagement ring, as a preemptive measure. Lest the fool blurt it out the same as he had done when he told her he loved her. At least he wouldn’t have to retrieve the ring from the other side of the city the following day! And he had to concede a final defeat. Not that he expected any different potential outcome. But his Father ALWAYS got what he wanted in the end. Likely he wouldn’t even have to wait long for Jaime to give up on his stubborn pride, for once in his life.

——————

**NOTIFICATION: FAIRY GOD FAMILY**

TOMMEN: PHOTOS ATTACHED.

**NOTIFICATION: FAIRY GOD FAMILY**

TOMMEN: Photographic evidence of lion taming. The Great one is accepting hugs and the Golden one is unimpressed with having to share, but behaving himself despite his irritation?


	34. Chapter 34

LATER SATURDAY NIGHT: PART ONE.

_Group Chat: Fairy God Family _

TOMMEN: **PHOTOS ATTACHED**

TOMMEN: Photographic evidence of lion taming. The Great one is accepting hugs and the Golden one is unimpressed with having to share, but behaving himself despite his irritation?

ROBB: HA! The look on Lannister’s face! BOTH Lannister’s actually? 

BRAN: CHECK IT! Even The Great Lion isn’t immune to Our Sannies sweetness! Ha! J looks like he’s just discovered that the Earth is, in fact, round and he’s in a state of disbelief! So funny!

THE PUP: That’s it! I want my sister back you bastards! It was a fun game and all! But our Lady is a WOLF! 

TYRION: She always will be Rick. And yet, soon she will also be a lioness. Technically I think we can assume she is both already. That hug was because he told her that she was more than worthy of our Mother’s pendant. It was a very emotionally charged moment. And very disturbing. Also? No sending THAT one VIRAL. My Father might just kill us for it.

MARGAERY: ARE YOU KIDDING? That’s INTERNET SHUTDOWN WORTHY TYRION! My Gods! Also? How TALL is your Father? I mean - I knew he was? But Sans is an Amazon herself and she’s in three inch heals there! He’s STILL half a head taller!

BRAN: Nope! I’m with Ty! I’d be overwhelmed for weeks shutting down potential negativity if that went viral! Think that this is ONE familial moment where we should respect that it’s meaningful in its privacy. Also? Mr. Lannister could scare life into a dead person! So as a still living being, I’m playing it safe here and not testing what he can do to those still breathing! That one at the dinner table where you are all laughing, and he’s watching however? THAT one would send a positive ‘happy family’ message without being too, intrusive Tommo!

LORAS: There’s always ONE that has to ruin our fun! Nice change up from Baratheon voices of reason though. That’s new. Marg? Jaime is tall enough! I didn’t realise how much taller Tywin is compared to him either? Is Cersei tall too Ty? I didn’t think she was if I’m honest? But then I didn’t take much notice. Tom? You should definitely clean some of those up and get them framed. They are really nice photos.

TYRION: Cers is taller than average, but not as tall as Sansa. I believe that maybe why I’m a dwarf. My asshole siblings (mainly Jaime) stole all the height genes. It’s a good thing the bastard left me the wit and charm!

ROBB: LOL. Idiot. I’m with Bran and Tyrion. As crazy as a picture of Sans hugging Tywin Lannister is? It’s a pretty private moment and should stay that way. It’s sweet though. It makes me happy to see she is so happy and accepted for being the wonderful person she is. I don’t really fancy waging war on The Lannister’s. So maybe make sure she stays as happy as she is there Ty!

TYRION: No fear there Brother. But just to clarify? If Jaime screws it up? It’ll be his own Father he needs fear.... And Catelyn.

ARYA: Think I can organise a lynch mob if he does? Lucky he’s too much a love sick fool to screw it up! Also? Is anyone REALLY surprised that Lady Sans can wrap even the most challenging person around her perfect fingers? Seriously?

LORAS: Not even a little bit Arya. 

MARGAERY: Not any decent person anyway! The only possible reason someone would have cause to dislike our girl, is petty jealousy. (No offence Cell and Tom.)

TOMMEN: None taken. I tend to agree.

THEON THE CLOWN: ARE YOU KIDDING? Look at Lannister’s face? Right there - he’s wondering if he’s about to lose his girl to his own Father!! Also? If you zoom in tight, you can see the marks on his neck!

MARGAERY: Ha! You can too! I feel a little like a proud mother hen right now! Look at my Sansiepants! Getting her man and marking her territory!

ROBB: ALRIGHT! Moving on - I’m watching you two! Keep it clean! Arya? Bets? Proposal - or the day following graduation that our sweet little Lady moves into the Lions den proper? If Mr. Lannister is banking on a six week turnaround? His late wife’s necklace isn’t the only thing of hers that Lannister asked for?

ARYA: Move in day? She hasn’t settled on internships, because offers haven’t been sent out yet apparently? Are we assuming she’s holding off travel until J can go with her too?

TYRION: All she gave us tonight was that she hadn’t settled on her next steps yet, and she’s focusing on the end of her current adventures before working on them. 

TOMMEN: Oh please! They both have already implied that Uncle Jaimes is ‘HOME’. She referred to his bedroom as hers the day Cell walked in on her. Her stuff will be shipped back there instead of Winterfell. Possibly even before graduation.

TYRION: Indeed. AND Genna will go full Lannister (if Sansa allows it) and help her set up some sort of way that she can help her get the experience she needs and either set up a secondary location for her own designs for Sansa to head up or help her set her own business up.

LYA: Oh my sweet summer child! Sansa Stark will not allow someone to hand her the keys to the kingdom. If it is advice and guidance? She will accept with a sweet little smile and a courteous thank you. But she won’t accept anything she hasn’t worked for. Freshly sworn in lioness or not. Photos are cute. Who knew Tywin Lannister had SOFT in him! Is there a pic of the elusive pendant? I’ve never seen it either?

LYA: I also think Tommen and I will be ‘taking’ this pot too? What do you say little stag? A moving truck delivering to Jaimes place BEFORE graduation? They’ll share a hotel for it, stop at Ruby Fort for an epically romantic proposal and then be HOME for Jaime to work Monday morning. Making SUNDAY the move in day?

TOMMEN: Absolutely Lya. Except that My Grandfather has exclusive rights to engagement landing somewhere in the next six weeks and Uncles Ren And Loras have the day following that? So we’ll take the day after them for the ring but I think you’ve got us the rest!

LYA: Deal. Mark us in baby niece. Jon? Son? I need you to slap your boss for me boy! Fancy not covering those bite marks and embarrassing our girl by displaying them like that!

JON: I love you Mother. But I’m not hitting the LC because he some how managed to undermine YOUR sensitivities? Did I just say that? Seven hells! What is happening here? You’ll see him next weekend - you can hit him yourself.

LYA: I love you too. But I’m your mother and you will do as you’re told, or I’ll smack your ass.

JON: Sure you will Ma.

THEON THE CLOWN: Can you PLEASE Lya? Also? A Ruby Fort proposal is perfect! Tower?

TYRION: I agree! Can someone PLEASE TELL ME OF THE TOWER? IS IT THE WINDOW ROOM AND WHAT IS IN THERE?

MARGAERY: WHAT TOWER?

LORAS: No! She was further down than that when she hung out the window of her ‘tower’ - if that what we are talking about? Remember Arya called out to REPUNZEL? And Sans snarked about finally getting a Prince Charming, only for him to be gayer than her brother?

BRAN: THAT was HILARIOUS! The tower is an illusion guys. Nothing to see here, move on!

MARGAERY: What the hells are you guys talking about?

ARYA: OH! Maybe we can rig up a climbing rope for him and he can actually scale the tower?

THE PUP: What is this? A fucking Disney production? How about we let LANNISTER do the proposing on his terms, when he’s ready? AND convince them to move to Winterfell instead. Dudes old as shit anyway? He could retire and be a house husband.

THEON THE CLOWN: LOL RICK FOR THE WIN! OH! MY HERNIAS! 

ROBB: Sorry Buddy! Think you are going to have to accept that Sannie will only be coming home for holidays for good now. You know she’d always welcome you though!

THE PUP: Aunt Lya? I’m going to hit Lannister. I need the kind of back up that won’t back down when I do okay? I want my sister back!

ARYA: OH! Lannister as a house husband? GODS! He’ll be the crazy old man on the porch with a loaded rifle, shooting acorns out of the trees to keep himself from going mad Rick! You will just have to settle for living with the original version and live with Mama forever.

JON: I have to object to the notion of convincing Lannister to retire. He’s a career soldier. He’s the single best special forces soldier Westeros has ever known for a reason brother. There is no retiring for a man like Lannister. Also? If they live in KL? Near me? I get dibs on Sansa’s cooking and baking!

THE PUP: Aunt Lya? YOUR son is being all reasonable AND a bit of a dick on top of it! Smack his ass! Control your child!

LYA: Watch that tone Pup! Ha! 

MARGAERY: I still don’t know what the whole TOWER spiel was about? 

LORAS: Sans was up in some section of the manor at Ruby Fort, and Arya called out to her to leave her tower and join the ‘party’ on the back lawn. I can only assume there’s a quiet room up there somewhere that she goes to sew or read or something. I don’t know Margy.

ROBB: Just a family joke really. Sans likes to peace and quiet and the down time to recharge - we all know that. We joke that our Lady Sansa hides in her TOWER.

MARGAERY: You are a terrible liar Robbert! 

ROBB: You do know my name isn’t actually Robbert right?

MARGAERY: Pot-ay-to, pot-ar-to ROBBERT! Don’t try to distract me!

TYRION: Hey Marg? How go your preparations for the weekend? Sansa said will have a full on week from Tuesday morning, for final preps, and all of her pieces are finished?

MARGAERY: OH GOD! Don’t remind me! We have done showcase every year - obviously our junior years are done as ‘assistants’ to the seniors, but we had to enter our own designs last year and a full collection this year! It’s insane! I’m so busy! Luckily I can run on caffeine. I AM finished with my pieces now though? So that is a start. Sans and I will probably team up to help each other through this week, once she is back. Also? You aren’t subtle at all! But FINE! It’s lucky you are cute.

THEON THE CLOWN: You are aware it was YOU that actually asked originally Tyrion? Only to turn it around and distract Margy?

ARYA: Oh Theon! That was such a Robb thing to do.

BRAN: Hahahaha! I was thinking that exact same thing Sister!

ROBB: WHAT THE HELLS GUYS?

TOMMEN: You guys crack me up! Makes me nostalgic for all the good times at Ruby Fort over the years.


	35. Chapter 35

LATER SATURDAY NIGHT: PART TWO.

NEW DRAFT TO:

CATELYN TULLY-STARK (ctstark@n.....)

Catelyn,

I felt it prudent to apprise you of this evenings developments between our children. 

As you are aware already, I assume. My son has gifted your darling girl with his Mother’s favoured Ruby pendant. I am unsure if you are aware of the significance of such a gesture, but I trust that you are well enough informed to work it out, without it being said. In saying that, I’ll make the effort to ensure that you understand that I have already updated the insurance details on the piece, so that there is peace of mind for Sansa, should something happen to it. I am unconcerned in regards to that personally. I have no doubt that my son has finally settled his heart on someone WORTHY of his Mother’s jewels. Someone that CAN be trusted to understand the level of trust he has laid at her feet.

Following on from both that and the family dinner we enjoyed this evening. I also entrusted into his possession, his Mother’s engagement ring. And my advice that waiting and following societal dictates that moving too fast is detrimental to relationships, is an unnecessary step for he and your daughter. Something I believe that you can see also. I am aware that your own marriage was founded on a slowly built and thus, has a strong, steady foundation of love. But my own, as well as that of your own parents, I believe, was very similar to that which is occurring between our children.

You may rest assured that he won’t fumble it like an idiot, as he did when he blurted out that he loved her. But he also won’t ‘rush’ it either. In saying that? It is coming, and it will be within the next few months. I expect that he will do the right thing and speak with you and Eddard about it first. But it is prudent that you and I remain on the same page also.

For now? It is my honest opinion that it is best we simply sit back and allow them to find their way on their own, as best they can from here. Unless you are of a different mind and can justify your stance? We will focus our attention on continuing to monitor outside opinions, and the gusto with which the collective bunch of fools we have acquired as assistants, take down nay sayers.

Also, for your peace of mind? My daughters situation is currently unchanged. Her recovery is and will remain ongoing for now. Robert will not be attending the show case with the rest of us on the weekend, so that he may take the time to visit with her. I am sure Stannis Baratheon has kept your husband informed at any rate.

With regards,

Tywin Lannister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a sneaky little extra ‘Fairy God PARENTS’ one.


	36. Chapter 36

SUNDAY MORNING:

Sansa Stark was NOT a lazy person. Not by any stretch of the imagination. And she didn’t NECESSARILY object to her loves propensity to wake her throughout the night, for sex. Especially not when she had return the favour a time or two herself. Usually it meant that she got to fall asleep in his arms, all sated and happy a second time in a single night. Which was absolutely something she was not about to complain about. But she most definitely was going to object and complain, rather petulantly at that! Over his deciding she needed to actually move and GET OUT OF BED, after ungodly hour sex, and before the sun was even up! It was her last opportunity for this visit, to snuggle the cool, crisp, morning away, wrapped up in him! And he wanted her to give that up? She loved him! There was no denying it. But she desperately wanted to smack him in his stupid, handsome face too. Even more so when he teased her and laughed at her for making her thoughts on that very clearly known. And that stance did not change, when he tossed sweatpants and a T-shirt at her. Or when he handed her a travel mug filled with hot, delicious smelling coffee. Or when he wrapped HER stolen blanket around her shoulders and kissed her nose, before turning her and walking her out the door and towards his already-out-of-the-garage truck. She wasn’t terribly impressed with her traitor friend either, for prancing around her legs with such excitement.

And yet? She did have to concede, completely, when he pulled them up at the viewing platform, overlooking The Blackwater, only a handful of miles from his house, just as the sky was beginning to change with the incoming sunrise. That his forcing her from her wonderful nest to watch a beautiful sunrise, was actually a very sweet, romantic gesture and not the awful, evil treatment she had initially been annoyed at him over. “Forgive me yet, grumpy girl?” She smiled sheepishly and leaned back into the headrest happily to study his frankly beautiful face. The cocky little boyish grin. The delighted amusement in those deep green eyes of his. “You are forgiven for forcing me out of bed to see this. But I also have a condition, and that is that we can get out and let Lady run a bit firstly, and that you agree to hug me as we watch. Because I can and will point out, that when I woke YOU to watch the sunrise with me? We did NOT have to get up and thus remained naked and cuddling and were able to go back to sleep doing so, afterwards.” He laughed happily and stole one of her hands quickly to press kisses to her wrist and palm. “I am never going to object to the offer of having you in my arms beautiful. And I’m working with what I’ve got Red! You can’t get a view like this from our bedroom windows. We can go back to bed when we get home. Come on! Or it’ll start without us.”

And it was worth it. Once she was stood, warm and loved, wrapped in her blanket, and in her man, with the sunlight stretching high and streaking warm hues of glorious colour filled light across the fading inky sky? She wasn’t at all concerned on missing out on the lazy snuggling she had been so determined to have one more time before she headed out again. She wasn’t cold, despite the small bite in the air. The cold hardly affected her this far South. But Jaimes arms were what she had truly wanted at any rate, and she was more than cozy against him. Just as Lady was more than happy to investigate along the edge of the low rock wall at the very edge of the steep incline to the rocky water front. “Thank you for making me wake up and come with you.” She smiled softly behind her coffee cup, and kept her eyes on the myriad of changing colours before and above her. Her cocky love hummed in very cocky amusement and kissed the corner of her jaw softly, before pushing his mouth and nose into the blanket beside her neck, where he hugged her from behind tightly. “The first time we watched the sunrise together? I was completely at peace with everything in the world in that moment. For the first time, in what had honestly felt like forever. It didn’t last obviously, what with our thinking that THIS couldn’t be and my sisters carry on and EVERYTHING in between and after. But I have that feeling again now too. I love you Sansa.” She felt rather than hear his words, they reached so deep and settled inside of her. And she could blame the brightness of the newly born sun, or the crisp air, all she liked, but the moisture in her eyes was ALL emotion. She sighed softly and rubbed her hand over his where it gripped her side gently. “I should have known then, from what you said to me, that you had a way with words. I love you. So much.”

“ ‘_I’m thinking that I’m getting to experience the single most perfect moment in time and it just happens to include a view of a beautiful sunrise to top it off_’ ”

“Mmm. That was it. My wonderful, romantic, charming, love.”

“Only for you, Red.”

——————

They really did go back to bed. Just as he had promised. The only exception being, that he determined it was also prudent to feed her, lest the grumpy, hungry wolf come back. She didn’t adhere to his theory that she was mean at all, let alone simply because she was hungry! - Even if she had joked that she was at Ruby Fort. He also seemed determined that she not worry at all over what or how much she ate! Which was actually sweet. As sweet as it was refreshing. But it was mildly amusing that he continued to joke about having to keep BOTH of her appetites well satisfied. So she didn’t mind so much at all. And even less so, when he laughingly fed her from his fingers. Slapping her own away repeatedly, from the platter of fresh fruit and even the pancakes that he practically drowned in syrup! Thankfully, he was wise enough to use cutlery for that! It wasn’t exactly a productive meal either though - beyond his teasing her, and then stealing the bites for his own just as she attempted to take them, or moving them away to steal kisses instead, they were both laughing too much to actually do the food justice. And then they were simply just to focused on the kissing part to care. The food platters had been shuffled off to the safe stability and distance of the bedside table, and they feasted in an altogether different manner.

——————

“I’m not ready to go.” She wasn’t. Not at all. Despite knowing that she had an exciting week ahead, just in preparation for her showcase. Even the two weeks between it and graduation, where she would receive her final scores and feedback from the show, she would be kept busy enough packing up what had been her life for so long. And really? The sooner it was all taken care of? The sooner she could come home to him. More rightly, discuss the possibility of coming home to him, which she still hadn’t found the confidence to do more than hint at awkwardly. And she DID understand that their future potential living arrangements would NOT be as this last amazing, wonderful, incredible week had been. Living with him, would be a whole new adventure. She just didn’t want the current one they were sharing to end.He hugged her closer to his solid, hard chest and leaned in to kiss her forehead softly, whilst her fingers tangled in the soft golden hair on his chest. “I’ll never be ready to let you go Baby. But you’ve worked so hard and it’s nearly done - for now at least. I wish I had thought to put in leave to come back with you for now. But I can’t justify it, with the missions my teams are running at the moment either. Maybe I can finish up early on Friday and head straight up?”

Sansa pulled back enough to look at his curiously. She hadn’t asked him to come, but only because she hadn’t wanted to pressure him in anyway over it. Especially with how busy he had been at work. But she had hoped he would anyway. She smiled widely and nodded, blushing awkwardly at the fact that she hadn’t invited him and how rude that might have come across. “That would make me really happy, if you could? Don’t force yourself to do it if you are exhausted though Baby. The show isn’t until Saturday night. Do you have a ticket already or do you need me to put your name down on my guest list?” He smirked in amusement at her sheepish look and rolled until he was nose to nose with her. Wrapped around her completely, just as they both liked best. “I have a ticket and I warn you in advance, in case you aren’t already aware? The Lannister’s will be there en masse. By the way? I’m more inclined to be put out that you apparently broke My Father, than you being too nervous to ask me to come.” She squeaked in embarrassment at his saying it straight out like that and then smiled as he kissed the tip of her nose playfully. “I didn’t break him! You are really ALL coming?”

“You most certainly did! Although maybe saying you fixed him is more accurate? But in defence of my original claim? He’s been broken since my mother died, a sentiment that I now fully understand, but his new found PEACE and HAPPINESS is entirely new to me. So I stand by said original claims. And YES Baby, we will be there.”

She blushed softly and nudged at his nose in invitation for a gentle kiss, and soaked up the feeling of his lips pressing softly to her own. “So I only have to get from tomorrow morning to Friday night and I get you back?” He hummed in affirmation at her hopeful whisper and pressed forward again. “And it’ll be the longest few days in history. But I have been spoiled enough with you coming all this way and taking time out of your very busy schedule for me. So I won’t complain too much. Even if this bed will feel cold and empty without you.” She hummed in understanding and combed her fingers through his soft hair slowly, soaking up the feel of being pressed against him fully. Skin to skin. “Imagine how sad and lonely my little cottage is going to be, with only me and Lady there? She will mope the whole time, and I won’t have as much time to make her feel better as she deserves. And besides the shirts I stole and the photos and stuff on my phone and rushed phone calls? I won’t have little reminders everywhere I look.” She swallowed hard and met his eyes sadly. She was being ridiculous. Clingy and needy and utterly stupid. But she missed him and their little fur family and their home, already and she hadn’t even left yet. “You might have to let her sleep with you. She gets the affection she needs to get past her moping, and you aren’t as lonely, at least at night. Granted? I’m hardly anywhere near that hairy? But in a pinch? She’s good for a cuddle?”

She giggled darkly and smiled at him. “The little ones are quite cuddly too.”

“Mmm. Cuddly and vicious! Asshole will lull me into a false sense of security, and be all nice and sweet and cuddly and then she will eat my face off in my sleep and corrupt her sister! Probably even let the devil neighbour in to help!” She couldn’t help but laugh at his dry predictions and his faux annoyance with her and the prospect of sleeping with the kittens. It was just lucky that she KNEW for certain that he was just a little bit in love with the furry little wildlings! “She will not. She will love having to only share Daddy with Grace.”

“She will miss Mama Lady and her Mama and my feet will pay the price!”

“We should buy her a prosthetic foot and put an old boot on it for her.”

“We most certainly should NOT! We would only enable her foot fetish!” She couldn’t help it. His utter disbelief at her joke was just too much for her. She roared with laughter at his insulted and put out look and then shrieked when he grinned and got his pay back by tickling her! Gods! She really had to remind herself not to mouth off when he could pin her down and torture her so! Except that it almost always ended with him on top of her, and if she was quick enough, she could distract him, because he was exactly where she wanted him.

She wrapped her bare legs around his hips pointedly and rubbed against him with an inviting smile, which he returned with a positively scandalous and panty dropping smile of his own. Except that she wasn’t even wearing panties! Gods! He really did look exactly like a Lion when he shot her that smile. “Can I help you sweetheart?” She hummed in affirmation and rubbed against his swiftly hardening cock again, showing him just how much he could help her. “Always so wet for me my pretty girl.” 

“Make love to me?” It wasn’t really a request. And he really didn’t need to be asked anyway. He knew well what she wanted, and he delivered with a quick shift of his hips to line up, and a slow push of his cock deep inside of her welcoming body. “As you wish.” She smiled widely at his cheek and pulled his face in close, so they could share each other’s breath and space as they worked their bodies together. He always felt so good inside of her. So perfect and fitting and filling. They were in harmony, pushing and pulling, complimentary. They just fit. “I love you Baby girl.” She smiled softly against his lips and wrapped her arms around his neck tight. Content to let their bodies do the talking, whilst she soaked up the feeling of being so very wrapped in him. “I love you.” She breathed it over his neck and pressed it into his skin with a firm kiss. And when they eventually tumbled down from the precipice, it was almost gentle for them both. Rolling over them slowly, in soft waves of pleasure.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much fluff! Getting ready to say goodbye again....


	37. Chapter 37

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who else hates Mondays? Jaime needs a huge hug? Who’s willing to give it?

WE ALL REALLY HATE MONDAYS!

It was burning a hole in his pocket. Actually it wasn’t, but only because it wasn’t actually in his pocket; but rather in the wall safe in his home office. But metaphorically? It absolutely was. He knew why his Father had given it over into his care already, of course. The man was not one to hold back his opinion for the sake of politeness. He had given it to him, firstly, because he genuinely did not think it would be long before he was asking for it anyway. Secondly, because he thought it prudent that he have it within reach should his thoughts tumble out of his mouth unbidden, as they had when he blurted out that he loved her. And thirdly, and likely the most infuriating point for Jaime, was that his sweet little lady wolf had so charmed his father, that it would likely be him that was ostracised were they ever to end things. He was so charmed by her, that he had determined that she would be his daughter in law, a LANNISTER and the mother of future LANNISTERS, within such a small time frame. 

Yet the ridiculous part about it all, the REASON it was burning a metaphorical hole in his metaphorical pocket, was that despite their not having even been together a full month yet? He wanted it on her finger. He always presumed that when the time did come, for his Father to push, and if that time included his Father learning of a potential lover on top of just putting his foot down and attempting to order him to settle down? That he would run for the nearest war zone to avoid his Fathers wants. Rather than agree with them. He never expected and had never ‘wanted’ it - even if a very large part of him secretly had, but that very large part had been forced into repression by his crazy ass sister and her antics and their disgusting behaviour.

Yet here he was, just over three weeks into his first ‘serious’ relationship, being that they were apparently considering the night they first slept together as the starting point of said relationship? And he was ready to call her his fiancé and move her into his house. He wasn’t ready to actually ASK her to be his wife, because that was going to take a lot of thought and processing and confidence building on his part! But he wanted nothing more than for the ring to just be on her finger already, and to be able to be well past the anxiety of planning and executing a proposal fit for the love of his life - who just so happened to be a very romantic soul. As well as asking for her hand, because although it was archaic and ridiculous? She would appreciate the adherence to tradition. And he could swallow down the insult to his beliefs of equality and self ownership, for long enough to give her that small moment. Pride be damned. Potentially Jaime be damned when he was faced with Ned Stark. Though recent interactions with the man, certainly put a pause on his conviction of the mans utter hatred of him too?

The temptation had been there all day, the day before. Right from their watching the sunrise, including her adorable fit of pique at him over it! Through their hilarious attempt at ‘breakfast in bed’ and ALL other activities involving their bed also. As well as their very domestic afternoon, of household chores, in preparation for both her road trip and his week at work. And on, until they cuddled in the bath and again in bed. He had even been tempted to wake her throughout the night as he watched her sleep too! Except that he realised that they weren’t quite THERE yet. No matter their ‘I love you’s’ and their talks of ‘forever’, or their clear desire to BE TOGETHER. There was still limitations, and subconscious hesitations. On BOTH their parts. 

If there weren’t? She would have asked him to attend her showcase, rather than hoping he would without needing an invitation. If there weren’t? She wouldn’t have been so surprised and sheepishly excited over his telling her only to worry about taking what she would need in coming weeks, back with her. Cutting her luggage down to a single case that mostly contained her beauty products and toiletries and a handful of clothing. If there weren’t? He’d have had the balls to tell her - ask her, to move in with him when she was done in the Vale. To have her stuff shipped home to his house - their home, regardless of where she settled for the next steps in her career path. He wanted her to come home on weekends at the very least. - But he hadn’t asked. He hadn’t asked if she still intended to travel if she could yet either - or if she wanted him to join her. Because they just weren’t THERE yet. So they certainly weren’t at PROPOSAL yet. 

Arya HAD said that he would need a gentle touch on one hand and a lovers caress on the other. And she was right. He didn’t even think his girl realised just how skittish she still was. And that was completely acceptable! The very fact that they had moved as far and as fast as they had, would make anyone’s head spin. But the two of them? They had some serious demons between them, and despite being stronger together? They both still needed time to find their feet too. A GENTLE TOUCH. They loved each other, they trusted each other, they wanted to be together. But they both had known only shit relationships that were doomed to fail, before hand, and had been deeply scarred by that fact. So he would wait, even if he realised that she was unlikely to turn him down. He wouldn’t pressure her more than he already had this time around. He loved her too much to put more weight on those slender, milky, soft as silk, shoulders.

———————

Saying goodbye again had been a brutal, gut wrenching test of will for him. And her also, if the red rimmed, tear soaked, heart broken eyes were any true indication. It was a bit ridiculous, on both of their parts too. They would only be apart for a matter of days, and unlike their first ‘goodbyes’? They knew where they stood, what their relationship was and where it was headed. There was no daunting axe of truth and reality hanging precariously over their heads. He didn’t fear that she would get back to school and decide he wasn’t worth her time or effort. He didn’t need to worry that she was going to wake up and see he and their relationship were giant mistakes on her part. But they DID have to worry over a sulking wolf, who tried more than once to replace her stuffed toys with her babies, and lug them along with her. As well as whimpering and whining at him in turn for not getting in the truck. And they did have to worry over two tiny terrors and a third sitting on the fence watching them avidly, getting underfoot, or potentially and terrifyingly worse - under wheels! 

And they did have to worry over the just-one-more-kiss’s and making sure that their slightly excessive I-love-you’s were both heard and acknowledged; the I-will-miss-you’s and the numerous requests for travel updates and phone calls so he knew she was safe. It was ludicrous, and sappy. But it was all true and he didn’t give a fuck if they were being overly dramatic about it. They both knew it wasn’t ‘GOODBYE’ so much as it was ‘see you next weekend’. But they had come a long fucking way in their week and a half together. They had come a long way from that first adorable request to call him Daddy, whilst riding his cock, just over three weeks ago. But he didn’t care. It broke his heart to see her drive away from him again.

So much so, that he had texted to advise he wouldn’t be in until he had to front up for the meeting he had scheduled via conference with his commanders deployed in Essos later in the day. The absolute last thing he needed after the ribbings he had copped all the week before, was his soldiers learning of his upset over being parted from his girl for less than a week. What he needed was to sit, process, pat their babies and accept it so he could get his shit together. Which is what he did. He would just refuse to ever tell anyone - even Sansa. That he sulked on the lounge with his cats. He still had his pride after all. And he WOULD see her soon too. It would just be a long few days until then. Nobody ever need know just how pathetic he has been over it. No one but his demon fluff balls who couldn’t talk to sell him out over it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty! So? I’ve tentatively ended this here - I’ll reevaluate that stance probably tomorrow and decide if I want to add in one final group chat for this one. Don’t worry, there is PLENTY left to come in this overall story. But yet ANOTHER physical separation gave me a window for a natural ending for THIS part of the story. 
> 
> And no I’m not crying and laughing hysterically in equal measure! I’m NOT! 
> 
> Once again though? Thanks for the love and I promise to stop with the goodbye at some point! You guys rock!


End file.
